


New Arrivals

by Just_Browsing



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl Blossom gets her hug, Drama, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Long ass fic, Plot, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Romance, Toni is so damn cute, and more drama, choni, slow burn then drama, then more slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 151,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Browsing/pseuds/Just_Browsing
Summary: The Southsiders come to Riverdale High and a certain crimson haired beauty catches Toni's eye. Cheryl puts up a hard front but it doesn't take Toni long to see right through it.**Toni had heard what had happened to Cheryl and her brother, but had never actually saw her in person. She wondered what Cheryl was like underneath this confident and intimidating façade. No one could go through what she had gone through and act this way all the time, right? Toni knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye.**





	1. New Arrivals

The day had finally arrived, the day that the majority of students in both the Northside and Southside of Riverdale had been dreading. Today was the day that the Southside students came to Riverdale High. What a great way to start a Monday. 

 

There was 20 minutes until the bell for homeroom, the corridors of the school were busy and full of students getting things out of their lockers for the day ahead.

 

The parking lot was filled with students hanging out before their day of school began. There were students sat on the benches, walking around the grounds and still sat in their cars. The sounds of people laughing and talking could be heard from everyone as they caught up with their friends about any gossip that had happened over the weekend.

 

The football team were all gathered around the entrance of the school. Some standing up, and some sitting on the steps outside of the main door. The leader of the group seemed to be Reggie Mantle, who was being far more boisterous than the rest of them. Archie Andrews was also amongst the team members, he sat on the steps scrolling through his phone. Probably begging to get back together with Veronica Lodge after their breakup. Archie had always been a popular figure in school, but since the breakup, he seemed a lot darker than usual.

 

The group was laughing and joking in the sunshine until they heard the faint sound of motorcycles in the distance. The football team, along with the rest of the students that were outside, turned their attention to the road to get a better look at the new arrivals. 

 

A line of motorcycles parked up outside the school and the serpents dismounted them. They all looked around at their surroundings noticing that a lot of the students were watching their every move. There were faint whispers between some people, exchanging opinions and thoughts on the new students.

 

“What are they all staring at? I’ll wipe those looks off their faces if they want!” Sweet Pea said quite loudly so everyone could hear. 

 

“Calm down, Sweets” Toni said to him. “Let’s not get into any trouble within our first 5 minutes here...at least wait 10 minutes.” She finished with a smirk. 

 

“Don’t encourage him, Toni.” Jughead said sharply. “Looks like we have some new friends” he said gesturing towards the entrance to the school. 

 

The Serpents made their way to the entrance to be halted by the football team. Reggie Mantle stood at the front of the group so he was the first person the gang saw. The whole team wore matching yellow and blue letterman jackets, but the Serpents could play at that game, all wearing their matching leather jackets with the gang’s crest on the back.

 

“You’re not welcome here, snakes!” Reggie yelled at them with a cold expression on his face.

 

“You and your ego better get out of my way, Mantle” Toni stated as she rolled her eyes and made her way past him into the school.

 

“Looks like we have a little pocket rocket on our hands boys!” Reggie said laughing and pretending to surrender. Toni ignored his comment and barged his shoulder on her way past.

 

“At least try and keep your Bulldogs tame, Archie” Jughead muttered to him as he walked past. “They won’t know what’s hit them if they get on the wrong side of some of these guys.” He finished with a serious look on his face, hoping to intimidate some of the team a bit.

 

As the rest of the Serpents followed Toni into the school, they were welcomed by Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. 

 

“Welcome to Riverdale High” Veronica said with a smile to them all. “We’ve talked to the principal and got you your own homeroom for the time being…just to give you some time to fully settle in.” 

 

The Serpents looked at her with blank expressions, not really that bothered about what was going on. Sweet Pea looked at her with a soft and shy smile. Quickly looking to the floor when she looked back.

 

“So, if you guys follow us we’ll show you what room you’re in and you can pick up your schedules.” Betty continued. 

 

The Serpents followed the girls down through the corridors to their new homeroom. The school was a lot bigger than Southside High. 

 

“I’m fed up of people staring at us already” Fangs muttered to the rest of the group. 

 

“Just keep walking, Fangs.” Toni started. “We’ve got to make the best-” she stopped abruptly as she spotted a girl walking towards them at the other end of the corridor. 

 

She walked with such dominance that every other student parted the corridor so she could get through. Her crimson hair cascaded down her shoulders and was in perfect curls. She wore a tight black leather skirt, black knee-high boots and a bright red sweater. Toni’s mind went blank as she stared at the girl, forgetting to finish her sentence. It was as if the stranger was walking in slow motion, putting Toni in a complete trance.

 

The red-haired stranger locked eyes with Toni and shot her a devilish smile. The smile quickly faded as she made her way down the corridor and barged past Toni, clashing their shoulders together.  

 

“Ugghh out of my way!” She yelled as she brushed past Toni. She smelt like maple syrup, Toni thought as the smell lingered in the air.

 

The Serpents moved aside and Toni’s eyes followed the girl as she walked away, checking her out. Who the hell was that? She just got a whole bunch of Serpents to move for her so she must be a force to be reckoned with, Toni thought to herself. 

 

“Hahaha close your mouth, Topaz!” Jughead said with a chuckle. “That’s Cheryl Blossom, she has more baggage than you can imagine. Best not to go there.” 

 

“Shut up, Jug!” Toni said as she punched him in the arm.

 

Toni had heard what had happened to Cheryl and her brother, but had never actually saw her in person. She wondered what Cheryl was like underneath this confident and intimidating façade. No one could go through what she had gone through and act this way all the time, right? Toni knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye. 


	2. First Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents get given their class schedules...

Betty and Veronica finally led the Serpents to their homeroom and they were greeted by Principle Weatherbee. 

 

“Ahh students” he said as they entered. “I hope your arrival was pleasant” 

 

“Have you got their schedules, Sir?” Betty asked before any of the Serpents could say anything. 

 

“Indeed, I have! If you all take a seat I’ll hand them out” he replied as they all moved to sit at some desks. 

 

The schedules were handed out and most of the Serpents were in the same classes as each other. Toni however, was a little smarter than the rest so she had been put in a few AP classes. 

 

“Don’t miss us too much, Topaz” Sweet Pea said with a smirk, trying to get a reaction from Toni. 

 

“I can’t help if I have both brains and beauty, Sweets!” Toni said with a chuckle and batting her eyelashes at him. They had a kind of brother/sister relationship, always trying to wind up the other but they would love and protect each other no matter what.

 

Weatherbee gave them all a little speech about behavior and what standards the school expects from the students, but a lot of it fell on deaf ears. The Serpents weren’t going to cause any trouble, but if trouble found its way to them, they would be sure to finish it easily. Just as Weatherbee was finishing his long-winded speech, the bell rang loudly to signal the beginning of first period.

 

“We’ll show you the way to your first classes.” Veronica said to the group, she saw Sweet Pea smile at her out of the corner of her eye which made her blush subtly. Sweet Pea noticed this and smirked to himself discretely so the rest of the Serpents wouldn’t notice.

 

“Miss Topaz...” Principle Weatherbee started. “May I talk to you for a quick moment please?” He said as the rest of the Serpents were making their way out of the room. 

 

Toni stayed seated and watched as Principle Weatherbee closed the door. He made his way over to her and stood by the desk she was sitting at. She raised her eyebrow at him, signally him to spit out whatever he had to say.

 

“I know you’re probably feeling a bit anxious about being separated from your friends for part of the day but I just wanted you to know there is nothing to worry about.” He said to her smiling. “I’m sure your classmates will be more than welcoming to you.”

 

Toni wasn’t really phased about having lessons on her own, it gave her a bit of peace and quiet from the gang anyway. At least now she wouldn’t have to hear Sweet Pea gushing over Veronica Lodge all day. Plus, most of the students probably assumed that she was this rough biker girl who didn’t have a brain, so she was ready to prove them all wrong.

 

“Honestly Sir...” she started “I’m fine with it don’t worry. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” She said as she got up and made her way out of the classroom. 

 

“I’ll escort you to class, to make sure you don’t get lost, and let your teacher know it was my fault that you were late.” He said following her out. “I believe you have AP English?” 

 

“Uhhh okay, whatever” she replied back to him as they walked down the halls. 

 

As they made their way to the classroom, Toni couldn’t help but spot a few pictures of the red headed Goddess she saw earlier on the walls. Noticing she was captain of the cheerleading team only intrigued Toni more. That cheerleading uniform really suited her, Toni thought. There was a picture of Cheryl holding a trophy and standing at the front of the team photo with a big smile on her face. Her smile was bright and infectious which made Toni smile as she walked by.

 

They arrived at the classroom and Principle Weatherbee knocked at the door then entered swiftly. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but there’s a new student for this class. This is Antoinette Topaz” he said as he presented Toni to the class. 

 

“Actually, I prefer Toni” Toni said quickly noticing a few of the students laughing discretely at her name. 

 

“No problem at all, Sir” the teacher responded. “Toni would you mind taking a seat next to Cheryl over by the window please?” 

 

Toni looked to the back of the class and saw her, there she was. Cheryl Blossom. Of all the people to be seated next to in her first lesson, it had to be her. Toni couldn’t believe her luck but she suddenly felt quite nervous at the same time. She wasn’t even looking in Toni’s direction, but she looked out of this world. She had a way of drawing Toni in already, this was gonna be a lot of fun.

 

She made her way over trying to act as calm and confident as possible and sat down besides Cheryl. She quickly got her notebook out of her bag and realized she didn’t have a pen.

 

“Hey, I’m Toni” she whispered leaning in closer to Cheryl. “Do you have a pen I could borrow, please?”

 

Cheryl turned her head to look at Toni. Her eyes roamed the features of the Serpent and noticed that she was actually really beautiful. She noticed the pink highlights in her light brown hair and almost got lost in her baby brown eyes. The smallest of smiles appeared on her face until she realized what she was doing. “And I really don’t care” Cheryl snapped backed harshly as she tossed a pen across the table at Toni and turned her attention to the front of the class.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Toni quipped back sarcastically as she picked up the pen that Cheryl had tossed across the table. She looked at Cheryl out of the corner of her eye and swore she saw the tiniest of smirks appear on her bright red lips.

 

Toni averted her gaze to the front of the class and smiled to herself discretely as she realized that Cheryl Blossom was going to be hard to crack. She could tell that she was clearly feeling some type of pain, and Toni was determined to help in any way she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Pop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni reaches out to Cheryl and gets to see a softer side to her...

After school that day, Toni and Sweet Pea went to Pop’s for something to eat. They sat in a booth opposite each other, Toni accompanied by a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake, while Sweet Pea had a pizza with a strawberry milkshake. 

“So how was your first day with the AP privileged kids?” Sweet Pea asked her as he bit into his pizza. 

“Not too bad, the classes are a lot more advanced than what we had in the Southside so I’ve probably got a lot of work to do to prove myself to the others…especially Cheryl Blossom.” Toni replied to him casually. 

“Especially Cheryl Blossom?” Sweet Pea asked her. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna be hung up over her, Topaz! It’s not like you to be sucked in like that!” 

That part was true, Toni never usually got too serious when she was in a relationship, whether it be with a boy or a girl. She always seemed to lose interest after a while. 

“There’s something that I can’t quite put my finger on about her, Sweets.” She replied. “I just want to know more about her, as much as possible.” 

“Good luck to you, dude” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle. 

“Hey, you can’t get on my back for being interested in someone when you’ve literally been drooling over Veronica for sooo long! She’s broken up with Archie, so now’s your chance to make your move!” 

“Ahhh I don’t know, I always freeze up when I’m around her. It’s like I forget how to speak, I’ll never be able to ask her out!” He replied. 

“Looks like we both have big tasks on our hands, Sweets” Toni said to him with a giggle before taking a sip from her milkshake. “How was your first day?” 

“Pretty chill to be honest, Tiny! Fangs nearly burnt his eyebrows off with a Bunsen Burner in science lab which was pretty funny.” Sweet Pea said as he giggled, remembering the sight of Fangs’ face in complete shock. 

“Sounds like you all settled in well.” Toni said as she smiled at him before taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. 

The two sat there for a while chatting and discussing the goings on of their days. They could sit there for hours and talk, never running out of things to say. Sweet Pea was in the middle of gushing over how Veronica had smiled at him today when there was suddenly a chime coming from the door. Cheryl Blossom entered the diner and went straight into the girl’s toilets. Toni raised an eyebrow at the sight and continued to eat her cheeseburger and fries while listening to Sweet Pea. 

\-----

Cheryl made her way through the diner without even looking at anyone, she went straight into the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. She leant her back against the cubicle door and began to cry quietly to herself. She had just had another argument with her monster of a mother, who had starved her of love for her entire life. Things had gotten worse since her brother’s death and Cheryl was close to breaking point. 

Cheryl would often feel so alone. She had friends in Betty, Veronica and Josie, but she still felt like she had no-one sometimes since Jason had died. Whenever she had a fight with her mother, she would usually find herself upset and not knowing where to turn for help. 

Cheryl must’ve been in the toilet for over 20 minutes when she heard the faint sound of a door opening amongst her sobs. She quickly sniffled and went silent not to attract attention to the stall. She listened to the door closing quietly and heeled boots walking over the hard floor, then a cautious knock on the cubicle door. 

“Cheryl?” Toni asked softly to the cubicle door. “Cheryl are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?” Toni could hear Cheryl breathing quietly and trying to hold back sobs. 

Cheryl let out a scoff. “Help?” she said from behind the door. “I don’t need any help from you…or anyone else! Just leave me alone!” 

“Cheryl please, I want to help if you’ll just let me” Toni pleaded. “Do you want me to get you a glass of water or something? Anything at all?” She questioned. 

Toni waited for a response but nothing came. She took a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick the lock on the cubicle door. She fiddled with the pin and unlocked the door with ease, due to having done this kind of thing a lot of times before. Being a Serpent had its fair share of perks. 

Toni opened the door slowly to find Cheryl sat on the floor with her head between her knees. She looked up at Toni startled, mascara running down her face from the tears. 

“What are you doing? I could have had my skirt up or something in here!” Cheryl yelled trying to hold together her cold exterior. 

Toni looked down at Cheryl with a gentle gaze, and she leant against the side of the door. “If you had your skirt up…I think we’d both be in luck, Blossom” She replied with a smirk on her face and a wink, trying to cheer Cheryl up. She swore she saw a small laugh escape Cheryl’s lips.

“Why do you even care about why I’m crying? We literally just met today.” Cheryl said back. 

“I care because it’s pretty clear you’re going through a lot right now…and if the shoe was on the other foot, I’d like to think that someone would reach out to me.” Toni replied back. “And hey, at least you remembered me from today! I’m taking that as a win!” She finished with a laugh.

“Meeting a pretty, pink haired Serpent is kind of hard to forget.” Cheryl said barely above a whisper as she looked down at the floor. 

“Pretty huh?” Toni said playfully with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m not blind, Toni.” Cheryl said with a giggle. “That’s part of the reason I’m in this state in the first place…” She trailed off. 

“What do you mean?” Toni asked, kneeling down beside her on the floor.

Cheryl took a deep breath and looked at Toni next to her, she looked at her features like she did in class earlier that day. She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side, taking in the sight. There was something about Toni that made Cheryl feel safe, someone who she could actually talk to about how she was feeling. She felt like she could say anything and Toni wouldn’t judge her at all. 

“My mother…can be a bit of a nightmare.” Cheryl started as another tear escaped her eye. “She knows that I like boys _and_ girls, and isn’t a big fan of it. She calls me deviant and shoots me down every chance she gets. She says that I’ll never find someone that will love me…It can get a bit unbearable sometimes.” She finished as she took a deep breath. She looked at Toni, not knowing how she would react to what she just said. 

Toni looked at her shocked, she placed her hand on Cheryl’s upper arm and squeezed it gently to reassure her. “Your mother clearly has no idea what she’s talking about, Cheryl. You can’t let her get to you, it just gives her more power.” Toni whispered. “I think someone could easily love you.” 

Cheryl looked at her and placed her hand on top of Toni’s, that was still on her arm. A part of her wanted to talk about every feeling she had ever felt with Toni, but then another part wanted to shut her out altogether and push her away. Cheryl was so used to getting hurt, she often pushed people away in the fear that it would end badly. 

“Look…” Cheryl said getting to her feet, composing herself. “It’s nice of you to come in here and all, but I really don’t need your help. I’m fine and I can handle my own problems.” She finished confidently. 

Toni looked at her confused, she thought she was just getting Cheryl to open up a bit and talk about everything that was bothering her. She got up from the floor as well and the look of confusion turned into a caring smile as he watched Cheryl fix her outfit.

“And on the off chance that these problems become a little bit too much…you know where to find me.” Toni replied as she watched Cheryl fix her make up in the small mirror on the wall. 

Cheryl stopped what she was doing for a second and looked at Toni through the reflection of the mirror. The Serpent’s eyes were welcoming and almost mesmerizing. She quickly snapped out of the trance and turned on her heels to face Toni. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have a strawberry milkshake in peace.” She said as she brushed her hand through her shiny hair, trying to act as natural as possible. 

“You can join me and my friend Sweet Pea if you want, we’re in the furthest booth by the window.” Toni suggested. 

“No thanks, Cha Cha. I like my own company” Cheryl responded with a wink and made her way out of the toilets. 

Toni made her way back to the booth that Sweet Pea was in. As soon as she sat down she noticed Cheryl sitting with her back to them at the diner bar on her phone. 

“What the hell happened in there?” Sweet Pea questioned, trying to disguise that he had stolen some fries from Toni’s plate. 

“Nothing, Sweets.” Toni responded calmly. “Let’s just drop the subject okay.” 

When they finished eating, Pop Tate made his way over to the booth that the Serpents were in and cleared away their plates. 

“Uhhh, Pop?” Toni said before he walked away from the booth. “Can you do me a favour, please?”

Toni and Sweet Pea made their way out of the diner and hopped on their motorcycles back to the Southside. Cheryl didn’t turn around when they left, deciding to keep her head in her phone instead. There was something about Toni that made her walls come crashing down for a millisecond. Then she realized that she would only end up getting hurt, so put them straight back up. 

“Here we go, dear.” Pop said to Cheryl as he placed a strawberry milkshake in front of where she sat. 

Cheryl looked up at him surprised. “Oh! Thanks, Pop! But I haven’t ordered anything yet.” 

“I know that, Cheryl.” He replied softly. “It was bought for you by that girl over by the window with pink in her hair. She said for me to tell you that she’ll see you in school tomorrow and she hope’s you’re okay.” 

Cheryl blushed slightly and looked at him in disbelief, even after trying to push Toni away, she was still being nice to her. Cheryl felt her heart flutter gently at the sweet gesture Toni made, maybe she wasn’t giving her enough of a chance.

“Oh, and before I forget!” Pop started. “She said to give you this as well.” He said as his hand rummaged in his pocket pulling out a napkin and placing it next to Cheryl’s milkshake before walking away. 

Cheryl looked at the blank napkin and turned it over. A soft smile spread over her face, Toni had left her number and a note on the napkin. This girl really wasn’t giving up. 

The napkin read “Don’t be afraid to reach out, Blossom. No pressure. –T x” 

The message made Cheryl blush and smile uncontrollably. She quickly tucked the napkin into her purse and took a sip from her milkshake as she twirled the ends of her hair in her fingers. 


	4. A Surprise Visit and The Delight that is Penelope Blossom (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl can't get Toni out of her head since their chat at Pop's. She decides to try and catch a glimpse of the pink haired Serpent when she's at work...

Over the next couple of days, Cheryl didn’t see much of Toni in school. They weren’t scheduled for English class until Friday, which meant she had to wait a whole 2 days before she could sit next to the Serpent again. Cheryl saw Toni now and again in the halls of the school between periods and in a few other lessons they shared. There was no way she was going to go over to the gang to talk to her in the halls. The Serpents intimidated her when they were altogether, their unity was overpowering and she craved that sort of family feeling.

 

It was only Wednesday but Cheryl couldn’t get Toni out of her head, she didn’t know how this was happening. Cheryl sat alone in Thistlehouse reading next to the log fire in her pajamas, she couldn’t concentrate on the book much. She wanted to see Toni’s face, there was something about just looking at the Serpent that made Cheryl’s worries and insecurities just melt away.  She looked out the window and saw her car parked in the driveway, her keys just next to her on a table. Cheryl thought for a moment, closed her book and grabbed her keys before heading out the door. The air was crisp outside, with a light breeze. Cheryl rushed to get into her car to turn the heating on to help her warm up a bit.

 

Cheryl drove in the dark, listening to the songs that came on the radio. It was peaceful driving at night, the roads were quiet and Cheryl could have time to think to herself. It was as if she was driving in autopilot, she was focused entirely on one thing. She drove for around 15 minutes and finally reached her destination. She parked the car at the side of the Whyte Wyrm. She glanced at it, taking in the sight. It wasn’t very pleasing on the eye, with dark colours and some boarded up windows.

 

She was close enough to see in through some of the good the windows, but far enough away to go unnoticed from prying eyes. She turned her engine off so the lights from the car wouldn’t draw attention to her. Cheryl couldn’t believe what she was doing, all to catch a glimpse of the pink haired beauty that had somehow left an impression on her.

 

Cheryl looked through the windows of the Wyrm, it was dimly lit so she couldn’t see much. She saw the bar and customers sat on schools with drinks in their hands. She noticed a pool table and a dart board with Serpents having games between themselves. She could hear the faint sound of rock music being played from inside and saw a few drunk Serpents dancing and having a good time. She was starring in there for a couple of minutes when she finally saw who she was looking for. Toni was working behind the bar, pulling pints for some customers that were sat on stools in front of the bar. The pink in her hair reflected off the light which allowed Cheryl to see her easily.

 

Toni was laughing and joking with some of the customers and chatted to Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead at the end of the bar. Cheryl could only see her from the waist up, but she still looked effortlessly beautiful. Her hair was in loose curls, making the pink highlights stand out even more from her other brown locks. She wore a light blue cropped jumper, accompanied by her black leather Serpent jacket. When the bar got busy, Toni handled the customers with ease, serving a few people at the same time and still smiling.

 

Cheryl watched as Toni worked, trying to ignore the fact that she found it kinda hot that Toni was getting warm behind the bar from the busyness, wiping a small bit of sweat from her forehead. The sight made Cheryl smile, seeing Toni being so sweet to everyone she was talking to. It made Cheryl realize that Toni was actually a really nice, genuine person. It made Cheryl think about how she has never had that kind of warmth from another person before, besides Jason. It intrigued her and scared her at the same time.

 

Cheryl got lost in some thoughts and didn’t realize that Toni had disappeared from sight through the window. Cheryl quickly scanned all the windows to get a glimpse of the pink hair, but couldn’t find her. With that, a door swung open from the side of the Wyrm, near where Cheryl was parked. She ducked down quickly, to try and avoid anyone seeing her. She peeked her head up and looked through the window. It was Toni, taking out some rubbish bags and putting them into a dumpster. Cheryl chuckled to herself as she watched Toni struggle to lift some of the bags. Some of the bags were probably bigger than her, seeing as she was only small. She was so cute.

 

As she laughed, Cheryl tried to get a better look at Toni and prop herself up a bit more. In doing so, she leant her arm against the steering wheel of the car, causing the horn to honk loudly.

 

“Oh, shit!” Cheryl gasped as she ducked back down and slid herself down her seat. Her heart raced in her chest, hoping that Toni would ignore the noise and just go back inside the Wyrm.

 

The horn made Toni jump slightly, so she turned around and looked in the direction of where the noise came from. Looking into the darkness, Toni finally noticed the car, she smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly, realizing instantly who the car belonged to. She had seen Cheryl’s car in the school parking lot that week, so she didn’t need to guess who it belonged to. Toni felt her stomach have a flutter of butterflies in it, she couldn’t believe Cheryl had turned up at the Wyrm. It made Toni think, was Cheryl okay? Had she had another argument with her mother?

 

Toni made her way over the car, Cheryl could hear the sound of her shoes on the ground as she approached. Toni stood next to the car and looked into the window, noticing Cheryl trying to make herself as small as possible which made her giggle slightly. She knocked on the window with a smirk and laughed out loud as Cheryl looked back up at her with a mortified expression on her face. Toni opened the car door and watched as Cheryl got out and stretched her limbs after being tucked up. There was an embarrassed look on Cheryl’s face, she couldn’t believe she had got caught.

 

“Cheryl…what are you doing here?” Toni asked with a slight chuckle. “Is everything okay with your mother? Are you okay?” Toni finished as her expression turned to concern in case Cheryl was upset.

 

Cheryl looked at her and tried to act as confidently as possible. She couldn’t believe she had got caught, all she wanted to do was catch a glimpse of Toni, not actually talk to her. She must think she’s like a stalker. It was nice that Toni had asked if she was okay though, Cheryl was in fact perfectly fine, aside from the fact that she had just got caught.

 

“I uh...I was bored.” Cheryl responded with a stutter, trying to stay calm and make up a lie. “Veronica and Betty both had other plans and I just wanted to get out of my house for a bit so I thought I’d go for a drive.” She finished, looking at Toni and fixing her hair.

 

“So, you drove to the Southside?” Toni questioned playfully. Trying to make Cheryl nervous, and clearly succeeding.

 

“I was just driving and noticed some of your motorcycles out front...” Cheryl started, trying to sound believable. “I thought I’d pull up and have a look at your little hideout.”

 

Toni watched as Cheryl fidgeted with some rings on her fingers, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. It was strange to see Cheryl acting shy, from what Jughead had told Toni about her, she is usually quite the opposite. Cheryl didn’t want Toni to know that the only reason she left her house that night was just to see her face, instead she tried to cover her tracks and not seem too keen.

 

“Oh yeah?” Toni responded to her as she smiled softly. “So, what do you think of it?”

 

Cheryl averted her gaze from Toni momentarily and looked at the Wyrm. “Well…It could be a lot worse.” Cheryl started as she examined the building. “But it could do with a little TLC, a splash of colour wouldn’t go amiss. Maybe a bit of red.” Cheryl responded back as she played with the ends of her hair and looking at Toni.

 

Toni giggled and scrunched up her nose as she did so. “A bit of red never hurt anyone, right?” She said back slightly flirtatiously, watching as Cheryl continued to fiddle with the ends of her flowing red hair.

 

“It could do wonders.” Cheryl flirted back, looking at the floor shyly as she responded.

 

“Well, you can come in if you want?” Toni suggested as Cheryl looked at her shyly. “We don’t all bite…and plus you know the barmaid so I can give you some discount.” She finished with a smile.

 

“Oh, no that’s okay.” Cheryl responded as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “I should be getting back home anyway, I have to get up early tomorrow for Vixen’s practice before school.”

 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure?” Toni asked genuinely.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Besides, some of the guys in there might have a heart attack if I walked in wearing this.” Cheryl said with a bit of sass. She was wearing a red silk pajama set with a small robe.

 

“Forget the guys…You nearly gave _me_ one.” Toni said back in a raspy voice, subtly flirting with Cheryl in the hopes that she would notice.

 

Cheryl looked at her and blushed slightly. She looked at Toni for a few seconds but then realized what she was doing and looked to the side at her surroundings. She noticed Toni smiling in the corner of her eye and composed herself before looking back at her. She slowly got back in the car and started the engine, she put the window down and got her seatbelt on before looking at Toni again.

 

“Thank you, though.” Cheryl said sincerely, brushing her fingers through her hair. “Maybe another time…when I’m wearing something more suitable.” She said with a wink as she put the car into gear.

 

“Anytime, Blossom.” Toni replied with a little wave as she watched Cheryl drive away and head back in the direction of the Northside. “Damn, she’s something else.” Toni muttered to herself with a smile as she made her way back into the Wyrm.

 

As Toni took her place behind the bar of the Wyrm again, she noticed Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead looking at her suspiciously.

 

“Spit it out, boys.” She snapped at them playfully.

 

The three Serpents looked at each other before Sweet Pea responded. “You were sure out there for a long time, Tiny.” He said with a smirk. “Anything you want to share?”

 

“What I was doing is none of your business my lovelies.” Toni said back to them sarcastically. “But if you must know, one of the rubbish bags split so I had to clean it all up off the floor.” She finished confidently. She would love to tell them that Cheryl was outside, but that wasn’t her decision to make. She just wanted to keep Cheryl to herself right now, she didn’t want to risk losing it because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

 

“Hmm okay.” Fangs snorted back to her sarcastically. “Whatever you say, Topaz.”

 

“Smell my hands if you want guys.” Toni said back as she laughed and walked over to them with her hands outstretched.

 

“Heeyyy, no need for that!” Jughead yelled back as the three Serpents retreated and moved away from her. “We don’t know where your hands have been!” He finished as they laughed and poked fun at Toni.

 

Toni couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Fuck off, Jones.” She quipped back at him as she got them all another round of drinks. She turned her back on them to make the drinks and smiled to herself discretely.

 

Cheryl drove home with a smile on her face the entire way. The night might not have gone the way she thought it would, but it was a lot better. She got into her house and went straight to her room, she lay in bed and laughed to herself about how stupid she was when she beeped the car’s horn on accident. At least it made Toni laugh though, Cheryl thought to herself. She was even more excited for English class to see her again now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be split into parts A&B because I had trouble uploading it in one


	5. A Surprise Visit and The Delight that is Penelope Blossom (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight in what Cheryl has to deal with from her mother. The two argue but Cheryl bites back...

It was Thursday night and Cheryl was at home in Thistlehouse. She was alone in her room sorting through her closet, trying to find an outfit to wear to school tomorrow and listening to Dua Lipa’s album. At the back of her mind was a feeling that she wanted to look as good as possible to impress Toni tomorrow. She got a black leather skirt out of her closet and brushed the napkin that Toni gave her onto the floor on accident. She looked down at it and decided that she would text Toni. She had already got caught at the Wyrm, so she may as well text her.

 

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_Don’t forget a pen tomorrow, Cha Cha;)_ **

 

Cheryl set her phone down on her dresser next to her bed and began to change into her pajamas. Before she had chance to undress, her mother Penelope barged into the room without so much as a knock. Cheryl spun round to look at her with a cold look on her face.

 

“Just to let you know, dear.” Her mother started with a smirk on her face. “I will be having a visitor later tonight so if you need anything…do not interrupt me.”

 

“Oh mother, why do you think I would actually need something from you?” Cheryl stated in a sarcastic tone as she watched her mother sit on the edge of her bed.

 

Penelope chose to ignore the comment that Cheryl made and glanced around the room instead. There were a few pictures in frames in Cheryl’s room, but none of her with friends. The only pictures she had on display were of her and her brother Jason.

 

“In any case-” Penelope started before she got cut off by Cheryl’s phone pinging to signal a new message. The screen on the phone lit up causing Penelope to reach for the phone and look at the message. It was a reply from Toni. Penelope’s eyes widened as she read the message, making Cheryl slightly worried about what she had seen.

 

**_To: Cheryl Blossom_ **

**_Hahaha so smooth, Bombshell! Don’t act like you don’t love the excuse to talk to me;) Hope everything is good with you, see ya tomorrow x_ **

“Who the hell is Toni Topaz?” Penelope yelled at Cheryl showing her the phone screen. This caused Cheryl’s stomach to flip, she knew her mother would react badly to this. Penelope had a mad look in her eye, she was fuming with the message that she had just seen.

 

Cheryl shot over at Penelope and grabbed the phone out of her hand. “That is none of your business, Mother.” Cheryl replied, trying to stay as calm as possible. “We sit next to each other in AP English, that’s all.” She finished as she tucked her phone into her pocket, away from her mother’s clutches.

 

“I’m not stupid, Cheryl! How dare you act this way under my roof!” Penelope said in disgust. “You are acting so deviant, I will not stand for it!”

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about” Cheryl hissed back. “I won’t let you have a say in who I can and can’t talk to anymore!”

 

Suddenly, Penelope started to snigger and laugh to herself. Cheryl looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. Her mother looked at her, square in the eye. “I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up over this…” she started. “You, my child, are completely incapable of love.” She finished as she grabbed Cheryl’s wrist and tugged her closer to her.

 

Cheryl resisted but ended up being face to face with her mother, only a couple of inches separating them. “You are nothing but a deviant soul, Cheryl.” Penelope whispered into her ear as she released Cheryl from her grip.

 

With that, Penelope turned on her heels and made her way to the exit of the room. Cheryl looked at her phone and smiled at Toni’s message, then glanced at her mother who was walking away. “It takes one to know one, Mother.” Cheryl responded with a harsh tone. She was fed up of her mother pushing her around and making her feel ashamed of herself. She knew her mother hated her answering her back which made it all the more satisfying to do so.

 

Penelope stopped in the doorway and turned to shoot Cheryl an evil look. “Sweet dreams, dear.” She said sarcastically and shut the door behind her. Cheryl could hear her footsteps get quieter as she made her way down the hall outside her bedroom. She hated the way her mother made her feel, but sometimes she would overthink things and actually start to believe what her mother said to her.

 

Cheryl changed into her pajamas and lay down in her bed. Her mind was racing, was her mother, right? Would she never be able to find someone to love and that loved her back? Cheryl had never had a serious relationship before, she had a few crushes on both boys and girls but nothing ever seemed to stick, there was always something missing.

 

Toni was the only person she could think of, she couldn’t get her out of her head. What if she let her guard down and got hurt? That’s what she was afraid of. Cheryl wasn’t sure if she could risk letting her guard down, just in case she got hurt like all the times before.

 

Cheryl stared at the text that Toni had sent, she even put a “x” at the end, and this made her heart flutter. The smallest thing like a kiss at the end of a text message, had Cheryl hooked on Toni Topaz.

 

\------

 

After Toni responded to the text she placed her phone on her nightstand next to her bed. She was looking forward to English class tomorrow to see Cheryl again. She was happy that she used her number from the napkin at Pop’s, it showed that somewhere deep down she wasn’t what others perceived her to be. It made her excited to see what was going to happen between them next. Toni was making progress with Cheryl, she loved that she felt comfortable around her. Toni couldn’t believe that Cheryl had been so starved of love. How could someone not love her? She was the most beautiful person Toni had met, inside and out.


	6. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is still trying to keep Toni at arms length, to try and prevent herself from getting hurt like she's been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hated writing Cheryl being cold towards Toni, but bare with me guys...Cheryl's just a tough nut to crack rn

The next day Cheryl woke up in good spirits, despite the argument she had with her mother the night before. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror as she got dressed and done her makeup. As she glanced down she noticed a bruise on her wrist from where her mother had grabbed her last night. It was sore to touch and clearly noticeable if she didn’t wear sleeves. Cheryl traced the outline of the bruise and sighed to herself, she hated that her mother acted this way towards her.

 

This meant that she had to rethink her outfit for the day ahead. It was quite cold outside so she opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, rather than a leather skirt. She wore a black sweater with long sleeves that covered the bruise on her wrist. She finished off the outfit with a red coat and some red heeled boots. She straightened her hair and let it fall over her shoulders before making her way downstairs.

 

Cheryl felt excited and optimistic for the day ahead. It was finally Friday which meant she was going to be able to sit next to Toni in English class later that day. They probably wouldn’t even get that much of a chance to speak in class but Cheryl didn’t care, just being around Toni was nice for her at this point. Cheryl made her way down the stairs and looked at her reflection in a big mirror at the bottom of them, she smiled to herself and approved of how she looked. She looked at the wall next to the mirror, expecting to see her car keys hanging up but they were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Mother, have you seen my car keys?” Cheryl yelled as she rummaged through the rooms downstairs in the hopes of finding them. She entered the kitchen where her mother was and began to check the drawers.

 

“I have them, dear.” Her mother responded casually, dangling them in front of her face. “After our little discussion last night, I think I’ll be keeping them for a while. Run along, dear. You’ll be late for school…seeing as you’re walking.” She finished with a cold expression on her face.

 

“That’s no bother…” Cheryl said trying to act like it had no impact on her. “A bit of fresh air will be nice.” She finished sarcastically. She hated when her mother had the last word, so she was quick to say what ever came to her mind first.

 

Cheryl gave her mother a look of disgust and stormed out of the house before making her way to school. She kept her head buried in her phone the whole journey. It was lucky she woke up so early, or she would have been late for sure.

 

When she arrived at Riverdale High she made her way to homeroom quickly. She saw Toni and the rest of the Serpents in one of the halls. Toni was wearing a black high-rise skirt with fishnet tights underneath, a black top, a red plaid shirt tied around her waist and her Serpent jacket. It seemed like whatever she wore, she looked beautiful and badass at the same time. Seeing Toni made small butterflies flutter in Cheryl’s stomach but she kept her head down and walked straight past them. She wasn’t in the mood right now. Her mother had ruined her morning and her good mood had taken a complete U-turn.

 

Just as Toni turned around to say something to Cheryl, she had walked past in a flash. Leaving the smell of maple syrup and lavender behind her with a flash of red hair. Toni watched her walk away, perplexed. How could Cheryl be nice one second, then completely cold the next? It confused Toni, and she wanted to know why she was acting like this. Cheryl could have at least smiled at her or something, but nope.

 

“She’s going to be a tough nut to crack, Topaz.” Sweet Pea said to her causing Fangs and Jughead to chuckle slightly. The guys had noticed Toni’s expression when Cheryl had walked past her. Toni had a confused look on her face from Cheryl’s lack of interaction, she sighed softly and turned towards the rest of the Serpents. She looked at their faces with smirks on them, teasing her for being so hung up on Cheryl.

 

“It’s not about cracking her, Sweets.” Toni responded plainly. “She has a lot on her plate right now, so if I can help with any of that, even a little bit, I’ll be happy. Anything else that may happen between us is a bonus.” She finished as she turned around and made her way into their homeroom class.

 

Sweet Pea looked at the back of her and nodded his head slightly. He had never seen Toni act this way about anyone before so he figured that he should at least cut her some slack. He had always admired the amount of compassion that Toni showed to others, he wished that he could be more like that sometimes.

 

Homeroom was quite boring, with the Serpents just talking casually about anything from the goings on in the town to math homework. Toni wasn’t that interested in what they had to say though, not able to take her mind off of Cheryl and her behavior. She couldn’t wait for the bell to sound so she could get the English class and try to get to the bottom of it. After what felt like an eternity, the bell sounded and the Serpents made their way out of the door.

 

“See ya later, Topaz!” Fangs said as they went their separate ways to classes.

 

“See you at lunch, guys” Toni responded as she walked in a separate direction to the rest of them.

 

When Toni got to English she walked into the class to find Cheryl sat in her regular seat, staring out the window. She had a slightly sad expression on her face and didn’t even notice when Toni sat down next to her. Before Toni could ask, she noticed than Cheryl had already got a pen out and put it on the desk for her. Toni smiled but decided to leave Cheryl to her own thoughts for a while. She didn’t want to make things worse by prodding her with questions.

 

15 minutes before the end of the lesson, their English teacher Mrs. Lewis, stood at the front and addressed them all.

 

“Now class…” she started. “Your assignments for this semester are going to be in pairs. I will allow you all to choose your pairs, but you have to ensure that the work will get done.”

 

Toni smiled and gave Cheryl a gentle nudge with her elbow. “How about it, Blossom? Want to be a pair?” She asked.

 

Cheryl turned to her, all she could think of is what her mother would say. She didn’t care that she had to take shit from her, but if Toni came over and got grilled with questions, Cheryl would hate it. She wanted to in a pair with her so bad, she had to give in.

 

“Looks like you’ve hit the jackpot, Cha Cha.” Cheryl replied. “But just so you know, we’re not friends. The only reason this is happening is because it’s an assignment and it counts for a big part of our grade. So, don’t screw it up.” She finished with a demanding tone to her voice.

 

Toni stared at her with confusion written all over her face, Cheryl could sense this. She just thought that by keeping Toni at bay would be safer for now, despite how much she wanted it to be different.

 

“Ummm, okay.” Toni said slowly, trying to understand why Cheryl was being so cold. “No need for the dramatics.” She finished with a hint of sass.

 

“Just get on with your work, Toni.” Cheryl snapped back. She instantly regretted what she had said, she wanted to tell Toni how excited she was to be able to work together but of course she had messed it up for herself like usual.

 

There were no more words exchanged between the pair for the rest of the class and they made their way to the exit swiftly when the bell rang. Toni sat through the rest of her lessons until the bell sounded for lunch. “Finally!” she muttered to herself as she heard the sound.

 

Toni made her way outside to sit with the Serpents on a bench with her lunch. The weather wasn’t very warm and there were storm clouds ahead, so they had to make the most of the dry weather when they had the chance.

 

As the Serpents discussed their day with laughter and jokes, Cheryl sat on a bench near them, she was alone and eating a sandwich from the cafeteria. Cheryl looked up and noticed Toni’s eyes on her, she looked over to where the Serpents were gathered and Toni put her head down quickly hoping that she wouldn’t notice her. Toni didn’t know how to react entirely to Cheryl’s behavior, it was clear that something was bothering her, but no-one else seemed to notice. She was about to go over to Cheryl to make sure she was okay until she heard Cheryl’s voice barking at the Serpents.

 

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer!” She yelled sternly before getting up and storming past them. Cheryl knew this was somewhat of an overreaction. She was eating her lunch alone when all she wanted was to have company, a certain pink-haired Serpent’s company to be exact. But she did not want to make it obvious. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do, push someone away.

 

“Hmmm” Toni said to herself as she watched Cheryl walk away, trying to figure out why she was being so cold with her.

 

“She seems nice.” Fangs said mockingly to Toni, noticing the look on her face.

 

“Fuck off, Fangs.” Toni said to him plainly, not getting worked up or giving in to his teasing. “I’m sure Kevin will be waiting for you round the back of the gym by now, wouldn’t want you to miss your make out session.” She finished as she checked her watch and shooed Fangs away, causing the other Serpents to laugh. 

 

Cheryl avoided Toni for the rest of the day, making sure that she sat further away from her in other classes they shared and making quick exits from their classes. She couldn’t face Toni asking her questions about why she was acting so cold towards her, she didn’t want to admit that her mother had somehow managed to worm her way into her head. She needed some time to cool off and think about everything that she was feeling.

 

It was the last period of the day, Toni and Cheryl were in math class together. Cheryl sat closest to the door, and Toni sat a few rows behind her. Toni couldn’t concentrate much, she just kept staring at the back of Cheryl’s head and thinking about what was going on with her. She hardly took her eyes off the crimson hair that cascaded down Cheryl’s back. As soon as the bell rang, all the students got ready to leave. By the time Toni had gathered her notebooks into her bag, Cheryl had already left. Toni sighed as she realized that she wouldn’t get the chance to speak to Cheryl until next week. It wasn’t like her to be so invested in someone so soon after meeting them, but she just couldn’t get Cheryl out of her head.

 

Toni had to speak to her math teacher about some extra credit she was interested in so she didn’t leave the school until it was pretty much free of students. The extra credit involved meeting with another student, her teacher had suggested Betty because she was smart and one of the few pupils that wouldn’t mind working with a Southsider. Toni made her way to the exit of the school and noticed that it had begun to rain heavily. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, put her helmet on and made her way over to her motorcycle outside. She hopped onto the motorcycle and made her way to Betty’s to ask her about the extra credit.


	7. When it Rains, it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has to walk home from school in the rain because her mother had taken her car keys off her but Toni finds her and takes her in...

As Toni rode out of the school on her motorcycle, she headed towards the houses on the Northside of Riverdale, it was a lot different to the Southside. The houses were a lot bigger and the streets were far cleaner. She didn’t come to this side of the tracks that often, so it was interesting for her to see how Northsiders lived and what was their “normal.” She had been driving for around 10 minutes when she stopped at a stop sign at the end of Betty’s street and looked left and right to see if there was any traffic.

 

To her surprise she noticed someone walking in the pouring rain. She would know that body anywhere, the long crimson hair was enough to give it away, Cheryl was walking home alone in the rain. She had no umbrella so her red hair was drenched causing it to curl slightly and drip down her back, her clothes were soaked and her backpack was half way down her body. Toni thought to herself for a second, what did she want more…extra credit? Or a chance to talk to Cheryl Blossom? No brainer, really.

 

Toni turned down Thorn Avenue in the same direction as Cheryl and started to slow down and drive next to her carefully. Cheryl heard the humming noise of the motorcycle’s engine grow louder and realized it was right next to her. She stopped walking and turned to face Toni slowly and brushed some wet hair from off her face.

 

“Toni?” Cheryl asked in disbelief. “Is that you? What are you doing here?” She said due to Toni still having her helmet on.

 

Toni stopped the motorcycle next to Cheryl, removed her helmet and looked over at her. “Good guess, Cher…do you need a ride?” She asked softly, her eyes locked with Cheryl’s. “You’re soaking wet, Blossom. But no pressure.” She continued.

 

Cheryl looked at her and felt a feeling of happiness come over her. She’s been pushing Toni away so much since they met, and she still makes an effort with her. And now, the Serpent is in front of her in the rain, offering to help her again. The feelings that Cheryl had for Toni, that she kept suppressing, were coming to the surface more and more.

 

Toni wasn’t wrong at all, Cheryl was drenched from the downpour of rain. Her backpack was soaked, probably leaving her textbooks in a soggy mess. Her makeup had started to fade, with a few streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. “You’re not exactly dry yourself.” Cheryl said to her with a raised eyebrow and sniffling her nose.

 

“True, true…” Toni started smoothly. “But…I’ll get to where I’m going a lot faster on this than you will walking.” She finished gesturing to her motorcycle. “And besides, you’ll catch a cold walking in the rain.”

 

Cheryl blushed slightly at Toni’s caring side and the Serpent not wanting her to catch a cold, it was nice that someone was concerned about her wellbeing for a change.

 

“So, if I walk, I get wet, and if I ride with you, I get wet.” Cheryl said with a chuckle, trying to act as confident as she could and trying to subtly flirt at the same time. “Not much difference is there really.”

 

“There’s a big difference, Bombshell…trust me.” Toni replied with a flirtatious smile on her face.

 

“And plus, do you honestly expect me to ride this death trap with you?” Cheryl questioned. “I’ve seen you and your friends driving these things like idiots all week.” She finished as she clicked her tongue, remembering how she had watched the Serpents from afar in school during the week.

 

“Aww, so you’ve been keeping an eye on me, have you?” Toni teased as she scrunched up her nose and giggled. “That’s cute.”

 

“It’s hard not to notice with how noisy you all are.” Cheryl responded as she rolled her eyes playfully, trying to have the upper hand in the conversation. “Besides, I could have been looking at Jughead…not you.” She finished as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

With that, Toni let out a hearty laugh, causing Cheryl to do the same. Toni sat on her bike and tilted her head back with laughter, and watched Cheryl flick some hair off her face with a smooth movement of her neck. Both girls stood there laughing for a few seconds then composed themselves slightly.

 

“Now I know you’re definitely lying, Blossom.” Toni said with a laugh. She watched as Cheryl giggled back to her and run her hand through her wet hair. “I don’t think Jughead is your type.” Toni said trying not to start laughing again.

 

“He’s like the polar opposite of my type…poor hobo.” Cheryl responds in a playful yet sassy tone causing Toni to laugh again.

 

“Message received.” Toni said through her giggles.

 

“I’m still not sure about this motorcycle though.” Cheryl said quietly as she examined the vehicle and glanced back at Toni. The Serpent looked completely at ease on the bike, Cheryl knew that she would be in safe hands, but still had some reservations about it.

 

“I promise I’ll be careful with you. Can’t damage precious cargo, now can I?” Toni said as she handed Cheryl her helmet and gave her a quick wink. “I’ll take you to my place to freshen up, and maybe we can get started on that English project? Kinda kill two birds with one stone?”

 

Cheryl’s face softened at her suggestion. Going back to Toni’s place sounded a whole lot better than going back to Thistlehouse. A thought suddenly popped into Cheryl’s mind as she looked at the black helmet in her hands. “Don’t you need this?” Cheryl said to Toni about the helmet as she put it on and mounted the motorcycle with a bit of help.

 

“I’m sure I’ll survive without it, Blossom.” Toni responded, turning her head slightly to make sure she could hear her. “Got to keep you safe first, don’t worry about me.”

 

Toni started the engine of the motorcycle and it made a loud roar. She felt Cheryl slide closer to her on the back of the bike and wrap her arms around her waist. Toni revved the bike slightly, in the hopes of showing off a bit, and she felt Cheryl’s grip tighten around her causing her to smile.

 

“Thank you.” Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear, feeling safe for the first time in a while. Toni smiled to herself and drove off in the direction of her trailer park on the Southside.

 

\----

 

It didn’t take long for them to get to the trailer park where Toni lived. She drove fast even though there was a bit of traffic on the road. Toni stopped the bike outside her trailer and helped Cheryl to dismount the bike.

 

The trailer itself was quite small from the outside, Cheryl could hardly believe that a person could live inside it and have enough room for all their possessions. It made her realize just how different hers and Toni’s upbringings probably were. The trailer was a pale shade of white with a few dents and scratches on it. There were a couple of windows and a small set of steps that led to the front door. There were a lot of trailers in the trailer park and they were all so close together. Cheryl took in the sight and then understood how the Serpents were such a close-knit unit. They all lived a stone’s throw away from each other, no wonder they were all such good friends. Cheryl liked seeing where Toni lived, it gave her a small insight into her life and explained how she was so compassionate. She had been brought up with people living in subpar living conditions so she had picked up a thing or two when it came to helping others when she could.

 

“It’s probably not what you’re used to on the Northside.” Toni said, offering her hand to Cheryl to help her off the bike. “But it’s home for me.” She finished, making her way to the front door of the trailer with Cheryl following close behind.

 

She opened the front door and welcomed Cheryl into the small living room. Cheryl looked around and took in her surroundings. The whole trailer was probably only just bigger than her bedroom back at Thistlehouse. Toni turned on the lights to improve the look of trailer, making everything visible. There was an average sized TV in the corner, accompanied by a couch with a coffee table full of magazines and notebooks. Cheryl thought that the trailer was surprisingly clean. Only a couple of bowls were left on the kitchen table, presumably from when Toni had her breakfast that morning. That made Cheryl smile, assuming that Toni was probably late for school and just left her washing up behind in order to make it to homeroom on time.

 

“I like it.” Cheryl said only just above a whisper. Toni bit her lip, trying to hide her smile at Cheryl’s words.

 

As Cheryl said this, the patter of paws came rumbling through the trailer and straight over to her. The dog jumped up at her playfully and wagged his tail, wanting to greet the new person that they hadn’t seen before. Cheryl looked down at the scruffy white dog and smiled as she stroked the top of its head.

 

“Helloooo…” She gushed. “It’s nice to meet you too, cutie.” She said as she smiled broadly and stroked the dog. 

 

“Oh, shit sorry! That’s Hot Dog.” Toni said to her, noticing Hot Dog trying to get Cheryl’s complete attention. “Down, boy!” She said as she made her way over to them. Toni couldn’t help but smile at the way Hot Dog was making a fuss of Cheryl. The red head seemed to like him as well which made Toni happy, Hot Dog barked at Fangs for months before he settled down around him. So, the fact that he was so nice to Cheryl as soon as he met her, comforted Toni in some way.

 

“It’s okay, he’s so cute.” Cheryl said to her softly, making sure not to scold Hot Dog in any way. “It’s nice to have someone great me so fondly when I walk through the door.” She finished, getting quieter.

 

“It’s not every day that he meets a Northsider.” Toni said with a wink, trying to perk Cheryl up. “Especially a pretty red-headed Bombshell.” She finished as she giggled and teased Cheryl.

 

Cheryl laughed and blushed at what Toni had said, she looked down at Hot Dog as he rolled over, requesting for her to scratch his belly, to which she obliged. “But Hot Dog…really?” Cheryl said to Toni disapprovingly. “That is the most random name for a dog that I’ve ever heard.” She said as she laughed sincerely. “How the hell did you come up with it anyway?”

 

“Well, I was just walking around the Southside with the guys and I spotted him curled up by the side of a local garage. I went over to him and checked he was okay, he was ridiculously skinny so we guessed he was a stray. He was so cold and had dirt all over him” Toni started as she watched Cheryl’s face sadden. “But we were eating hot dogs at the time and I gave him mine! Obviously, he loved it so I told the guys to give him theirs too.”

 

“Wow…You actually got Jughead Jones to give up his food to feed a stray dog?” Cheryl interrupted and acted shocked. “I knew you were something special but I didn’t realize you were that special.” She finished, holding Toni in high esteem. As she said it, she realized what she had just admitted and looked back down at Hot Dog to avoid Toni’s gaze.

 

Toni smiled but chose not to respond to the comment to make Cheryl feel less nervous. “Yep! It took a few punches to the arm but they all gave their food to him in the end.” Toni said proudly. “Sweet Pea started calling him Hot Dog after that and the name just stuck. It’s silly really, but we all like it.” Toni revealed as she watched Hot Dog attempt to climb all over Cheryl.

 

“I think it suits him.” Cheryl said in a higher pitched voice to make Hot Dog excited. In return, he wagged his tail and looked at her with bright and excited eyes.

 

Toni cleared away the bowls on the table and put them in the sink. She turned to face Cheryl, her clothes were drenched, making them tight and stick to her body.

 

“As much as I would _love_ to look at you in those tight clothes all night…” Toni started, looking at Cheryl from head to toe, discreetly checking her out. “You can borrow some things of mine, if you want? Y’know, just so you’re more comfortable.” She finished, causing Cheryl to blush slightly and look at her own clothes.

 

“That would be great, thank you.” Cheryl said as she felt her own clothes.

 

Toni showed Cheryl into her bedroom and turned the light on. “So yeah, borrow whatever you want. There’s some sweatpants and shorts in the bottom drawer and a few shirts in the closet.” She said nodding her head to Cheryl with a smile. “Take your pick.”

 

Toni made her way out of the room and back into the kitchen. “Thank you” She heard Cheryl say from the other room.

 

“Oh! And if you need a towel or anything, the bathroom is just opposite. Help yourself to whatever you need.” Toni shouted back. “Just chuck your wet clothes on the radiator in there, take off whatever is on there already and put yours on there instead.”

 

The response made Cheryl smile to herself, she couldn’t believe how nice Toni was being to her, allowing her to use whatever she needed. Cheryl wasn’t used to this much kindness from people, but it was a nice feeling to have someone looking out for her for once.

 

While Cheryl was changing, she couldn’t help looking around at Toni’s bedroom a bit. It wasn’t that big, she had a single bed with light blue sheets and there was a window with little ornaments on the sill. There was a small ornament of a snake and one of a dog that resembled Hot Dog. The room was just about big enough to fit in a wardrobe, some small drawers and a small desk as well. There were notepads and books all over the desk and a few bottles of different perfumes and body sprays. Cheryl went over to the scents and picked up one of the less full ones, assuming that Toni used it a lot. She sprayed it into the air around her and inhaled deeply. It smelt of vanilla, it was exactly what Toni smelt like. Cheryl breathed back out and smirked to herself, putting the bottle back on the desk carefully.

 

Cheryl was surprised to see a camera on Toni’s nightstand next to her bed, she didn’t know that she liked photography. Also on her nightstand was a mug with a bit of tea left in it, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with a bookmark about half way in. The mug was white with a large NYPD police logo on it, Cheryl realized that this was because of the Brooklyn Nine Nine box sets on the shelf above Toni’s bed. Cheryl hadn’t realized that there was this side to Toni before. The side of her that loved to take photographs, watch funny TV shows and read books with tea in bed. Cheryl felt a warmth in her stomach and smiled as she finished changing.

 

About 10 minutes later, Cheryl emerged from Toni’s room. Toni had cleared any mess that was in the trailer and washed the dirty bowls. She turned around to face Cheryl as she walked into the room. Toni couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Even in Toni’s clothes, Cheryl looked sensational. How was that fair? She had tied her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, which showed off her cheek bones and neck. She wore a pair of black pajama shorts from Toni’s drawer, that only just covered her butt, and accompanied them with an oversized red and black flannel shirt. The shirt wasn’t buttoned up, revealing a black t-shirt underneath with a small snake as a crest.

 

“Wow I uh-” Toni started before realizing what she was saying. “I mean uh, let’s get cracking on this English project.” She corrected, turning her back on Cheryl and making her way to the table with two mugs in her hands. She rolled her eyes at herself, she had to try and keep it together, even though all she wanted to do was leave a trail of soft kisses over Cheryl’s neck that was on show.

 

Toni’s reaction made Cheryl smile to herself as she followed her to the table and took a seat next to her.

 

“I made you a cup of tea, figured that you’d probably be cold after being caught in the rain.” Toni said as she placed the mugs down on the table, one in front of Cheryl and the other one for herself.

 

“Aww, thank you.” Cheryl said softly as she put her hands around the sides of the mugs to warm herself up slightly.

 

“Tea is like one of my favorite things on the planet, I swear I have like 10 cups a day.” Toni admitted with a goofy smile on her face, slightly proud of her guilty pleasure.

 

“Same here!” Cheryl gasped. “I wouldn’t say I’m on 10 cups a day though…you have a serious problem.” She finished, poking fun at the Serpent.

 

“It’s a lifestyle choice, okay.” Toni said as she pretended to be offended and shocked. “I’ll have you on 10 cups a day in no time.” She teased as she looked at Cheryl and winked before burying her head in some text books.

 

Cheryl took a sip from her tea and watched discretely as Toni sorted through her notes and opened some books to the correct pages to get started on their English project.

 

“Take a picture, Blossom…It’ll last longer.” Toni teased as she noticed Cheryl looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 

Cheryl laughed at this and tilted her head back, slightly embarrassed that Toni had caught her looking at her. “Using my own words against me…nicely done.” She said as she smiled, realizing that Toni had quoted her from earlier on that day. “I admit, I deserved that.” She finished as she scrunched her nose up and squinted her eyes shyly.

 

Cheryl liked that Toni had a sense of humor and wasn’t afraid to be sarcastic with her. Cheryl had never really had many people question her and tease her back, so Toni definitely kept her on her toes. She was used to intimidating people enough that they stayed out of her way, but Toni was different from the rest and it made Cheryl feel all fuzzy inside.

 

“Yeah you did kinda deserve it.” Toni admitted as she nodded her head and gave Cheryl a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was probably one of my favourite chapters to write so far! I love seeing the softer side of both Toni and Cheryl.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! -L :)


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the night when Toni has Cheryl in her trailer after saving her from the rain. Cheryl opens up and they get to know each other a bit more, leading to them both thinking about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on a family holiday at the end of the week so I won’t be able to post for 2/3 weeks! Sorry guys:( hope you’re enjoying the story so far!- L

 

They sat at the table for a while, discussing what they were going to do for their project and exchanging notes from other subjects. Toni could sense that Cheryl was letting her guard down, she was breaking through the Blossom walls. Coming to an end of topic of conversation, they both fell silent, and just looked at each other. It wasn’t an awkward silence, the two of them had been talking for ages about school and other topics. Toni had put music from the radio on in the background so it had been playing all night, the faint sound of the music was all that could be heard.

 

“You know…” Cheryl started. “I didn’t realize that you were into books and reading.” Cheryl said quietly as she plucked up the courage to break the silence.

 

Toni looked up at her from her books and shrugged her shoulders playfully.

 

“I guess there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Blossom.” Toni responded with a hint of mystery in her voice causing Cheryl to laugh slightly. “Are you surprised? Did you not think a Serpent could read or something?” Toni teased.

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Cheryl gasped sincerely, hoping that she hadn’t offended Toni. “I’m really sorry if-”

 

“Calm dooowwnn.” Toni interrupted as she laughed. “I’m only joking. I think Hot Dog is the only Serpent that can’t read at the moment…but we’re working on that, aren’t we boy?” Toni finished looking at Hot Dog laying under the table by their feet. She watched Cheryl sigh with relief then laugh.

 

“Omg you’re such a wind up.” Cheryl said pretending to be stern. “I also didn’t realize you liked photography. I saw your camera on your night stand…It’s nice.”

 

“I’m a very interesting person, there is so much to know.” Toni responded sarcastically as she held her hands up. “But yeah, I’ve been taking pictures for a few years now…kind of helps me to escape everything for a bit and be creative. I’m saving up for a new camera though, I love the one I have but I think it’s time for an upgrade.” She said sincerely, looking at Cheryl who was listening intently.

 

“You’ll have to show me some of your pictures sometime.” Cheryl suggested with a hopeful expression on her face. “I’d love to see them.”

 

“I shall do that…if you’re lucky. Not many people get to see my photographs.” Toni teased as she smiled broadly at Cheryl. “And come to think of it, I don’t know that much about you either, Blossom. The only thing I know is that you’re probably the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” Toni finished as she tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Very smooth, Topaz.” Cheryl said as she blushed and grinned at Toni. “Hmmm, well what do you want to know?” She asked, slightly flirtatiously.

 

“Everything.” Toni said plainly in a slightly raspy voice, meaning exactly what she said.

 

“We’ll be here for a long time if you really mean that.” Cheryl said as she scrunched her nose and ran her hand through her hair.

 

“I’ve got all the time in the world.” Toni said sincerely, looking at Cheryl with her welcoming brown eyes.

 

Cheryl looked at her and smiled softly. She didn’t usually have someone that was interested in her life. She pushed everyone away, so it’s fair enough from them really, but Toni hadn’t been pushed away easily. She kept coming back. She wanted to open up to Toni, there was something about the Serpent that made Cheryl feel completely at ease, like there was nothing she could say that would make Toni act any differently towards her.

 

“Well if you really want to know…” Cheryl started tentatively. “I’ve pretty much been a loner most of my life, Jason was the one constant person that I had growing up. Mother and Father didn’t really care about me that much, they put all their effort and affections into Jason because they had plans for him to take over the family business. That meant that Jason basically put all his efforts and affections into me because he could see what they were doing. He was the only person I had for so long…and now, he’s not here anymore. I have a few friends now in Betty, Veronica, Josie and Kevin but I feel like there’s something missing from myself.” Cheryl finished as she coughed in order to clear her throat and hold back some tears. “I must sound so stupid.” Cheryl said as she rolled her eyes at herself.

 

“I don’t think you sound stupid at all.” Toni said sweetly as she looked Cheryl in the eyes sincerely. “You’ve been through more than what some people face in a lifetime, and you’re still standing…you’ve come out the other side such a strong and beautiful person.”

 

“I’ve cried so much over it, I don’t want to cry anymore.” Cheryl said as she wiped her nose and looked at Toni. “After what happened to Jason, I decided to only remember the good times and my happy memories with him. He wouldn’t want to see me in a slump.” Cheryl said as she scrunched her nose up slightly.

 

“That’s good of you though. What happened in your family doesn’t define you.” She finished as she placed her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. “You’re nothing like your family.”

 

“Enough about my tragically dramatic home life.” Cheryl said as she rolled her eyes and scratched the back of her neck. “What about you? Tell me about you.” Cheryl asked in a cheery tone.

 

“Well…I suppose I may as well start with that Toni is short for Antoinette. My dad is part French so that’s where that comes from…But I prefer Toni.” She said tentatively, noticing the slight smirk on Cheryl’s face. “I don’t really know much about my parents. I know that they were both Serpents though so I’ve tried to ask about them at the Wyrm, but everyone I ask tells me that they don’t know anything about them. But I think they do.” Toni said as she shrugged her shoulders. “So, I live with my uncle, who’s my mother’s brother. He’s not around much, he’s usually out doing God knows what so I usually get this lovely palace to myself.” She finished with a laugh, leaning back on her chair and raising her arms in the air gesturing at the whole of the trailer.

 

“You’ve turned out pretty good though.” Cheryl said in the hopes of making Toni feel good about herself with a bit of humor.

 

“Yeah, that’s true!” Toni admitted sheepishly. “And I have all the guys, who are my family to be honest. Don’t get me wrong, I would like to have my mother and father here, but I’m happy with the family I have in those guys.” Toni finished simply.

 

“By those guys, I’m assuming you mean Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs?” Cheryl asked, wanting to know more.

 

“Yep!” Toni said as she nodded her head. “They’re annoying as hell sometimes, but we all have each other’s backs. They’re my brothers.” She confessed, not used to speaking so affectionately about them.

 

“You’re lucky you have something like that with the guys.” Cheryl said to her quietly. “A proper family.”

 

Toni looked at her, not knowing how to respond. Instead she just simply looked at Cheryl and smiled. Cheryl wasn’t trying to make her feel guilty for having a proper family, she simply wanted her to know that it was something to be cherished. She knew that Toni understood what she meant from the look in her eyes. Toni’s brown eyes were the loveliest things she’s ever looked at. They had a way of making you get lost in them and forgetting about everything else in the world.

 

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me, y’know.” Cheryl whispered as she took a deep breath. “But I’m really glad you did…you’ve been super nice to me.” She finished, giving Toni a genuine, soft smile.

 

“I didn’t do much…” Toni started. “I only gave you a lift and made you a cup of tea.” She said modestly, trying to make Cheryl laugh and succeeding.

 

“It was a very nice cup of tea, too.” Cheryl replied playfully as she placed her hand onto Toni’s arm that was on the table. “Your clothes are still damp!” Cheryl gasped as she felt the sleeve of Toni’s leather Serpent jacket.

 

“Oh yeah!” Toni said laughing at herself. “I totally forgot to get changed myself. I’m such an idiot, I’ll-” Toni started before catching a glimpse of the bruise on Cheryl’s wrist from where her sleeve had ridden up. “What’s that?” She asked as her eyes widened slightly with concern.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Cheryl said back as she pulled the sleeve down to cover the bruise back up. “Just a minor injury from cheerleading practice. Betty, being the incompetent Vixen that she is, totally got her cues wrong and man handled me instead of catching me properly.” Cheryl said quickly, making up the first lie she could think of.

 

“Are you sure?” Toni asked suspiciously, not believing what Cheryl had said.

 

“Of course.” Cheryl whispered back to her. “Go get changed before you catch a cold, Topaz.” Cheryl finished changing the subject as swiftly.

 

Toni made her way to her bedroom with a confused expression on her face. It made her smirk slightly that Cheryl had used her own words against her about catching a cold with wet clothes on though. She didn’t want to ask too many questions and make Cheryl feel uncomfortable, so she decided that she would drop that topic of conversation and let Cheryl tell her in her own time.

 

After Toni had got changed, she made her way to her bedroom door and looked out at Cheryl who was still sat at the table with hot Dog by her feet. She was sitting to the side so she wasn’t aware Toni was there behind her. Her head slightly tilted to the side because she was writing something down. Toni quietly grabbed her camera from her nightstand and snapped a photo of the moment. She looked too beautiful not to capture.

 

Toni walked back into the kitchen with a spring in her step. “Riighhhttt, I don’t know about you? But-”

 

“I’m feeling twenty twooooo!” Cheryl chimed in loudly before Toni could finish her sentence. She looked at Toni and laughed heartily. It was like nothing Toni had ever seen before. Cheryl looked amazing when she laughed, the way she tilted her head back slightly, squinted her eyes and smiled broadly with her teeth. “Don’t think that I didn’t see your Taylor Swift t-shirts in that closet of yours, Cha Cha. Someone’s a Swiftieeee.” She said mockingly.

 

Toni laughed with Cheryl at her own expense, this was the side that she wished she could see from her all the time. “Ha ha very funny, Blossom! I’ve been to a few of her concerts and loved her since I was like 10, so I have no embarrassment what so ever. Call me whatever you want.” Toni replied confidently with her hands raised.

 

“You haveee to give us a song!” Cheryl suggested as she clapped her hands and encouraged Toni to sing to her and Hot Dog. “I believe ‘You Belong with Me’ is a karaoke classic!”

 

“There is no way that’s happening right now.” Toni responded amongst her giggles. “You’ll have to get me drunk before I do that, love.”

 

Cheryl grinned at the Serpent and gave in despite her efforts. “I’ll hold you to that, you know.” She said playfully, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Somehow, I don’t doubt that on bit…I put on one hell of a show.” Toni said as she laughed at the thought of her singing and preforming for Cheryl when drunk. “But what I was going to say was…I think it’s about time we called it a day on that English project and just chill out for a bit.” She finished, making her way to the sofa.

 

Cheryl sat next to her on the couch, leaving only a few inches between them. “We definitely deserve a break, we did a lot of the project and it didn’t even take us that long.” Cheryl said as she watched Toni search the couch for the TV remote.

 

“I guess we make a good team, Blossom.” Toni responded with a smirk and a wink as she turned the TV on and Brooklyn Nine Nine started playing. “Ahh, yes! This is like my favorite show, ever.” Toni said eagerly and laughed at what was happening on the screen.

 

“I noticed the box sets in your room when I was changing.” Cheryl said, watching Toni laugh at the TV. “I’ve never seen it.” She admitted.

 

Toni looked at her with her mouth agape in pretend shock. “How can you function without this show in your life? You can borrow the boxset, I promise it’ll make you laugh.” Toni offered. “So, what’s your favorite TV show?”

 

“Hmmm…” Cheryl thought with her hand on her chin to make it look more dramatic. “I get really into the crappy reality TV nowadays, I’m obsessed with Love Island and I love Keeping up with The Kardashians.”

 

“Look at us learning things about each other!” Toni said as she nudged Cheryl with her elbow. “I’m glad I know about your shitty TV shows now, it’s fair to say that I will be in charge of the TV remote.” Toni said holding back some laughter and trying to poke fun at Cheryl at the same time.

 

Cheryl looked at her in shock and put her hand on her own chest to look offended. “They’re fine sources of entertainment!” She said with a laugh, trying to back her choices up. “Now I get to ask you something…” Cheryl said smugly, trying to make a little game out of getting to know each other better. What’s your favorite colour?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I like blue.” Toni replied simply. “And I’m guessing yours is red.” She said as she looked at Cheryl with a raised eyebrow, knowing that she was right.

 

“The whole of Riverdale could guess my answer to that one, Toni.” Cheryl said with a smirk and rolled her eyes. “Your turn.”

 

“Well now you know that my favorite singer is Taylor Swift…what music are you into?” Toni asked.

 

Cheryl thought for a moment “I really like Dua Lipa, I think she’s got a cool vibe about her and she’s like insanely gorgeous.” Cheryl confessed and shrugged her shoulders. “What’s your worst habit?”

 

“Umm…” Toni said as she thought to herself while watching the TV. “I’d probably have to go with swearing, I use the odd bad word now and again, especially around the guys! Most of the time they’ve done something stupid and deserved it though.” Toni said as she tried to defend herself slightly causing Cheryl to laugh.

 

“Excuses.” Cheryl said quietly, teasing Toni.

 

“Other than that, I’m an angel.” Toni responded as she rolled her eyes playfully. “So, what’s yours?”

 

“I have no bad habits, TT.” Cheryl said plainly, adjusting the messy bun on top of her head. “I am sheer perfection.

 

Toni looked at her with a raised eyebrow and bit her lip slightly. “I can’t argue with that.” She responded with a grin. “I’d much rather know these little things about you instead of the drama with your family…these are the things that make you, you.” She finished softly, trying to convey to Cheryl how genuine she was about her and that she’s meant every word she’s said to her.

 

Over the span of the conversation, both girls discovered different things about each other. Toni was not a morning person, Cheryl was, Toni liked pink carnations and Cheryl liked red roses. Toni was completely against onions and would never eat them out of her own freewill, she loved all animals, she never wore socks to bed and she had to set at least 5 different alarms to get out of bed in the mornings. Cheryl preferred dogs over cats, books over movies, summer over winter, ABBA were her guilty pleasure, she liked Cherry Cola and she used to play football (soccer) when she was younger until she got into cheerleading.

 

They both sat and laughed at each other’s answers for different questions and shared some stories from their lives.

 

“Going back to your earlier question…” Cheryl started shyly as Toni looked at her with a raised eyebrow in anticipation of what she was going to say. “My worst habit is probably pushing people away and not opening up enough. Answering these questions and sharing some of this stuff with you is kind of a big deal to me.” She admitted and looked at the floor to avoid eye-contact with Toni.

 

“I’m glad you’ve told me these things.” Toni said sincerely as she placed her hand on Cheryl’s chin and moved her head to make her look at her gently. “I’m really proud of you.”

 

Cheryl smiled at Toni’s words. It had been so long since she had heard someone say those words to her and actually mean it. 

 

“And I know that it’s none of my business, but anytime you need to talk about anything that’s going on in your life…I’m here for you.” Toni said softly giving Cheryl’s arm a light squeeze.

 

She looked at Cheryl next to her and noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. “Oh shit, Cheryl I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” She said getting flustered and resting her hand on Cheryl’s cheek to try and comfort her in some way.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Cheryl responded in a whimper as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. All you’ve done is be nice to me, and I’ve completely shut you out. I’m so sorry for that Toni, I had to because of my mother.”

 

Toni pulled her in close so Cheryl’s head rested on her shoulder and her arm was wrapped around her side. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Cheryl. It’s okay.” She said trying to reassure her, stroking her head.

 

“No, no, I want to.” Cheryl whispered. “She’s hated me for being who I am, and she’s made me hate myself sometimes. But I’m done with that, Toni.” She said as she looked up at her, tears still visible in her eyes.

 

“I just want to do things that make me happy for a change, instead of living my life in fear and pretending to be someone I’m really not.” Cheryl said as she looked into Toni’s brown eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. “My mother gave me that bruise on my wrist.” Cheryl admitted as she sighed and lifted her sleeve up slightly so it was visible.

 

Toni’s brown eyes looked directly into Cheryl’s, causing the red head to soften and feel safe again. “Your mother doesn’t deserve a daughter like you, Cher. And you don’t deserve her…you deserve so much better than her. You deserve the whole world, and I’d give it to you if I could.” Toni whispered to her, placing her hand on top of Cheryl’s bruised wrist. Her touch was so soft and gentle, it was the weight of a feather on top of Cheryl’s skin.

 

Cheryl looked back at Toni and felt a tear run down her cheek, Toni wiped it away with her thumb gently. Cheryl sniffled her nose before taking a deep breath.

 

“I really like you, Toni.” Cheryl confessed as she tucked a piece of Toni’s pink hair behind her ear. “I’ve never had this kind of feeling about someone before…and I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way, I would just kick myself if I didn’t tell you. You’ve done so much for me and you probably don’t even realize.”

 

Toni’s heart melted at those simple words. She gazed at Cheryl and saw a smile appear on the red head’s lips. That smile, Toni thought. That smile was enough to mesmerize anyone, it brightened up the room. She couldn’t help herself any longer. Toni slowly leaned in towards Cheryl and tilted her head slightly, her eyes still perplexed by her lips. Cheryl met her half way and planted a soft kiss onto Toni’s lips, causing them both to close their eyes. The kiss was slow and passionate, with both girls feeling fireworks in their bodies. Toni cupped Cheryl’s face gently and smirked as they released from the kiss.

 

“I really like you too, Cheryl.” Toni whispered into her ear. “I have done from the moment I first saw you, it just took you a little longer to realize.” She said as she shot her a playful smile and stroked Cheryl’s cheek with her thumb.

 

“Come here…” Cheryl whispered as she placed her hand on the back of Toni’s neck and pulled her in closer.

 

Just as their lips were about to touch, Hot Dog jumped on the sofa right in the middle of them both, causing them to separate and giggle.

 

“Great timing, boy. You have a gift.” Toni said sarcastically as she stroked Hot Dog’s head. “He clearly likes you, Blossom. That makes two of us.”

 

“Who can blame him?” Cheryl responded confidently as she laughed, she leaned over and placed a gently kiss onto Toni’s cheek, causing the Serpent to blush and look back at her shyly.

 

Cheryl snuggled up to Toni as they watched a film and ate popcorn. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s shoulder, the Serpent was a little shorter than her but they made it work with ease. Toni placed her arm around Cheryl and played with her crimson hair with her other hand. Both girls couldn’t help but smile to themselves as they lay together, it felt so nice to have someone to share these moments with.

 

It didn’t take long for Cheryl to fall asleep, Toni could feel slight vibrations on her shoulder of Cheryl snoring faintly. The snoring was so quiet that the only reason Toni acknowledged it was because she could feel Cheryl’s breath on her. The quiet snoring made Toni smile and lean her head against Cheryl’s, she was learning more and more about her by the minute.

 

After a while they both fell asleep, until they were woken up by Toni’s phone ringing. Toni lazily rummaged the sofa for her phone and looked at the number on the screen.

 

“Ugghh not again!” She muttered. “My phone company is trying to get me to upgrade and they keep ringing me. Why the hell are they calling me at 11 at night?”

 

With that Cheryl shot up from the couch. “It’s 11pm? Wow I need to get home.”

 

“You can stay the night here if you want?” Toni suggested sincerely. “You can take my bed and I’ll crash on the sofa.”

 

“As much as I’d love to…I think I should go home.” Cheryl said softly planting a kiss on Toni’s cheek.

 

“I get you, no pressure.” Toni replied back with a genuine smile. “I’ll give you a ride home, give me a sec to get some shoes on.”

 

Cheryl collected all her books from Toni’s table and shoved them into her bag that had dried on the radiator. She followed Toni out of the trailer and put her helmet on before mounting the bike.

 

“Thank you.” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear through the helmet as she wrapped her arms around the Serpents waist.

 

Toni drove Cheryl home on the motorcycle and returned to the trailer at around 11:30pm. She swiftly got into bed and checked her phone. There was a message from Cheryl which made butterflies appear in her stomach.

 

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_Thanks again for tonight! Not sure how I can ever repay you, it meant a lot to me x_ **

 

Toni quickly carved out a response.

 

**_To: Cheryl Blossom_ **

**_There’s honestly no need to thank me…but you can repay me with a date tomorrow night? I would love for it to be just us, but let’s take baby steps. I’ll invite Sweet Pea and Jughead, you invite Betty and Veronica? x_ **

****

Cheryl responded almost immediately. She didn’t care that it made her seem keen or eager, she was far too excited about the possible date that was being arranged. She felt like a little school girl with a crush again, she had butterflies in her stomach and she loved feeling this way.

****

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_Sounds perfect to me! How about bowling? Does that mean Sweet Pea has a thing for Veronica? Honestly, he kind of scares me lol x_ **

 

Cheryl was good friends Betty and Veronica due to them growing up together, being in some of the same classes and on the cheerleading team together. Cheryl hoped that they would come so she could spend some time with Toni. Neither Betty or Veronica knew that Cheryl was bi though. Cheryl felt ready to tell them, there was something about Toni that made her feel like she could take on the world.

 

**_To: Cheryl Blossom_ **

**_Yep! He’s been drooling over here for a while now lol! I promise he’s a big teddy bear, you’ll both get along just fine.  Bowling it is! See you tomorrow, Bombshell! Good night_** **_x_**

****

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_Sweet dreams, sweetheart x_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I think it's the longest one so far as well :) Any feedback, send it my way :)


	9. Shopping, Serpents and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni both have to try and get their friends to go on the group date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! 
> 
> I have finally come home from holiday so here's the next chapter :)

 Cheryl woke up early the next morning to text both Betty and Veronica about the bowling that night. She figured if she asked them early enough in the day, it would give them more chance of agreeing. Cheryl lay in bed and grabbed her phone from her dresser, she squinted as the screen illuminated and she began to type out the message.

 

**_ To: Vixen Gals _ **

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Morning ladies! I have a slight favour to ask of the both of you…**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Oh no, please don’t say you’re suggesting earlier Vixens practice?!**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **What’s the favour, Cher?**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **It’s not a favour, per se. More of a suggestion…**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Spit it out, Cher**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Sorry, I take that back I’m just on edge about these potential practices**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **smh**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **ffs Betty no**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Phewwww**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **How would you both feel about coming bowling tonight with me along with a few others?**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **A few others?**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **A few _serpents_ …**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Go onnn…**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **So I may have got talking to Toni (the small cute one with pink in her hair)**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **We know who Toni is, Cher**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **My bad ladies, she suggested that we get together with her, Jughead and Sweet Pea**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Y’know, just so that we all get to know each other and bring harmony to the school…**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Harmony to the school? Tbh that would actually be helpful**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Sounds good to me! I’ll make sure Jughead’s there 100%**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Hmmm, okay I’m in. Only because it’s you!**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **AMAZING! Meet at Pop’s in 30 mins to discuss?**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **You’re only giving me 30 minutes to get ready?! I hate you.**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Fine! We can meet in 45 minutes instead, happy now?**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **A little…**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Betty, you game?**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Roger that! See you soon.**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **ffs who say’s something like “Roger that” you’re lucky we’re family.**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Don’t pretend like you both don’t love me and my phrases**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Ofc we love you, B. See ya both soon**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **toodles x**

 

Cheryl got to Pop’s a little earlier than both Veronica and Betty, she wanted to have some time to herself to kind of think about how she was going to approach the situation. She took a seat in a booth in Pop’s and looked out the window in thought, waiting for her friends.

 

Veronica and Betty didn’t take long to arrive, they both got there at near enough the same time. They greeted Pop with a kind “hello’ and wave, then made their way over to where Cheryl was sitting. Cheryl sat on one side, with Betty and Veronica on the other facing her.

 

Pop took their order when they sat down with Cheryl and they sat and chatted idly about school gossip until their milkshakes arrived. Cheryl took a sip of her strawberry milkshake then took a deep breath.

 

“Girls, I have to confess something.” She started. “This group bowling that’s happening tonight…It’s kind of a triple date.” She finished as she looked down at her lap and took a sip from her milkshake nervously.

 

Betty and Veronica looked at Cheryl, processing what she had said. Both girls looked at each other then gave Cheryl a soft smile, Veronica gave her arm a gentle squeeze from where she was sitting next to her.

 

“Sooo, you and Toni huh Cher?” Veronica said to her playfully nudging her arm. “Unless you got a thing for Sweet Pea and Toni’s got a thing for me?” She suggested playfully.

 

Cheryl looked at both girls and chuckled at Veronica’s suggestion, but felt a slight hint of jealousy in her stomach from the thought of that. She was so happy that the girls understood and didn’t react like her mother to her sexuality. She knew she was lucky to have them in her life, and she knew that today would be a turning point for her. She finally found someone that made her stomach fill with butterflies whenever they looked at her, and she would not let her mother ruin that.

 

“Toni and I are…getting to know each other, shall we say.” Cheryl said slowly, not wanting to divulge into too many specifics about her and Toni’s current status. “I’m sure you can entertain Sweet Pea for a night?” She questioned playfully.

 

“Sweet Pea has been crushing on you forever, V!” Betty revealed to her with a giant grin on her face. “Jug told me months ago but made me promise not to say anything.”

 

Veronica blushed and went shy for a moment. “I don’t know, girls.” She said. “He kind of scares me…but come to think of it, he is kinda hot. I mean, who doesn’t love a bad boy” She finished with a smirk on her face.

 

“We’ll both be trying something new tonight then” Cheryl said to her as she smiled softly. “Thank you so much for understanding girls, this means more to me than you could ever imagine.”

 

“Of course, Cheryl.” Betty responded with Veronica nodding in agreement. “It’s who you are and we love you no matter what!” She finished with a sincere smile.

 

“We’re proud of you for telling us, Cher.” Veronica said softly, looking at both her friends.

 

Betty grabbed one of Cheryl and Veronica’s hand with a broad smile on her face. “So, if we all have a date tonight, that can only mean one thing…”

 

“Shopping trip!” Veronica exclaimed, doing a little dance in the booth, before Betty had the chance to finish her sentence. “What is the vibe actually going to be like…just so we know what type of outfit to get. Can you imagine if we looked too underdressed fml.” She finished as she huffed at the thought of not looking right.

 

“I’m sure we will all look just fine.” Cheryl said to reassure her with a chuckle. She felt a warmth in her stomach from the morning events, which made her even more excited for the date and to see Toni later that day.

 

\--------

 

Veronica drove the girls to the shopping mall to get some new clothes for the date that night. The mall was huge, filled with shops that had everything from sportswear to ball gowns.

 

The girls had been shopping for around an hour, Betty and Veronica both picking up new outfits. Just leaving Cheryl to do the same. They decided that they would have a break and stop for a cup of coffee.

 

The three girls sat on a table, each with their drinks in front of them. Veronica opting for a latte while Cheryl and Betty both got hot chocolates.

 

“Soooo…” Veronica started. “When did this thing between you and Toni start, Cher?”

 

Cheryl blushed slightly at the question and took a sip from her hot chocolate to give herself some more time. “Ummm, I don’t really know how it happened, it just kinda did.” Cheryl responded simply, causing both Veronica and Betty to raise their eyebrows, wanting more information.

 

“She saw me have a little breakdown at Pop’s and asked if I was okay…and I’m not really used to that.” Cheryl said sincerely. “She was nice to me and it made me realize that not everyone is as mean as my mother.” She finished with a chuckle, trying to make light of the conversation and get the girls off her case. “And I mean…She’s like ridiculously gorgeous so I don’t think I would have resisted for long.”

 

The last comment made all three of the girls laugh and Cheryl let out a small sigh of relief. It felt nice to talk about how she was feeling with Betty and Veronica.

 

“Well, I think we’re both just really glad to see you happy, Cher.” Betty said as she smiled at Cheryl. “Who would have thought Toni Topaz, a Southside Serpent, would break down the walls of Riverdale High’s HBIC?”

 

“She’s done something to me, all right.” Cheryl said quietly to herself as they all laughed.

 

\----

 

At the same time, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead were in Toni’s trailer, watching TV and hanging out. Toni explained to the bunch about the triple date that she had planned with Cheryl, she just had to convince them Sweet Pea and Jughead on board with it.

 

“So, let me get this straight…” Sweet Pea said as he looked at Jughead and Fangs all gathered in the living area of Toni’s trailer. “You want me and Jug to go bowling with you, Cheryl, Betty and Veronica tonight? As a triple date?” He finished with a slight look of confusion and fear on his face.

 

“That’s exactly I want, Sweets.” Toni said as she placed a plate of toast in front of him. “Fangs and Kevin already have plans so they can’t make it-”

 

“Lucky.” Jughead muttered sarcastically, interrupting Toni. She shot him a disapproving look and then sighed gently. 

 

“It would mean a lot to me if you guys came, and it will make Cheryl feel more at ease.” Toni said, trying to reason with her friends. “And this could be your chance with Veronica, Sweets! You have to come, pleaseeee?.” She pleaded with him, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

 

It was obvious that this made Sweet Pea think, he took a bite out of the toast that Toni had given him and paused for a moment. He had been hung up over Veronica for so long, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he didn’t at least try with her.

 

“You know what, Tiny. I’m in.” He said with a nod of his head in Toni’s direction. “I’ve got to take my chance when it comes with Veronica…and I think I’ll be less nervous to speak to her with the rest of you guys there.” He finished as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Ahhh yes! Thank you, Sweets…you’re the best.” She gasped as she rushed over to where he was sitting and flung her arms around him, almost knocking the toast out his hand. Toni was never worried that Sweet Pea wouldn’t go on the date, she knew that he would do anything for her, especially when Veronica Lodge was involved.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve been dragged into this.” Jughead said he rolled his eyes and watched Toni release Sweet Pea from her grip. “All for Cheryl Blossom.”

 

“Honestly guys, I want you to get to know her.” Toni said to them gently but with a hint of sternness. “She’s the complete opposite of what you think she is…and if you can’t give her a chance it says more about you than it does about her.” She finished as she crossed her arms and looked at her friends hopefully.

 

“I think that she’d get on well with you guys if you just gave it a chance to happen.” Fangs said happily.

 

“I’m completely open to getting to know her, Topaz.” Sweet Pea confessed. “It’s Jones you have to convince.” He said as he glanced at Jughead with a raised eyebrow who was watching TV quietly.

 

Toni made her way over from the kitchen and sat next to Jughead on the sofa. “I would really like it if you were nice to her, Jug. I know you haven’t always seen eye to eye with her…but please just give her a chance.” Toni whispered to him. “For me, please.”

 

Jughead turned his attention from the TV, to her. He looked at her hopeful eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay, Toni…we’ll call it a clean slate.” He responded back as he shot her a grin. “I’ll give her a chance, for you.”

 

With that, she flailed her arms around him like she had done to Sweet Pea moments before. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed as she released him and jumped on the spot.

 

“Worst part about all this is…I’m so shit at bowling.” Jughead said with a sigh, causing the rest of the Serpents to laugh and poke fun at him.

 

“You’re shit at a lot of things, Jones.” Sweet Pea said to him playfully. “I thought you’d be used to it by now.” He finished with a devilish grin on his face.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Jug! The bowling isn’t that big of a deal.” Toni said loudly, trying to ensure that he didn’t change his mind. “More importantly…what are you both going to wear? You’re going to have to look a bit more presentable, no offense.” She revealed to them as she scrunched up her nose and laughed.

 

“Are you saying that my current outfit isn’t up to scratch?” Sweet Pea asked her with a shocked expression and pretending to be offended. “I think I look fine.” He finished sarcastically, gesturing to his outfit that consisted of sweat pants and an oversized Miami Dolphins sweater.

 

“I think he looks dashing.” Jughead said sarcastically, causing the group to laugh with him.

 

“I’m sure Veronica will love it.” Toni continued, putting her thumbs up towards Sweet Pea.

 

“It would be hard for her to resist me when I look like this.” Sweet Pea confessed as he laughed at himself. “I’ll sort myself out later, we have hours until we have to get ready.”

 

“I’m sure we can manage dressing up a little bit Toni.” Jughead said nonchalantly. “And Fangs can help us anyways, right Fangs.” He finished, glancing at Fangs.

 

“Yeah, no sweat.” Fangs replied to him with a nod. He turned to face Toni and whispered so only they could hear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they both look great.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Toni replied to him discretely. “I’ve got a short shift at the Wyrm first, so I haven’t got time to babysit these numpties.” She finished as they both laughed.

 

“I’ll keep them in order.” Fangs said as he saluted to Toni mockingly. “How are you feeling about it? You nervous?” He asked quietly.

 

“I am kinda nervous.” Toni admitted. “But I’m excited more than anything, I can’t wait to see her…is that stupid?” She asked him shyly as she laughed and looked at the floor of the trailer.

 

“Yes.” Jughead said plainly as he walked past where Toni and Fangs were sitting to go to the fridge. His comment earned a swift push to the ribs from Toni, causing him to winch slightly and keep his mouth shut.

 

“It’s not stupid!” Fangs reassured Toni. “It’s great that you’ve found someone to make you feel that way! I’ve never seen you like this before about someone, so it’s nice to see.”

 

“Aww thanks, bud.” Toni said to him, leaning into him slightly. “I’m gutted you and Kev couldn’t make it tonight though.”

 

“Yeah, we are too, but I’m sure there will be plenty of more group dates.” Fangs responded as he smiled at her.

 

“I hope so.” Toni replied, returning a smile as they both turned their attention to the TV.

 

\----

 

The three girls were browsing in a store when Cheryl picked up a tight fitting red dress that fell just below her butt. The dress had short sleeves with lace detail and a thin black belt around the waist.

 

“I absolutely love it!!” Veronica exclaimed as her face lit up. “You have to get that, Cheryl. I refuse to leave here until you do!”

 

Cheryl looked at Veronica and laughed quietly. “I love it too.” She started. “But don’t you think it’s a little glitzy for a game of bowling?” She asked the girls, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Wow, wow, wowwww.” Betty said in disbelief. “Since when has Cheryl Blossom dressed down for an occasion? I bet Toni would loveeee to see you in it.” She finished as she smirked at Cheryl playfully.

 

Cheryl smiled broadly and laughed. Betty had a point, Toni would probably collapse if she wore this. Which of course, only made her want it more.

 

“Looks like we’ve found my outfit, ladies!” Cheryl exclaimed as they all huddled together and squealed.

 

“Amazing! Now let’s pay for it and go home so we can get ready!” Veronica gasped as she pointed towards the cash registers and motioned the girls towards them.

 

\------

 

Once Cheryl had returned home from the shopping trip, she had a few hours until she had to get ready so she was watching TV in her room. She looked at the red dress she’d just bought hanging up on the outside of her closet and decided to text Toni.

 

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_Looking forward to tonight, I think you’re going to be bowled over by my outfit ;) Bowled over? Bowling? See what I did there? Lol I am a comedy genius x_ **

 

Toni was just finishing up at her short shift in the Whyte Wyrm when she received Cheryl’s text. She waited until she was outside, away from prying eyes, to type back a response. As she read the text, a small laugh escaped her lips. She loved this side of Cheryl with a funny sense of humor, she only wished she would show it to the world more often.

 

**_To: Cheryl Blossom_ **

**_Woooow, Bombshell! Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter…I can just imagine you laughing at yourself from that joke! Oh, and I’ll be floored no matter what you wear, babe x_ **

 

Cheryl stared at Toni’s response and read it over and over. Smiling to herself over the fact that Toni had called her “babe”. It probably wouldn’t be that big of a deal to most people. But Cheryl’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. Even when they weren’t in the same room, Toni still manages to make Cheryl feel loved and special.

 

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_You charmer;) Betty and Veronica are game, so it looks like we’re all set x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl Blossom_ **

**_Jughead and Sweet Pea are in too! How about 7pm meet at the Bowlplex? x_ **

****

**_To: Toni Topaz_ **

**_Sounds fabulous, see you soon x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl Blossom_ **

**_Can’t wait x_ **

****

\-----

****

****

Toni got on her motorcycle and rode in the direction of the trailer park so she could get ready for the date. Her clothes and hair smelt like beer with a mix of cigarette smoke, and that is not something she wanted Cheryl to smell on their first date.

 

She got to her trailer and glanced at the clock that was just above the TV, she had just over an hour and a half to get ready. She quickly got into the shower and washed her hair to get rid of the bad smells from the Wyrm. She dried her hair and let it fall over her shoulders effortlessly. She put on some music in the trailer to help get her in a good mood ahead of the date. Of course, she put all of her Taylor Swift albums on shuffle from her Spotify, and looked through her closet to find something to wear.

 

She glanced at her phone at it showed that there was half an hour until Sweet Pea was due to drive them to the Bowlplex, Toni quickly sent Fangs a text message to make sure that everything was going smoothly with him helping Jughead and Sweet Pea to actually look presentable for this date.

 

**To: Fangs**

**Hope the kids aren’t causing you too much trouble lol!**

 

Toni laughed to herself as she typed the message quickly, sometimes she did feel like a mother to the boys because she was usually the one to keep them in line. She had a joke running with Fangs that Jughead and Sweet Pea were like their kids so they could poke fun at them whenever they saw fit. Toni was just about to sit down and do her make-up when she heard her phone buzz with a notification from Fangs.

 

**To: Toni**

**There was a bit of resistance at first but I got them sorted. I didn’t realize how apposed Sweet Pea was to color smh. Don’t sweat it T, I’ve handled them :)**

**To: Fangs**

**You’re a Saint, thank you! Hope you and Kev have a nice night xo**

**To: Toni**

**Same to you guys x**

Toni put her phone on her bedside table and began to do her make up. It usually didn’t take her long to do her make-up, she doesn’t like to wear too much, but she wanted to make a bit of an effort to impress Cheryl. She opted for eyebrows, a bit of concealer, highlighter and some lipstick.

 

She had a bit more time than she thought she would so she got dressed and decided to find the best lighting in the trailer to take a quick selfie to Cheryl on snapchat. She set the photo to only last for 6 seconds and it was her with the doggy ears filter on her. She looked at the camera and smiled widely while squinting her eyes.

 

As she was sending the snap she heard Sweet Pea honking the horn of his truck outside, Toni quickly got her things together and made sure that Hot Dog had some food and water before making her way out of the trailer.

 

“Woooow, Tiny!” Sweet Pea exclaimed as Toni made her way down the steps in front of her trailer. “Looking good!” He said mockingly but genuinely at the same time. He followed his comments by a loud wolf whistle, causing Toni to roll her eyes at his sense of humor. She knew that he was just joking with her. In fact, she knew if someone wolf whistled at her and offended her, he would probably beat the shit out of them.

 

“Just drive you idiot.” Toni said as she laughed and got into the truck and put her seatbelt on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to post! 
> 
> Any feedback or improvements, don't hesitate to let me know:)


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni go on a group date with Sweet Pea, Veronica, Jughead and Betty. Some of the guys had reservations about Toni and Cheryl together but seeing them on the date makes them realise how happy they are when they're around each other.

Toni, Sweet Pea and Jughead all arrived at 6:45pm, 15 minutes earlier than the agreed meeting time with the girls. Sweet Pea had driven them in his truck. He wore black jeans, black vans and a light blue shirt unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath. Fangs had managed to at least brighten him up a bit more than usual with the white and blue on his top half. When the truck stopped in the parking lot of the Bowlplex, Sweet Pea, Jughead and Toni all got out and looked at each other’s outfit choices. Now was the time to poke fun at each other, since they couldn’t quite do properly in the truck.

 

“Oh my god, have you even had your hair cut?” Toni asked to Sweet Pea as she pretended to be overly shocked. “You’ve actually scrubbed up quite well, Sweets.” She said to him sincerely with a small laugh.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised, Topaz.” Sweet Pea gasped, pretending to be offended. “I needed a haircut anyway, this date was just a coincidence.” He said trying to sound as convincing as he could while running his hand through his hair. It basically looked the same, just a little neater.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so colorful” Jughead said to Sweet Pea sarcastically gesturing to his blue shirt and reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” He teased, feeling Sweet Pea’s forehead dramatically.

 

“Don’t make me punch you, Jones.” Pea replied with a serious tone. “If this is my one chance to impress Veronica, you can bet that stupid hat of yours that I’m gonna take it!” He said with a smile, quickly adjusting his hair back to the way it was.

 

“Speaking of that hat…” Toni started. “I bet your head feels cold without it, Jug” She finished chuckling to herself. “It’s a nice change though.”

 

Jughead wore skinny denim jeans, white converse and a simple black t-shirt. The hat he wears every day of the year just didn’t make the cut tonight, meaning his dark brown hair was on display.

 

“Let’s just go inside and get a lane, shall we? The girls are bound to be late.” Jughead suggested as they made their way to the main desk. “And yes, my head does feel kinda cold.” He said quietly, admitting to missing his hat slightly.

 

The three of them walked into the Bowlplex and were greeted by the sound of music playing in the speakers, indistinct chatter and the clatter of pins being knocked over in the lanes.

 

As they walked through the big glass door, there was an arcade filled with slot machines, grabbing machines, mini games, pool tables, table tennis tables and dance mats in front of them.

 

“I’d love to see you on one of those, Jones.” Sweet Pea said to Jughead while chuckling, gesturing to a dance mat.

 

“I’d wipe the floor with you.” Jughead responded as he rolled his eyes at Sweet Pea. “You have like zero rhythm.”

 

Sweet Pea pushed him lightly as they both laughed and joked at each other’s expense. As they made their way through the arcade they stood in front of the Bowlplex’s reception desk. Behind the desk was around 20 lanes, with seats assigned for each ones and TV’s above them. There was a bar at the other end of the alley, with a few tables and chairs for people to sit and chill after a game.

 

They all waited in the queue for the reception desk and watched people bowl at the same time. After around 5 minutes they were all ready to go and given an assigned lane. The three of them made their way over to their designated lane and sat down to change into their bowling shoes.

 

“I’m going to go get a drink.” Toni said as she stood up to make her way to the bar.

 

“Get a soda for everyone while you’re there.” Sweet Pea said to her as she walked away. “I’ll pay you back later.”

 

“That’s what you always say you scrounging bastard.” Toni mocked as she approached Sweet Pea and flicked his ear causing him to winch a little and laugh.

 

“And it always works!” Sweet Pea gasped as he poked his tongue out at Toni as she walked away laughing.

 

\----

 

Cheryl stood in Betty’s bedroom with the 2 other girls as they put the finishing touches to their outfits and hair. She stood in front of the mirror fiddling with her earrings, straightening her outfit, then checking her make up intently.

 

“Cheryl for God’s sake, you look bomb! Stop fussing over yourself and let’s go!” Betty exclaimed as her and Veronica stood in the doorway and watched Cheryl.

 

Cheryl turned on her heels to face the door and gave Betty a stern look. “Just because you don’t dress up and look nice for your hobo, doesn’t mean I can’t make an effort for my date.” Cheryl snapped as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

 

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, causing both Cheryl and Betty to do the same. Cheryl didn’t say it in a malicious way, it was more to poke fun at Betty and back herself up at the same time. Both Betty and Veronica knew this, they knew the difference between when Cheryl was being serious or just mocking by now, even though there was a very fine line between the two sometimes.

 

“ _SO_ savage.” Veronica blurted out as she laughed.

 

“Sorry cousin.” Cheryl said as she smiled apologetically at Betty. “But on the bright side, I’m ready to go now.”

 

“Such a diva.” Betty said sarcastically, poking fun at Cheryl.

 

“Aww, thank you.” Cheryl responded as they made their way to Betty’s mother, Alice’s, car outside.

 

When they were halfway to the Bowlplex, Cheryl felt her phone vibrate in her small clutch bag. She got out her phone and smiled when she realized she had a Snapchat from Toni. She angled her phone discretely so Veronica couldn’t see and she reduced her screen brightness. Veronica was far too interested in a conversation with Alice to even care what Cheryl was doing anyway.

 

Cheryl opened the snap and smiled as soon as she saw Toni’s adorable face on her screen. She quickly screenshotted the snap and began to type a message to Toni on Snapchat instead of sending her a photo.

 

**To: ToniTopaz1**

**_You’re toooo adorable, I had to screenshot it :p_ **

****

**_To: CherylBombshell_ **

**_If you want a photo, all you have to do is ask ;)_ **

****

**_To: ToniTopaz1_ **

**_Behave x_ **

****

Cheryl was snapped back to Earth from her Toni trance by Alice trying to get her to join in the conversation she was having with Betty and Veronica about the date. Thankfully, Betty hadn’t told her mother that it was actually a date, so Alice just thought it was bowling with friends.

 

“So, where’s Kevin tonight?” Alice asked.

 

“Oh, he couldn’t make it tonight.” Betty responded casually. “Him and Fangs are going to see a movie instead.”

 

“So, who else will be here tonight with you girls?” Alice asked again, trying to get as much information as possible about where her daughter and her friends were going.

 

“Umm, Toni, Sweet Pea and Jughead, I believe.” Veronica said confidently, looking over at Cheryl next to her in the backseat with a smirk.

 

“Oh! That sounds nice.” Alice said as she nodded her head. “You all must be quite excited.”

 

“You could say that, yeah.” Cheryl said slightly quieter with a glint in her eye. She just couldn’t wait to see Toni.

 

After around 5 more minutes in the car, they finally arrived at the Bowlplex. Alice parked right outside the main entrance and waved as she drove away. The three girls stood outside the entrance and both Veronica and Betty looked at Cheryl.

 

“You nervous?” Betty asked plainly.

 

Cheryl looked at them both and look a breath. “Nooo, I’m totally fine.” Cheryl said trying to sound confident but not fooling her friends.

 

“Reallyyyy?” Veronica asked, tilting her head to the side and poking Cheryl in the side playfully.

 

“Okay! Okay!” Cheryl said as she dodged another poke from Veronica. “I am a little bit nervous…but I’m excited too.” She said as she gave them both a genuine smile.

 

“Come on, let’s get inside.” Betty suggested as she made her way over to the entrance and opened the doors before Veronica and Cheryl made their way through them into the Bowlplex.

 

\-----

 

Toni made her way over to the bar, which was on the opposite side of the bowling alley, out of sight of the bowlers. She ordered some sodas for the gang and a cherry one for Cheryl. She told her that it was her favorite back when they were at Toni’s trailer after the rainstorm.  

 

Toni stood by the bar and watched the bartender make the drinks, part of her watched him knowing that she could do the job ten times faster but she wasn’t in a rush so she didn’t mind.

 

She checked her phone and smiled at the last message that Cheryl had sent, she couldn’t help but flirt a little bit. Toni noticed her drinks were almost ready so she tucked her phone into one of her pockets.

 

The bartender placed the drinks on a tray in front of her and she paid him. Before she had chance to take the drinks, she felt a body pressed against hers from behind and a pair of hands covering her eyes.

 

“Guess who?” The voice whispered in her ear flirtatiously.

 

Toni smiled instantly and took the hands that were covering her eyes, into her own. “I’d know that voice anywhere, Bombshell.” she said as she turned around slowly to face Cheryl.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” Cheryl said softly, entwining Toni’s hands with her own and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She had been wanting to do that all day, and it did not disappoint one bit. Toni’s lips were everything she remembered they were, and more.

 

Toni smiled as Cheryl pulled away, her eyes roamed over Cheryl’s body and what she was wearing. The tight, laced red dress looked amazing on her. It was as if she was the only person in the room as far as Toni was concerned. She couldn’t take her eyes off her, as Cheryl flicked her crimson hair with a shy smile.

 

“You look incredible!” Toni gasped, not knowing how else to describe her. “If this is what you wear to come bowling, I can’t wait to see what you wear when I take you somewhere nice and it’s just the two of us.” She finished with a wink and placing her arm around Cheryl’s waist, pulling her in for another kiss.

 

“You aren’t looking too bad yourself, Cha Cha” Cheryl responded as she checked Toni out discretely. Toni wore black super skinny jeans with rips in them, black heeled boots, a red laced crop top with long sleeves and a light blue denim jacket. “We’re even coordinating by wearing red” she said with a smirk.

 

Toni picked up the tray of drinks and offered Cheryl’s hers. “You remembered cherry was my favorite?” Cheryl asked with a soft look in her eye.

 

“Of course, I did.” Toni responded smoothly as she glanced over to where the rest of the gang were.

 

She saw Sweet Pea actually talking to Veronica which made her smile to herself. She knew how much he liked her so she was thrilled that he had the chance to get to know her tonight.

 

Toni and Cheryl made their way back to the bowling lane to find Jughead and Betty inputting everyone’s names so that they appeared on a screen above the lane.

 

“Are we playing in teams or as individuals?” Betty asked the group.

 

“Well if its every man for man for himself…good luck to you all because I’m pretty good with my hands.” Sweet Pea said confidently with a smirk.

 

“How about we play against each other in couples?” Veronica suggested, as she looked at Sweet Pea with a devilish smile. “Me verses you, Sweetness. Loser has to buy dinner afterwards.”

 

Sweet Pea looked at her with a shocked expression. Was she actually flirting with him? “Sounds good to me” he said shyly as he took a sip out of his soda. He couldn’t help but smile to himself at Veronica calling him ‘Sweetness.’ He knew he would have to pull himself together and play it cool if he had any chance of impressing her tonight.

 

Cheryl and Toni sat next to each other as they put on the bowling shoes they had to wear.

 

“Just to let you know…” Toni started. “I’m actually pretty good at this so looks like dinner is on you.” She said to Cheryl playfully.

 

“I’ve never actually played this before. I always wanted to come here with Jason but we never got around to it. And my dearest mother isn’t going to bring me any time soon.” Cheryl responded as she tied her shoelace. “So, go easy on me.” She finished as she placed a quick peck on Toni’s cheek.

 

Toni stepped up to take her first throw and thought back to what Cheryl had said. She didn’t want to make Cheryl look too bad so she decided to lower her usual standard of playing. After her two attempts, she scored a score of 7. Respectable, but not brilliant.

 

Cheryl was up next and selected a bright red ball that was the perfect weight. She looked at the pins and smirked to herself discretely. She took a deep breath and took her first shot. She, and the rest of the group, watched the ball travel down the lane right in the center and knock every pin down. She turned to face the group as they applauded, with a huge grin on her face and, made her way to sit back down next to Toni.

 

“Beginners luck?” Cheryl teased to Toni playfully as she nudged her lightly. It was now pretty obvious that Cheryl had done this before, and was really good at it. Toni looked back at her with a smile on her face and a look of disbelief.

 

“I can’t believe I fell for that, Blossom.” Toni said with a chuckle. “It’s game on now for sure!”

 

“Bring it on!” Cheryl said smugly as she nudged Toni playfully with her shoulder and giggled causing Toni to laugh and scrunch up her nose.

 

“You’ve got a game on your hands now, Tiny.” Sweet Pea chimed in, noticing how shocked Toni was at Cheryl’s sudden bowling ability.

 

“Just focus on your own game big guy.” Toni responded back, sticking her tongue out at him but flipping him off discretely causing him to chuckle.

 

“Tiny?” Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear as they watched Betty take her turn. “Soo adorable.” She finished with a smirk.

 

“Don’t you start, Blossom.” Toni said back as she laughed at her own expense. “Everyone’s tiny compared to him, the nickname makes no sense…I’m not _that_ small.” She finished while getting playfully defensive. Knowing full well that she _was_ small and the nickname made perfect sense.

 

Cheryl laughed genuinely and rolled her eyes at Toni. “Adorable.” She whispered again, wanting to solidify her point and have the last word to tease Toni.

 

Toni smiled and leaned back in her chair, putting her arm around Cheryl and pulling her in close. She loved that she could show affection to Cheryl in front of their friends and she didn’t mind. She wanted Cheryl to know how much she liked her.

 

Sweet Pea glanced over at Toni and Cheryl as they were whispering to each other and giggling in between their turns. He caught Toni’s eye and shot her cheeky wink, and a small nod. He knew how much Toni liked Cheryl, so seeing her like this was nice for him as well. Toni had never got this excited over anyone before, so he knew that she must be serious about Cheryl.

 

Sweet Pea turned his attention from the two girls to Veronica who was sat next to him, he smiled at her shyly before leaning back in his chair. He rummaged in his pocket and got out a packet of mints, he opened them up and put one into his mouth.

 

Picking up on the minty aroma that was near her, Veronica turned her head and looked at the mints in Sweet Pea’s hand. He smiled again and offered her one.

 

“Hoping to get some action are you, Sweetness?” Veronica whispered playfully causing Sweet Pea to blush slightly.

 

“No no, I-” Sweet Pea started, getting flustered by the question even though he knew he would love to kiss her. “I just thought you might like one…I always have candy in my pockets.” He said as he composed himself and revealed a packet of crispy m&m’s in his other pocket, offering those to her as well.

 

Veronica laughed at him and opened the m&m’s he had before throwing one in the air and catching it in her mouth.

 

“Impressive…” Sweet Pea said as he watched Veronica smile at herself proudly for pulling the move off.

 

Sweet Pea poured 4 m&m’s onto his hand and looked Veronica in the eye. “But can you do this?” He asked playfully before throwing all 4 in to the air and catching them in his mouth quickly one by one. He looked very pleased with himself and gazed at Veronica with a smug grin on his face.

 

“Not bad…not bad.” Veronica admitted as she tried to do the same. She managed to catch the first two that she threw up, but the second two landed on her nose and bounced off onto the floor.

 

Sweet Pea laughed at Veronica’s expense. “I’ll have to teach you how to catch all 4 of them sometime.” He suggested shyly.

 

“I’d like that.” Veronica responded with a soft smile. She was pleasantly surprised by the way that Sweet Pea had acted around her. She didn’t expect for him to be a goofy, kind giant, so she couldn’t help but smile to herself and get a little bit excited.

 

\-----

 

Throughout the night the group laughed and joked about how bad Jughead and Veronica were at bowling. Cheryl spoke a lot to Sweet Pea, which made Toni smile and feel quite warm inside. She really wanted her best friends to see the side to Cheryl that she always saw, and she was thrilled that they were getting along. Sweet Pea and Cheryl sat next to each other laughing and joking, Toni assumed that it was probably at her expense, but she didn’t mind at all.

 

“So how long have you and Toni been friends?” Cheryl asked him, wanting to get to know how well the two knew each other.

 

“Ummm…I’ve pretty much known her all my life to be honest, I can’t remember a time where I didn’t know her.” Sweet Pea revealed. “It’s always been us two and Fangs, going to school together and hanging out all the time.”

 

“Like a little trio.” Cheryl said with a smile.

 

“Oh, and now we have Jughead too…” Sweet Pea said as he watched Jughead bowl and throw the ball straight into the gutter. “And maybe you?” He asked tentatively, not wanting to scare Cheryl away from Toni.

 

“Me?” Cheryl asked. She was shocked that Sweet Pea was willing to accept her into their little crew so soon, but she couldn’t help but feel a wave of gratitude towards him for being so nice to her.

 

“Yeah…I mean if you want to.” Sweet Pea said plainly. “Look, I know that this is only your first date, but take it from me, Toni is one of the best people around.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve realized that pretty quickly.” Cheryl admitted softly as she nodded her head and glanced over to where Toni was laughing at Jughead after his disastrous bowl.

 

“She’s like a little sister to me, Red.” Sweet Pea started. “So, if you hurt her, you’ll have me to answer to…she’ll kill me for saying that though.” He said, pretending to be stern and gave Cheryl a soft nudge to the arm.

 

“That’s the furthest thing away from what I want to do.” Cheryl admitted shyly.

 

“I can see that you make her happy though, so that’s good enough for me.” He replied with a genuine smile on his face. “Oh, and I’m really sorry to hear about what happened between your brother and your father…it’s really shit so I hope you’re doing okay.”

 

Cheryl looked at Sweet Pea with a sincere look on her face. She was grateful for his condolences about Jason, it meant a lot to her to know that people actually cared.

 

“Thank you, Pea.” Cheryl replied truthfully, giving him a warm smile. Cheryl noticed Toni looking at her and Sweet Pea so gestured for her to come over to them discretely.

 

“And there’s my beautiful date!” Cheryl said, slightly louder than usual to make Toni blush as she walked towards them both.

 

Toni made her way over to them and sat next to Cheryl and put her arm around her. The red head looked at her and smiled, placed her hand on Toni’s thigh, then looked back to Sweet Pea.

 

“I hope you’re not telling embarrassing stories about me over here, Sweets.” Toni said sarcastically. She assumed that Pea would probably tell the odd embarrassing story, but she knew that Cheryl would just embrace it and take all the embarrassing information in.

 

Sweet Pea looked at her with a mischievous smile, he glanced at Cheryl and winked before averting his gaze to Toni, trying to look as serious as he could.

 

“That depends on your definition of embarrassing.” He said playfully, trying to tease her. “If you count the time in third grade when you peed your pants on stage in the school talent show as embarrassing…then I definitely did.” He finished causing Cheryl chuckle at the thought.

 

Toni’s eyes widened and gasped in horror. “You _did not_ tell her about that, did you?” She said as she tried to hold back a smirk, she couldn’t help but want to smile because Cheryl was enjoying herself.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sweet Pea said trying to act shocked and betrayed. “I also didn’t tell her about the time when you tried to dance on a table in the Wyrm and ended up falling off in front of everyone, cutting your head open…worst part of that one is it was only like a year ago.” He said looking at Cheryl with a pretend disapproving look on his face.

 

Cheryl tried to fight her laughter but couldn’t hold it in. She tilted her head back and laughed heartily, scrunching up her nose and squinting her eyes. Toni never got tired of that sight. If telling an embarrassing story would make Cheryl laugh this much, Toni would tell all of them, ten times over.

 

“Sweetness?” Veronica said as she picked up a bowling ball from the rack and made her way to the lane. “Be a doll and show me how to do this properly.”

 

Sweet Pea looked at her with wide eyes. It was so cute that a big guy like him could fall apart at the hands of Veronica Lodge, Toni thought.

 

“Go!” Toni gasped as she ushered Sweet Pea to the lane, causing Cheryl to laugh.

 

Sweet Pea made his way over to Veronica before standing close behind her to demonstrate the correct bowling technique, causing a few whistles and cheers from Jughead.

 

Sweet Pea helped Veronica score 9 on her bowl. She jumped up and down on the spot before turning around to face him.

 

“I guess we’re a good team…” She said flirtatiously, looking at Sweet Pea as he beamed back at her.

 

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Sweet Pea replied as he brushed the hair back off his face nervously.

 

“Thank you, Sweetness.” Veronica whispered before placing a gently kiss on his cheek before making her way back to her seat, leaving him standing by the lane.

 

Sweet Pea laughed to himself before turning around and sitting down, he was welcomed back with a playful nudge on the arm from Toni and Jughead ruffling his hair.

 

“And that’s how that’s done.” Sweet Pea said confidently, laughing slightly with Jughead and Toni about his shyness.

 

“Soo smooth.” Toni said sarcastically, causing Cheryl to laugh as well, who was sitting by the side of her.

 

\----

 

At the end of the game, the screen above the lane showed the winners and the losers. Cheryl had actually whooped Toni’s ass and beat her by 22 points. Betty and Sweet Pea were also victorious in their pairs causing Jughead to get some ridicule.

 

“It’s not that late…” Toni said as she glanced at the time on her phone. “Anyone up for some games in the arcade?” She asked as she pointed towards the room full of brightly colored amusements.

 

“Omg yes!” Veronica exclaimed. “I spy a dance mat and a chance to redeem my awful bowling skills.” She said as she grabbed Sweet Pea’s wrist and dragged him to the dance mat.

 

“What no way-” Sweet Pea gasped, trying to resist but giving in and following her. He exchanged worried glances towards Cheryl and Toni as they both laughed at what lay ahead for him

 

The group all entered the arcade and went straight to the dance mat to watch Veronica take on Sweet Pea. Veronica fiddled with the machine and entered some money to give the it some credits. She selected the song and difficulty before glancing at Sweet Pea and giving him a devilish grin.

 

“Are you ready to bust some moves, Sweetness?” Veronica questioned playfully, resulting in Sweet Pea laughing nervously.

 

Before he even had chance to reply, the dance moves were already appearing on the screen in front of him. The rest of the group watched on, in fits of laughter, as Sweet Pea flailed his arms and tried to do the footsteps as best he could. He did get better throughout the dance, relaxing a bit and not being phased by his friends laughing at him. He couldn’t help but notice the beaming smile that was plastered on Veronica’s face throughout the dance, helping him to realize that making a fool out of himself was totally worth seeing that smile and hearing her laugh.

 

When the dance finished, the bunch cheered and applauded for Veronica and Sweet Pea. Veronica had beaten Sweet Pea by a landslide of points, which surprised no one.

 

“Damn, you’ve got some serious moves!” Sweet Pea gasped as he and Veronica made their way to the bar to get a drink after working up a dance sweat.

 

Veronica blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thank you” She said sincerely. “Your moves were…interesting.” She admitted, causing Sweet Pea to laugh.

 

“Yeah, I admit I’m not the best dancer.” Sweet Pea confessed with his hands raised. “I never dance, so that kind of explains why.” He finished plainly.

 

“Well, it was an honor to dance with you, Sweetness.” Veronica said softly to his as they reached the bar and sat down. “Even if I did kind of force you to.” She whispered into his ear playfully, before leaving another gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

There was something about Sweet Pea that Veronica found intriguing. She wasn’t how she imagined him to be like, she had realized he had a softer and more playful side to what he displays in school around his fellow Serpents.

 

The two sat there for a bit, waiting for the bartender to serve them and give them their sodas, before making their way over the rest of the group who were still in the arcade.

 

Cheryl and Toni were stood next to a claw machine, peering inside to see what toy they were going to try and win. Toni rummaged in her pocket before pulling out some loose change and inserting it into the machine.

 

She took hold of the machines controls and began to position the claw above a small stuffed elephant toy. She attempted to retrieve the toy 5 times before giving up in a huff.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t win it for you, babe.” Toni said, turning to Cheryl and giving her puppy dog eyes.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and gently nudged Toni aside as she inserted her own loose change into the machine. It took her a couple of attempts but on the third go she managed to retrived the cuddly toy.

 

Cheryl knelt down and reached into the machine and pulled out the toy. She stood back up and raised her eyebrow at Toni playfully.

 

“If you want something doing, do it yourself.” Cheryl whispered to Toni, teasing her slightly.

 

Toni looked up at Cheryl slightly, pretending to be offended. “You only got that because my attempts moved it a bit…I set it up perfectly for you!” Toni said playfully, trying to feel like she played a small part in Cheryl’s victory.

 

“Of course, you did, angel.” Cheryl said to her with a smile. “I could never have done it without your strategic attempts.” She finished flirtatiously.

 

Toni laughed and tilted her head as she looked up slightly at Cheryl. “I know you’re being sarcastic and taking the piss out of me…” She started as she took a step towards Cheryl. “But I find it kinda hot, so I don’t mind.” She finished in a whisper so only the red head could hear her.

 

“Oh really?” Cheryl questioned with a raised eyebrow. “If you like sarcasm, you’re in for a treat with me.” She finished confidently as she moved her head down and placed a slow kiss onto Toni’s lips.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile during the short but passionate kiss. She loved that Cheryl would play along when she flirted with her. They both pulled away and Cheryl placed the toy elephant into Toni’s hands.

 

“Here…” Cheryl started. “You can keep this so you can remember how much better I was at this game than you.” She finished, finding it hard to keep a straight face.

 

Toni looked at the toy then back to Cheryl. “A constant reminder of your superiority.” Toni teased as she gave Cheryl a playful smirk. “I love it, thank you.” She finished, leaning up slightly to press a kiss to Cheryl’s red lips.

 

Unknown to Cheryl and Toni, Jughead had been silently watching them from afar. He was stood next to a video game with Betty, pretending to watch her play. Betty turned around, noticing that he wasn’t even watching her and narrowed her eyes.

 

“Earth to Jughead!” She said, snapping her fingers in front of his face to wake him from his trance.

 

Jughead shook his head slightly, realizing that he had been staring and thinking for a while. “Sorry, babe.” Jughead said, glancing over to where Toni and Cheryl were standing again.

 

Betty followed his line of vision and watched as Toni and Cheryl chatted while laughing and joking with each other.

 

“What’s the matter?” Betty asked, resting her hand on Jughead’s arm. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything is totally fine.” Jughead replied while placing his own hand over hers and entwining them together. “I wasn’t sure about Cheryl when Toni first told us...but it looks like she makes her happy.” He finished quietly, hearing the pair laugh and giggle together.

 

“Awww Jug…” Betty said softly. “I think they make each other ridiculously happy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cheryl smile and laugh so much…like ever.”

 

Jughead laughed and smiled down at Betty. “Yeah, I’m really happy for them, I just hope other Serpents are as supportive.” He finished.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Betty said sincerely. “We faced a bit of resistance, but it ultimately made us stronger.” She said as she kissed him.

 

“I’ll back them up if needs be.” Jughead said as he pulled Betty closer and wrapped his arms around her.

 

They both stood and watched as Sweet Pea made his way over to an air hockey table.

 

“Here we go!” He exclaimed with excitement. “Toni, I am gonna wipe the floor with you!” He said, telling Toni that she was playing with him.

 

Toni looked at Cheryl and raised her eyebrow, and nodded towards the table? “Fancy it?” She asked. 

 

“Of course…” Cheryl replied. “Anything to beat you again.” She whispered into Toni’s ear before making her way over to the table where Sweet Pea was inserting some loose change.

 

“You and I against Toni and Veronica?” Cheryl asked Sweet Pea as she stood next to him.

 

Sweet Pea looked Toni and Veronica, who had already taken their position on one side of the table.

 

“Game on!” Sweet Pea exclaimed as he and Cheryl took their positions on the other side of the table.

 

The game was closer than Sweet Pea thought it would be. Toni and Veronica made a good team, trying to beat their dates. It was a tie and the next point won the game. Both teams hit the puck back and forth before Cheryl slammed it and it soared straight into Toni and Veronica’s goalmouth. Sweet Pea erupted into a cheer and picked Cheryl up in excitement. He swung her around in a circle causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Yes, Red!” Sweet Pea exclaimed as he gently put her back on the ground. “Better luck next time, girls.” He said playfully, poking fun at Toni and Veronica’s defeat.

 

“I think that’s enough excitement for one night…” Jughead said, still laughing slightly from Sweet Pea’s celebrations. “Everyone ready to go?”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered up their belongings.

 

“Damn, Blossom.” Toni said as Cheryl collected her purse form a nearby table. “First bowling, then the claw machine, now air hockey! Is there anything you’re not good at?” She teased, taking Cheryl’s hand into her own.

 

Cheryl looked at her with a devilish grin on her face. “Literally, nothing.” She whispered flirtatiously, leaning by Toni’s ear and kissing her cheek.

 

Toni blushed slightly and tucked a piece of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear.

 

“Somehow, I hoped you’d say that.” Toni replied in a slightly raspy voice and shooting her a wink at the same time, causing Cheryl to feel butterflies in her stomach.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but love the way that Toni would say things to her to flirt subtly. It always gave Cheryl a flutter in her stomach and left her wanting more. She smiled at the Serpent before making their way to the exit.

 

\------

 

They all made their way to the exit and opened the door into the cold air.

 

“It’s freezing out here!” Cheryl gasped.

 

“Here, take this.” Toni said as she took off her denim jacket and placed it over Cheryl’s shoulders. “I know it’s not much but at least it’s something.” She whispered in her ear as she tucked a piece of crimson hair behind her ear and put her arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

 

“Aww thank you, baby” Cheryl said softly and gently kissed her lips.

 

Toni nodded at Sweet Pea and gestured towards Veronica who was standing with her arms crossed to try and stay warm. Signaling for him to do the same.

 

“Uh…Here you go” Sweet Pea said as he removed his blue shirt and placed it over Veronica. “it’s a little big for you, but I think you can make it work.”

 

“Thank you, Sweetness.” Veronica said sincerely as she moved onto her tip toes to plant a soft kiss on Sweet Pea’s cheek. She smiled shyly and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

“Ahhh I’ll just hug you instead seeing as I haven’t got a jacket for you.” Jughead said to Betty as he pulled her in for a tight embrace and placing a kiss onto her head as she nuzzled into him.

 

“No complaints from me.” Betty said as she rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder.

 

The group stood altogether, chatting a bit and were about to say their ‘goodbyes’ for the night when they heard the sound of footsteps approach them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this chapter!! I can't help but imagine that competitive streak that both Toni and Cheryl would have if they were actually bowling together lol! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it! I love hearing from you all so if you have any feedback or improvements, let me know :)


	11. Two Kinds of Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the group date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of intimacy between Toni and Cheryl at the end of this chapter so idk if I have to warn you before you read it? I've never done this before so I'm just winging it!

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this a lovely sight?” A familiar voice said as it made its way over to them.

 

The group turned around together at the sound of the familiar voice. They turned around to find Archie Andrews walking towards them alone.

 

“Archie? What are you doing here?” Veronica asked as she moved a little closer to Sweet Pea.

 

“Oh, I was just about to get some food from the diner there.” Archie responded coldly as he gestured next door to the Bowlplex. “But then I saw this, and had to get a better look…Stay away from my girl, snake!” He directed at Sweet Pea, taking strides towards him with a clenched fist.

 

Sweet Pea took a step forward, shielding Veronica with his body. “Look, man. I don’t want to start any trouble, but I’ll sure as hell finish something.” He said looking down into Archie’s eyes. “Now back the hell off before you do something you’ll regret.” He finished.

 

“Pfft! Whatever, dude. She’s not going to want a guy like you. It’s only a matter of time before she comes back to me.” Archie said as he put his arms out and backed away.

 

“Just get out of here, Andrews.” Toni snarled towards him. As she said it Cheryl squeezed her arm tightly, signaling for her to be careful and not get too involved.

 

Archie turned to face Toni with a glare. “Ohh Topaz!” Archie said. “Nice to see you poking your nose where it doesn’t belong, like usual.” He growled.

 

Toni snorted sarcastically and shrugged her shoulders. “That ego of yours just gets bigger by the minute doesn’t it.” She quipped back at him, causing a slight laugh from Sweet Pea and Jughead.

 

“Fuck you.” Archie said plainly, eyeing the rest of the group. His eyes fell upon Cheryl, who was stood close to Toni. His eyes narrowed as Cheryl looked back at him.

 

“Cheryl Blossom fraternizing with the Southside Serpents?” Archie said quietly but in a commanding tone. “Now I’ve seen it all…didn’t think your standards were that low.” He finished as he spat on the ground next to her.

 

“You’ll know all about low standards wouldn’t you…” Cheryl started as she glared at him. She hated how he had spoken to Toni, so she plucked up the courage to stand up to him.

 

“Being the lowest of the low yourself, cheating on a solid 10 when you’re clearly a 4 at best.” Cheryl finished with a sassy tone, finding more confidence to stand up for herself. She glanced over to Veronica to make sure she was okay, she locked eyes with her and received a small nod back.

 

Archie tilted his head slightly, thinking about how he was going to respond. He knew he had to fight back in this argument. “You know what…” He started as he took a step towards where Toni and Cheryl were standing. “I’m glad Jason died, it’s given me the chance to play quarterback and it caused you a hell of a lot of pain…I call that a win, win.” He finished with an evil look in his eye.

 

Cheryl stared back at him, she could feel a tear forming in her eye over the awful things that Archie was saying, but she knew she couldn’t show him that. She fought back her tear and held her head up high, not giving him the satisfaction of looking weak.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Andrews?” Toni exclaimed in Archie’s face. “We’ve literally done nothing to you and you think it’s okay to say those things? You’re pathetic.” Toni finished, shaking her head and wrapping her arm around Cheryl’s shoulder.

 

Archie smirked at the damage he had caused. Without warning, he felt hands around his neck, tugging at his t-shirt collar. Jughead had grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ , go after Cheryl like that again, Archie.” Jughead whispered so the rest of the group could only just make out what he was saying. “She’s been through enough shit, without an ass hole like you coming along and bringing it all back up.” He snarled aggressively towards the red head in his clutches.

 

Jughead glanced towards Cheryl who was still stood firmly next to Toni, he shot her a small soft smile before she done the same back. Jughead turned his attention back towards Archie, and tighten his grip. “Now I think it’s best if you go get your food and leave us the fuck alone.” Jughead said sternly, leaving Archie go with a push.

 

Archie steadied himself as he regained his balance. He looked over at Veronica and Sweet Pea, who were both watching him with looks of disbelief.

 

“Trust me…you’re wasting your time, dude.” Archie said coldly towards Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “Seriously, man. Just fuck off and leave us all alone. If you have a problem with me then that’s fine but don’t take it out on anyone else.” Sweet Pea said plainly and calmly, shrugging his shoulders at Archie.

 

Archie looked back at him and gave him a devilish smirk. He readjusted his t-shirt from where Jughead had grabbed it and laughed to himself. “Watch your back, snakes!” He exclaimed coldly as looked at the Serpents. He shot Veronica a quick wink before turning his back and making his way to the diner.

 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Betty said after Archie was out of earshot, wrapping her arm around Jughead’s waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“Ughh, he’s acting like such a dick! Sorry you all had to be a part of that guys.” Veronica said gently stroking Sweet Pea’s arm. “As if I would get back together with him after he cheated on me.” She finished with a look of disgust on her face.

 

“I won’t let him anywhere near you.” Sweet Pea said protectively as Veronica smiled softly and looked at the ground.

 

The group decided it was time to call it a night on the date. Sweet Pea offered to take Veronica home, and Betty was going to call her mother to pick her and Cheryl up.

 

“You’re always welcome at my place y’know. You could maybe stay the night this time?” Toni whispered into Cheryl’s ear as the group walked towards Sweet Pea’s truck. “We could always take a walk back to mine, it’s not that far from here.”

 

Cheryl stopped and turned to look at Toni by the side of her. “Do you actually expect me to walk through the Southside looking like this? I’d probably get attacked!” She said as she laughed, gesturing to the short red dress she was wearing. “But that sounds perfect, I’ll tell Betty.” She whispered as she kissed Toni’s cheek.

 

“Something tells me you’d be able to handle yourself, babe.” Toni responded with a raised eyebrow. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” She said smoothly, giving Cheryl a playful wink.

 

Cheryl saw Betty dialing in her phone and stopped her discretely. “I’m gonna go back to Toni’s tonight so there’s no need to call your mother, B. Sweet Pea will probably give you a ride…Thank you anyway.”

 

Betty gave Cheryl a small nod with a smirk on her face. Cheryl turned to face Sweet Pea. “Would you be able to take Betty home as well please, Sweet Pea? I’ll walk home with Toni so there’s room in the truck.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing!” He responded as he shot a wink at Toni, he was so mischievous. “You two have a lovely night.” He finished as he climbed into the truck himself.

 

Cheryl and Toni waved the others off as Sweet Pea drove away. Toni reached out to one of Cheryl’s hands and entwined it with her own as they both made their way towards the Southside.

 

\------

 

The walk back to Toni’s consisted mostly of the pair laughing and joking about the fact that Cheryl tricked Toni into bowling badly. Toni loved the sound of Cheryl’s laugh, she wished she could listen to it all day, every day. It was an infectious laugh, the kind you couldn’t help but smile when you heard.

 

They walked together, hand in hand, on the pavements of dimly lit streets and roads. Cheryl playfully nudged Toni and looked at her with a goofy grin on her face. Toni looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

 

“What’s gotten you all smiley, Blossom?” Toni asked, smiling softly.

 

“I just can’t believe you peed yourself on stage when you were younger.” Cheryl said as she chuckled and giggled. “I would have loved to have seen that.” She finished playfully.

 

“Oh my God, I’m going to kill him!” Toni said light-heartedly, referring to Sweet Pea and his embarrassing story telling’s. Sweet Pea knew literally every embarrassing story about Toni, and vice versa, so she knew he would spill the beans.

 

“I can imagine that you’re never going to live that down.” Cheryl said as she laughed and poked fun at Toni.

 

“He’s such a little shit.” Toni said as she laughed and shook her head. “I’ll get him back, though.” She finished smugly.

 

Cheryl leaned closer to her, their hands still entwined, she moved her free hand so it was stroking Toni’s arm softly. “He really cares about you, you know.” Cheryl said delicately.

 

Toni smiled and tightened her grip on Cheryl’s hand. “I noticed you guys having a pretty lengthy conversation, I’m super glad you got along.” She said sincerely. “I told you he’s a teddy bear, didn’t I?” She said playfully, making Cheryl giggle slightly.

 

“He is really nice, and he made Veronica laugh all night!” Cheryl gasped. “It was so cute to see her happy again after what Archie did to her.” She finished, getting quieter as she spoke, thinking about what Archie said to her.

 

Toni stopped and turned Cheryl to face her, noticing her getting quieter. She looked into the red head’s crazy brown eyes and smiled softly at her, putting Cheryl at ease immediately.

 

“Archie is nothing but a waste of time, beautiful.” Toni whispered, cupping Cheryl’s cheek in her hand. “Please don’t give what he said to you a second thought. He has no idea what he’s talking about and I would hate for you to be upset-” Toni’s rambling was cut off by Cheryl pressing her lips onto hers. Cheryl moved her hand to the back of Toni’s neck and pulled her in closer, causing the Serpent to smile between kisses.

 

Both girls released from the kiss and beamed at each other. “I don’t care about what Archie said to me…” Cheryl whispered. “I know that Jason would have liked you, and loved how happy I am every time I’m around you.” Cheryl admitted, tucking a piece of Toni’s pink hair behind her ear smoothly.

 

“I just didn’t want you to be upset…” Toni confessed shyly. “I mean, we had so much fun tonight, I didn’t want that idiot coming along and ruining it for you.” She finished, as she sighed.

 

“Nothing could possibly ruin this night for me.” Cheryl responded quietly, pecking Toni on the cheek. “It’s been the best.” She whispered.

 

Toni smiled broadly and blushed slightly. She was so happy that Cheryl had enjoyed herself as much as she did. It made her heart skip a beat.

 

Cheryl noticed Toni’s blushing and smiled to herself, before entwining their hands together again and continuing to walk to the Southside. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s shoulder for a bit, even though the Serpent was slightly shorter, Cheryl didn’t mind.

 

“I was also a little surprised that Jughead stuck up for me as much as he did.” Cheryl confessed quietly. “It was really nice of him.”

 

Toni laughed a little bit and moved her thumb along Cheryl’s knuckles. “I know that you both haven’t seen eye to eye over the time you’ve known each other, but he really is a good guy.” Toni replied as they walked. “I think that you’ll both be good friends.”

 

“I really appreciated what he said to Archie.” Cheryl admitted. “Like I’ve told you. I haven’t had many people fight my corner a lot, so it’s a refreshing change.” She said with a sense of happiness in her voice that Toni picked up on and loved.

 

“You’ve got me now, babe.” Toni said sincerely. She wanted Cheryl to know that she would defend her to the ends of the Earth. She wanted Cheryl to feel a part of something and protected. “And you have all the guys.” She finished with a smile.

 

Cheryl smiled softly at Toni, she didn’t have to say anything to tell Toni how she felt and how grateful she was, Toni just knew. Cheryl loved that Toni made her feel so at ease all the time, it was a change to how she had lived her life for so long.

 

“Yeah, it’s a nice feeling to know that you all care and actually want to ask me how I’m feeling.” Cheryl admitted. “The guys are nothing like I expected them to be, so that’s lovely.”

 

“A lot of people perceive us all to be these crazy, intimidating people, but we’re literally so normal.” Toni explained. It made Cheryl think of how differently Toni had probably been treated her entire life. Being a member of a gang was probably hard enough, plus she was one of the few female members, so she got treated like shit sometimes.

 

“I’ve realized that you’re so much more than what everyone thinks you are.” Cheryl admitted shyly. “Most people think that you’re just gang members who do shady things and ride motorcycles. But what they don’t realize is that you’re so caring towards everyone, and that you’re funny, and gentle, and kind…and beautiful.” Cheryl trailed off, getting carried away with her description.

 

“Are you talking about the guys or just me?” Toni asked with her eyebrows raised. “Because I kind of hope you’re just talking about me…and not calling Jughead beautiful.” She confessed with a smirk on her face, trying to tease Cheryl slightly.

 

Cheryl laughed and nudged her on the arm playfully. “Okaaayy, you got me.” She said as she rolled her eyes and looked at Toni. “I mean it though.” Cheryl confessed as she looked at Toni with a hopeful expression.

 

Toni smiled and kissed Cheryl on the lips gently, causing Cheryl to relax and cup the Serpent’s cheek.

 

“And just for the record…I’ve had the best time tonight.” Toni whispered as they released from the kiss and continued walking to the Southside, hand in hand.

 

\-----

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the trailer park. The girls noticed Sweet Pea’s truck outside of his trailer before they got to Toni’s, so they knew that everyone and got home safely. Still hand in hand, Toni led Cheryl to the front door or her trailer and unlocked it. She twisted the key in the lock and knocked on the door, in just the right place above the handle, to make the key twist with ease. There was a knack to opening the door, and Toni had mastered it.

 

Cheryl laughed at Toni knowing exactly how to open the door. “Nicely done.” She commented playfully as Toni opened the door and gestured for her to walk in first.

 

“It’s a gift.” Toni teased back, tickling Cheryl’s side as she walked past her into the trailer.

 

Cheryl laughed and squirmed away from Toni’s grasp before she could tickle her anymore. Looking back at her with a playful grin on her face.

 

“You know where my clothes are, Blossom.” Toni said to Cheryl smoothly. “Take your pick while I clean up a bit in here.” She said as she started to tidy the living area, moving some cushions and magazines around.

 

Cheryl made her way into Toni’s bedroom and replaced her dress with a pair of comfy shorts. She stood in just the shorts and her bra as she peered into Toni’s closet to find a shirt.

 

Unknown to Cheryl, Toni was standing in the doorway taking in the sight before her. She made her way over and grazed her fingertips along Cheryl’s arm which made her jump slightly. Cheryl instantly eased and leant her head back as she realized what Toni was doing and laughed to herself quietly.

 

“I’m gonna need you to stay in here for about 5 more minutes, babe.” Toni whispered into her ear, still grazing her fingertips over Cheryl’s arm, causing her to have goosebumps. “Just trust me.” She finished, before Cheryl had the chance to object.

 

Toni gave Cheryl a quick peck on the cheek and exited the room, Cheryl traced her arm like Toni had just did. How was she falling for her so quickly? Cheryl thought to herself.

 

Cheryl opted to wear black pajama shorts and one of Toni’s oversized grey jumpers. They were literally the comfiest things in the world to Cheryl, she even thought that she might have to buy one for herself.

 

A few minutes went by and Cheryl could hear Toni moving things around in the trailer and opening the front door. She sat on Toni’s bed taking funny pictures of herself with the camera that was on the bedside table, and waited until she was called. Cheryl wondered what Toni could possibly doing in the other room. She loved how spontaneous Toni was, and the fact that she kept her on her toes all the time made her constantly excited.

 

“You can come in here now.” Toni yelled to her from the other room.

 

Cheryl smiled to herself, hearing a hint of smugness in Toni’s voice as she called her. As she left the bedroom, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Toni had turned the lights off in the trailer, using only fairy lights and candles to illuminate the room. She had set the table with two placemats with a rose in a small vase at the center of the table. Toni made her way over to Cheryl and took her hand to guide her over to the table. “You look beautiful. I think you wear my clothes better than I do.” Toni said genuinely as they sat opposite each other.

 

“How the hell have you done all this?” Cheryl gasped in shock, looking around the room and feeling overwhelmed.

 

“Well…when you absolutely _crushed_ me in bowling, I had to live up to my end of the bargain and get dinner. Fangs works at a local Chinese take-out place so I called him before we left so he could bring some food over here for us. Luckily, him and Kevin were just leaving the movies so they sorted the whole thing.” Toni explained as she brushed a strand of pink hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear shyly. “I really enjoyed the group date thing…but I thought that this could be our own little date for the night.” She finished softly, gazing at Cheryl and taking one of her hands into her own on top of the table.

 

“No one has _ever_ made this much of an effort for me before.” Cheryl said as she grazed her foot up Toni’s leg underneath the table. “I love it, thank you so much. You’re so adorable.” She finished as both girls smiled at each other.

 

“Adorable?” Toni scoffed playfully as she leant her body back to act shocked. “I’m an intimidating Serpent, Blossom. I am far from adorable. I can be a delinquent when I need to be!” She finished with a wry smile.

 

“I think we both know that’s not true, baby.” Cheryl replied with a smirk on her face. “There’s a side to you that only I get to see, and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m the luckiest girl on the planet.” She finished as she leaned in and placed a passionate kiss onto Toni’s lips, with her hand holding the Serpent’s chin.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile at what Cheryl was saying about her and how she felt about the two of them. It made her feel amazing, like she could be completely herself around Cheryl. Toni understood that Cheryl usually acted all tough and had a softer side to her, but Toni was exactly the same. She always had to act tough and strong around the guys and the other Serpents, so it was nice for her to be able to show someone her softer, more vulnerable side too. It was a side that Toni didn’t get to show to someone that often, especially someone she liked so much.

 

They both sat and ate for a while, chatting about anything and everything. They could both act completely at ease around each other, laughing and joking about everything that they could think of. Toni made sure that none of her food had onions in it, like she had explained to Cheryl that night of the rainstorm, she would die before she ate one of them. Cheryl tried to playfully trick Toni into thinking that there were onions in her food, causing the Serpent to laugh and roll her eyes.

 

Cheryl sat there opposite Toni, taking in the sight around her and the whole events of the night. She had gone into this date, not really knowing how it was going to pan out, but she was more than happy with it. She felt like she got to know Toni even more by talking to Sweet Pea and Jughead. It gave her even more of an insight into Toni’s life and she couldn’t help but smile about it all.

 

She found it hard to believe that Toni could have gone through all the effort of getting Fangs and Kevin to bring some food over for them. It was probably a small gesture to Toni, just being the caring and thoughtful person she is, but to Cheryl it really meant the world.

 

After they both finished their food, they both started to clean up as Cheryl yawned. “I think it’s time for bed.” She said as she rubbed her eyes. “All the winning I did tonight has really made me tired.” She teased, giving Toni a huge playful grin.

 

Toni made her way over to Cheryl with a smirk on her face. “Who’s to say that I actually let you win?” Toni teased back with a raised eyebrow. “I guess you’ll never know for sure, Bombshell.” She finished as she took a step closer to Cheryl, their faces only inches apart.

 

In that moment, Cheryl knew what she wanted. She had been drooling over Toni all night discretely, every little thing about her made her want to pull her in close and smother her with affection and kisses. Cheryl felt confident in herself, she looked at Toni’s beautiful face that was inches away from her own, she smirked slightly and licked her lips.

 

With that, Cheryl planted a lustful kiss onto Toni’s lips. She put her hands onto Toni’s hips and tugged her closer. The sudden lust and passion took Toni by surprise, but she was not about to complain when she was kissing the prettiest girl she had ever seen. The kiss grew more passionate as Toni cupped Cheryl’s face into her hands. Toni could taste Cheryl’s cherry lip-gloss as they made their way to the bedroom without breaking contact.

 

Toni removed her crop top as soon as they got into the bedroom, revealing a nude lace bra. While her hands were still in the air, Cheryl pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her, helping her take off her skinny jeans. Toni looked up at her with wide eyes as Cheryl made her way over to the bed slowly. Cheryl got onto the bed and straddled Toni easily, she looked down at her tanned body and quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun. That alone, was probably the sexiest thing that Toni had ever seen in her entire life. Cheryl grazed her fingertips over Toni’s Serpent tattoo, just underneath her boob, and placed a soft kiss on top of it, sending goosebumps all over Toni’s body in an instant.

 

Toni moved her hands up to Cheryl’s waist and traced shapes with her thumbs. Cheryl leaned down and kissed her lips passionately while grinding her body against Toni’s underneath her. Toni’s hands wandered towards the hem of Cheryl’s shorts.

 

“Is this okay?” Toni whispered, not wanting to do anything that would make Cheryl the slightest bit uncomfortable.

 

Cheryl looked at her with inviting eyes. “I’ve never done anything like this before, but I want to…with you.” Cheryl answered as she bit Toni’s bottom lip seductively and started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She cupped both of Toni’s breasts over her bra, squeezing and playing with them before roaming her hands all over the Serpent’s body causing a small gasp to escape from Toni’s lips.

 

Toni gently slipped her hand under the hem of Cheryl’s shorts and slowly stroked her core. She gently moved Cheryl’s underwear to the side and started drawing circles on her core with her index finger. This caused a gasp to escape Cheryl’s mouth which made Toni smile mischievously. Toni inserted a finger into Cheryl which caused the red head to roll her hips into it. Cheryl gradually quickened the pace of her hip movements as Toni inserted another finger and curled them inside of her. A loud moan escaped from Cheryl’s lips, she sat up and leant her head back as she reached her peak with Toni underneath her.

 

Cheryl dismounted Toni and took her place beside her in the bed. Toni pulled the covers over them both as Cheryl snuggled up and rested her head on her chest.

 

“Even when I’m on the bottom, I had to do all the work.” Toni teased as she placed a soft kiss on top of Cheryl’s head.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but smile and laugh quietly. “Good things come to those who wait, TT.” She said softly.

 

“Oh shit- I didn’t mean- you haven’t got to do anything that you don’t want to.” Toni blurted out, not wanting Cheryl to feel under pressure. She would hate for Cheryl to feel uncomfortable and not feel relaxed with anything they were doing. “I was just kidding…There’s no rush at all, I just-”

 

Cheryl let out a small giggle from where her head rested on Toni’s chest, she moved her hand so it stroked over the smooth skin on Toni’s arm.

 

“Calm down, TT…” Cheryl said softly and calmly. She thought it was sweet that Toni cared about how she felt about it all, which only made her fall harder for her. “Stop worrying, everything’s great, I’m great…you’re great.” Cheryl responded as she snuggled closer to Toni, entwining her long legs with the Serpent’s as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't write 'intimate' stuff much, I prefer the cute and soppy things if I'm honest, so sorry if it wasn't any good lol!
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you all so don't hesitate to give me any feedback or improvements :)


	12. One Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni take the next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a girls holiday at the end of the week, so I won't be posting for 1/2 weeks sorry guys:( But don't worry, the chapter I have in store for you when I'm back is a goooood one;)

 

Cheryl woke on Monday morning with a sense of anticipation. This was the first day that she would be in school with Toni since they ‘got busy’ after their date. She hadn’t seen Toni on Sunday because she had Serpent business to take care of.

 

How was she supposed to act in school? Were they girlfriend and girlfriend now? Only her inner circle of friends knew about them and Cheryl was really new to this kind of thing. Cheryl felt a kind of nervousness, she had never experienced this before so she had literally no clue how to act. She knew what she wanted but now she had to work out how to make it happen. Without hesitation, she unplugged her phone from its charger next to her bed and started typing a message to Toni.

 

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Morning sunshine! I know you love your bed ~~(I love it too)~~ but could you meet me at school a bit earlier than usual? I’ll meet you by the bleachers around 15 minutes before homeroom. Don’t be late;) x_ **

 

Toni heard her phone buzz as she lay half asleep, she checked the message and a small smile spread across her face. She loved spending time with Cheryl on the date and the fact that she got along well with her friends made her even more smitten. She felt like she would do whatever Cheryl asked of her, she was incapable of saying no to that adorable face.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Anything for you, angel x_ **

 

Toni typed back a simple response and quickly got out of bed to get dressed. “This girl must be pretty special to get me out of bed early.” Toni said to herself with a chuckle.

 

Cheryl made her way to school in her car, seeing as she was able to finally get her mother to give her the keys back. All the way to school she was thinking about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. She didn’t want to mess this up with Toni. She listened to the radio and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. It didn’t take her long to arrive at Riverdale High, she parked her car in the parking lot and began to walk towards the bleachers to meet Toni.

 

Cheryl glanced down at her phone to check the time, it was 20 minutes before homeroom, she was a bit earlier than she told Toni. But at least now she would get a chance to compose herself before the Serpent arrived. She walked towards the bleachers in complete auto pilot, not even looking at others around her.

 

To her complete surprise, Toni had beaten her there. She stood with her back against the bleachers, her phone in her hand and a tray of tea on the floor next to her feet. She heard Cheryl’s footsteps approaching so she looked over to her with a smile.

 

“Looks like I beat you here, Blossom.” Toni said to her as she handed her a tea that she bought for her on the way to school. “I wonder what my prize could be” She said smoothly as she placed a kiss on the red-head’s cheek and grazed her fingertips along her arm which gave Cheryl goosebumps.

 

“You even had time to stop and pick up tea from Pop’s?” Cheryl questioned playfully, poking fun at Toni’s usual lateness. “I’m impressed.” She finished with a glint in her eye, taking a sip from her cup and leaving a bright red lipstick mark on the top.

 

The morning sun beamed down and bounced off Cheryl’s crimson hair, making it fierier than ever. Toni couldn’t help but marvel in the sight in front of her. Cheryl radiated beauty to Toni, she epitomized perfection to her, inside and outside.

 

“A cup of tea in the morning is essential.” Toni quipped playfully. “It just starts your day off right.” She finished as she took a sip from her own cup.

 

“And you certainly know how to do that.” Cheryl said softly, trying to be subtle about how she felt.

 

Toni looked at her with a smile on her face. She just wanted to shower Cheryl with affection all the time. Even the simplest of things, like buying her a tea, made Cheryl feel happy which made Toni feel amazing.

 

The two girls stood in silence for a few seconds, not an uncomfortable one, just a relaxed mutual silence to enjoy their tea.

 

“I had a really nice time with you on Saturday…” Toni said softly, breaking the silence between them both. “It was a lot of fun.” She finished sincerely, as she scratched the back of her neck.

 

Cheryl smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before looking at Toni. “That’s kinda part of the reason I wanted to meet up this morning…” Cheryl started as she fiddled with the tea cup nervously.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Toni questioned. Not knowing which way this was going to go. Was Cheryl going to say that she had a nice time but wanted to call things a day between them? Was she completely and utterly on board with this like Toni? A million questions started to run through Toni’s mind, and she suddenly felt a slight nervousness in her belly. She didn’t want to lose what she had with Cheryl when it had only just begun.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath and looked at Toni staring at her. Toni made her feel so at ease all the time, but the nervousness she was feeling now was undeniable. Toni’s gaze made Cheryl melt, she couldn’t help but get nervous when she looked into her deep brown eyes and get caught up in her beautiful freckles that were barely visible, unless you looked hard enough.

 

“You know I really like you, Toni. All this is sooo new to me, like what happened between us on Saturday night…” Cheryl said as she looked at the floor shyly. “I had a really nice time, and I don’t really know how to say this…” The red head said softly, making Toni more and more nervous with every word she said.

 

Toni looked at Cheryl with her head tilted slightly to the side with curiosity. She reached out and took one of Cheryl’s hands into her own and stroked it gently with her thumb.

 

“Is everything okay, babe?” Toni asked her with a tone of slight concern in her voice.

 

Cheryl looked at their hands entwined, then looked up at Toni with a subtle smile. “Everything is more than okay, I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy every day. My mother barely phases me anymore because I know what I feel is real…”

 

“Of course, it’s real, Cheryl. I’ve been-” Toni started.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend please?” Cheryl asked suddenly, cutting Toni off mid-sentence. Realizing what she’d asked, her cheeks went a bright shade of red and her eyes widened, not knowing how Toni was going to react.

 

Toni’s lips curled up into a small smile and she looked into Cheryl’s dark brown eyes. She was laughing inside, the fact that Cheryl had added the word ‘please’ to asking her to be her girlfriend just summed the Blossom up.

 

“Never mind, I should never have asked.” Cheryl gasped as Toni was about to reply. She was scared of Toni’s rejection so she tried to cover up what she had said hastily. “It’s too soon, I get it. I’ve just been thinking- and I didn’t know if you felt the same, and I-”

 

Cheryl’s words came to an abrupt halt as Toni pressed her lips against hers. Cheryl relaxed immediately and smiled as Toni cupped her face in her hands and slowly pulled back. She looked at Cheryl, who’s smile had turned into a big grin.  

 

“There’s nothing I want more than to be your girlfriend, baby.” Toni said softly to her as she brushed her hand through Cheryl’s crimson hair. “From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me.”

 

“How did you know that?” Cheryl asked her, as her cheeks went red from blushing. “I’m pretty sure I was a _nightmare_ when we first met.” She finished with an embarrassed smile on her face.  

 

Toni pulled Cheryl closer to her so their faces were only inches apart. “There was just something about you when I first saw you, you captivated me. I wanted to know everything about you, and more. Even when I got to know you slowly, I couldn’t shake the feeling. Yeah, when you’re cold…you’re hella cold.” Toni said as she laughed, causing Cheryl to giggle as well. “But when you’re happy, I swear it lightens up the room. Your smile is like a bright light to me…and I just want to keep that light on for as long as possible.” She finished, placing a gentle kiss onto Cheryl’s lips.

 

“You are honestly the sweetest thing in the world.” Cheryl gushed as she stroked Toni’s cheek. “Do the Serpents know you’re this cute?” She finished as she giggled.

 

Toni laughed and rolled her eyes at the comment. “I think it’s safe to say, that no one apart from you, knows I’m this cute.” She replied with a broad smile. “I didn’t know how you wanted to play this because you’re not out yet. I didn’t want to rush you at all.” Toni said quietly.

 

“I’m ready for everyone to know. I love that I get to kiss you and touch you whenever I want. And there’s no way that I’m afraid of showing you off to everyone at this school.” Cheryl responded confidently, wanting to show Toni off to the whole world. “Despite what my mother thinks.”

 

Toni looked at her with a soft look in her eyes. This is everything she could have ever wished to hear from Cheryl. She hated the thought of not being affectionate with her throughout the day, and now she could show her off proudly. Cheryl had come a long way since they first met not too long ago, Toni was just pleased that she helped her a little bit on the way. She felt deeply for Cheryl from the first time she saw her, and knowing Cheryl was ready to show the world who she was made Toni beam with pride.

 

With that, the bell sounded for homeroom so both of the girls made their way to the entrance of the school hand in hand. They received a few shocked looks and could hear some gossipers talking about them but they weren’t phased at all. Toni walked Cheryl to her homeroom and they both stopped just outside.

 

“See you in English, second period.” Cheryl smiled at her.

 

Toni gave her a quick kiss and headed towards her own homeroom to meet the Serpents. “Don’t miss me too much, angel.” She said playfully as she walked away.

 

The day flew by and Toni made her way to English class. She walked the halls and noticed a few people starring but put it to the back of her mind. As she entered the classroom she saw Cheryl sat in the usual place, which made her face light up. She took her seat next to her and gave her arm a light squeeze as a hello.

 

“Have you got a pen please, baby?” Toni asked politely.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. “You really need to be more prepared, TT.” She replied as she bent over to get a pen out of her bag.

 

“I’m not gonna lie…” Toni started as she watched Cheryl. “It’s just an excuse to see you bend over now.” She finished as she laughed quietly with a playful smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl laughed and hit Toni on the arm playfully. “Behave yourself, TT.” She said flirtatiously as she grazed her hand along Toni’s thigh with her eyebrows raised causing Toni to shoot her a devilish smile.

 

Cheryl finally felt confident enough to let her true feelings be known to everyone at school. Toni really had changed her life, and she was so glad she did.

 

\-----

 

That lunch time, Cheryl and Toni sat together on a table in the cafeteria, eating their lunches. They were chatting and laughing, not caring about some of the confused looks they were getting off people. They didn’t care about anyone else in the world.

 

“Sooo…” Toni started. “Now that you are my girlfriend…would you be cool with me telling the guys, or would you prefer to wait a bit?” She asked, wanting to be considerate of how Cheryl felt.

 

“Of course, you can tell them!” Cheryl said as she took Toni’s hand into her own on top of the table. “I want everyone to know they you’re mine and I’m yours.” She finished as she stroked Toni’s knuckles with her thumb.

 

“Here they come…” Cheryl said as she noticed the Serpents in the doorway. “Call them over.” She said sincerely, as she let go of Toni’s hand and smiled at her.

 

Sweet Pea, Jughead and Fangs entered the cafeteria and noticed the two girls sitting together. Toni glanced at them and gestured for them to join them. The guys made their way over to them and took a seat at the table.

 

“Hey guys.” Toni said as all three of them sat down next to her and Cheryl.

 

“Afternoon, Tiny.” Sweet Pea quipped as he stole some fries from Toni’s plate next to him. She gave him a playful slap on his hand as he took the fries and laughed.

 

“So, Cheryl.” Fangs started. “I heard you kicked Toni’s ass at bowling.” He finished, causing the group to laugh.

 

Cheryl giggled and looked at Toni confidently. “She just wasn’t up to scratch.” She said playfully. The guys laughed and poked fun at Toni and Jughead for losing to their partners.

 

“I’m sure I made up for it though, didn’t I babe.” Toni said to Cheryl quietly as the guys continued to laugh.

 

Cheryl blushed, knowing exactly what Toni was referring to when she said she ‘made up for it.’

 

Jughead just about heard the comment that Toni made and put 2 and 2 together. He shot her a look with wide eyes, Toni looked back at him and laughed, causing Cheryl to shyly tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Made up for it?” Jughead asked as he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

 

Toni gave Cheryl a soft look before the red head gave her a small nod.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Toni started, taking Cheryl’s hand into her own this time. The guys watched as she did so and their expressions changed to smirks. “We are now officially girlfriend and girlfriend.” Toni said proudly, causing the guys to cheer to themselves and nudge Toni playfully.

 

“All your chasing actually paid off then did it, Tiny.” Sweet Pea said as he mocked Toni.

 

“I didn’t chase her.” Toni said defensively as she watched Cheryl laugh at the banter she was getting from her friends. “I was just at the right place at the right time, she couldn’t resist for too long.” Toni said pretending to be defensive about the situation.

 

“Okaaaayyy…” The Serpents said together playfully. Toni couldn’t help but laugh, she didn’t care if she had to chase her, she was just happy that Cheryl was happy.

 

“So, Red.” Sweet Pea started as he ate some fries off his tray. “Now that you and Tiny are official…you should come hang out at the Wyrm sometime.”

 

“Yeah that would be awesome!” Fangs chimed in. “Gives me a chance to get to know you better, seeing as I couldn’t go to the bowling.”

 

“Sounds good to me!” Jughead commented plainly as he took a sip of his juice.

 

Cheryl looked slightly taken aback, not expecting to be asked to go to the Serpents meet up place. Her shocked expression turned to a smile as she noticed Toni grinning opposite her.

 

“Oh, I um…” Cheryl started, not knowing what to say. “That would actually be really nice! We’ll have to sort something and you’ll have to help me with what to wear…something tells me my usual get up will make me stick out like a sore thumb.” Cheryl responded, poking fun at herself.

 

“You look beautiful no matter what you wear.” Toni said to her softly which was followed by the guys making fake gagging noises, pretending to be sick at the level of soppiness that Toni was displaying.

 

“You best not be acting this soft all the time, Tiny!” Sweet Pea gasped among his fake gags. “I can’t deal with the cuteness.” He finished, causing Toni and Cheryl to laugh at his comment.

 

“You’re in no position to talk about cuteness, Sweets!” Toni teased as Sweet Pea’s face turned from a smile to confused. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed all those cute emoji faces that you’ve been sending to Veronica!” She retaliated playfully.

 

Sweet Pea laughed heartily at his own expense and shook his head at Fangs and Jughead who were taking the piss out of him. “Everyone loves emoji’s!” Sweet Pea protested with his hands raised.

 

“I’m sure Veronica loves your choice of emoji, Pea.” Cheryl said as she chuckled. “I’ll put in a good word for you.” She finished to reassure him as the rest of the group continued to laugh slightly.

 

“Thanks, Red.” Sweet Pea said sincerely, smiling at her and nodding his head slightly.

 

Cheryl grazed her leg up Toni’s from underneath the table, she smiled at her girlfriend and winked. The rest of lunch time consisted of the Serpents poking even more fun at Toni for being extra soft because of Cheryl and talking about random topics. Both girls kept giving each other smiles throughout lunch time, they were both happy that the guys knew. Now all they had to do was tell Betty and Veronica as well.  

 

\-----

 

The end of school bell rang loudly which meant that it was time for Vixen practice for Cheryl, she thought this would be the perfect time to tell Betty and Veronica about her and Toni.

 

Toni walked with Cheryl to the gymnasium and gave her a quick kiss before leaving to go a detention. Sweet Pea had set off a stink bomb in the hallway but of course, Toni took the blame.

 

Betty and Veronica arrived before the other Vixens, due to them being next in line in authority after Cheryl. They walked into the gymnasium together to find Cheryl conducting her regular stretches to herself.

 

“Damn, I wish I was that flexible!” Veronica gasped as she watched Cheryl stretch here legs and touch her toes with ease.

 

“It’s a gift.” Cheryl replied back with a joyful tone, smug in her own abilities.

 

“I bet that’s something Toni is gonna grow to love…” Betty chimed in, hoping to make the other girls laugh. Instead she was met by a shocked look from Veronica and a Cheryl rolling her eyes. “Too soon?” She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

 

“Maybe a little.” Veronica replied, trying to conceal her grin and amusement from Cheryl. “But I think you’re right.” She whispered quietly to Betty as Cheryl rummaged in her kit bag for a hair tie.

 

“Anyway, enough about my love life…Veronica? How are things with you and Sweet Pea?” Cheryl asked, changing the subject from her and Toni swiftly. Not wanting to tell Veronica and Betty about being in a relationship without having Toni there with her.

 

“Aww guys, he’s honestly the sweetest guy ever! No pun intended with his name.” She replied, gaining some laughs from Cheryl and Betty.

 

“He made you laugh all night!” Cheryl commented, trying to press Veronica for more information subtly.

 

“He did! He’s really funny, and he kept asking questions about me, y’know really taking an interest in me…which was nice.” She admitted, slightly shyly. “I never got any of that with Archie, Sweet Pea is like the exact opposite so that is literally perfect.” She finished, smiling slightly.

 

“Awww, I’m so glad you two finally got the chance to get to know each other!” Betty said, happily. “Jug said he’s always had a bit of a soft spot for you.” She revealed, causing Veronica to blush slightly.

 

“Yeah, we chatted a bit about that in the truck after he dropped you all home…” Veronica confessed, tucking her hair behind her ears. “He was really nice about it all, he said he just wanted to have a chance at making me happy.” She finished.

 

“Awwww, so sweet.” Cheryl said, putting her hand on her chest. “So, he took you home last?” She asked.

 

“Yep! He said that he just wanted some alone time which was really nice, he parked outside the Pembroke and didn’t drive away until he could see that I was inside safely…I know that doesn’t seem like much but it’s so cute and caring of him.” Veronica gushed. “And of course, I told him to text me as soon as he got home so I knew he was safe.” She finished.

 

“So, you knew he was safe?” Betty asked as her and Cheryl both looked at Veronica questioningly with raised eyebrows.

 

Veronica stared back at them, trying to avoid smiling. “Fine!” She gasped, giving into their looks. “It was just an excuse so I could talk to him more, get off my back!” She admitted, rolling her eyes to herself. Her revelation was met by shrieks from Betty and Cheryl who both had broad grins on their faces.

 

“Sounds like Ronnie’s got a crush!” Cheryl commented, resulting in Veronica blushing even more and look at the floor of the gymnasium. “So…did you kiss him?” Cheryl asked, wanting to get the most important detail.

 

Veronica looked back at the two girls with a smirk on her face that was getting increasingly more difficult to hide. Giving in to her friends, she nodded her head slightly. “Yep, I kissed him.” She revealed a broad smile appeared on her face.

 

“I knew it!” Cheryl said smugly.

 

“Yaass, V!” Betty teased, nudging Veronica on the arm.

 

With that, a few of the other Vixens entered the gymnasium, bringing an end to that particular conversation between the three girls. They all exchanged smug glances before turning their attention to the rest of the squad and getting ready for practice.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Cheryl was in a particularly good mood throughout practice, which raised a few eyebrows from a few of the members. Practice was hard but not as hard as Cheryl usually makes it. She put the girls through their paces and they learnt a whole new routine. Cheryl always pushed the girls to perform their best, so the intensity of practice was always high. She had to live up to her HBIC reputation after all.

 

Just after an hour of practice, Cheryl dismissed the Vixens, knowing that Toni would be done with detention soon. Betty and Veronica stayed behind a bit longer like usual. They always stayed behind a little longer and discussed the practice with Cheryl.

 

“You were surprisingly lenient with us today, Cher.” Betty said with a raised eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining! Not running 20 laps of the gym was a welcome change.” She finished as all three of the girls laughed slightly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, cousin.” Cheryl replied sarcastically. “I always treat you all with the utmost respect.” She teased as she rolled her eyes and put some of her belongings into her gym bag.  

 

“Something’s got her in a good mood…” Veronica commented with a questioning look on her face, smirking at Betty and Cheryl.

 

Just as she said it, the doors to the gymnasium opened slowly to reveal none other than Toni. Toni peaked her head in to see if practice had finished yet, when she realized that only Chery, Betty and Veronica were there, she smiled and entered casually. Cheryl’s face lit up when she saw the Serpent, and it didn’t go unnoticed by her friends.

 

“Or rather…someone.” Veronica corrected herself as she watched Toni make her way over to them all.

 

“Cheryl, you literally have heart eyes right now.” Betty gasped at Cheryl. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

 

Cheryl smiled broadly at Toni as the Serpent came over to them all. Veronica and Betty exchanged expectant looks, figuring out what was happening.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse us ladies…” Cheryl started. “My _girlfriend_ and I are leaving.” She finished as she picked up her kit bag, giving her friends an expectant look and smiling at Toni.

 

Betty and Veronica erupted into shrieks and ran over to Cheryl before immersing her in a massive hug. Toni watched on with a beaming smile, she loved how happy Veronica and Betty were for them both.

 

“Toni!” Veronica shouted. “Get in here!” She said before grabbing Toni’s arm and pulling her into the hug and jumping up and down.

 

The girls released from the hug, all with massive smiles on their faces.

 

“Tell us everything!” Betty exclaimed.

 

Cheryl and Toni exchanged looks and laughed at the reaction of the other girls. They knew they would be happy for them and it made the whole thing a lot easier.

 

“It just felt right.” Cheryl said before taking Toni’s into her own. “I’m happy, for the first time in a while.” She finished, as the girls watched on with happiness.

 

“And I plan on keeping you happy.” Toni said softly, placing a kiss onto Cheryl’s knuckles.

 

“Awwww…” Betty and Veronica said in unison as they watched Toni and Cheryl exchange loving smiles.

 

“God, stop your mushy talk!” Cheryl said she rolled her eyes at them both but winked at Toni discretely.

 

“You’ve got your hands full with this one!” Veronica said to Toni lightheartedly about Cheryl.

 

“I’m sure I can handle her.” Toni replied with a hint of sass and playfulness causing Cheryl to smirk at the comment. Cheryl knew that Toni could hold her own and wasn’t afraid of any crazy behavior that she may exhibit.

 

“Aww, but in all seriousness girls…we’re really happy for you.” Betty said sincerely. “The HBIC has been tamedddd.” She joked.

 

“HBIC is still firmly alive and well…” Cheryl replied. “And she’ll be back in practice very soon.” She finished with a lighthearted tone but asserting her authority at the same time.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile to herself at how happy Cheryl was that Betty and Veronica knew about the two of them. She loved how Cheryl wanted to tell them as soon as possible and have them by her side. 

 

“Oh, and Toni…” Veronica said as they were all packing their gym bags. “If you hurt her, you’ll have us to answer to.” She finished as her and Betty made their best stern faces directed at Toni.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it…believe me.” Toni confessed, giving Cheryl the type of smile that was reserved just for her.

 

“That’s what I like to here.” Veronica replied as the group laughed at the attempt of intimidation towards Toni.

 

The girls chatted about Toni and Cheryl’s relationship for a few more minutes before leaving the gymnasium. Toni and Cheryl were thrilled that their closest friends knew about them. It made everything seem even more real and exciting.

 

\-----

 

Toni and Cheryl walked through the school and into the parking lot hand in hand. They were both elated at the fact that their relationship was solidified and known to all their closest friends.

 

The breeze outside was a welcome feeling to Cheryl after working up a sweat at Vixen practice. Toni had insisted on carrying her kit bag to her car for her, just as an excuse to spend more time with her.

 

“Sooo, are you happy with how today went?” Toni asked as they reached Cheryl’s car and put the kit bag into the trunk.

 

“Think of happy, then multiply it by like infinity…that’s how happy I am with today.” Cheryl replied joyfully, being completely open with the way she felt. “I kinda feel like this weight has been lifted off my chest. I truly am just happy, and I haven’t felt like this for so long.”

 

Toni smiled at her girlfriend, taking in the beauty in front of her. “You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say that.” Toni said softly. “I’m very happy too.” She finished simply.

 

“But…It makes me sad that you’re working tonight.” Cheryl said pretending to pout to make Toni feel guilty. “Are you sure that you can’t just call in sick? I’ll even make the phone call for you!” Cheryl pleaded, wanting to spend the night with her girlfriend.

 

“Ahhh, I know I don’t want to go to work either, baby.” Toni replied, leaning her head back. “But at least I have the night off tomorrow, so I’m all yours.” Toni replied smoothly, leaning up on her tip toes slightly to kiss Cheryl’s soft red lips.

 

“That sounds perfect to me…” Cheryl whispered as they both pulled away slowly.

 

Cheryl got into the car and fiddled with her keys before putting them into the ignition and giving the engine a powerful rev to make Toni laugh. She looked at Toni through her window, standing next to the car. She blew a kiss to her flirtatiously before turning her attention to the road and driving off in the direction of Thistlehouse.

 

Toni waved to Cheryl as she drove away and felt a vibration from her phone in her pocket.

 

**_ To: Serpents _ **

**_ Fangs- _ ** **Yooo! Anyone fancy the Wyrm tonight?**

**_ Sweet _ ** **_Pea-_ Where’s ‘pretty boy’ tonight then?**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **I can spend the night with you guys even when Kev isn’t doing anything y’know…smh**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **Oooo so you’re gracing us with your presence, I feel so very lucky**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Sweets, cut it out and leave Fangs alone! I’m working tonight, I start at 7pm so I’ll be there all-night guys**

**_ Jughead- _ ** **Free drinks allllll night then, T**

**Fangs- Yes, Jug!**

**_ Toni- _ ** **If anyone is getting a free drink, it’s me…not you idiots**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **I thought you’d be with your girlfriend tonight, Tiny! Now that you’re official and everything**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Ugghh, I wish I was**

**_ Jughead- _ ** **Just invite her to the Wyrm? Best of both worlds**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **Omg yes! Cheryl Blossom at the Wyrm will be iconic**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **Calm down, fanboy**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **I STAND BY WHAT I SAID**

**_ Toni- _ ** **ffs lol**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Maybe I should invite her though…**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **The worst she can do is say no**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Good point**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **And we’ll all be there, so she will actually know people**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Another good point**

**_ Jughead- _ ** **Do itttttt…**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Fuck it, why not**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **LANGUAGE**

**_ Toni- _ ** **You’re such a dumbass**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **I just came out to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now**

**_ Jughead- _ ** **I hate this group chat sometimes, see you guys later**

**_ Toni- _ ** **See you soooon**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **See ya later**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **Can’t wait to see ur happy faces xo**

 

Toni laughed at the guys messages in their group chat, at least they would be keeping her company in work that night. She enjoyed having the guys at the Wyrm when she was working, it made the night go a lot quicker to her because she always had someone to talk to if it wasn’t busy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! As always, if ya have any feedback or comments...send them my way :)


	13. A Night at the Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni's stuck in work but she manages to persuade Cheryl to pay her a visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baacckkk! This chapter was soooo fun to write so I hope that you like it! There's quite a bit of swearing and some intimacy at the end so that's just the little warning I'm supposed to do idk!

That night, Toni had a shift at the Wyrm. She had shifts there most nights of the week, she had to have some way of having money. With her uncle gone so often, she had to take care of herself for the most part. She didn’t dislike working there, she had to serve some sexist pigs from the Serpents sometimes but she also got paid to hang out with Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea so she couldn’t complain really. 

 

The Wyrm wasn’t particularly busy, so it was quite an easy shift for Toni. Obviously, the guys were there to keep her company, the three of them were by the pool table taking it in turns against each other. There were a few Serpents sat on some tables playing cards, some played darts and others were just sitting and chatting to each other. Toni was the only girl in the bar, it happened now and again. She didn’t mind being the only girl, sometimes it meant she was the recipient of the odd rude comment but she could handle herself. 

 

She was just finishing restocking one of the fridges with fresh cans and bottles when she felt her phone vibrate with a message in her back pocket. She stood up and looked at her phone discretely, not able to hide the smile on her face when she realized it was a message off Cheryl. 

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Hope your shift isn’t boring you too much, we both know you’d rather be with me ;)x_ **

 

Toni smiled broadly with her teeth then licked her lips. She typed back to Cheryl with her back turned to the bar so no one could notice she was on her phone. She wouldn’t get in trouble for being on her phone, especially with it being so quiet, she turned away from the bar so the guys couldn’t see her broad smirk. 

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_I would 1000% rather be with you, so why don’t you pay me a visit... x_ **

 

Toni smiled as she stared at the 3 dots on her screen indicating that Cheryl was typing back a response. In a strange way, Toni was kind of nervous for the response, not knowing what Cheryl was going to say back.

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Hmmm...that’s a tempting offer, I must say x_ **

 

Toni sighed in relief, at least she wasn’t totally shut down by Cheryl. She thought for a couple of seconds about a response then typed away eagerly. 

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Remember that night when you came to see me secretly? (But I caught you lol) You did say then that you would come in here, Bombshell ;)x_ **

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Omg how do you even remember me saying that?!x_ **

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_I knew it would come in handy :p x_ **

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_*rolls eyes*_ **

 

Toni couldn’t help but laugh a little at that response. She could just imagine Cheryl rolling her eyes at the conversation playfully. Whenever she had seen Cheryl roll her eyes, she couldn’t help but see it as kind of a turn on. Knowing that she could tease Cheryl and get that eye roll even over text made Toni feel quite smug.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Maybe I’ll see you later then x_ **

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Maybe you might ;)x_ **

 

—-

 

Cheryl sat on the edge of her bed in Thistlehouse and reread the text messages, unable to stop herself from smiling. 

 

She thought to herself for a while, she really wanted to see Toni, but would she be welcome at the Wyrm? She assumed that Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead would be there so she knew she could talk to them, but she didn’t want to get Toni into trouble for bringing an outsider into the hangout. 

 

Toni clearly wanted her to pay her a visit, she wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t. Cheryl desperately wanted to know more about Toni’s world, she wanted to go to the Wyrm.  

 

She stood up from the bed and made her way over to her wardrobe. She opened the two large brown doors and looked at all the clothes inside. She went through the rails, moving things along, looking for something to wear. 

 

She finally placed her hand on what she thought was perfect. She took it out of the wardrobe, held it by herself and looked in the mirror. She surveyed herself and smirked. 

 

“Fuck it, why not?” Cheryl said to herself and laughed. Toni was clearly rubbing off on her a bit with the bad language, but Cheryl didn’t care one bit. 

 

She quickly got changed and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She knew that she looked good, causing herself to smirk and grab her car keys. 

 

“Mother! I’m going out, don’t wait up!” Cheryl shouted as she rushed down the stairs and exited the house before her mother even had chance to reply. 

 

——

 

Toni stood behind the bar, cleaning the surfaces and tidying up the spirit bottles that were lined up next to the cash register. 

 

“I’ll have a pint of Strongbow when you’re ready please, Toni.” Sweet Pea said as he approached the bar and sitting on a raised stool in front of it. All the guys were already 18, so serving them alcohol wasn’t a problem. Even if they weren’t, Toni would probably still give it to them anyway. Perks of being best friends with the barmaid and all that.

 

“No problem Sweets, just give me a sec.” Toni responded as she straightened up the last of the bottles and turned around to face him. 

 

She began pulling the pint and engaged in casual conversation with Sweet Pea before placing the pint on the bar in front of him. 

 

“Are you getting anything for Jug and Fangs?” Toni asked. 

 

“Ummm, yeah give them the same please, Tiny! I’m feeling generous.” Sweet Pea responder, digging his hand into his pocket. 

 

Toni obliged and poured one of the pints and put it next to Sweet Pea’s, she knelt down behind the bar to get another glass and began to pour the last pint. 

 

“Looks like you have a visitor.” Sweet Pea said to her with raised eyebrows. Toni looked at him slightly confused and he gestured towards the door. 

 

Toni’s eyes fell upon Cheryl who was standing in the doorway, looking around the bar for her girlfriend. Toni’s mouth fell slightly agape, there was never a time where she wasn’t completely mesmerized by Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl stood with a dominance but with slight shyness as well, noticing that she was getting some looks from older Serpents wondering why she was there. 

 

Toni got lost in a trance when she was looking across the Wyrm at Cheryl. She was wearing black skinny ripped jeans, a black crop top and a black leather jacket with her signature red lipstick as well of course. Toni couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she thought Cheryl looked amazing whatever she wore but there was something about seeing her in a leather jacket that tipped her over the edge. Her crimson hair was tied back into a high ponytail and it trailed down her back. Toni had completely lost her train of thought until she felt a cold sensation on her hand. The pint that she was pouring had overflowed and got her hand and arm soaking wet. 

 

“Shit!” Toni gasped as she stopped the Strongbow tap and gave her arm a shake. 

 

“Concentrate, Tiny!” Sweet Pea said as he laughed at the flustered state Toni had got herself into. “Over here, Red!” He exclaimed with his hand in the air, gesturing for Cheryl to come over to them. 

 

Cheryl’s face softened when she made eye contact with Sweet Pea and she smirked when she realized that Toni’s arm was soaking wet when she got closer. 

 

“Hi.” Cheryl said shyly as she took a seat next to Sweet Pea on a bar stool. 

 

“Hi.” Toni responded with a soft smile on her face as she looked at her girlfriend. “Glad you could make it.” She finished with a cheeky wink. 

 

“So, Red!” Sweet Pea started. “What brings you to the wonderful Whyte Wyrm?” He asked giving her a playful smile. 

 

Cheryl tucked a piece of her red hair behind her hair and looked at Toni. “Just thought I would pay my favorite a visit.” She responded giving Toni a soft look. 

 

“Awww well you shouldn’t have come all this way just to see me!” Sweet Pea said sarcastically causing both the girls to laugh. “It’s nice to see you here though, I’ve got to take these drinks to those doughnuts so I’ll see you in a bit.” He finished as he picked up the pints and made his way over to Fangs and Jughead who had given Cheryl a wave from where they were standing.

 

“I’m your favorite, am I?” Toni asked her with a grin on her face. 

 

“I thought that was pretty obvious by now.” Cheryl said as she rolled her eyes at Toni. “Sweet Pea is a close third though, behind Hot Dog of course.” Cheryl finished sarcastically. 

 

“Of course.” Toni replied as she nodded her head in agreement. “You look absolutely unreal in that leather jacket by the way...I’m soaked because of you!”

 

Cheryl looked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at Toni and began to laugh loudly. Toni’s eyes widened and cheeks blushed slightly as she realized what she had said and how it could have been interpreted. 

 

“I didn’t mean- that’s not what I meant!” Toni gasped as she started to laugh at herself. “My _arm_ is soaked because I forgot to stop the tap when I was pouring the pint!” She finished trying to explain herself shaking her head in embarrassment. She never could play it cool with Cheryl, but somehow, she didn’t mind at all. 

 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Cheryl responded in a slightly raspy voice as she leaned over the bar and planted a kiss onto Toni’s lips. 

 

Both girls smiled at each other as they released from the kiss. Toni was just about to speak when she heard Tall Boy tutting and muttering under his breath from the other end of the bar. Toni turned around and gave him daggers. 

 

“If you have something to say Tall Boy, spit it out!” Toni exclaimed as Tall Boy looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. “Instead of acting like a little bitch and fucking tutting at me and my girlfriend!” She finished before giving Cheryl a reassuring look. 

 

“Language, Toni.” Cheryl said with a slight smirk.

 

“Shit sorry...” Toni replied back softly but with a cocky smile. “My girlfriend and I!” She exclaimed at Tall Boy as she correctly herself. 

 

Toni watched as Cheryl rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she meant the swearing not the way she constructed the sentence. Toni couldn’t help but let out a small laugh to Cheryl to try and make her feel better about the situation. That eye roll got hotter every time she did it, Toni swore it.

 

Cheryl gave Toni a small shake of her head, silently telling her not to worry about Tall Boy or to get worked up about anything. 

 

“Cher, I’m not having you take any shit for being here.” Toni whispered to her so only she could hear. “He’s just an ass, don’t worry.” 

 

“Be careful.” Cheryl whispered back, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to the two of them. 

 

Tall Boy stood up and made his way over to where Toni and Cheryl stood. Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs noticed the altercation and made their way over to the bar as well. 

 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want, Topaz!” Tall Boy growled as he looked at Toni directly in the eye. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming here from the Northside?” He yelled at Cheryl causing Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead to all take a step forward and shield her. 

 

“There’s no need to act like such a dick about it!” Jughead said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. “She’s with Toni so she’s one of us, end of story!” 

 

“Don’t tell me how to act, boy!” Tall Boy yelled shoving Jughead slightly. “You think you’re so mighty being FP’s son! You’re nothing!” 

 

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him!” Toni exclaimed from behind the bar. “Tall Boy, just fuck off and go home for the night, you can’t stop me from bringing my girlfriend here so just fucking deal with it!” She finished with a glare towards him. 

 

“Shut your mouth, you stupid little-”Tall Boy was cut off mid-way through what he was saying by a wave of liquid hitting his face. Cheryl had picked up Fangs’ half full pint of Strongbow off the bar and thrown it straight into Tall Boys’ face. 

 

“Talk to my girlfriend and her friends like that again and you’ll really wish you hadn’t.” Cheryl said coolly as she stepped forward and looked at Tall Boy in the eye after he had wiped his face. “Now I think it’s time you left.” She finished with a tone of authority in her voice. 

 

The rest of the Serpents stood there, perplexed by what they had just seen. They couldn’t believe that Cheryl had been so badass. Toni shot Cheryl a shocked look but she was proud that she was standing up for what she believed in. 

 

“I think Red summed that up perfectly.” Sweet Pea said to break the silence. “Now fuck off.” He finished as he shoved Tall Boy and directed him to the exit. 

 

Tall Boy exited the bar with a little help from Sweet Pea and the rest of the Serpents that were present let out a few cheers and claps causing Cheryl to blush and look at Toni shyly. 

 

“I’m sorry about him, Cheryl.” Jughead said to her sincerely. “He’s pissed so he probably won’t even remember this tomorrow, that’s obviously no excuse though...you’re welcome here any time you want.” He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before making his way over to the pool table. 

 

Fangs and Sweet Pea both smiled and nodded at her as they followed Jughead, leaving Cheryl to turn her attention to Toni behind the bar. 

 

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you.” Toni said with a smile as she tilted her head to the side slightly. “You swilled him hahaha that was one of the best things I have ever seen.” She finished, unable to hold back her laughter. 

 

“I think it was the jacket.” Cheryl said as she ran her hands over the leather that she was wearing. “It’s surprising what it does to you.” She finished with a giggle. 

 

“No complaints from me.” Toni shrugged playfully. 

 

“Let’s just forget it even happened and enjoy the evening.” Cheryl said modestly. She didn’t know how she had the guts to throw a drink over Tall Boy, but she was glad that she did. 

 

Toni leaned over the bar and placed a soft cheek on Cheryl’s cheek, her lips caressed the soft skin gently. “You’re something else.” Toni whispered into her ear before sticking her tongue out and wetting Cheryl’s earlobe playfully. 

 

Cheryl squirmed and leaned away laughing. “Stopppp!” She gasped as she smiled. “You’re in work, Topaz!” She finished as she raised her eyebrows and blushed slightly. 

 

Toni just laughed and started wiping down some surfaces, not to draw attention from any of the older Serpents. She loved subtly flirting with Cheryl in public causing her to be embarrassed sometimes. Toni understood that Cheryl had received very little affection throughout her life, so whenever she had the chance to show her some, she did so with no hesitation. 

 

“Cheryl!” Sweet Pea yelled from across the Wyrm. “Fancy a game of doubles? Me and you against Jug and Fangs?” He said as he held up a pool cue with a smile. 

 

Cheryl looked at Toni and gave her a questioning look. 

 

“Go play.” Toni said with a genuine smile. “I’m not going anywhere, beaut.” She finished as she poured Cheryl a cherry brandy and lemonade. 

 

Cheryl smiled broadly and turned to the guys “I’ll be right over!” She yelled as she watched them set the pool balls up in the triangle. “And by the way, calling me beaut is so adorable, you have to watch yourself if you’re going to keep your bad ass reputation in here.” She finished with a playful grin. 

 

Toni placed the drink on the bar in front of Cheryl as she smiled from her reaction to the little pet name. “Cherry brandy and lemonade for Cheryl Bombshell.” She said as she pushed the glass towards Cheryl. “On the house, beautiful.” Toni finished with a confident smile. 

 

“But I’m not 18 for another couple of months, Toni!” Cheryl gasped with a smile, but still collecting the glass from in front of her and taking a sip. “Good guess with the cherry brandy by the way...thank you.” She finished as she kissed Toni and walked towards the pool table. 

 

She walked and shook her hips slightly, strutting towards the pool table, knowing full well that Toni would be checking her out from the bar.

 

As she reached the pool table she looked back to see Toni smiling and biting her bottom lip. Cheryl shot her a playful wink and began to play with the guys. Toni stood behind the bar and smirked to herself. Cheryl knew exactly what to do to tease her.

 

\-----

 

After a couple of games of pool, Toni gestured for Cheryl to come over to the bar. Cheryl told the guys to play on without her for a bit and she made her way over to her girlfriend. As Cheryl walked over, she locked eyes with Toni and poked her tongue out while making a silly face, resulting in Toni giggling when she was pulling a pint for one of the other Serpents.

 

The customer paid Toni for the drink and left the bar, so now it was just Cheryl in front of her.

 

“You called?” Cheryl asked playfully, leaning on the bar in front of her.

 

“I did indeed…” Toni trailed off, wiping the bar surface to make herself look a bit busier so none of the older Serpents complain. “I just noticed that I have to take all these trash bags out bag and I was wondering if you would help me?” Toni asked, slightly flirtatiously.

 

Cheryl’s expression turned to slight disgust as she looked at the trash bags. “Umm…I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask, I’m definitely not touching any of those bags.” She replied as she looked over to two trash bags on the floor behind the bar next to Toni’s feet.

 

Toni rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned down and picked both the bags up. “I knew you’d say that.” She said as she laughed slightly at Cheryl’s refusal. “But I was going to ask if you would open the doors for me on the way out please?”

 

Cheryl looked at Toni as her expression changed back to a soft smile. “Now that seems like something I can manage.” She replied happily, due to not having to touch the trash bags. The bags weren’t even dirty, she just didn’t want to touch them.

 

Cheryl and Toni made their way towards the back of the Wyrm and stopped when they came to a door that lead outside.

 

“If you could do the honors…” Toni said as she gestured for Cheryl to open the door.

 

“Of course.” Cheryl replied as she fiddled with the door handle and gave it a hefty push to get it open.

 

Toni made her way through the door first and tossed the rubbish bags into the dumpster outside. She looked back and noticed Cheryl was about to head back inside.

 

“Hey, not so fast.” Toni said playfully as she grabbed Cheryl’s wrist and pulled her to face her. “I want some time with you too.” She said flirtatiously and with a mischievous grin.

 

Cheryl smirked at the movement, she stood in front of Toni with the door closing behind them. Toni moved her hand from Cheryl’s wrist to her hand and laced her fingers with her own, swaying her arm slightly.

 

“Do you realize where we are right now?” Toni asked, looking around at their surroundings.

 

Cheryl look a look around and realized that this was where she had been watching Toni from that night when she visited the Wyrm. She turned around to see the carpark that she watched from in the distance and gave Toni a smile.

 

“I stand by what I did.” Cheryl teased, referring to her basically spying on Toni in work just to get to see her.

 

Toni laughed slightly and looked up into Cheryl’s brown eyes. They had come a long way since that night, and Toni wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“You look like you’re having fun out there.” Toni said with a smile, referring to Cheryl playing pool with the guys.

 

“I am…” Cheryl admitted, taking a step closer to the Serpent. “But it would be more fun with you.” She whispered as she leaned down slightly to Toni.

 

Toni smirked and bit her bottom lip before pulling Cheryl in closer and planting a passionate kiss onto her bright red lips. Cheryl moved her hands so one was on Toni’s waist and the other was on the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. Toni couldn’t help but push Cheryl up against the wall, deepening the kiss between them.

 

“Hey Toni, you’ve got people waiting- Ahhh no way! Cut it out you two!” Sweet Pea bellowed as he walked through the door and caught Cheryl and Toni mid make-out session.

 

The two girls pulled away from each other with slightly embarrassed grins on their faces. Cheryl raised her eyebrow and wiped away some of her own red lipstick from the side of her mouth with her little finger. She winked at Toni before making her way past Sweet Pea and back inside.

 

Toni stood and laughed as Sweet Pea shook his head, trying to fight back a smile.

 

“You have red lipstick all over your mouth.” Sweet Pea commented, not able to contain his smirk.

 

“Really?” Toni responded sarcastically, trying to make Sweet Pea break his act and laugh.

 

She watched with a broad smile as Cheryl walked away and shrugged her shoulders at Sweet Pea playfully.

 

“You really like her, don’t you?” Sweet Pea asked genuinely, noticing how happy Toni was whenever Cheryl was around.

 

Toni looked up at her best friend and tilted her head to the side slightly, she had been thinking about her feelings for a while. “You know what, Sweets?” Toni started. “I think I love her.” She admitted with a deep breath and a smile.

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened at the revelation, then he displayed a huge smile on his face. He placed his hand on Toni’s shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. He loved seeing her like this, they had been so close all their lives so this was a big moment for them both. He knew that Toni was serious about Cheryl, and he was just as excited as her to see where things went between them.

 

“I’m happy for you, Tiny!” He said cheerily, looking at Toni’s beaming smile. “Now get back in there and act natural.” He joked with some giggles.

 

Toni got out her phone to check her reflection and giggled slightly at the sight. She wiped away all the red lipstick from her face before adjusting her clothes and hair and making her way back inside smiling to herself at her confession.

 

—— 

 

Over the course of the night Cheryl played pool, darts and cards with the Serpents. Toni played a couple of games of cards from the bar but she watched on mostly, smiling at her brothers accepting her girlfriend into their little family. It meant a lot to Toni that the guys had stuck up for Cheryl earlier in the night too, showing their solidarity and togetherness. 

 

Toni watched all night as Cheryl laughed and enjoyed herself with her new friends. Her and Sweet Pea had beat Fangs and Jughead at pool causing Sweet Pea to buy them both a shot of tequila to celebrate. Cheryl was a little rusty at first, resulting in Toni stepping from behind the to help her with her technique. She gently moved her body behind Cheryl’s and placed her hands on the pool cue with her. Cheryl could feel the heat of Toni’s breath on her neck, causing her to get distracted and kiss her instead of taking the pool shot. This obviously caused the guys to jeer them with complains about their PDA but neither of the girls cared. They were just happy that they could spend time together like this and fully enjoy themselves. 

 

Fangs taught her how to play darts properly and Jughead lost to her at cards due to her stellar poker face. She had really fit in and enjoyed the company of the Serpents, and they enjoyed her company as well. 

 

Toni even taught Cheryl how to pour a pint behind the bar and make different kinds of cocktails. Admittedly, cocktails didn’t get made that often in the Wyrm but Cheryl still wanted to learn how. 

 

Toni stood behind her and helped her pour pints using different taps and rested her hands on top of Cheryl’s when showing her how to angle the glasses properly. It took a few attempts for Cheryl to get it right, but she was thrilled when she did. 

 

The Wyrm had gotten quieter now, there was only half an hour until Toni had to lock up so only the guys and a couple of older Serpents were left.

 

Toni cleaned some tables and watched as a few older Serpents left the bar, leaving only the guys and Cheryl now. 

 

She cleared some empty glasses away that were on vacant tables and walked downstairs into the basement to collect some fresh bottles to restock the fridges upstairs again. 

 

When she got to the basement she took a look around. She looked at the couch that she sometimes slept on and noticed the old karaoke machine in the corner that was connected to an old TV. It was usually used when it was busy in the Wyrm on a Saturday and drunken idiots, usually Fangs, wanted to sing some songs for everyone.

 

Toni smiled to herself as an idea crept into her head, she collected the new bottles that she needed and made her way back upstairs.  

 

“We’re gonna make a move now, Tiny.” Sweet Pea said as he helped Toni by collecting some empty glasses and place them on the bar for her. “My bed is calling me.” He joked.

 

Fangs and Jughead both helped by stacking some chairs and turning off a few lights and TV switches. 

 

“We assumed that Cheryl was gonna get a ride off you?” Fangs asked plainly. 

 

“Fangs that’s disgusting you can’t say stuff like that!” Jughead said playfully, insinuating that what Fangs had said was sexual. 

 

Cheryl and Toni both laughed before giving each other a shy smile. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of that, don’t worry.” Toni said playfully, kind of carrying on the joke but being genuine at the same time. 

 

The Serpents said goodbye to Cheryl and nodded to Toni before making their way out of the bar. 

 

“See you tomorrow guys!” Toni yelled after them as they left. 

 

“Bye girls!” They yelled back in unison. 

 

Cheryl sat on one of the bar stools as Toni finished tidying up the bar. She was just finishing counting the money in the cash register when Cheryl crept up on her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Toni relaxed into the hold and leaned her head back to rest on Cheryl’s face before turning around. 

 

“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight then, beaut?” Toni asked softly, as she gazed directly into Cheryl’s brown eyes. She was slightly shorter than the red head so she had to look up slightly which Cheryl loved. 

 

“I really have.” Cheryl said as she smiled and beamed down at Toni. “Thank you for asking me to come here...I wasn’t sure at first because I didn’t want you to get any hassle-” 

 

“Cher, I don’t care if _I_ get any hassle but the second that you start to get shit off anyone, that’s where I draw the line.” Toni started as she entwined her hands in Cheryl’s and took a small step back to look at her girlfriend properly. “You can come here anytime you like, you haven’t got to worry about anyone else here...trust me.” She pleaded.

 

“I just didn’t want you to get in any trouble...” Cheryl trailed off shyly as she looked at the floor. The last thing she wanted to do get Toni into any sort of trouble, especially in the place she worked and had to spend a lot of time.

 

Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s chin and lifted it up so she looked at her. “I can handle the old bastards in here angel, and I think we all made our point tonight...especially when you threw that drink over Tall Boy.” Toni said trying to reassure Cheryl and make her laugh at the same time. “We won’t get any more hassle, babe.” 

 

Cheryl gave Toni a soft and genuine smile, she always felt so safe when she was with her. Like nothing could ever hurt her, she felt the same tonight even when they were all involved in the argument with Tall Boy. Cheryl felt protected by the Serpents and she even had the courage to join in. It made her feel incredible. 

 

Toni made her way over to the main entrance of the Wyrm and locked it from the inside and turned the main light off. The only light left on was the one behind the bar, illuminating Cheryl’s face. Cheryl looked at Toni with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Locking us in?” Cheryl asked as she bit her lip and scrunched up her nose. 

 

“Only for now...” Toni started. “There’s something that I want to show you. And it’s only 11:30, we still got time for some fun...is your mother expecting you home at a certain time?” She asked. 

 

Cheryl looked at her and laughed. “As if you actually care about a curfew.” She said playfully, poking fun at Toni’s rebellious side. “But no, I don’t believe Mother will be too concerned about my whereabouts.” Cheryl finished with a flirtatious grin.

 

“Perfect.” Toni whispered as she took hold of Cheryl’s hand and led her downstairs into the basement.

 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Toni gestured for Cheryl to sit on the couch and close her eyes. 

 

Before Cheryl did, she glanced around the small dimly lit room. She noticed some of Toni’s clothes and a duffle bag with some of her school books in. Cheryl sat on the couch and watched as Toni walked through a door into another room before closing her eyes. 

 

“Toni, what the hell is going on?” Cheryl said with a slight giggle but with a confused tone of voice. 

 

“Trust me, Blossom...you’re gonna like it.” Toni responded from the other room. “Just give me a minute!” 

 

Cheryl could hear Toni fiddling in the other room and laughed slightly. 

 

“No peaking!” Toni shouted. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Cheryl replied back with a giggle and put her hands over her eyes to prove she couldn’t see. 

 

Cheryl could hear Toni’s footsteps enter the same room as her now, she could sense Toni getting closer and closer to her until she could feel her warm breath on her lips. Cheryl smirked, wanting nothing more than to open her eyes and break the small space between them both. Still with her eyes closed, Cheryl felt Toni press a gentle kiss onto her lips. The kiss was deep and seemed like it lasted forever, causing Cheryl to have an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. She felt an undeniable need for Toni in that moment. She raised her hand and reached out to feel Toni, to her surprise her hand reached Toni’s bare skin and she took a slight inward gasp. 

 

“Keep ‘em closed.” Toni whispered with a smirk before taking a step back resulting in Cheryl pouting slightly. 

 

Cheryl licked her lips and leaned back on the couch. The taste of the salt and vinegar crisps that Toni had been eating earlier in the night, still on the tip of her tongue. 

 

Cheryl’s mind started to imagine what could possibly waiting in front of her when she opened her eyes. She just wanted to open them and see what ever Toni was up to. 

 

After a couple of seconds, music began to play from the corner of the room. 

 

“Open them.” Toni said with a giggle as she stood in front of Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl opened her eyes and couldn’t help but burst into laughter at what was in front of her. Toni stood with a microphone from the karaoke machine in her hand and her hair in a messy ponytail. She wore a baggy pajama crop top and some shorts, she held the microphone up to her mouth and started singing and prancing around the room causing Cheryl to lean her head back with laughter. She watched as Toni sang, Cheryl’s eyes roamed the Serpents body, wanting to kiss every inch of her skin. 

 

“You’re on the phone with your girlfriend, she’s upset...” Toni sang with complete confidence. “She’s going off about something that you said.” 

 

Cheryl quickly got her phone out of her pocket and began to record Toni’s performance. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Toni actually had a really good singing voice, making Cheryl happy that she discovered something new about her girlfriend. Cheryl couldn’t contain her broad smile as Toni sung the song that she had requested back in her trailer the day of the pouring down rain.

 

During the song Toni skipped and dance all over the room, completely owning her performance. She jumped onto the couch that Cheryl was sitting on and sang to her through a fit of giggles. She grabbed Cheryl’s hand and made her dance with her. They danced like idiots, not caring if they were in time with the beat or bothered about what they looked like. Toni could see that Cheryl was enjoying herself, she loved seeing her like this, in fits of laughter with her smile that lights up the room. 

 

“You belong with meeee...have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me.” Toni finished as she stood in front of Cheryl again with one hand by her side and the other raised in the air. The song finished to the sound of applause and cheering from Cheryl. 

 

“Woooow!!” Cheryl exclaimed as she collected herself and calmed down. “You were right in what you said...you put on one hell of a show.” She finished playfully. She could see Toni blush slightly which she couldn’t help but think was the cutest thing in the entire world. 

 

Toni took a quick bow in front of Cheryl before sitting down next to her on the couch and looking at her lovingly. 

 

“And you didn’t even have to get me drunk... I’d say you’ve really hit the jackpot tonight.” Toni said as she traced circles on Cheryl’s arm with her thumb. 

 

“I seriously didn’t expect you to bring me down here to sing...” Cheryl said as she watched Toni’s thumb move over her skin. “But I’m not going to complain.” She finished as she picked up Toni’s hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

 

Toni gazed into Cheryl’s eyes, feeling truly happy and excited about her life. She had never felt like this about anyone before, this was pretty evident giving she had just sung a Taylor Swift song for her. 

 

“What did you expect then?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

 

Cheryl’s cheeks turned a light shade of red before she shrugged her shoulders playfully. “Oh, I don’t know...” She started, her eyes wandered all around the room to try and avoid looking at Toni’s skin on display in front of her. “When your girlfriend takes you downstairs to a basement with a couch…my mind kind of assumed it would be anything  _but_ you singing a Taylor Swift song for me.” She finished as she met Toni’s eye, she licked her lips and watched as the Serpent’s mouth curled up into a small smile. 

 

“Ahhh...” Toni said in realization of what Cheryl meant. “You thought things were going to get interesting did ya beaut.” Toni whispered as she began to draw circles on her own bare stomach with her index finger. She looked at Cheryl seductively, trying to tease her and clearly succeeding. 

 

Cheryl watched, mesmerized as Toni expose more of her lush, smooth skin. Not able to fight the feeling or handle the suspense anymore, she slowly edged herself closer to her before raising her legs and straddling the pink haired Serpent.

 

Cheryl sat on Toni’s lap with her legs spread to the sides. She looked down at her pink haired girlfriend with a devilish grin on her face. Toni looked up at her, slightly surprised by her forwardness but in no rush to complain by any means. Cheryl’s pony tail swayed back and forth, and she slid herself closer to Toni before placing a hand on the back of her neck. Cheryl untied her hair and let the crimson locks fall all over her back.

 

“Who says it’s not?” Cheryl questioned seductively before lowering her head and slamming her lips onto Toni’s. 

 

Toni gasped harshly, surprised by the force and passion of the kiss. She moved her hands up and rested them on each of Cheryl’s hips, inching her closer to her. Cheryl and Toni’s lips moved in perfect unison together as the kiss deepened and became even more passionate. They each fought for dominance, edging their tongues into each other’s mouths. Cheryl, always liking having control, smirked to herself slightly before biting on Toni’s lower lip before breaking away from the kiss and whispering into Toni’s ear. 

 

“You’ve worked hard tonight, babe.” She whispered seductively into Toni’s ear. “Let me take care of you...” She trailed off as she licked Toni’s earlobe confidently. 

 

Toni squirmed playfully underneath her, laughing at how her girlfriend did the same as she had done to her earlier in the night. 

 

“Cheryl, I- you don’t have to-” Toni could hardly formulate a sentence as Cheryl started to kiss and bite at her neck. There wasn’t often a time that Toni was lost for words, but this was certainly one of them. 

 

“Shhhh, baby.” Cheryl breathed into Toni’s neck, giving the Serpent goosebumps, as her hands roamed all over her body. 

 

Cheryl’s fingertips grazed every inch of skin that Toni had on show on her stomach. She tugged at the small crop top that Toni was wearing. Getting the message, Toni lifted her arms in the air slowly so Cheryl could remove it. 

 

Cheryl tossed the crop top on the floor without a second thought. She looked down at her girlfriend’s exposed chest and took in the sight before biting her bottom lip and looking at Toni straight in the eye. 

 

“A fucking nipple piercing?” Cheryl asked flirtatiously, looking at the small bar of metal going through Toni’s left nipple. “I should’ve known.” 

 

Toni laughed and tilted her head back slightly. “Language, Blossom.” She said plainly in a raspy voice. 

 

Cheryl leaned down and blew softly on the bottom of Toni’s stomach playfully. She stuck out her tongue and placed it just above Toni’s belly button before gliding it along right up to the bottom of her neck. Toni let out a small sigh, causing Cheryl to smirk to herself. 

 

Cheryl had never done this kind of thing with anyone before, so any sort of indication that Toni was actually enjoying what she was doing, was good enough for her. 

 

Without warning, Cheryl grabbed one of Toni’s beasts in her hand and started to cup and squeeze it causing Toni to gasp. Toni’s eyes met Cheryl’s before she watched her lean forward and take her other breast in her mouth. Cheryl’s tongue glided over the nipple and the metal bar, causing Toni to moan and run her hands through the waves of red hair around her. 

 

Cheryl repositioned herself so her knee and thigh were in the middle of Toni’s legs. She leaned in and kissed the Serpent passionately and Toni wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her towards her. Cheryl began to grind her leg against Toni’s core, causing a friction that sent the Serpent into overdrive. 

 

Toni bucked her hips in time with Cheryl’s leg to create a rhythm that made her breathless. She moaned and deepened the kiss and nibbled on Cheryl’s bottom lip. 

 

Cheryl’s hands roamed lower and lower down Toni’s body until she reached the pajama shorts that she was wearing. She tugged at the hem and looked at Toni with questioning eyes. Toni nodded slowly before Cheryl slipped her hand into her shorts and started to rub on the top of Toni’s underwear. She could feel the warmth which made her grin and placed kisses onto Toni’s neck. 

 

Cheryl’s hand stroked Toni’s core before she moved her underwear to the side. Cheryl’s fingers drew patterns all over Toni’s core, forcing Toni to gasp and buck her hips. Cheryl slowly inserted a finger into Toni and started moving it in and out. 

 

Cheryl quickened the pace of the movements, watching as Toni got more and more breathless underneath her. Watching Toni’s eyes roll the back of her head was one of the most satisfying things Cheryl had ever seen. 

 

”Cher, I’m-“ Toni painted as Cheryl’s fingers curled up inside her. 

 

Cheryl looked at Toni and smirked playfully, she removed her fingers and watched as Toni’s expression changed. She looked up at her with a puzzled expression, her chest rising and falling dramatically from her loss of breath. 

 

She watched as Cheryl raised her fingers and inserted them into her mouth before sucking on them and pulling them out seductively. 

 

“We’re not done yet, baby.” Cheryl whispered as she got up off of Toni’s lap and positioned herself on the floor in front of her. Toni sat on the couch with her legs open, with Cheryl between them. 

 

Cheryl looked up and tugged on Toni’s shorts, removing them with ease. She positioned herself closer to the Serpent and placed one hand in her stomach before looking up. Toni was panting and watching on in amazement. 

 

Cheryl shot her a devilish grin before sticking out her tongue and gliding it all the way up Toni’s core. 

 

“Ahhh, fucking hell!” Toni exclaimed loudly, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. 

 

Cheryl smirked and continued with the motion, quickening the pace until Toni was panting and screaming her name. 

 

Cheryl got back up slowly and lay next to Toni on the couch. Toni raised her arm for Cheryl to snuggle up under and she rested her head on the Serpents chest that was still rising and falling quickly.

 

\-----

 

The two lay together for a while, it seemed like a lifetime. Time seemed to stand still when they were together, like they were the only people in the universe. They lay together on the small, run down couch. Cheryl’s head resting gently on Toni’s chest as they nuzzled together. Cheryl lay with her phone in her hand, scrolling through her Instagram.

 

Without Toni noticing, Cheryl began to take photos of herself and Toni laying together. Cheryl started to giggle to herself at the off-guard pictures of Toni, causing the Serpent to look down and realize what she was doing.

 

“Heeeyyy” Toni whined as she laughed and started to tickle Cheryl’s side, causing the red head to squirm and laugh loudly.

 

“Okay, okay, okay.” Cheryl managed to blurt out and surrender, among her giggles. “Let’s take a nice one.” She suggested to try and make Toni stop tickling her.

 

“You can take it…I trust your selfie skills, babe.” Toni answered, sitting up and pulling Cheryl close to her in order to have the photo taken.

 

“They key is to just take loads of them…” Cheryl revealed. “I’ll just keep taking them, then we’ll look through them and pick our favorites.” She stated plainly, having done this a lot.

 

Cheryl raised her phone and began to take pictures of the two of them, her smile was beaming with her glistening white teeth on show. Toni smiled at the camera too, then looked at Cheryl lovingly, wanting to look at that smile every second of every day. She never got tired of seeing that smile, every time she saw it, it was like the first time.

 

Toni looked at Cheryl and smirked as she continued to take photos with funny faces. Toni leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto Cheryl’s cheek and stayed there for a while so she had time to take some different photo’s. Toni pulled away slowly looked at Cheryl’s phone, still poised to take photographs. Toni quickly leaned back in and licked the side of Cheryl’s face before erupting into a fit of laughter due to the shocked look on Cheryl’s face. Cheryl laughed and wiped the side of her face before turning to face Toni.

 

“You’re such a wind up.” She said among her laughter, unable to contain her grin.

 

“Guilty as charged…” Toni whispered as she tilted her head slightly and leaned in to place a soft kiss onto Cheryl’s lips. Cheryl quickly snapped a photo of the two of them before leaning back and biting her lip slightly.

 

The two of them sat and scrolled through the abundance of photo’s they had just taken, picking out their favorites and the cutest ones. Cheryl’s favorite was the one when Toni kissed her cheek and she was laughing slightly at the camera. Toni joked and said that her favorite was the one when she licked the side of Cheryl’s face, resulting in the red head capturing her shocked expression. But Cheryl knew her favorite was the one of them kissing.

 

“I would love to stay here all night with you…” Toni started quietly, looking into Cheryl’s brown eyes. “But I think I should take you home, I don’t want you getting any shit from your mom about being out of the house until 1am on a school night.” She admitted.

 

Cheryl sighed and took Toni’s hand into her own. “I don’t care what my mother thinks or says to me anymore, baby.” She revealed, making Toni smile at her confidence. “But, you’re probably right. Where are my keys?” She asked, rummaging on the couch.

 

“I’m not letting you drive home!” Toni gasped. “You’ve had a drink, I’ll take you home on my motorcycle and you can leave your car here until tomorrow, I’ll bring you here to get it.” Toni stated, already having thought of her plan.

 

“Omg Toni, I only had like one drink and one shot! I’m totally fine to drive, silly!” Cheryl gasped. She couldn’t help but think it was ridiculously sweet that Toni didn’t want her to drive after a drink, always making sure she was safe.

 

“I don’t care if it was one drink or one hundred…There’s no way I could deal with you driving home right now.” Toni admitted plainly, as she found Cheryl’s keys first in the couch and held them behind her back, out of reach from the red head. “You never know what could happen.”

 

Cheryl pretended to pout at Toni, trying to get her girlfriend to give into her, but the Serpent wasn’t budging. “Fineee!” Cheryl said, giving into Toni’s suggestion, not having much choice. Cheryl didn’t mind that Toni was protective, she thought it was crazy sweet of her. She hadn’t had anyone looking out for her or protecting her since Jason died, so Cheryl welcomed Toni’s behavior secretly.

 

“I’ve got a jumper here somewhere, let me just chuck that on and I’ll be ready to go.” Toni said, gesturing to the shorts and little crop top she was wearing.

 

She walked over to a duffle bag in the corner that Cheryl assumed belonged to her. She rummaged in there, pulling out different articles of clothing before pulling out an oversized grey jumper with a small rainbow on the front.

 

“Adorable.” Cheryl whispered as Toni pulled the jumper over her head and felt the soft fabric on her skin.

 

Toni walked over to Cheryl slowly and cupped the red head’s cheek in her hand. The sleeve of the jumper was too long so the soft fabric grazed Cheryl’s cheek as she relaxed into it.

 

“I’m only adorable for you.” Toni admitted softly before stretching on her tip toes and placing a kiss onto Cheryl’s forehead. “Now let’s get you home.” Toni said quietly as she enlaced Cheryl’s fingers in her own and lead her back upstairs.

 

Cheryl helped Toni tidy up the Wyrm upstairs and make it presentable for the next lot of customers the next day. Toni locked all the doors and turned off all the lights before setting the alarm and racing Cheryl to the exit to get out on time.

 

Toni tossed Cheryl her motorcycle helmet and she carefully put it on over her crimson hair. Toni mounted the bike and held her hand out for Cheryl to do the same. Cheryl adjusted herself on the bike before sliding close to Toni and wrapping her arms around her waist. Toni started the bike with a loud roar, sending vibrations through both girl’s bodies. She kicked the bike stand up and sped away in the direction of the Northside.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach Thistlehouse, it was around 1 in the morning, so there was literally no traffic on the roads. Toni drove Cheryl right to the front door of Thistlehouse and helped her to dismount the bike. Cheryl gave her back her helmet before leaning in and planting a long kiss onto the Serpents lips.

 

“Thanks for the ride.” Cheryl whispered as she pulled away slowly.

 

“Anytime, angel.” Toni responded with a rasp in her voice.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow…” Cheryl said as she made her way over to the front door of Thistlehouse. She searched her keys for the right one before inserting it into the lock and opening the door. “Text me when you’re home and drive safe.”

 

“Will do! Goodnight, beaut.” Toni responded as Cheryl looked back at her before entering the house and closing the door.

 

Toni waited outside until she heard Cheryl lock the door and then drove off back to the Southside. Times like this she would love to be able to spend the night at Cheryl’s house, and she knew that Cheryl would like it too, it’s just Penelope that was the issue.

 

She spent the whole ride back to the Southside thinking about Cheryl and their relationship. Toni could feel herself falling for Cheryl harder and harder with every day, and it made her excited for what’s to come.

 

Toni reached the trailer park and stopped her motorcycle outside her trailer. She unlocked the door and got changed into some pajamas before making herself a cup of tea and wriggling into her bed under the warm covers. She remembered what Cheryl had said so she got out her phone and sent her a photo of her in bed with her tea in her hand.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_I’m safe and sound x_ **

**_Attachment- image_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_Perfect…Goodnight, adorable baby x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Sweet dreams, beautiful x_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Longest chapter so far, woooo! 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you so send some feedback my way if ya want :)


	14. Conversations and Realisations (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found out that Toni loves Cheryl in the last chapter, so now it’s time for the red head to do some realising of her own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be split into two parts! Partly because it was hella long and also because I need to finish the ending of it…so putting it in two parts buys me a little bit more time lol! Hope you enjoy it!

Toni set her alarms to wake up a bit earlier than usual the next morning. Usually she would never wake up early but she wanted to pick Cheryl up to get her car that was still at the Wyrm. Cheryl always got up early before school, she wanted time to put together the perfect outfit, she hated being rushed in the mornings.

 

Toni got out of bed and let Hot Dog out so he could have some fresh air and roam the trailer park. Everyone knew who he belonged to and he was trained to always come back so Toni didn’t mind letting him out. He had a kennel outside the trailer so he usually went in there to wait for Toni when she wasn’t home. The kennel wasn’t in the best condition, but Toni didn’t have a lot of money, so her and the guys had managed to build one from scratch one weekend when they first found Hot Dog.

 

Toni walked through her trailer back to her bedroom, running her fingers through her hair to get some loose strands off her face. She picked up her phone from her bedside table and started typing.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Morning! Want a ride to get your car from the Wyrm?x_ **

 

Toni sent the message and was just about to scroll through her Instagram feed when her phone started to vibrate due to messages from Cheryl.

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_OMG am I seeing this correctly?! IS THIS REAL LIFE?!_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_Antoinette Topaz is out of bed early before school…wtaf is going on?!_ **

 

Toni smiled and laughed at Cheryl’s response. She knew she would be impressed by her sudden early morning. Toni was not a morning person, not in the slightest. The only time when she didn’t actually mind an early morning, was when she was waking up either with Cheryl or for her. Cheryl had learnt this about Toni the day that they both hung out in her trailer after the rainstorm.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_You’re hilarious;) I’m actually awake early specifically to take you to get your car… x_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_Awww you’re so sweet!! I’ll be ready in about 30 mins, so any time around then, thank you baby x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Perfect! I’ll let you know when I’m on my way, see you soon x_ **

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but smile from reading Toni’s messages, she was so thoughtful, always putting others before herself. It was one of the things that drew Cheryl to her in the first place. Her caring and compassionate side was something that Cheryl loved about her. She remembered seeing it first in Pop’s, the night when she was upset and Toni bought her a milkshake and left her mobile number on a napkin. Cheryl still had the napkin, tucked away nicely in her drawer in her bed side table.

 

Toni set her phone down and searched her wardrobes for something to wear. She opted for a black skirt with fishnet tights underneath, a light blue crop top, a plaid shirt tied around her waist and of course her Serpent jacket. She made her way into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and some toast for breakfast.

 

She sat on the couch and ate her breakfast, sipping on her tea while watching some morning TV. She never normally had time to sit down and chill out in the mornings, she usually just grabbed an apple as rushed out the door to get to school on time.

 

Toni glanced at the clock that was on the wall of the trailer and decided that she would leave to go to Thistlehouse to get Cheryl. She called Hot Dog in from outside and put some food down for him before grabbing her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She locked her trailer door, put her black motorcycle helmet on over her brown and pink loose curls and mounted the bike. She sent Cheryl a quick text, letting her know she was on her way, before driving off to the Northside of town.

 

On the way to Thistlehouse, she found herself just smiling to herself. She didn’t even realize she was doing it but she couldn’t stop herself. She was just excited to see Cheryl, it was as simple as that, she knew it was.

 

Toni arrived at Thistlehouse around 5 minutes before Cheryl had said she would be ready. It was not like Toni to be early, but she wanted to be on time for Cheryl. She stopped her motorcycle outside the front door and the murmuring from the engine came to a halt.

 

Toni got off the bike and stood it up with the stand so it was upright, she took off her helmet and shook her head lightly. Her luscious hair swayed and the sun made the pink shine and stand out even more. Her hair fell perfectly again in loose curls over her shoulders. She ran her hand through the top of her hair to get some strands off her face when she heard the front door of Thistlehouse opening.

 

Toni turned her head in the direction of the door with a smile, but her expression suddenly changed when she saw Penelope Blossom emerge from the house and stand in the doorway. Every ounce of Toni wanted to barge up to Penelope and give her a piece of her mind. Call her out on how she had treated Cheryl and how she didn’t deserve to have someone so wonderfully perfect and beautiful as a daughter. But Toni knew that would probably make matters worse, so she gritted her teeth and displayed a small smile to the red headed monster.

 

“Who the hell are you? And why are you on my property?” Penelope spat at Toni harshly. She eyed the Serpent and investigated her attire, her mouth frowning with hatred and disgust towards Toni.

 

“Oh, hi! I’m Toni…Toni Top-” Toni started as she walked over to the doorway and held her hand out for Penelope to shake.

 

“Toni Topaz! Ahhh yes, you’re the one who my daughter has been texting with.” Penelope said as she looked at Toni’s outstretched hand in disgust. She looked at the Serpent up and down, face growing sterner by the second.

 

Toni looked at Penelope with a raised eyebrow. Cheryl had told her that she knew about them being together but this was the first time that they had officially met. So, Penelope knew that they were in a relationship, but it seemed like she couldn’t even bring herself to say it. It made Toni feel a prang of repulsion in her stomach towards Penelope. The fact that she couldn’t be accepting of her and Cheryl was something that Toni couldn’t quite get her head around.

 

“Umm, yeah I guess so.” Toni said slowly, not really knowing how to respond. She watched as Penelope looked at her motorcycle behind her and tutted to herself. Toni couldn’t handle the way that Penelope was acting towards her. If Penelope was going to be unpleasant, Toi may as well have some fun with it.

 

“She’s my _girlfriend_ so yeah, you could say we text a lot…some messages, some photos. Y’know, the works.” Toni said confidently, shrugging her shoulders and showing Penelope that her opinion literally meant nothing to her. Being in the Serpents meant that Toni had faced her fair share of evil and dangerous people, Penelope was nothing compared to them, she could handle her and she knew exactly how to press her buttons. Toni didn’t come to Thistlehouse with the intention of winding Penelope up, but the moment simply presented itself and she had to take full advantage. Penelope had always made Cheryl feel so small, so if Toni had the chance to make her feel even a fraction of the same way, you bet she was going to take it.

 

Penelope’s face turned from shock to pure rage in what seemed like a millisecond. She scowled at Toni, unable to contain her disgust and looked at her disapprovingly.

 

“You didn’t answer my question…” Penelope growled at her. “Why are you on my property.” She asked as she turned her nose up at Toni slightly.

 

“I’m here for Cheryl, Mrs. Blossom.” Toni responded simply. Not giving Penelope any more information of their plans.

 

Just as Toni said that, Cheryl appeared from behind Penelope, her face lighting up with that broad smile that Toni loved as soon as she saw her girlfriend.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl gasped as she grabbed her car keys. “You’re early!” She commented, making Toni laugh slightly.

 

Cheryl’s attention suddenly turned towards her mother as she brushed past her to leave her house.

 

“It was nice to finally meet you.” Toni said to Penelope, slightly sarcastically.

 

“I wish I could say the same.” Penelope replied coldly, looking on in horror as she watched Cheryl take Toni’s hand into her own and peck her lips.

 

Toni was slightly surprised by Cheryl’s affection in front of her mother, but she found it kind of empowering at the same time. It felt like Cheryl had the upper hand on their war of emotions.

 

“Come on, babe…” Cheryl started with a hint of joy in her voice. “Before your soul gets sucked out by my delightful mother.” She finished as she dragged Toni away from the house and towards the motorcycle. Toni looked back at Penelope and shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

 

Penelope shot them both another glare before slamming the front door and going back inside the house. Both girls laughed as they hear the loud slam of the door, Cheryl leaned against the motorcycle and she pulled Toni towards her with a smile.

 

“Gooood morning, my beautiful little angel.” Cheryl said softly as she pulled Toni in for a kiss. Toni’s placed her lips on Cheryl’s and they both smiled as they pulled away. “Here! This is for you. I know you like a cup of tea in the morning.” She said as she placed a bright red flask into Toni’s hands.

 

“Aww that’s so sweet, thank you beaut.” Toni said softly, placing the flask into her school bag on top of the motorcycle. “You’re in a very good mood this morning.” Toni said, with a hint of a questioning tone in her voice.

 

“Who wouldn’t be when they witness their _gorgeous_ girlfriend stick up to their monster of a mother.” Cheryl replied playfully. “I was on top of the stairs for most of the conversation…I can’t believe you said that we sent photo’s! I was dying to laugh!” Cheryl said as she giggled and nudged Toni on the arm playfully.

 

Toni laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. “I had to have a bit of fun, she’s an absolute nightmare…I don’t know how you cope.” She replied as she shook her head slightly.

 

“She hasn’t phased me for a while, believe me.” Cheryl said simply causing Toni to smile, knowing that she was the reason that Penelope didn’t faze Cheryl anymore. Toni felt an overwhelming feeling of proudness towards Cheryl in that moment, she knew that her mother had acted like the devil towards her, so hearing her say that she wasn’t even bothered about her was a massive thing to happen.

 

Toni gazed at Cheryl with a smile that was reserved only for her. It was the kind of smile that, when you saw it, you knew everything was going to be okay and it melted Cheryl’s heart every time.

 

Toni grabbed her helmet from the seat of her motorcycle and handed it to Cheryl gently, she glanced back at Thistlehouse and noticed Penelope standing in one of the windows, trying to hide herself with some curtains, staring at them with a look of distain on her miserable face.

 

“Let’s go get your car…I can practically feel your mother’s eyes burning a hole in the back of my head right now.” Toni said with a laugh. “You look great, by the way.” She said smoothly to Cheryl in a slightly raspy voice, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss onto her plump lips.

 

It was quite a hot day so Cheryl had opted for a red high waist skirt and an off the shoulder black crop top. It was simple yet she looked so beautiful. Her hair was straight and cascading down her neck and over her shoulders.

 

Cheryl placed the helmet over her head carefully and hopped onto the end of the bike with Toni in front of her. She slid her hands around Toni’s waist and tickled her slightly, causing the Serpent to squirm and giggle before the bring the motorcycle engine to life with a twist of the key. The engine vibrated and murmur beneath them as Toni revved the engine and set off towards the Whyte Wyrm.

 

\-----

 

Toni and Cheryl rode the motorcycle through the town in the warm heat of the morning. The speed of the motorcycle caused both girl’s hair to fly in the wind behind them, leaving a flash of red and pink wherever they went.

 

They reached the Wyrm and Cheryl dismounted the bike, she gave Toni her helmet back before adjusting her hair and making sure it was all in the right place using a small mirror she pulled out of her school bag.

 

“You still look sensational, don’t worry.” Toni said as she took hold of Cheryl’s arm and gently pulled her towards her.

 

“As always.” Cheryl teased as she smiled at Toni who was still sat on the bike, her feet placed on the ground at either side to stay upright.

 

Cheryl took it upon herself to place the helmet from Toni’s lap, onto the floor, and slowly propped herself up to sit in front of Toni, her legs dangling over one side of the bike. She rested her hand on the back of Toni’s neck before grazing her fingernails along her smooth skin gently, causing Toni to close her eyes and smile softly.

 

“Thank you for bringing me to get my car…” Cheryl whispered softly. “I know you’d much rather be in bed.” She teased with a slight giggle.

 

Toni opened her eyes to the sound of Cheryl’s small laugh. “I don’t mind getting out of bed early for you, babe.” She said smoothly as tapped Cheryl on the nose with her finger gently, causing the red head to blush faintly. “And besides, I can always take a nap in math class later.” She said playfully, gaining a roll of the eyes from Cheryl in response.

 

“As if you would actually take a nap.” Cheryl said in disbelief.

 

Toni looked at Cheryl and smirked mischievously. “All you got to do is have a book open, standing up on the desk and you just duck down behind it.” Toni said as she shrugged her shoulders, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. “I’ve done it loads of times…especially after I’ve been out late on Serpent business.”

 

Cheryl thought for a moment about what Toni had said. ‘Serpent business’ made her think, she wanted to know more about what Toni did when she was with the gang. She decided not to delve into the topic, seeing as they had to get to school soon, she would keep her questions for a better time.

 

“Soo rebellious.” Cheryl slurred sarcastically, leaning in closer to Toni and kissing her lips gently. “Speaking of rebellious, we’re going to be late if we don’t get to school soon.” Cheryl said, slightly deflated. She would love to just sit and chat with Toni instead of going to school.

 

“We should get going…” Toni said she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and glanced at the time. “Although I don’t think I can drive my bike with you sat like that on it.” She finished lightheartedly, looking at Cheryl still sat in front of her on the bike.

 

“Fineee, I’ll get off.” Cheryl said as she pretended to sigh and pout.

 

“Not yet, maybe you will later on though.” She joked with a mischievous grin spread across her face, implying that Cheryl had said something sexual.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl shrieked as she laughed. “You’re insane!” She gasped as she shook her head and nudged her girlfriends arm with a smile. Toni’s flirtatious nature, always made Cheryl smile, she loved how happy she was around the Serpent all the time.

 

“You know it’s true.” Toni said flirtatiously, watching as a smirk crept onto Cheryl’s face.

 

“You’re the biggest tease, ever.” Cheryl stated among her giggles. “We haven’t got a class together today, so I’ll meet you at lunch?” She questioned, pecking Toni on the cheek before making her way to her car.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Toni agreed. “Try not to miss me too much, beaut.” She teased as Cheryl got into her car.

 

“I’ll try not to, but no promises…” Cheryl said with her car window rolled down. “Drive safe, see you later.” She said before starting her engine and driving off towards school.

 

\-----

 

Due to them not having any scheduled lessons with each other, Toni and Cheryl were only able to catch glimpses of each other in the corridors between classes.

 

Cheryl loved when she looked through the halls and was able to see a flash of Toni’s bright pink hair, her superior height came in very handy when searching for her girlfriend. It wasn’t hard to spot Toni in a crowd though, because she was normally with the Serpents and the sea of their black leather jackets usually gave away their whereabouts, that and Sweet Pea towering over the rest of the student body.

 

Even though Toni was smaller, it wasn’t hard to miss the flash of crimson hair walking through the corridors, and the usual tone of Cheryl’s voice when she was being sarcastic towards Betty or Veronica. She couldn’t help but smile to herself when she heard Cheryl’s voice and sassy remarks as they passed each other in the hallways.

 

Cheryl happed to have a free period before lunch, while Toni had math class. She strolled into the rec room and took a seat on the dark red couch that was so soft it basically engulfed her. She got out her earphones from her bag, plugged them into the bottom of her phone and tucked her red hair behind her ears to put them both in. Cheryl lay down, giving into the comfiness of the couch, she was the only one in the room so she began to hum to herself to the music that was playing in her ears while she read a book for English class.

 

Since finding out that Toni liked to listen to Taylor Swift, Cheryl had made a playlist for herself with a lot of her songs on, along with some Dua Lipa, Beyoncé and ABBA of course. She wanted to try things that Toni liked, and she was pleasantly surprised by the amount of Taylor Swift songs that she actually liked and related to.

 

Her peacefulness was momentarily disturbed by Kevin walking into the room. He gave Cheryl a beaming smile and a small wave as he made his way over to the vending machine. She smiled back genuinely and swiftly turned her attention back to her book.

 

Cheryl read the next few paragraphs but couldn’t help but spot Kevin struggling slightly out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and glanced over to where he was standing, in front of the vending machine, in a huff due to his packet of crisps getting stuck.

 

Kevin sighed and leant his head back, shooting Cheryl a disappointed look over his unreachable crisps. Cheryl laughed slightly as she glanced to the vending machine, spotting the crisps lodged and unable to fall down.

 

“Just buy another packet so the twirly things turn again and the first packet falls.” Cheryl said as she chuckled slightly. She couldn’t decide what made her laugh more, the look on Kevin’s face or her very technical explanation of the workings of the vending machine.

 

“I only had enough change on me to get one packet.” Kevin said in a huff, slightly deflated about the situation.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at him and laughed softly. “What flavor were they?” She asked simply.

 

“Salt and vinegar.” Kevin responded.

 

Cheryl suddenly remembered the taste of salt and vinegar crisps on Toni’s lips when she kissed her at the Wyrm that night. Cheryl remembered the feeling of kissing Toni that night so much, she swore she could still taste it on her lips.

 

Cheryl found herself rummaging in her purse, picking out some loose change and looking at Kevin with a small grin on her face.

 

“How about I buy a packet, and hopefully mine falls and hits yours down too? Cheryl suggested. “But if only one of them falls, the packet is mine…seeing as I’ve got up and left my book to help feed your appetite.” She finished with a hint of sass, but playfully.

 

Kevin sighed but gave into her request. “Fineeee!” He whined.

 

Cheryl inserted her change into the machine and lingered her fingers over the buttons, teasing Kevin and making him wait in suspense. She tapped in the numbers for her crisps and watched as they fell from the top shelf, straight into Kevin’s, sending them both into the tray at the bottom to be collected.

 

“Yessss!!” Kevin gasped as he kneeled down and grabbed both packets, handing one of them to Cheryl. “You’re a life saver, Cher.” He admitted, opening the packing and digging in hastily.

 

“Anything for a friend.” Cheryl quipped, slightly sarcastically but genuinely at the same time. She made her way over to the couch and sat back down, gesturing for Kevin to join her.

 

“You’re in a suspiciously good mood…” Kevin said slowly as he sat beside her on the couch with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Can’t I help you without it being treated as suspicious?” Cheryl asked with her hands raised lightheartedly. Kevin continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow, unsatisfied by her justifying her actions as normal. “If you must know…Toni likes these crisps so I bought them so we can share them at lunch.” Cheryl admitted.

 

“OMG! That is the sweetest thing that I’ve ever known you to do!” Kevin exclaimed as he almost spat out the crisps in his mouth, all over Cheryl. “I knew my gaydar was sensing some activity! Tell me everything, dear God!” He rambled on, wanting every detail from Cheryl.

 

Cheryl looked at him with a smile and shook her head slightly. “Kev, stop!” She gasped, slightly embarrassed. “What Toni and I get up to is none of your concern!” She finished as a laugh escaped her lips.

 

Cheryl loved Kevin, but she knew that any details she may tell him would definitely get back to Fangs, and the last thing that Cheryl wanted was Fangs to let slip to Toni about something that she said. She was in a really good place with Toni right now, and she didn’t want anything to potentially mess it up.

 

Kevin gave her a disappointed look scrunched his nose at her. “Fine!” He huffed. “How are things between you both anyway?” He asked sincerely as they both leaned back and got comfortable on the couch.

 

“Honestly? Things are so great between us, Kev.” Cheryl revealed, causing Kevin to smile uncontrollably. “I don’t think things could get any better right now…I’m so happy.”

 

“Awww, listen to you!” Kevin teased as he nudged Cheryl on the arm gently. “I’m so happy to hear you say something like that about someone…and from what Fangs has told me, Toni is a great gal so I’m fully on board with you both! Team Choni!” He finished with a laugh, causing Cheryl to do the same.

 

“Choni?” She asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

 

“Yeah! You know, like Cheryl and Toni put together…Choni.” He replied simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You’re insane.” Cheryl said as she giggled at Kevin’s enthusiasm towards hers and Toni’s relationship.

 

Cheryl’s thoughts suddenly turned towards Kevin and Fangs’ relationship. They had been together a while so Kevin must understand her worrying about Toni and the ‘Serpent business’ they had to tend to sometimes. It wasn’t that Cheryl didn’t like Toni being a Serpent, it wasn’t that at all, she actually found it kinda hot. She just hated the idea of Toni being in any sort of danger because of the Serpents.

 

Cheryl pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind about Toni and the Serpents. Whenever she thought about Toni potentially getting hurt it made her sick to her stomach. All these thoughts about her safety, and how happy she made her feel, led Cheryl to the only possible explanation. Cheryl _loved_ Toni. She felt it strongly, but didn’t know how to describe it, she understood that it had only been a short while between them, but she knew how she felt.

 

Kevin noticed Cheryl’s sudden decline in morale and gave her a soft smile. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, resting his hand on her knee gently.

 

“Yeah, I’m good…it’s just, I’ve been thinking about the Serpents lately.” Cheryl started. “I just hate the idea of Toni going up against some other gang.” She said with a slight laugh aimed at herself. “Do you get scared sometimes? With Fangs going out doing Serpent stuff?” She asked him as she looked up.

 

Kevin could tell that she was genuine in what she was asking and how she felt about it. He wasn’t going to lie to her, he knew that would only make things worse for her in the long run.

 

“I mean yeah, a little I suppose.” He started, trying not to make her too worried. “But I know that they’re all his family, and he’s got to do things sometimes that he doesn’t really agree with or want to do.” He finished, trying to defend the errands that the Serpents had to conduct from time to time.

 

“Yeah…” Cheryl said quietly, still sounding deflated and concerned about the topic. “It’s just- ugghh never mind I’m being stupid.” She said, cutting herself off and trying to change the subject.

 

“You’ll feel better if you talk about it, what are you thinking?” He asked sincerely, wanting to make sure she was okay. It wasn’t often that Cheryl actually spoke about the personal things that were on her mind, Kevin assumed that this was Toni’s influence on her which made him smile to himself subtly.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath and brushed some hair off of her face. “It’s just…The more I fall for her, the more I feel myself getting scared about losing her. You know?” She admitted, feeling a slight weight come off her shoulders from saying it out loud.

 

Kevin sighed at her revelation, smiling slightly at how Toni had managed to bring out a softer and more vulnerable side to Riverdale High’s HBIC.

 

“Yeah, I totally understand how you feel.” He confessed as to her plainly. “But what you’ve got to think of is that FP would never put her in any imminent danger, she’s basically like a daughter to him.” He said continued softly, trying to make her feel better. “And plus…whenever she’s out, she’s got all the guys with her. And we all know that they would do anything and everything in their power to keep her safe.” He said reassuringly, spotting a soft smile appear on Cheryl’s face.

 

“I know you’re right…” Cheryl confessed with a sigh. “Not worrying is just a lot easier said than done.” She finished with a shrug.

 

What Kevin had said had made her feel a lot better, she knew that what he said was right. FP and the guys would protect Toni no matter what.

 

“Wow, you just admitted that I was right about something!” Kevin gasped, trying to liven Cheryl up again. “Now I can definitely see that Toni’s rubbing off on you!”

 

Cheryl laughed at his comment and nudged him in the arm playfully. She kinda liked that Toni was rubbing off on her though, so she had no problems with Kevin noticing.

 

“Don’t get used to it!” Cheryl teased with a grin on her face. “But actually…thank you, Kev. What you said really helped.” She admitted softly.

 

“Anytime.” Kevin responded back simply with a broad smile on his face as he offered Cheryl one of his crisps.

 

\-----

 

The bell for lunch finally sounded through the halls and classrooms of Riverdale High, making a broad smile spread across Cheryl’s face. She bid goodbye to Kevin as she packed her books into her bag and set off towards the bleachers to meet Toni for their lunch date.

 

Cheryl made her way through the corridors and pushed the main doors open into the warm air. The slight breeze hit her face and caused her crimson hair to sway behind her as she walked. As she turned the corner of the school to head towards the bleachers and the playing fields, then she saw that flash of pink hair that she loved so much.

 

She spotted Toni from afar, the sun beaming down and causing the pink highlights in her chestnut hair to glisten and shine. A smile spread across Cheryl’s face as she watched Toni’s little legs climb some of the steps and sit down on the bleachers to wait for her to join her. She watched on as Toni wiped down the bleachers slightly with her sleeve, not wanting Cheryl to sit on anything nasty. Cheryl couldn’t help but giggle as she watched the Serpent, such a small gesture that Chery wasn’t even supposed to know about, went a long way and made the red head feel all fuzzy inside.

 

As she got closer, Toni spotted Cheryl with her red hair blowing in the gentle breeze. It looked like Cheryl was in some sort of music video, she had a way of moving that made Toni look on as if it was all in slow motion. Toni managed to catch the eye of the red head with a wave from the bleachers and she signaled for her to hurry to join her by pointing at the watch on her wrist playfully.

 

Cheryl made her way up to where Toni had chosen for them to sit and wrapped her up into a tight hug. Taken by surprise slightly, Toni returned the hug with a smile on her face before they separated.

 

“What was that for?” Toni asked.

 

“I missed you.” Cheryl confessed as she pecked Toni on the lips confidently, leaving a small smudge of red lipstick on the corner of the Serpent’s mouth.

 

“I missed you too, baby.” Toni whispered softly, smiling at her girlfriend lovingly before they both sat down.

 

“How’s your day been without me?” Cheryl asked as she gave Toni a sort of puppy dog look, wiping away the lipstick from Toni’s mouth with her thumb.

 

“Quite boring to be honest…it would have been a lot better if you were around though, of course.” She said to Cheryl as the red head smiled smugly at her, obviously happy with her response. “I had my nap though, so that’s one good thing.” Toni finished giving Cheryl an expectant look, waiting for her reaction.

 

Cheryl laughed at Toni taking a nap during one of her classes. The Serpent was smart, so she wouldn’t fall behind in any classes. Plus, she had Cheryl now to help her, or more preferably, do it for her.

 

“You just love your sleep, don’t you?” Cheryl teased as she smirked at her girlfriend beside her.

 

“Far too much.” Toni admitted as she laughed at herself.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, eating their sandwiches and small snacks that they had packed. They sat and watched people below them. Toni always enjoyed watching people, not in a creepy way obviously, she just found it a nice way to pass the time. She usually did it when she was working at the Wyrm and the guys weren’t there to keep her company. The two sat and observed people from afar, some groups of people who were eating lunch together and laughing at jokes that were being shared, some who just roamed the school grounds on their own peacefully without a care in the world, and others who sat alone and were comfortable with their own company.  

 

Toni sat, discretely watching Cheryl eat her lunch and observe everyone below them. She couldn’t help but smile softly to herself, she still couldn’t believe that she got so lucky as to get to know Cheryl properly, let alone be able to call the red head her girlfriend. Toni’s thoughts suddenly turned to the night before, and what had happed in the Wyrm between her and Tall Boy. The last thing that Toni wanted was for Cheryl to feel any sort of uncomfortableness about the Wyrm. Toni shifted nervously as she sat, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cheryl.

 

“Is everything okay, babe?” Cheryl asked sensitively, as Toni looked at her sheepishly.

 

“I’ve just been thinking about last night…” Toni started shyly, not wanting to make Cheryl feel awkward about the topic.

 

“Thinking about _me_ from last night, more like.” Cheryl snorted playfully, giving Toni a smug grin as she poked her tongue out.

 

Toni turned to face Cheryl as she blushed and smirked uncontrollably, remembering what they got up to last night at the Wyrm after everyone had gone home.

 

“Of course, you were amazing.” Toni confessed sincerely, wanting to show Cheryl that it meant a lot to her and the development of their relationship. “I had a really nice night with you.” Toni revealed with a soft smile.

 

“I bet you did.” Cheryl teased playfully as she gave Toni a cheeky wink.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile at the confidence and the happiness that Cheryl was showing towards her, but she knew that she still had to talk to her about Tall Boy.

 

“But, I was also thinking…” Toni started as Cheryl looked at her questioningly. “About Tall Boy and what he was saying to us…I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t come to the Wyrm because of him, or any of the other Serpents.” Toni rambled on, wanting to say everything as quick as possible to get it over with. “So, I’m sorry for that.”

 

“It’s fine, really! You don’t have to apologize, silly!”” Cheryl reassured Toni as she placed a hand on her arm gently. “I’m used to people talking about me anyway.” She finished, trying to make light of the situation to make Toni feel better.

 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of shit, and I swear it won’t happen again, babe.” Toni assured her. “Jug is high up in authority so you’re golden…plus word will get around that you absolutely bossed Tall Boy by throwing that drink over him so everyone will love you.” Toni finished as she laughed at the memory of Tall Boy’s face after he was soaked.

 

“Honestly, baby…” Cheryl started. “I feel fine about it, everything’s good, I promise.” She finished as she stroked Toni’s arm with her thumb.

 

Toni sighed gently, relieved that Cheryl wasn’t intimidated about how Tall Boy had acted towards them all. “I’m also sorry about the language I used when I was talking to him…I got a bit riled up.” She admitted with a slight smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to the Serpent. “You did swear a bit.” Cheryl whispered. “But if I’m being honest…I thought it was pretty hot.” She confessed as she whispered into Toni’s ear.

 

Cheryl leaned back and looked into Toni’s deep brown eyes. She licked her lips flirtatiously as a broad smile spread over Toni’s face. Toni’s hand moved to the back of Cheryl’s neck as she pulled the red head closer to her to place an affectionate and lingering kiss onto her bright red lips.

 

Both girls smiled as they released from the kiss, and Cheryl giggled as she wiped away some of her red lipstick from the corner of Toni’s mouth with her thumb again.

 

“Enough about me and my thoughts…” Toni said, poking fun at herself. “How’s your day been, beautiful?” She asked.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but smile subtly at what Toni said, being asked about her day was still so nice for her, and she never got tired of Toni calling her beautiful whenever she felt like it.

 

“It’s been quite low-key, really.” Cheryl started, as she finished the sandwich she was eating. “I had a free period so I was chatting to Kev in the rec room.” She finished as she nodded her head slowly.

 

“Ohh that must have been nice for you both to catch up!” Toni said sincerely. “Did you talk about anything in particular?” The Serpent asked, to carry on the conversation.

 

“Well I basically saved him from starvation.” Cheryl teased sarcastically as she thought back to her earlier conversation with Kevin and the problematic vending machine. “Oh! That reminds me…I got you these.” She said as she rummaged in her bag before pulling out the salt and vinegar crisps to present to Toni.  

 

Toni’s face lit up as Cheryl handed her the packet with a smile. Cheryl had never really had someone to get things for spontaneously, so seeing the look on Toni’s face was priceless. Toni was always doing small things for Cheryl that meant a lot, so Cheryl wanted to try and do the same.

 

“Awww, baby!” Toni gasped softly. “My favorites! Thank youuu.” She basically sung, giving Cheryl the softest and most beautiful smile the red head had ever seen. Cheryl never got tired of Toni’s smile either, she saw it so often, with the Serpent laughing and joking around most of the time, but it never got old.

 

“I’m spoiling you today…first the tea this morning, now these crisps.” Cheryl teased with a smug grin on her face.

 

“How did I get so lucky to have such a generous girlfriend?” Toni asked lightheartedly back, causing Cheryl to blush slightly. She was carrying on the playfulness with Chery, but she actually meant what she said. She couldn’t believe how lucky she felt to have Cheryl in her life. “How was Kev anyway? Fangs has said they’re good, but I don’t see Kev much.” Toni finished as she opened the crisps and offered some to Cheryl.

 

“He’s good, yeah!” Cheryl responded, taking a few crisps out of the packet that Toni offered. “We chatted for a while.” Cheryl said, trying to drop hints to Toni that she wanted to talk about it.

 

“What kinds of things did you talk about?” Toni asked, picking up on Cheryl’s subtly hints easily.

 

“We spoke about us, actually.” Cheryl said plainly, watching as Toni gave her a questioning look. “Y’know, me and you…you and I.” She finished, getting slightly nervous.

 

“Oh yeah?” Toni questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrow. “And may I ask, what did you reveal?” She responded in a posh tone of voice, trying to make Cheryl laugh, and succeeding.

 

“I just said how happy I felt all the time, and that it was down to you.” Cheryl confessed, slightly shyly. Her response was met by Toni resting her hand on her thigh, discarding the crisps she had finished eating very quickly.

 

“I’m very happy, too…and that’s down to you.” Toni responded, reciprocating how Cheryl felt.

 

“We also spoke about the Serpents, and the business you have to take care of now and again…” Cheryl trailed off, gazing at Toni’s hand on top of her own in her lap.

 

“What about it?” Toni asked softly, using her other hand to rest on Cheryl’s chin to turn and face her.

 

“I just- I asked him if gets scared sometimes when you have to do Serpent stuff…” Cheryl started nervously. “Because I do…I get scared.” She revealed quietly, tucking a piece of crimson hair behind her ear anxiously.

 

The look on Toni’s face turned even softer than before, Cheryl didn’t think it was possible, but it was. Both pairs of their deep brown eyes locked and Toni smiled at her girlfriend tenderly. The Serpent tightened her grip on Cheryl’s hand slightly, just to give her another sign of comfort.

 

Cheryl had never really felt these kinds of feelings towards someone before, it was all so new to her to have someone that she felt so scared of losing. She had never connected with her father, so when he died it wasn’t much of a personal loss, more of a loss to the family and their reputation. She was never afraid of losing Jason, she never could have expected what happened to him, but she never thought she would lose him. When she did, she lost a little faith in the world and put up her cold façade.

 

“Honestly, baby…It’s all fine, I’m fine.” She said softly to try and reassure Cheryl. “I can take care of myself…but I got the guys so I’m never alone or in crazy danger.” She finished, trying to put Cheryl’s mind at ease. The last thing that Toni wanted was to bring Cheryl into her world, but have her be a paranoid mess whenever she walked out the door with the Serpents.

 

Cheryl knew that she couldn’t worry about Toni all the time, the Serpents were her family and they would always try their upmost best to keep her safe. Heck, from the way Sweet Pea spoke about Toni to Cheryl, she was pretty certain he would sacrifice his own life for his lifelong best friend.

 

Cheryl’s eyes scanned the soft expression on her girlfriend’s face, taking in every detail, ever freckle. Her eyes suddenly fell on a small scar that Toni had on the right side of her forehead, right in her hairline. It was barely visible, Cheryl had only noticed because they were sitting so close together.

 

“You can’t tell me not to worry when you have a scar on your forehead.” Cheryl sighed as she traced the scar with her thumb gently, not able to shake the feeling.

 

“Omg that was a fluke, I swear!” Toni gasped, lifting her hand to feel the scar in her hairline. “That guy just happened to have ridiculous aim! The knife came out of nowhere, it wasn’t my fault!” Toni continued quickly with a slight smirk, defending the situation she was in when she got the scar.

 

“Someone threw a knife at you?” Cheryl exclaimed, with a mortified look on her face. “What the hell do you get up to?” She questioned, her eyes wide as she looked at Toni’s smirk. “It’s not funny! You could have been seriously hurt!” She gasped, nudging Toni on the arm.

 

Toni began laughing to herself, unable to contain her giggles. She held her hands up playfully as Cheryl looked on, confused at why she was laughing.

 

“I’m just kidding!” Toni revealed among her laughter. Cheryl’s expression turned to a small smirk, she tilted her head to the side, signaling that she wanted more information from her girlfriend if she was going to believe her. “It’s from where I fell off the bar in the Wyrm when I was drunk…the story that Sweet Pea told you.” She explained, slightly embarrassed but still chucking because of Cheryl’s reaction and expression.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and began to laugh along. Toni’s sense of humor was another thing that Cheryl loved about her, she could make a joke out of just about anything. She loved the little evil-like cackle that Toni made when she found something funny and she tried not to laugh, Cheryl thought the way her nose crinkled was adorable.

 

“You’re going to end up giving me a heart attack.” Cheryl joked as she watched Toni grin back at her trying to make her laugh.

 

Toni rested her hand on the top of Cheryl’s leg and grazed it gently with her thumb. “Don’t worry, beaut…I’ll make sure I’m safe.” She whispered as she leaned forward and placed a soft but passionate kiss onto Cheryl’s lips.

 

Cheryl instantly relaxed as she felt the Serpent’s soft lips on her own. It was as if Toni was the only person in the world to her. Cheryl raised her hand and cupped Toni’s cheek as she leaned her head into it and closed her eyes.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Cheryl blurted out without even thinking. “I don’t think you get told that enough.” She finished, meaning every word she said. Cheryl turned into a soppy mess when she was around Toni, she just couldn’t help it.

 

Toni opened her eyes and smiled at what Cheryl said. “Aww, baby.” She said gently. “I bet you didn’t think that last night when I was sweating behind that bar.” She said, making a joke.

 

“I really did.” Cheryl confessed plainly, not having to think twice. “Can I ask you something?” She said nervously.

 

“Of course.” Toni said, with a slightly confused look in her eye.

 

“Why did you have a duffle bag in the basement of the Wyrm last night?” Cheryl asked anxiously, not wanting to be too invasive but wanting to know as much as possible at the same time. “Do you sleep there sometimes?”

 

Toni’s expression softened and turned to a look of relief. “Omg you scared me…getting all serious then!” She responded lightheartedly. “But yeah, I do crash there sometimes…you know if my Uncle comes home and kicks me out, or the guys can’t lend me their couch, or even if I don’t finish work until late.” She admitted casually.

 

“You don’t mind sleeping there?” Cheryl asked tentatively, admiring Toni for telling her the truth.

 

“Nope, not really! It doesn’t happen too often though.” Toni replied. “I know it’s no five-star hotel, but it’s a bed and a roof over my head…it’s a lot more than what some people have.” She finished with a compassionate tone in her voice which put things into perspective for Cheryl. It made her realize even more how little the Southside had compared to the Northside.

 

“Well, you’ve always got Thistlehouse to stay now.” Cheryl offered with a warm smile, wanting Toni to know that she was welcome in Thistlehouse whenever she wanted. Toni had been so emphatic on having her feel welcome at the Wyrm, she wanted to reciprocate the gesture.

 

“I don’t think your Mom would be happy about that.” Toni said with a slight laugh. “But thank you, baby.” She finished quietly, taking Cheryl’s hand into her own.

 

“I really don’t care what my mother has to think or say about it.” Cheryl said defiantly with confidence in her voice. “I’ll take care of my Mom, we just have to be patient…I promise I’ll make things better.” Cheryl vowed sincerely, putting her free hand over the hand that Toni was holding.

 

“I believe you.” Toni whispered simply, knowing that Cheryl’s confidence was building towards her mother.

 

With that, the sound of the bell rung around the school grounds, signally the end of lunch and the beginning of last period. Cheryl looked at Toni and stuck out her bottom lip, pretending to pout.

 

“Time to go.” Cheryl said with a frown.

 

“I’m sure you can handle one more class without me, Blossom.” Toni teased sarcastically, standing up with Cheryl’s hand still entwined in her own.

 

“Barely.” Cheryl responded with a slight smirk on her face because of Toni’s teasing. Both girls made their way back to the school and stooped at Cheryl’s locker.

 

“I’ll text you later.” Cheryl said as she pecked Toni on the lips.

 

“See you tonight.” Toni responded, giving Cheryl’s hand a slight squeeze before heading towards her last class of the day. “And stop looking at my butt!” Toni exclaimed as she was walking down the corridor, turning her head to find Cheryl checking her out, as she suspected.

 

Cheryl laughed and blushed slightly as she got some books out of her locker. “I can’t help myself!” She shouted back, hearing Toni snort with laughter as a response before slamming her locker shut and walking towards her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! 
> 
> As always, send some comments my way if you have any feedback or liked/disliked something in particular! I love hearing from you all :)


	15. Conversations and Realisations (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Penelope come to blows, Nana Rose is a Queen and Toni is just a soft little angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part to this chapter :)

Cheryl drove home that day and parked her car in the usual spot outside the front door of Thistlehouse. She opened the door to her house to find her mother, sitting in an arm chair in the living room reading a book. Penelope didn’t even look up when Cheryl entered the house, really not bothered about her daughter’s presence. Cheryl was about to go upstairs when she thought about what she said to Toni, and how she would make things better.

 

“Hello, Cheryl…how was your day?” Cheryl asked herself loudly to get her mother’s attention, causing her to look up and glare at her.

 

“Oh, it was fine thank you mother!” Cheryl replied to herself sarcastically.

 

Penelope turned up her nose at Cheryl’s mockery and returned her attention to her book.

 

“Still nothing?” Cheryl asked her, in a questioning tone of voice.

 

“Hello, Cheryl.” Penelope said dryly, head still in her book.

 

“Ahhh there it is! A greeting!” Cheryl exclaimed sarcastically. “I must say, it is nice to know that you actually know how to greet someone.” Cheryl explained.

 

“What kind of nonsense are you talking now?” Penelope snarled at her daughter.

 

“I’m just so relieved to know that you have the ability to greet someone, seeing as you couldn’t do it to Toni this morning.” Cheryl snapped back, getting straight to her point. “As soon as you opened the door you shouted at her, you didn’t even say ‘hello’ for God sake!” Cheryl gasped, talking a step towards her mother who was still sat down.

 

“Why the hell should I do that?” Penelope growled, slamming her book shut and standing up.

 

“Why did you have to be so rude to her?” Cheryl asked simply. “She had literally done nothing wrong and you were ill-mannered straight away.”

 

“She was uninvited on my property!” Penelope barked back, with an evil look in her eye.

 

“ _I_ invited her, Mother! _Me_! She’s my _girlfriend_ , and _I_ invited her here!” Cheryl shouted back at Penelope, now standing basically face to face. Cheryl felt a wave of rage come over her at her mother’s lack of manners and general behavior. She’d had enough of how Penelope was acting.

 

Penelope tutted and turned her face into a disgusted frown at what Cheryl had to say. “Girlfriend!” Penelope snorted with a laugh. “I’ve heard it all now!” She exclaimed as shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

 

“And may I remind you…” Cheryl started calmly. “This won’t be your property for much longer! When I turn 18 soon, I’m done with you. Nana Rose will stay, of course…but you. You’re done here.” Cheryl continued just above a whisper in a menacing tone.

 

Penelope scoffed and shook her head. “You don’t mean that, you would never survive without me.” She said, trying to sound strong and confident. “You wouldn’t know how to live without me here.”

 

“Mother are you actually hearing yourself?” Cheryl asked with a hearty laugh. “One, Josie’s mom can sort all the legal stuff out so that won’t be a problem. Two, I’ve basically survived by myself for as long as can remember, you do nothing for me! We have maids and other employees that do everything! And three, all you do around here is bring in pathetic, desperate men to have sex with and you constantly put me down!” Cheryl ranted powerfully.

 

She conveyed every point she wanted to, she knew that she had an impending power over her mother with her inheriting the Blossom fortune when she turned 18 soon, and it made her feel invincible. 

 

Penelope’s expression turned to shock. Cheryl couldn’t believe she was actually saying these things to her mother, all these feelings had built up for so long, she just had to explode. Penelope took step back, not breaking eye contact with Cheryl.

 

“Do you actually think that this thing with the Serpent is actually going to last?” Penelope asked mockingly, making Cheryl angrier. “Do you actually think that it’s real? Cheryl please, you’re an even bigger fool than I thought if you actually believe in this.” She scoffed with a scowl on her face, her cold eyes locked with Cheryl’s brown ones.

 

“Don’t you dare! Toni mean’s everything to me!” Cheryl exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. “When you shunned me, starved me of any affection and made me feel like shit…Toni was the one that was there for me. Toni was the one that made me feel like me again, Mother!” Cheryl exclaimed passionately, she knew that Penelope was wrong about her and Toni and she had put up with enough of her rudeness.

 

“The second she sees you for what you are…a spoilt brat who thinks of no one but her all-important self and who is completely incapable of love…you’ll be alone again.” Penelope said plainly, lowering her voice to try and intimidate Cheryl. “And you’ll come crawling back.”

 

“You know _nothing_ about me…or Toni!” Cheryl retorted confidently. “There’s nothing you can do that will ruin this for me!”

 

“What the hell makes you think that this real? That this is _normal_? Why do you think she’ll actually stay?” Penelope asked fiercely, trying to put doubts into Cheryl’s mind as she began to walk away from her daughter.

 

“Because I LOVE HER!” Cheryl exclaimed without even thinking. She took a deep breath, realizing what she had just said.

 

Penelope stopped in her tracks, not even turning around to face Cheryl, she shook her head and tutted before continuing to walk away.

 

Cheryl stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and pondered her thoughts. She ran her fingers though her crimson hair and sighed to herself with a slight smile. “Yeah…I love her, that’s how I know it’s real.” She said to herself quietly.

 

She had felt this way about Toni for a while, but she just didn’t know how to acknowledge it or admit it to herself. All it took was her mother to question their relationship for her to blurt it out. It was one thing to think it, like she did

earlier that day when she was chatting to Kevin, but it was another thing to say it out loud, to her mother off all people.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath where she stood and a broad smile spread over her face. She felt a butterfly feeling in her stomach, knowing that what she felt was real for Toni. She was proud of herself for standing up to her mother as well, it was a real turning point for her.

 

Cheryl made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, unable to stop smiling to herself. She carried the mug upstairs carefully, she was making her way to her bedroom when a voice called out to her.

 

“Cheryl?” The voice asked softly from the study room across the hall.

 

Cheryl set her mug down on her bedside table and composed herself before making her way across the hall and opening the door slowly.

 

“Yes, Nana?” Cheryl responded gently. “Can I get you anything, tea perhaps?” Cheryl asked, wanting to make sure Nana Rose was okay.

 

Nana Rose smiled and tilted her head. “Forget the tea, dear.” She started with a small laugh to herself. “Is everything alright?” She asked with a concerned tone in her voice as Cheryl moved closer to her and opened one of the windows to let some air into the room.

 

“Yes Nana, of course.” Cheryl said joyfully as she shrugged her shoulders. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I’m not deaf, Cheryl.” Nana Rose responded sarcastically, turning to face Cheryl. “I heard you and your mother arguing downstairs.” She revealed with a soft expression. Cheryl knew that Nana Rose wasn’t her mother’s biggest fan, and it made her laugh usually.

 

Cheryl sighed and took a seat on the couch that Nana Rose was sat in her wheelchair next to. She shrugged her shoulders and scratched the back of her neck. “It’s just mother being her usual, discriminatory self.” Cheryl said plainly, not beating around the bush.

 

Nana Rose leaned towards slowly, resting her hand on top of Cheryl’s gently. “Take no notice of her, dear.” She said quietly, looking at Cheryl in the eye. “You’re stronger than you think, you’ve got to do what’s right for you.” She finished with a small nod.

 

Cheryl smiled sincerely back, it wasn’t often that her and Nana Rose shared these soft and genuine moments, but she was grateful for them nonetheless.

 

“Mother just makes it so hard sometimes.” Cheryl admitted as she looked at her Nana’s hand overlapping her own. “But that’s all going to change.” She said confidently.

 

Nana Rose smiled at her proudly. “You’ve grown into the strongest young woman, Cheryl.” She whispered sincerely. “Make sure you’re nothing like your mother.” She finished with a slight smirk on her face that made Cheryl laugh.

 

“I could think of nothing worse.” Cheryl responded, resting her other hand on top of Nana Rose’s.

 

“So, you love this girl? Toni?” Nana Rose asked with a slight raised eyebrow.

 

Cheryl smiled back, slightly embarrassed that her Nana had heard her confession downstairs moments ago. She took a few seconds to answer, she realized that she wasn’t embarrassed at all, she was proud of it and wanted her Nana to know.

 

Cheryl nodded her head slowly. “I really do.” She responded quietly but confidently.

 

“That’s the only thing that matters.” Nana Rose replied sincerely. “So, tell me about her!” She said joyfully, siting up in her chair awaiting Cheryl’s description.

 

Cheryl smiled, taken by surprise by her Nana’s request. “Ummm, her name is short for Antoinette.” Cheryl started.

 

“Antoinette, very pretty name.” She murmured back.

 

“She’s got pink highlights in her hair, she has the world’s most beautiful eyes and the most contagious smile…” Cheryl started reeling off, practically gushing over Toni. “She’s smart, funny, caring, selfless…she just makes me feel so happy all the time.” Cheryl confessed simply. “Oh…and she’s in the Southside Serpents.” She admitted quietly, not wanting her Nana to disapprove.

 

Cheryl quickly got out her phone and showed Nana Rose some photos of Toni, some from the Serpent’s Instagram account and others that Cheryl had taken. Nana Rose smiled as she looked through them, making comments on some of the different photos casually.

 

Nana Rose nodded her head as she listened to Cheryl’s quick description of Toni. “A Southside Serpent…I see.” She said with a smirk towards Cheryl. “As long as she makes you happy, dear. Then I’m happy as well…I look forward to meeting her.” She finished.

 

“Me too.” Cheryl replied softly. She got up from where she sat and kissed Nana Rose on the forehead softly. “I’ll let you get back to your book, Nana. Thank you for…this.” She finished quietly, smiling at Nana Rose as she exited the room.

 

\-----

 

Later that night, Cheryl lay in her bed watching Netflix on her laptop but her mind was filled with thoughts about Toni and inviting her to Thistlehouse. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders from her confession to her mother that she loved Toni. It made her stomach fill with butterflies every time she thought about it. Cheryl thought for a while about if she was ready to tell Toni about how she truly felt, she didn’t want to rush anything or make the Serpent feel pressured, so she decided that it was best to wait a while.

 

Cheryl reached for her phone on her bed and began typing a message to Toni.

 

**To: TT**

**Fancy a night in at my place tonight?x**

 

Cheryl locked her phone and placed it on the sheets next to her, she had some nervous butterflies in her belly at the prospect of Toni coming to Thistlehouse but she was so excited. It didn’t take Toni long to reply, Cheryl eagerly grabbed her phone when she heard the notification.

 

**To: Cheryl**

**I would love to! I got some stuff to take care of at the Wyrm, but it won’t take long! What about your mom though?x**

**To: TT**

**Don’t worry about my mom, I’ve taken care of it! Let me know when you’re on your way over, can’t wait to see you x**

**To: Cheryl**

**Can’t wait either, beaut x**

 

Cheryl placed her phone on charge and began to clean her bedroom. It wasn’t a mess at all, but she wanted it to look perfect for when Toni came over. She made sure her bed was made, all her bed side tables were clean and she had a shower to wash her hair.

 

She got out of the shower, with her hair covered in a towel on her head and another towel wrapped around her body. She sat on at her dresser in front of her mirror and began to dry her hair with the towel wrapped around her. She noticed

her phone light up behind her in the reflection of the mirror just as she was finishing drying her hair. She made her way over to her phone and read the message from Toni.

 

**To: Cheryl**

**Gonna be a bit late, I’m so sorry! Give me an hour, I promise I’ll be there soon x**

 

Cheryl frowned at the message but understood that Toni had things to do. She typed back a response, there was still plenty of time for Toni to come over, it was only 7:30pm.

 

**To: TT**

**That’s fine! Hope everything is okay x**

 

Cheryl got dressed slowly, opting to wear some comfy black leggings and an oversized light blue jumper. She never usually dressed like this but seeing as it was a cozy night in, she had to dress for the occasion. She couldn’t wait for Toni to come, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up next to her and watch a film.

 

The time passed slowly for Cheryl, glancing at the clock on her wall every 5 minutes awaiting Toni’s arrival. It was now 9pm and there was no sign of the Serpent and she hadn’t sent Cheryl a message. Cheryl’s mind was going into overdrive. Was Toni okay? Did she just not want to come over? Had Cheryl moved too fast? Had Penelope scared Toni away?

 

Deciding to be proactive rather than mope about, waiting for Toni, Cheryl set Netflix up on her TV in her bedroom and got some popcorn from downstairs, ready for when Toni got there. After laying out the bedroom nicely for Toni’s arrival, Cheryl lay down and took a deep breath, excited and apprehensive at the same time about what was to come.

 

Cheryl’s mind was racing at all the questions that were running through her head. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard the faint sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance. She shot out of bed and bolted to her bedroom window that overlooked the front of Thistlehouse. A beaming smile spread across her face when she saw a motorcycle enter the front yard. As the motorcycle got closer, Cheryl’s expression changed and she was slightly confused. She peered out of the window and realized that Toni wasn’t driving the bike, she was a passenger on it.

 

Cheryl sped out of her bedroom door and ran down the flight of stairs in Thistlehouse before pulling the front door open hastily. The sight that was before her was not what she was expecting, Jughead had drove the motorcycle with Toni on the back. Jughead took off his helmet and then helped Toni’s with hers.

 

Cheryl stood and watched with a furrowed brow, confused at why Toni was driving her own motorcycle. Jughead placed his hands onto Toni’s helmet and lifted it off gently, revealing her brown and pink hair that cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls. A small smile spread across Cheryl’s face at the sight until Toni turned her head to face her girlfriend, revealing a nasty black eye on Toni’s face. Cheryl’s face turned to pure shock and concern, as she darted towards Toni and wrapped her arms around her gently.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Cheryl gasped in a concerned tone. “Are you okay? Who did this?” She rambled as she examined the bruised area of Toni’s face.

 

“Cher, I’m fine I swear.” Toni replied quietly to reassure her. “It was just an accident.”

 

Cheryl turned her attention to Jughead, she raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look, wanting more details. She knew that accidents happened, but she wanted to make sure that someone hadn’t done this on purpose to her Toni.  

 

“It was a legit accident, I swear.” Jughead reiterated to Cheryl. “It wasn’t her fault.”

 

“Sweet Pea got into a fight with one of the older Serpents so I tried to break it up with Fangs…” Toni started. “Someone’s elbow or something flung back and hit me in the face, just my luck really.” She finished with a slight chuckle, trying to calm Cheryl down.

 

Cheryl’s face softened and looked at Toni once more, she gazed at the beauty on her girlfriend’s face. She observed every freckle, and every inch of her smooth skin with a gentle smile. She looked at her sympathetically and traced her fingertips over the bruise so gentle, that Toni didn’t even feel it.

 

“You still look beautiful.” Cheryl said quietly, meaning exactly what she said as she watched a smile spread over Toni’s face. “Can you see alright?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, I can see fine!” Toni reassured her. “Jug wouldn’t let me drive myself over here just in case my vision went blurry or whatever…so lame.” She teased towards Jughead with a smirk.

 

“Thank you, Jug.” Cheryl said sincerely, with soft eyes. He knew that she appreciated it.

 

“No problem! I told Toni I would take her to my place to fix her up but she was pretty adamant about coming over here.” He revealed as he shrugged his shoulders casually.

 

“Awww, baby.” Cheryl gushed at Toni, causing the Serpent to blush and look at the floor before giving in and smiling at her girlfriend.

 

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s backpack off the back of Jughead’s motorcycle before wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder into a gentle embrace.

 

“Let’s get you inside…” Cheryl said softly as she and Toni made her way into Thistlehouse. “Are you coming in?” She asked Jughead as she turned her head slightly to face him.

 

“Nah, that’s okay…” He started as he nodded his head. “I know she’s in good hands, just chuck some ice on it and she’ll be fine. Have a nice night, you two.”

 

“Thanks, Jug.” Toni said to him sincerely. Cheryl smiled at him, not having to exchange any words, they both knew what they meant. Cheryl gave him a small wave before closing the door of Thistlehouse behind them both.

 

“This place is fancy as fuck.” Toni said plainly as she stared at the interior of Thistlehouse. She gazed at the grand staircase, the pictures all over the walls of landscapes and portraits of people she didn’t even know, she basked at the massive chandeliers that hung above their heads and breathed in the smell of maple syrup that she knew so well from Cheryl.

 

Cheryl smiled as she watched Toni’s eyes wander all over each part of the house. She would have reacted even more if she had seen Thornhill, it made Thistlehouse look small. It made Cheryl realize again, how different Toni’s upbringing and experiences had been. It made Cheryl want to give Toni everything in the world. She would give her the world if she could.

 

Toni’s eyes wandered around the house until they fell upon a figure sitting in what looked like a very expensive chair, reading a book by the fireplace. The piercing eyes looked up from the book and sent a wave of horror through Toni. She wasn’t afraid of Penelope, not in the slightest, she just didn’t want Cheryl to get any shit from her because she was there.

 

“Watch the language in my house.” Penelope said coldly towards Toni as she glanced back down to her book.

 

Toni stood nodded slightly to Penelope, and sighed as she looked at Cheryl with a smirk. “Of course, Mrs. Blossom…sorry.” She replied, making sure to hold in her laughter.

 

“Come on, Toni…in here.” Cheryl said as she took Toni’s hand into her own and lead her into the kitchen, away from her mother.

 

“Well that was a lot better than this morning!” Toni gasped as she entered the kitchen with Cheryl and was out of earshot of Penelope. “I think she likes me.” She teased as pulled Cheryl close to her.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and rested her hands onto Toni’s hips as they stood close together. Cheryl moved a strand of hair off Toni’s face and tucked it behind the Serpent’s ear carefully.

 

“She should never have spoken to you like that this morning…I’m really sorry.” Cheryl said quietly as she looked at the floor shyly, feeling guilty about the way that Penelope had treated Toni.

 

Toni’s heart melted at the words, she didn’t want Cheryl to feel any ounce of guilt at all, she knew it wasn’t Cheryl’s fault at all. Truth was, Toni didn’t care about what Penelope had to say or thought about her, all she cared about was Cheryl, anything and anyone else was completely irrelevant.

 

“Hey…” Toni started softly as she placed her hand onto Cheryl’s chin and moved her head to look back at her. “There’s no need for you to apologize, beaut. It’s not your fault she’s a bit of a nightmare.” She teased trying to make Cheryl smile and succeeding.

 

“A bit of a nightmare?” Cheryl scoffed playfully. “That’s like the understatement of the century, TT.” She finished with a laugh that made Toni smile broadly.

 

“I’m sure we can handle her.” Toni said smoothly as she placed her hand on the back of Cheryl’s neck and pulled her close to place a gentle but passionate kiss onto her plump red lips.

 

As Cheryl pulled back and looked into Toni’s eyes, she couldn’t contain her smile. She was so happy that Toni was safe, even though it was only an accident, Cheryl knew that being a Serpent meant that Toni would be in danger now and again. The fact that Toni had used the word ‘we’ made Cheryl’s heart skip a beat, they were a team, and it made her feel on top of the world.

 

The red head made her way over to the kettle that was placed on top of a black, shiny work surface. She lifted the kettle and held it under the tap over the sink to fill it up. She placed the kettle back down and flicked the switch for it to start to boil.

 

“You are a literal angel.” Toni said as she watched Cheryl reach into the top cupboard to retrieve a bright red mug and place it onto the work surface.

 

“I didn’t plan on making you one as well, TT.” Cheryl teased, referring to making cups of tea. “Only for me.” She joked as she watched Toni smirk and roll her eyes.

 

“Don’t torture me like that, Blossom.” Toni responded as she made her way over to the red head and wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

 

Toni nuzzled her head onto the top of Cheryl’s shoulder and kissed her neck gently. Cheryl could feel the warm breath of the Serpent’s on her neck, sending goosebumps over her body.

 

Cheryl raised her arm and reached into the cupboard once more, pulling out a gleaming white mug with a prominent NYPD logo on the front of it. She held it carefully and placed it onto the counter in front of them both.

 

“Noooo way!” Toni gasped as she leant her head back and released Cheryl from her hold. “As if you own one of these? A Brooklyn Nine-Nine mug?”

 

“I bought it for you, silly.” Cheryl said casually. “So, whenever you come over, you have a nice mug to use for your copious amounts of tea.” She revealed smugly, smiling affectionately at Toni.

 

Toni was touched by this gesture from Cheryl. It may have been something as small as a mug in her house, but Toni knew it was a sign of things to come. She believed Cheryl when she said that they had to be patient with their situation at Thistlehouse, and this mug, was just the beginning.

 

“You’re the sweetest.” Toni whispered as she enlaced Cheryl’s hands into her own and pulled her close again. “Thank you, baby.” She said softly before pecking Cheryl on the lips.

 

Cheryl gazed at the bruise that was under Toni’s eye, then traced her thumb over it gently, cautious not to cause her girlfriend any discomfort. Toni closed her eyes and the touch, leaning her head into Cheryl’s hold.

 

“Let’s get you some ice.” Cheryl said barely above a whisper. “I’ll sort some ice, and you sort the tea when the kettle boils.” She suggested, making her way over to her refrigerator and pulling a big bag of ice out of the freezer section.

 

Cheryl placed the ice on the work surface and searched a couple of the drawers before pulling out a first aid ice bag. She unscrewed the top before putting some ice cubes into it and pressing it against her arm to test the coldness.

 

“How do you have an ice bag?” Toni asked, slightly confused. “We have loads of them at the Wyrm from when stuff like this happens, but I wouldn’t have thought there was much need for one in your house, Blossom.” She finished as she stirred both cups of tea that she had finished making.

 

Cheryl smiled softly before placing the ice bag onto Toni’s eye gently. The cold contact was met with a sharp intake of breath from the Serpent and a stinging sensation.

 

“Sorry…” Cheryl said due to Toni wincing at the contact of the ice. “And the ice bag was mostly used by Jason…when he got hurt playing football.” Cheryl revealed softly, concentrating on Toni’s bruised eye.

 

Toni’s expression softened, her wince turned into a look of understanding and admiration for Cheryl. She knew that it probably took a lot for her to use something that belonged to Jason.

 

Toni raised one of her hands and rested it on top of the one that Cheryl was using to keep the ice bag pressed to her eye.

 

“Sorry Cher, I didn’t realize-” Toni started, trying not to stumble over her own words before Cheryl cut her off.

 

“Don’t be silly, angel.” Cheryl said sincerely in the softest of tones. She looked into Toni’s brown eyes, knowing that the Serpent felt bad for asking. “I’m just glad we have one here for you to use, regardless of who it belonged to.” She said simply.

 

“Thank you…for this.” Toni whispered as she took a small breath.

 

Cheryl smiled at her girlfriend in front of her, she didn’t care about anyone or anything else when Toni was with her. She leaned in slowly and placed a playful kiss onto the tip of Toni’s nose, causing the Serpent to giggle and tilt her head to the side.

 

“Let’s go upstairs, you hold the ice on your eye and I’ll grab the tea.” Cheryl said as Toni took the ice bag out of her hand and kept it in place on her eye.

 

Cheryl picked up both mugs of tea and gestured for Toni to follow her upstairs. Toni couldn’t help but marvel at the interior of Thistlehouse, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was hard to take it all in.

 

“My room is just down this hall.” Cheryl said casually, leading the way for Toni to follow.

Toni followed behind Cheryl, discretely checking out her butt as she walked which made her smirk to herself and bite her lip. Cheryl came to a halt outside one of the rooms and nodded towards the door handle.

 

“Would you be so kind?” Cheryl asked Toni playfully, gesturing for her to open the door because her hands were full of the tea mugs.

 

“I got you.” Toni responded casually, placing her hand over the golden colored door handle that was attached to a big mahogany door. Toni pushed the door handle down and opened the door slowly, she took a step back, allowing Cheryl to walk in first due to her full hands.

 

Cheryl walked in casually and placed both the mugs on one of her bed side tables. Toni stood in the doorway and looked in at the room. She stood, mouth slightly agape and eyes as soft as ever. Toni melted at what she saw, Cheryl had already set her room up for them to watch a film together. Netflix was already on the TV, she had made them tea, there was popcorn, there were a couple of candles that were ready to be lit and there was a pair of new pajamas folded at the end of the bed.

 

Toni made her way over to the giant double bed slowly, she stroked her hand along the bedsheets, closing her eyes at how soft they were. This was worlds apart from what she had in the Southside. She placed her hand on top of the black silk pajamas on top of the bed and looked at Cheryl questioningly.

 

“Are these?” Toni started shyly, looking at the pajamas questioningly.

 

“Yessss, of course they are for you!” Cheryl gasped, finding it hard to contain her excitement over Toni’s sweet reaction. “When you said you had Serpent stuff to take care of I wasn’t sure if you would have comfy clothes with you…so I got these out of my closet, I’m sorry they’re not brand new but I’ve only worn them like-”

 

“They’re perfect.” Toni said sweetly, interrupting Cheryl and her rambling. “Thank you, baby.” She whispered as she placed a soft kiss onto the side of Cheryl’s smooth cheek causing the red head to blush.

 

“You’re the sweetest thing…you know that?” Toni asked quietly and sincerely. “First the tea this morning, the crisps, the ice…and setting all this up for us in here…You’re amazing.”

 

“Aww, stop it, TT.” Cheryl said bashfully, secretly loving the compliments.

 

Cheryl felt an overwhelming warmth in her chest, she had been called a lot of things throughout her life, loveless, deviant, cold, but never sweet. She never got tired of Toni saying nice things about her, she spent a lot of her life thinking that she was completely incapable of finding someone that could say nice things about her. Now that she found someone, she didn’t want to lose it.

 

“It’s true.” Toni reiterated. “I’m so lucky to have you.” She finished sincerely, meaning every word she said.

 

Cheryl smiled at Toni and watched as the Serpent got changed out of her clothes and into the pajamas. The red head couldn’t help but stare as Toni revealed more of her smooth skin as she lifted her top over her head and slid into the silk pajamas.

 

“So, what fil are we watching then, beaut?” Toni asked as she jumped into Cheryl’s double bed and made herself comfortable, keeping the ice on her eye.

 

“I have selected a classic for us tonight, I must admit.” Cheryl responded playfully as she got under the covers herself and fiddled with the TV remote.

 

Toni looked at her with a raised eyebrow and watched as the red head navigated her way around the TV screen, searching for the film she wanted.

 

“Wild Child?” Toni asked as Cheryl pressed play and set the remote down on her bedside table. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She teased as she snuggled up closer to Cheryl and rested her head on her chest.

 

Cheryl laughed and rolled her eyes. “Trust me, babe…you’ll love it! Have you not seen it before?”

 

“Nope…This isn’t really the type

of film the guys would watch with me.” Toni commented lightheartedly.

 

“I’m sure Sweet Pea would love this movie!” Cheryl gasped, pretending to be shocked. “I’ll make sure to tell Veronica to make him watch it with her, how does that sound?” She asked the Serpent lying beside her.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Toni responded through some giggles, imagining Sweet Pea’s face if Veronica made him watch a film like that.

 

The two wrapped themselves up in each other with a bowl of popcorn and their tea next to them. Toni’s head rested on Cheryl’s chest as they kept putting the ice on her eye now and again. They entwined their legs together, making sure they were as close as possible. Cheryl pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

 

Both girls lay together, in comfortable silence, sipping their tea and munching at the popcorn. They laughed together at some of the funny parts in the film and just felt so happy.

 

Toni’s mind wandered from the film. She lay, next to her beautiful, kind and compassionate girlfriend, and just thought about how lucky she was to have her in her life. Since meeting Cheryl, the Serpent had shown her that it was okay to be vulnerable and show feelings towards other people. Toni loved how Cheryl had grown since they first met, and it was hard to imagine her life without her now.

 

Toni nuzzled her head on Cheryl’s chest and smiled as she felt the red head start playing with the ends of her chestnut and pink hair. Toni felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness inside her, she had never felt like this when she was around anyone before. Right now, in that moment, she completely content. She wasn’t thinking about school, or the Serpents or her family issues, she was just lying in bed with her girlfriend in complete and utter bliss.

 

“I love-” Toni blurted out before realizing what she was saying and coughing loudly. The Serpent sat up slightly and put her hand on her chest, trying to make the coughing seem more real.

 

She knew that she loved Cheryl, she had admitted it to herself and Sweet Pea. So why did she find it so hard to tell the beautiful girl that was beside her? She didn’t want Cheryl to feel pressured or rushed into anything. She just couldn’t risk losing what they had over bad timing.

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Cheryl asked as she rubbed her hand on Toni’s back.

 

“Yeah…yeah, I’m good.” Toni said trying to cover up her sudden outburst. “I was just going to say that I love this film.” She said with a smile on her face. She wasn’t lying, she was enjoying the film, she just wanted to say something a bit more important than that.

 

Cheryl’s face lit up at Toni’s revelation, causing the Serpent to marvel in the beauty of contagious smile in front of her.

 

“I knew you’d like it!” Cheryl exclaimed smugly. “It’s impossible not to love this film!” She finished as she finished rubbing Toni’s back soothingly.

 

Cheryl ran her fingertips down one of Toni’s arms, causing the Serpent to have a surge of goosebumps all over her body. Toni gazed at her with those brown eyes that Cheryl was obsessed with, every time she looked into them, she got lost all over again.

 

Cheryl lay back down and tapped the bed while giving Toni a soft look, gesturing for her to do the same.

 

“Come here.” Toni whispered softly as she lay back down and weaved her hand through Cheryl’s long red hair.

 

Cheryl smiled and lay beside her, nuzzling her head to rest on the Serpent’s shoulder. Toni could feel the warmth of Cheryl’s breath on her shoulder, she couldn’t help but smile to herself at how perfect it all felt to her. She wished she could just pluck up the courage and tell Cheryl how she really felt. She wanted, more than anything, to tell her that she loved her.

 

The two lay together and watched avidly until the film ended. Cheryl picked up the remote from on top of the bed sheets and put a random episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine on to keep Toni happy. She loved hearing the sound of the Serpent laughing, it was definitely up there with her favorite sounds in the world. They snuggled up close together, not wanting to break their contact.

“Thank you.” Toni said as she took a breath.

 

Cheryl shifted in her position where she lay and angled her head up to look at her girlfriend.

 

“Thank you for what?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“For all of this tonight…for taking care of me.” Toni responded slightly shyly, stroking the side of Cheryl’s arm as she spoke.

 

“I didn’t do much.” Cheryl scoffed. “All I did was give you some ice and put on a film.” She finished modestly.

 

Toni smiled down at Cheryl, she thought back to the time when she sheltered the red head from the rains storm, and she had said the same thing to her. Both of them saying ‘I didn’t do much’ made Toni feel a warmth in her chest. It was another indication of how Cheryl had grown as a person.

 

“You done plenty.” Toni replied quietly, placing a soft kiss to the top of Cheryl’s hairline. “I’m surprised your mom let me come over here, though.” Toni confessed.

 

“I had a little…chat, shall we say, with mother earlier on tonight.” Cheryl stated confidently, she was proud that she had stuck up to her mother and fought for what was right for her.

 

“Oh yeah?” Toni asked, wanting more details. “What about?”

 

“I simply told her that you’re my girlfriend and there’s nothing that she can do that will alter that.” Cheryl said matter-of-factly. “She may not like it, but I couldn’t care less.” She finished confidently, meaning exactly what she said.

 

“It sounds like you really put her in her place.” Toni responded, she knew that Cheryl had what it took to stand up to her mother, it made her feel so proud of her girlfriend. “It must’ve took a lot for you to do that.” Toni assumed.

 

“Honestly, TT…It was the easiest thing in the world to do.” Cheryl revealed as she sat up to look at Toni in the eye. “After how she acted to you this morning, and my chat with Kevin, and our lunch date…” Cheryl trailed off, remembering her realizing her love for Toni. “I knew what I had to say…wait no, what I _wanted_ to say.” She finished, cupping Toni’s cheek in her hand and stroking it gently with her thumb.

 

Toni placed her hand on top of Cheryl’s lightly. “I’m really proud of you.” She confessed quietly, her words were met with a broad smile on Cheryl’s face.

 

“Mother can try all she wants to ruin this or to make me unhappy…but this is what I want.” Cheryl stated confidently. “ _This_ is what makes me happy, _you_ make me happy.” She finished as she leaned closer to Toni and placed a soft but passionate kiss onto her lips.

 

The kiss felt different than usual. It wasn’t just a kiss this time, it was a feeling as well, a promise, a statement almost. It gave both girls a sense of direction, they both knew that they were going to be okay, they knew that what they were feeling was right. It was something of change, they knew that from that point on, things were going to get better and better.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile in between the kisses. She ran her hands through Cheryl’s hair and rested her hand on the back of the red head’s neck, pulling her closer.

 

“Stay the night?” Cheryl asked as they both broke away and looked at each other softly.

 

“I’d love to.” Toni responded simply, wrapping her arms around Cheryl and pulling her down to lay on the bed. Cheryl giggled as her head landed on the soft pillow and Toni pulled her in close.

 

The two lay there, entwined in each other in completely bliss. In that moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nowwww, both Toni and Cheryl have realised that they love the other...how long will they keep it to themselves?? 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Pls send any comments/feedback you have my way!


	16. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni has a small surprise gift for Cheryl...and the red head opens up a little bit about her attempt to take her own life.

Cheryl and Toni’s relationship went from strength to strength over the next few weeks and months. The two were stronger than ever, and were quickly shaping up to be Riverdale High’s ‘it’ couple. Cheryl loved the fact that she could parade her relationship all over school and not be judged by anyone, she felt so happy and confident in herself, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Being with and around Toni had a way of making her feel like she could take on the world and win.

 

Sharing a lot of classes in school meant the two got to see each other quite a bit. On the days were their schedules meant they were apart more than together, they were sure to have lunch dates and meet up in the halls before class. When they had separate classes, it usually meant that they spent most of their time thinking about the other. Cheryl would normally be by her locker with Veronica, rummaging in it to find the books that she needed for her next class, and Toni would be checking her out from across the hall, standing by her own locker with the other Serpents.

 

Cheryl loved watching Toni without her knowing. She couldn’t help but watch in the halls when she was laughing and joking with the other Serpents with a big smile spread across her face. Cheryl would watch on with a slight smile and biting her lip, pretending to be listening to whatever Betty and Veronica were talking to her about. But the truth was, she didn’t really care about anything they were saying when she had a view like that in front of her.

 

The two would often catch each other’s eye and smile flirtatiously, Cheryl usually nodded her head towards the bathroom where they would go to make out and have some time alone from the others. It would be quite obvious what they were doing in there, with them both coming out of the same stall and both wiping away the smudges of lipstick off their faces with devilish smirks.

 

The two had grown to be inseparable, they were with each other whenever they could be. Not in an unhealthy way, it was simply because they were happier when they were together. Even when Toni had to work, Cheryl would just hang at the Wyrm, they were happy. Or even when Cheryl spent countless hours at the mall, looking through every single rack of clothes, Toni was all too happy to accompany her, even if that did mean going into every single store and being Cheryl’s personal assistant. She loved seeing Cheryl thrive when she was around clothes, it was clear that the red head had a passion for it, and it made her smile every time she saw her girlfriend’s face light up after finding the perfect pair of jeans or shoes.

 

Since Cheryl and Penelope’s altercation about Toni and their relationship, the Serpent had spent many nights at Thistlehouse, unbothered by Cheryl’s mother. They had nights in together, usually consisting of ordering takeout food and watching movies. Toni was always pleasantly surprised by Cheryl’s film choices but the movie nights usually involved of them picking a film each and watching them both. Toni loved romcom’s, so when she found out that Cheryl had never seen “Just Go with It” she just had to watch it with her.

 

Toni’s favorite part of any movie night was when they snuggled up together and lay, chatting before they fell asleep. Cheryl would always say the most random things when she was tired which made Toni smile to herself. Unknown to Cheryl, she usually spoke in her sleep, meaning she and Toni had conversations she didn’t even know about. She would say things like “the maid needs to be told.” and “leather looks good on you.” The little one liners she would say when she was mid-sleep always made Toni laugh, she thought it was ridiculously sweet and cute.

 

Toni loved laying close to her girlfriend and nuzzling her head on her chest or on her shoulder, with her nose touching her soft neck. Toni was protective and strong-willed but she loved being held and being the little spoon. She loved that when she breathed in, she could smell Cheryl’s cherry and maple scent, it was something that she never got tired of. They both just loved holding each other and falling asleep, it was the most calming thing in the world.

 

They’d spent countless days and nights in Toni’s trailer, watching every episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and laughing until they couldn’t breathe. Cheryl had grown to love the show and she couldn’t help but watch as Toni whispered the actor’s lines to herself before they had even said them. Cheryl had even found herself quoting the show sometimes, causing Toni to laugh and fall for her a little bit more. The way Cheryl looked so proud of herself after quoting it made Toni smile every time.

 

Since the altercation with Tall Boy, the two had still attended the Wyrm together regularly. Toni was adamant not to let an ass like Tall Boy ruin things with Cheryl and prevent the red head from being the best thing the Wyrm had ever seen. Toni loved it every time Cheryl walked into the Wyrm, every time more confident than the last. She watched on from behind the bar and observed as Cheryl stood in the doorway before scanning the room for that glimpse of pink that she craved to see. As soon as they locked eyes from across the room, smiles spread across both of their faces, giving little flutters of butterflies every time.

 

They spent a few nights there and got the karaoke machine out, much to the delight of Fangs. The nights were filled with laughter and impromptu performances by everyone, including Cheryl with a slightly drunken rendition of ABBA and Sweet Pea’s Bon Jovi impression. The older Serpents weren’t into the karaoke as much as them, so Toni usually got it from the basement when she had already locked up and let her friends stay there a little bit later. Jughead wasn’t a fan of performing but he took great pleasure in watching the others and taking the mick out of them for their voices. Toni, actually being a good singer, would usually just sing for fun. Usually singing a Taylor Swift song and making Cheryl dance and perform with her by dragging her on stage.

 

These were the kinds of nights that Cheryl loved. Obviously, her favorite nights were when it was just here and Toni, but these nights made her feel the most at home. She had never had a group of friends that she could act totally goofy in front of, completely being herself. Toni had helped her to find a group of people who truly cared about her and like her for her.

 

The truth was, Cheryl was the happiest she’d ever been in her life, and it was all thanks to a pretty little pink haired Serpent who had popped into her life and changed it for the better. She looked at Toni and felt at home, whether it be in Thistlehouse, the trailer park, school, the Wyrm or wherever, it just felt right.

 

They had been on more dates together, some with other couples, and some just them two. Cheryl had cooked for Toni one night over at Thistlehouse. Toni was blown away with Cheryl when she presented her with a huge lasagna, made from scratch. Toni didn’t have much cooking experience, she could do the basics but usually relied on the guys or going to Pop’s. Cheryl looked very proud of herself when presented Toni with the food she had made, she was happy that she finally had someone to cook for and try new recipes with.

 

Toni had surprised Cheryl and taken her roller blading for one of their dates. After spending nights at Thistlehouse, Toni had spotted a few photographs in Cheryl’s bedroom. There was one of her and Jason when they were little, blading around somewhere that Toni didn’t recognize, she assumed it was one of the family’s summer homes or something. So, after seeing that picture, Toni searched online for the nearest roller blading center and drove Cheryl there one weekend spontaneously. Cheryl loved it and had a smile plastered on her face the entire time they were there. Cheryl was so surprised by how observant Toni was, really getting to know her little by little in the best ways.

 

They’d spent nights in the Twilight Drive-in, watching movies from the comfort of Cheryl’s convertible. Sometimes they sat in the car, stealing kisses whenever they wanted to during the movie, other times they sat on the hood of the car, covered by a blanket of stars.

 

They’d gone on dates with the other couples as well. They went to the theatre with Kevin and Fangs, to see a new play that Kevin had been raving about. They all enjoyed the play too, it wouldn’t usually be Toni’s thing but she was surprised by how much of a nice time she had. The two sat next to each other and held hands as the lights dimmed on the stage, with Toni gently stroking the top of Cheryl’s knuckles with her thumb. Cheryl couldn’t help but smile at the small yet sweet gesture, she leaned her head on Toni’s head for parts of the show, completely happy and at ease.

 

They had helped Jughead and Betty work on the Blue&Gold after school. Toni, loving photography, volunteered her services to help take pictures for different articles that Betty and Jughead had written. Cheryl didn’t really take much notice of the school’s current affairs so she helped to write a small article about the River Vixens and their upcoming performances.

 

Staying and helping with the Blue&Gold usually meant that they stayed at the school until late. Betty and Toni had both brought kettles so they could all have some tea and different drinks. They all usually ordered take-out food, either from Pop’s or the Chinese place where Fangs worked so they would get discount. Even though this circumstance wasn’t a typical date scene, it was still nice for them all to spend time together doing something meaningful and that they enjoyed.

 

They had a few dates with Sweet Pea and Veronica as well. Sweet Pea felt shy around Veronica for a bit after they first went bowling with the others, so he had asked Cheryl and Toni to join them for a couple of dates so he could find his feet and be more confident. Toni couldn’t help but laugh slightly at his request. To many, Sweet Pea was as intimidating as they come, but to Veronica he was soft, shy and vulnerable. It made Toni smile to see how he acted around her, always very curious and respectful of her.

 

Toni and Cheryl had done a few things with Sweet Pea and Veronica, like going to the movies, eating at Pop’s and picnics, but one of their favorites was going to the pet store. Toni needed to pick up a few things for Hot Dog so the crew all went into the store. There was a brand new enclose in the middle of the store, filled with west highland terrier puppies, which made Veronica’s heart melt.

 

Sweet Pea had a word with the manager of the store and persuaded him to let them all sit in the enclose with the puppies climbing all over them, wanting to play. Cheryl and Toni fought through their laughter as most of the dogs took a liking to Sweet Pea and started clambering all over him. Toni even managed to snap a few pictures on her phone of the gang with the puppies, making her heart melt at the sight of Cheryl holding one and kissing it playfully.

 

Sweet Pea and Veronica grew even stronger from that point, and started having dates of their own. They had grown so much over the short space of time and they really were good for each other. Veronica helped bring out the softer and more vulnerable side of Sweet Pea, whereas he helped to bring her childishness out of her and make her laugh constantly. Their relationship was in a really good place, they weren’t labelled as girlfriend and boyfriend quite yet, but it was near enough.

 

\-----

 

Toni woke one morning to a beam of sunlight escaping through a crack in the curtains of her trailer window and hitting her eyes, just as her school alarm sounded on her phone. She could feel Cheryl pressed to her back as she slept, the faint feeling of her breathing grazing against her neck with a cool chill.

 

Toni rolled over slowly to face Cheryl, their noses only an inch apart. With that, Cheryl started to wake. Toni kissed Cheryl’s nose playfully as she watched Cheryl start to wake up groggily.

 

“Good morning, baby.” Toni whispered, in between the kisses she was placing on Cheryl’s nose and all over her face to try and wake her up.

 

Cheryl’s eyes opened slightly and her lips curved upwards slightly into a small smile at the sight of Toni next to her.

 

“Can we make it a rule that I will only be woken up to you kissing me for the rest of my life?” Cheryl asked playfully as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. “I feel like it’s far more efficient than an alarm clock.” She teased as Toni smiled and continued to place kisses to her soft, smooth skin.

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged, beautiful.” Toni replied amongst her smiles as she watched Cheryl come around from her slumber.

 

“You’re too good to me.” Cheryl complimented as she pulled Toni closer to her and kissed her forehead.

 

The two lay together for a few more minutes before giving into their alarms and getting out of bed to get ready for school. By now, Cheryl had a whole section of Toni’s wardrobe to herself and some drawers full of clothes that she had either left there or put there purposefully to wear the next day.

 

Overtime, the collection of Cheryl’s clothes at Toni’s trailer grew and grew, the red head had pajamas, loungewear, fancy clothes and casual clothes, all organised neatly in the trailer. Toni didn’t mind the abundance of clothes that Cheryl had at her place, if anything, it made her smile knowing that Cheryl felt comfortable enough to leave things there. To Toni, it was a sign that their relationship was strong.

 

The two got dressed, discretely checking the other out as they did so. It was quite a warm day so Toni opted for a pair of black tight shorts, a blue plaid shirt tied around her waist, a black t-shirt that was tided in a knot at the front and her signature Serpent jacket.

 

Cheryl searched through her clothes and pulled out a black skirt. Her attention turned to Toni’s side of the wardrobe to try and find a top that would go with it. She rummaged through the rail until she found a small yellow and white striped jumper, she took it off the hanger and put it on with a smile. She accompanied the look with some black, knee high boots that she could put on with ease due to the amount of times she’d worn them before.

 

Cheryl made her way into the kitchen to find Toni putting some food into Hot Dog’s bowl. She was bent over slightly, pouring some biscuits into her bowl when a smirk spread across Cheryl’s face, realizing her opportunity. She made her way over to Toni slowly, careful not to make any noise, she stood a step behind her and took a small intake of breath before slapping Toni’s butt playfully.

 

Toni gasped and shot upright with a shocked expression on her face that turned into a broad grin when she saw Cheryl laughing. She glanced at Cheryl’s outfit, taking in how beautiful and sassy she looked in the knee-high boots she was wearing. Toni looked into Cheryl’s eyes and raised her eyebrow slightly.

 

“Damnnnn, babe…you’re looking like a snack!” Toni said in a raspy voice, taking a step towards Cheryl. “Those boots, are doing major things for me right now…and I love the jumper by the way.” Toni teased as she whispered in Cheryl’s ear before pecking her on the cheek.

 

Cheryl licked her lips flirtatiously and gave Toni an enticing look. “Behave yourself, Topaz.” She replied, playfully as she made her way to the kettle to make two flasks of tea for them both.

 

“Says the one who just slapped my butt!” Toni snorted teasingly, playfully defending her actions.

 

Cheryl laughed heartily as she made the teas for them both. These were the kinds of moments that she couldn’t help but smile to herself about. The way that they could both act so naturally and playfully around each other, made Cheryl feel so blissful and full inside.

 

The two gathered their schoolbooks that they needed for the day ahead and slung their bags over their shoulders. Toni made sure that Hot Dog had everything he needed to be in the trailer by himself all day and Cheryl made sure that they both had the homework that was due.

Toni mounted her motorcycle and turned the engine on with a roar that she had grown so accustomed to. She steadied herself on the front of the motorcycle before holding her hand out to Cheryl to get on too. The red head took her hand confidently and slung her leg around the motorcycle and scooted as close to Toni as she could, wrapping her hands around her waist.

 

It became a regular thing now, Toni driving Cheryl to school on her motorcycle. She had got Cheryl a bright red helmet so she would look just as badass as she felt. Cheryl loved the gift, Toni usually just gave the red head her own helmet, leaving herself unprotected, but now they both had one.

 

They arrived at school and Toni drove the bike into a space in the parking lot, she dismounted her bike and took her helmet off. She glanced at Cheryl as she was removing her helmet, and offered her hand to help her get off the bike like always.

 

As they made their way to the entrance of the school they heard the noise of a motorcycle engine in the distance. As it got closer, Toni instantly knew who was on the bike. She’d seen and been on that bike far too many times to not recognize it.

 

The bike parked in the spot next to Toni’s and the driver got off and took their helmet off. Everyone watched as Sweet Pea revealed himself and turned his attention to his passenger. He offered his hand for them to get off the bike and they took it. Veronica then took off the helmet and flipped her hair casually for it to go back to its natural state. Every person that was watching was instantly thrown into gossip and chatter about Sweet Pea and Veronica arriving to school together on a bike.

 

“Daaamn” Toni said in a high-pitched voice. “Do they do that better than us?” She asked Cheryl as she laughed.

 

“They’ve certainly made an entrance today.” Cheryl replied as she watched Sweet Pea and Veronica make their way over to where they stood. “And no, no one does that better than us.” She whispered as she quickly pecked Toni’s lips.

 

Cheryl looked at Veronica with a smirk as they approached them both. Sweet Pea started talking to Toni and Cheryl grabbed Veronica’s arm lightly.

 

“So, does this mean…” Cheryl started, in the hopes that Veronica would finish the sentence.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. “Yep, we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend as of last night.”

 

“Eeeeeek!” Cheryl squealed with a giant smile on her face. Toni watched on with a smile at the sight of her girlfriend being so happy for their friends.

 

Toni glanced towards Sweet Pea who was also struggling to fight back his smiles and laughs at Cheryl’s reaction. He shot her a confirming wink, causing Toni to smile and feel a surge of happiness for them both.

 

“She couldn’t resist me for too long, Cheryl.” Sweet Pea chirped in. “Especially when she realized I could actually speak.” He finished, gaining laughter from the group.

 

“Tell me everything!” Cheryl explained excited. “I will not rest until I know the details! How did you ask her?” She said as she spun on her heels to face Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened as Cheryl looked at him questioningly. He glanced over the top of her head and stole a smirk from Veronica. He raised an eyebrow at her with a devilish grin that Toni picked up on.

 

“Actually…” Veronica started, gaining the attention of both Cheryl and Toni. “I asked him…last night at his place.” She finished with a confident smile.

 

Cheryl and Toni looked at her with slightly shocked expressions on their faces, they didn’t expect Veronica to be the one to ask Sweet Pea to be in a relationship. Sweet Pea had been head over heels with Veronica from the moment he saw him, so they both just assumed he would take the plunge and ask her.

 

“It’s 2018 guys!” Veronica gasped, defending herself. “Girls can ask guys to go out with them!?” She finished playfully, tucking her arm under Sweet Pea’s and moving closer to him.

 

Cheryl thought for a moment, and she realized that it actually made perfect sense that Veronica was the one who asked to make their relationship official. She had gone through so much shit with Archie, after he treated her badly and cheated on her, Cheryl realized that it made complete sense to go after something she wanted after finding someone as caring and genuine as Sweet Pea.

 

“I love that.” Cheryl admitted plainly, giving Veronica a supportive smile. “How did you ask him?” She asked softly.

 

“Well it was kind of chill to be honest.” Veronica started. “We were just hanging out at his place last night and we got talking about the first date and how things have changed between us since then.” She continued, stroking the arm of Sweet Pea’s that she was still linked with.

 

“I just thought of how we’ve grown since then, and all the nice things he’s done for me…and the nice things he’s planning on doing for me.” She explained, with Cheryl and Toni’s undivided attention. “So, I just asked him simply, he was kinda shocked at first but he was in no rush to say no. Then he basically poured his heart out to me and we made it official.” She finished with a laugh as she looked up at Sweet Pea next to her before he leaned down and placed a kiss onto her lips.

 

“Awwww! That’s so sweet!” Cheryl gasped.

 

“You can no longer give me any shit about being soft as fuck after hearing all this!” Toni teased Sweet Pea as she nudged him on the arm playfully.

 

“Guilty as charged, Tiny.” Sweet Pea admitted as he laughed. “I understand where all your mushy shit comes from now.” He admitted with a small smile.

 

Toni glanced at Cheryl who was smirking at the exchange between the pair. She loved that Toni was soft and mushy in their relationship, she loved how Toni showed her so much affection, it was a welcome to change to how she had been treated for the majority of her life.

 

The group laughed as they made their way to their homerooms. The four reached Veronica and Cheryl’s homeroom first, the Serpents kissed their girlfriends before smirking and laughing at each other as they walked towards their own. They couldn’t quite believe how things had changed over a short space of time. They were both loved up and so undeniably happy with their lives.

 

\------

 

Toni stood by her locker, rummaging in it to find her notebook for her next class. She was surprised when she felt a kiss on her cheek, she turned to see Cheryl and smiled softly. As Cheryl pulled back from the peck on Toni’s cheek, she couldn’t help but notice what was hanging on the inside of Toni’s locker door. There were a few things on the door such as her class schedule and a little mirror, but one thing stood out more than the rest.

 

“Is that a photo of me?” Cheryl gasped quietly as she reached out to take the photo and examine it. “Omg it is!” She shrieked.

 

Toni tried to stop her but Cheryl’s superior height made it impossible. A shy look spread across her face as she looked at Cheryl with the photo in her hand. Cheryl stared at the photo, trying to figure out how Toni took it without her noticing.

 

“When did you even take this? How long has it been hanging there?” Cheryl gushed as she smiled at Toni’s sudden shyness.

 

“Uhhh it’s been hanging there since our group date a couple of weeks ago.” Toni replied quietly. “But I took it the first time you came to my trailer, the day I saved you from the rain.”

 

“You’re so cute, baby.” Cheryl replied as she hung the photo back in the locker. “I’m not even looking at the camera though, I’m just doing homework.” She finished with a small laugh.

 

“You still look perfect…and I just thought that it was a moment worth remembering.” Toni said as she kissed Cheryl’s plump red lips spontaneously. “It’s where this all began.”

 

“Wait…you told me that day that not many people get to see your photographs.” Cheryl started with a raised eyebrow, remembering the conversation. “But this photo has been hanging in your locker for everyone to see?” She questioned, trying to ensure that he had all the facts right. “That’s so sweet.” She finished as she stroked Toni’s arm slowly, realizing that the picture had meant something to the Serpent for a good while.

 

“I guess some photos are worth showing off.” Toni said smoothly as she looked at the photograph then back at Cheryl with a shy smile. “Especially photos of you…but there are some of you that I’d rather keep to myself rather than let the whole school have the chance to see.” Toni finished as she shot Cheryl a smirk and a wink.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened and her brows furrowed in confusion. “Does that mean you have more photos of me, TT?” She asked as she watched Toni grin and look very pleased with herself. “What am I even doing in them?”

 

“Hmmm…” Toni responded with a hand on her chin pretending to think. “I may have a few more up my sleeve…but I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” She teased as she watched Cheryl’s eyes light up.

 

“You are such a tease, Topaz!” Cheryl said as she laughed sincerely and hit Toni softly on the arm in protest.

 

Toni smiled and gazed at Cheryl as she laughed. Her smile and laugh were captivating, with Toni finding it difficult to look at anything else. It was hard to look away when she had Cheryl’s scrunched up nose, crinkles by her eyes and beautifully white teeth on show in front of her. Cheryl’s laughter was like music to Toni’s ears, she simply loved the sound of it.

 

Toni glanced down the hall and noticed an empty classroom, she peered into her locker that was still open and stared at the small square box that was tucked right at the back. She looked at it and smiled to herself slightly, Cheryl was rummaging in her bag so Toni quickly reached in and tucked it into her back pocket without the red head noticing.

 

She took Cheryl by the hand, which was met with a smile from the red head and a small squeeze. Toni began to walk towards the empty classroom, with Cheryl being pulled with her with a slightly confused expression on her face.

 

“Where the hell are you taking me, Topaz?” Cheryl asked with a slight giggle.

 

“Just shhh and trust me.” Toni teased as she opened the classroom door and led Cheryl inside.

 

Toni closed the door and sat on the edge of the huge mahogany desk at the front of the class. Cheryl stood in front of her questioningly, placing her bag on one of the desks and glancing in Toni’s direction.

 

“If this is some roleplay fantasy you have where you’re the teacher and I’m the student…” Cheryl started with a slight roll of her eyes and a flirtatious smile. “I’m totally up for it but I don’t think we have enough time.” She finished, slowly making her way over to Toni and standing between the Serpent’s legs with a smirk on her face.

 

Toni let out a laugh and shook her head slightly amongst her giggles. “The fact that you’d be down for that is noted.” She started, tapping her temple with a playful smile. “But, no…that’s not why I brought you in here.” She admitted, placing her hands onto Cheryl’s waist.

 

Cheryl looked at her girlfriend questioningly with her head tilted to the side slightly. Toni couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face as she looked into her favorite brown eyes, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the small box and showed Cheryl with a smug grin.

 

“I actually have something for you.” She said softly as she played with the box in her hand. “Here.” She finished as she handed it to Cheryl gently.

 

Cheryl stared at the box for a moment before glancing at Toni with a smile and taking the box out of her hand. She moved her thumb over the top of the box slowly, not knowing what could be inside.

 

“Don’t just stare at it…open it.” Toni instructed with a chuckle.

 

“Antoinette Topaz, are you proposing to me right now?” Cheryl teased as she positioned her hands to open the box.

 

Toni laughed and tilted her head back slightly. “I guess there’s only one way to find out, beaut.” She replied amongst her giggles.

 

Cheryl smiled at her softly and rolled her eyes playfully. She traced the material of the box before opening it with a quick motion. She gazed down at the contents and her eyes lit up. She looked at Toni in the softest way imaginable and wrapped her into a tight embrace.

 

“I love it.” She whispered into Toni’s ear as she pulled back and picked up the object inside.

 

“I just figured…that it could come in handy y’know?” Toni said slightly shyly as she watched Cheryl examine the key in her hand. “I know your mom doesn’t really like me at your place…and I know you don’t care and I love that!” Toni explained. “But I just figured, that my trailer is yours, whenever you want it to be.” She finished, taking Cheryl’s spare hand into her own and running her thumb over her knuckles lightly.

 

“You’re the most thoughtful person in the world…you know that, right?” Cheryl said with a beaming smile on her face. Toni literally put everyone before herself, and it made Cheryl’s heart melt. It meant the world to Cheryl that Toni had given her a spare key to her trailer, it made her feel wanted and precious.

 

“I know that my trailer isn’t the most glamorous place on Earth…” Toni admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “And I know that I don’t have lots of nice things to give you, but you mean the world to me, Cher.” She finished, placing a gentle kiss onto the Blossom’s lips.

 

The kiss was slow and passionate, sending a wave of goosebumps over Cheryl’s body.

 

“Quality over quantity, TT.” Cheryl whispered playfully as she went in for another kiss. “You mean the world to me, too.” She revealed as she leaned back and stared at the freckles on Toni’s nose.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but feel a total state of euphoria. She had never had someone that made her feel as happy as Toni does, she couldn’t believe how she felt about her after so little time, that’s how she knew it was all real. She knew that her mother had filled her with lies, she saw a future in Toni’s eyes. She felt safe, protected, at home and in love whenever she looked at the beautiful, kind hearted, pink haired Serpent.

 

Everything in Cheryl’s heart was telling her to tell Toni she loved her. To tell her exactly how she felt about her and how she couldn’t bear to imagine any sort of life without her by her side. She wanted to tell her about the undeniable warmth in her chest whenever she saw the Serpent smile or laugh, and how happy it made her to see those pink highlights shine brightly when the sun hit them.

 

Every fiber of her being wanted Cheryl to just say the three little words, but something deep inside her was just too afraid. She was usually so ballsy and outspoken with anyone who crossed her path, but when it came to Toni she just went soft, she didn’t want to expose herself so much and potentially ruin what they had together.

 

Unknown the Cheryl, Toni was feeling the same way. Instead of saying those words, she hoped that gestures like this would do the talking for her. It was so obvious to everyone around them, that they loved each other, it was as if everyone was just waiting for them to admit it.

 

“So now you can go to my trailer whenever you want! Not that you couldn’t before!” Toni corrected herself, still slightly nervous looking into Cheryl’s eyes. “If I’m in work or something and your mom is driving you insane, you have a safe place to go to.” She finished with a bright smile.

 

“You spoil me.” Cheryl teased as she pulled Toni in closer and kissed her lips.

 

The two smiled and giggled between their kisses, both so happy with everything in their lives. Just as the two pulled apart, the bell for the end of lunch sounded, so they headed towards their classes.

 

\-----

 

That night, Toni, Cheryl, Veronica and Sweet Pea were at Pop’s. Cheryl and Toni sat on one side of the booth, while Veronica and Sweet Pea sat on the other. They had been laughing and joking all night, Toni loved seeing Sweet Pea so happy with Veronica.

 

Sweet Pea had helped Pop to clear all their plates and empty milkshakes from the table and began to sing ‘Beyoncé- Love on Top’ as he made his way to the table because it was playing on the juke box. This made the whole group laugh and Toni even managed to sneakily record some of his performance on her phone.

 

“What is it with you Serpents and preforming?” Cheryl asked among her giggles, referring to when Toni sang to her in the basement of the Wyrm.

 

Toni’s eyes widened at Cheryl’s request and she smirked at the red head, trying to hold back some laughter. Veronica and Sweet Pea looked at her questioningly, awaiting some sort of elaboration.

 

“What do you mean?” Sweet Pea said with a raised eyebrow, glancing at Toni who had an embarrassed look on her face but was giggling at the same time.

 

Cheryl looked at Toni and chuckled slightly, taking her hand into her own and giving it a light squeeze.

 

Before Cheryl could answer Sweet Pea, Toni jumped in.

 

“ _How_ I preform, Sweet Pea, is none of your concern…but I’ve received no complaints, put it that way.” Toni teased as she leaned in closer to Cheryl to whisper in her ear so only she could hear. “You really are something else, Blossom.” She whispered in a raspy voice that she knew Cheryl loved.

 

Cheryl slapped Toni’s arm playfully and giggled at her whispered remark. Veronica looked on at them both with a soft smile, she was so happy for Cheryl that she had found something so real with Toni. It had been a long time since she had seen Cheryl this happy and she loved the sight of it. Veronica couldn’t help but nuzzle closer to Sweet Pea during Cheryl and Toni’s shared laughter, she was so happy in that moment.

 

“Topaz!” Sweet Pea gasped. “Too much information!” He said as he shook his head and wrapped his arm around Veronica on her shoulder.

 

“If you must know…” Toni started, still with Cheryl’s hand enlaced in her own. “I did some karaoke for Cheryl the other night, that’s all.” She admitted with a soft laugh.

 

“I bet you loved that, Cher.” Veronica commented, shooting the red head a playful wink discretely.

 

“It was better than any concert I’ve been to, believe me.” Cheryl replied back smoothly.

 

“You’ve got to get your act together, Sweetness.” Veronica started as she laughed. “I’m expecting you to serenade me soon.” She teased, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

 

“You might be waiting a long time, babe.” He replied back with a laugh, stroking the side of her arm.

 

The group laughed and joked about the karaoke for a while and just when they were about to leave when Archie and Reggie entered the diner. They spotted the group immediately and turned their attention towards them.

 

“Still haven’t got the message, snake?” Archie said to Sweet Pea harshly. “You’re nothing but a phase to her.” He snarled, referring to Veronica.

 

“Get a grip, Andrews. If you had any decency you would just let her move on and be happy!” Sweet Pea snarled back.

 

“You need to show some decency and back off!” Reggie yelled. “First you come to our school, and now you’re trying to take his girl.”

 

“I’m not trying…I’m succeeding.” Sweet Pea replied smoothly as he put his arm around Veronica protectively. “And I’m pretty sure it’s not down to you, it’s entirely Veronica’s choice…dumbasses.” Sweet Pea finished, sternly and confidently.

 

“How dare you think that I’m some sort of prize to be won.” Veronica said as she shot Archie and Reggie a daggering look each. “I can make my own decisions, without any help from you. Just leave me alone Archie. You made your bed, now lay in it.” She finished unsympathetically as Sweet Pea lead her out of the diner.

 

Cheryl and Toni exited the diner behind Sweet Pea and Veronica. On her way out, Cheryl dug her heel into Archie’s foot, causing him to gasp in a discomfort.

 

“That’s my girl.” Toni whispered as they made their way out the door.

 

\-----

 

“Archie has just been acting like such a tool lately.” Cheryl sighed as she walked hand in hand with Toni towards the Southside, with their hands swaying to the rhythm of their footsteps. Sweet Pea had offered them a ride home, but they much preferred walking together.

 

“If I’m honest, I’ve only known him for a while…and he’s always been a tool.” Toni admitted casually, making Cheryl laugh slightly.

 

“He wasn’t always like that though.” Cheryl explained, turning her attention to an acorn on the ground in front of her and kicking it slightly. “He used to be so upbeat and nice, he was always really happy and made everyone laugh…”

 

“Sounds like someone had a crush.” Toni teased as she nudged Cheryl gently, causing the red head to roll her eyes.

 

“Not quite, TT.” Cheryl replied as she shook her head and smiled softly. She took a deep breath, not knowing if she should tell Toni about Archie saving her from Sweetwater River when she tried to take her own life.

 

“Are you okay, beaut?” Toni asked as squeezed Cheryl’s hand, bringing them to a stop on the sidewalk.

 

Cheryl melted at her little nickname, like she did every time she heard it come out of Toni’s mouth. She looked into those big brown eyes that she loved so much, Toni cared so much about her, she wanted to be honest with her.

 

“I’m perfectly fine right now thank you, baby…” Cheryl started, cupping Toni’s cheek in her hand. “But there was a time that I wasn’t…there was a time that I hated everything about myself and my life, it drove me to do the most unthinkable thing.” Cheryl explained quietly and gazing at Toni’s expression that grew increasingly more concerned and confused.

 

“What do you mean?” Toni asked her simply, tilting her head slightly and leaning into Cheryl’s hold on her cheek.

 

Cheryl felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. “The truth is…I tried to take my own life not long after Jason died.” Cheryl revealed quickly, not wanting to drag the revelation out longer than she needed to. “And before you react, I’m totally fine now, I knew that it was a mistake as soon as I hit the water-”

 

“Hit the water?” Toni questioned as her eyes widened.

 

“I wanted to be close to Jason, so I went to Sweetwater River when it snowed, and I stood on top of the ice as it thawed.” Cheryl explained, watching as Toni’s expression turned soft, she could feel Toni’s sadness through her eyes. “Luckily, I texted Veronica before I went and they all realized where I was…long story short, I fell through the ice and Archie punched through it to pull me back up and save me.” Cheryl finished, taking a deep breath and looking towards the floor.

 

“Baby…” Toni whispered quietly, placing her hand on Cheryl’s chin and turning it to face her. “I had no idea…who else was there?” She asked as she shook her head slightly.

 

“Only Betty and Jughead.” Cheryl replied simply.

 

Toni’s brow furrowed slightly, Jughead was there the moment where Cheryl was the most fragile she’s ever been. He’d never mentioned anything about it to Toni, but then again, she understood that it wasn’t his story to tell.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Toni whispered. It was all she could muster after taking in all the information that Cheryl had just revealed. Toni just wanted Cheryl to feel completely content, she wanted her to never experience any sort of hurt or hardship in her life ever again. She wished that things could only be that simple, she wanted nothing more than for Cheryl to be completely and utterly happy.

 

“Don’t be sorry, angel.” Cheryl replied taking a step closer towards Toni. “Archie may have saved me from the water…but you’ve saved me from everything else.” She said softly.

 

Toni had felt her heart basically break as Cheryl explained what happened to her, and now she could feel it being put back together again at the hands of her girlfriend and her words. She felt sick to know that Cheryl had been in that much of a bad place to do that to herself.

 

“You’re so strong…I don’t know how you do it.” Toni said, before she placed a lingering kiss onto Cheryl’s lips. “Thank you for telling me…and if you ever feel like that again I-”

 

“Rest assured, TT…” Cheryl began. “I will never feel like that again, not now I have something to live for.” She whispered, placing her hand on Toni’s chest, above her heart.

 

Toni gave Cheryl the softest and most genuine smile, she carefully placed her hand on top of Cheryl’s that still lay on her chest. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” She said sincerely, enlacing Cheryl’s hand into her own and continuing to walk slowly on the sidewalk.

 

The two walked in silence for a while, taking in the peacefulness and tranquility of Riverdale at night. They were nearing the Southside when Cheryl spotted a park just down the road from them.

 

The park didn’t have much in it, there was a climbing frame with a slide attached to it, a set of swings and a see-saw. The park was dimly lit due to a few street lights.

 

Cheryl gave Toni’s hand a gentle squeeze and dragged her in the direction of the park. Toni pushed open the small metal gate at the front of the park and Cheryl ran past her and jumped straight onto the swing set.

 

“Push me…pleaseeee?” Cheryl squealed as she sat on the swing and looked at Toni with puppy dog eyes.

 

Toni couldn’t help but look over at her and laugh slightly, it was impossible to say no to a face as cute as that. Toni knew she was whipped and she didn’t care one little bit.

 

Toni smiled as she made her way over and began to push Cheryl on the swing. Cheryl couldn’t help but giggle and smile broadly as her crimson hair blew in the wind as Toni pushed her higher and higher.

 

“Higher!” Cheryl exclaimed, as she positioned herself to get ready to jump off the swing when it was in mid-air.

 

“Be careful, babe.” Toni said through her giggles as she gave Cheryl one final push, making her go the highest she had gone. The red head leapt out of the swing and touched down on the floor gracefully before turning to Toni with a broad grin on her face.

 

“So graceful!” Toni said playfully, as Cheryl wiped away a few strands of hair off her face.

 

“I’m extremely gifted, TT.” Cheryl teased back, grabbing Toni’s hand and leading her towards the climbing frame that was in the middle of the park. Toni rolled her eyes playfully and smiled discretely at how excited Cheryl was acting in the park, she loved seeing that smile on her face, it was so infectious she couldn’t help but stare.

 

“I can’t argue with that.” Toni replied as she shrugged her shoulders playfully with a slight laugh.

 

Cheryl climbed onto the climbing frame and lay down on a flat piece in the middle. The climbing frame was only small, being designed for kids, so the red head bent her legs slightly and made herself comfortable. Toni followed her and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend scrunched up.

 

“This is where my slight height deficiency comes in handy.” Toni teased as she lay next to Cheryl with no problems at all with fitting.

 

“Oh shh.” Cheryl said back with a smirk. “At least I can reach the top shelf in the stores.” She teased, watching as Toni pretended to act shocked and offended by her sarcasm.

 

Cheryl moved closer to Toni and rested her head upon her chest, she wrapped her arm around her waist and took a deep breath.

 

“It’s such a lovely night.” Cheryl breathed as the two gazed up at the blanket of stars in the night sky.

 

“It’s almost as lovely as you.” Toni said confidently, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Cheryl’s forehead as they lay.

 

“Soo smooth, Topaz.” Cheryl said with a giggle, tracing shapes onto Toni’s stomach.

 

The two lay in comfortable silence for a few moments, taking in the beauty of their surroundings. There was no noise apart from a few crickets in the grass nearby and the sound of their light breathing next to each other. They felt so happy in such a simple moment.

 

Toni thought about what Cheryl had told her earlier on in the night and felt a prang of respect and gratefulness for Archie in her chest. Granted, he had been acting like an ass lately, but he had saved Cheryl’s life. Toni couldn’t even comprehend how grateful she was to him for that, and he had no idea. Toni couldn’t bring herself to think about what would have happened if they had got there a few seconds later, how different her life would be right in that exact moment.

 

She could have gotten caught up in the Serpent’s supply of drugs, she could have gotten herself into trouble with the Ghoulies or she could have just been carrying on idly as usual, like she had done for so long before. But instead, she’s laying under a beautiful sky of stars, entwined with the girl she loves and she couldn’t be happier.

 

“I could stay in this moment forever.” Toni whispered as she leaned her head to rest on Cheryl’s that was still on her chest. There is no place on planet Earth, that she would rather be, then here in this exact moment.

 

“Me too.” Cheryl replied simply, nuzzling herself closer to her girlfriend and unable to contain her smile.

 

Happiness.

 

She just felt an overwhelming wave of happiness. She was relieved that she had told Toni about her previous inner demons, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now they could both move forward and get stronger and stronger, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) As always, let me know what you think in the comments!


	17. No Sudden Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Archie and Sweet Pea's rivalry, causing implications for the rest of the group...

That Friday night, Cheryl found herself alone in Toni’s trailer. She was getting some of her history work done and Toni had a shift at the Wyrm which meant she wouldn’t be home until late. Cheryl would usually go to the Wyrm to spend time with Toni while she worked, but her history assignment was due in on Monday and she had a few finishing touches to make to it. She sat on the sofa with her laptop on her lap and books all over the floor in front of her opened to different pages. Hot Dog lay next to her on the couch, tucked up close to her leg.

 

Cheryl was putting some final touches and last-minute details to her history project when her phone buzzed on the arm of the couch next to her. She picked her phone up and smiled when she saw she had a message from Toni.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_I miss you :( x_ **

 

Cheryl laughed slightly at the message, picturing Toni pouting because she couldn’t be there with her tonight. They both loved spending time together at the Wyrm. Cheryl received significantly less grief from older Serpents since her altercation with Tall Boy on her first visit when she was backed up by Toni, Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

Cheryl unlocked her phone and raised it in the air, taking a photo of her and Hot Dog. She managed to get Hot Dog to look at the phone by clicking her fingers in the air.

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_We miss you too :’( x_ **

**_Attachment- image_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Awww my favorite pair! Cause of death- cuteness overload x_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_You’re our favorite too x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_You’re my favorite though (don’t tell Hot Dog) lol x_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_Your secret is safe with me, baby x_ **

****

Toni looked at her phone from behind the bar and laughed at Cheryl’s response. She looked at the photo of Cheryl and Hot Dog again and couldn’t help but wish she was with her. Cheryl was wearing black leggings and one of Toni’s plaid shirts unbuttoned with a black pajama crop top underneath. How did she manage to look effortlessly gorgeous in everything she wore? Toni started typing in her phone again as she smirked and bit her lip slightly.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Ugghhh!! You look like a fuckin’ SNACK, pleaseeee come to the Wyrm!! *puppy dog eyes* x_ **

****

Cheryl laughed as she read Toni’s response and the language she had used. She knew Toni would love the picture she sent her with Hot Dog, she loved any picture she sent her.

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Babyyyy :( I told youuu, if I do this project tonight it means we can have all weekend together x_ **

**_P.S. you can have your snack when you get home lol ;)_ **

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_You’re such a tease;) But fineeee, only because you promised that we’d go to that cute bookstore near your place x_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_I promise it’ll be worth it, angel x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_Hope you finish your project! I’ll see you later x_ **

****

**_To: TT_ **

**_Counting down the minutes x_ **

 

Cheryl put down her phone reluctantly, she would love to spend the night talking to Toni but she knew she had to finish her history project. Cheryl was adding some more quotes to back up her main topic points in her project, making sure she had the best chance of getting top marks. Cheryl was very studious, she felt that school was a place where she thrived, she always made sure she went above and beyond in her assignments.

 

She was hoping to pass that trait onto Toni, but so far it hadn’t worked. Toni was studious too, just not on the same level as Cheryl. She did her work to the best of her ability, but she didn’t lose sleep over it. She didn’t think it was worth stressing out over that much.

 

Toni’s laid-back nature was something that Cheryl loved and admired about her. Toni was never phased by anything for too long, or so it seemed. Toni had a way of making Cheryl relax as well, helping her to realize that the world isn’t going to end if you forget one quote in your assignment or you get something wrong.

 

After an hour or so, Cheryl was finishing up her assignment and putting all her books away when she heard her phone buzz. She left it for a minute while she put her laptop away and tidied the trailer. She looked at her phone to find a text message from Veronica.

 

**To: Cheryl Blossom**

**Hey, have you seen Sweet Pea tonight? He was supposed to come around to my place an hour ago and he hasn’t showed. I thought maybe he was with you or Toni? He isn’t answering any of my texts or calls :/**

Cheryl read the message and a slight look of confusion spread over her face. It was out of character to not show up at Veronica’s without telling her beforehand.

**To: Veronica Lodge**

**Nope! I haven’t seen him, sorry! Toni’s at work in the Wyrm so he may be there? Have you tried using the map on Snapchat? Or Find My Friends?**

 

Veronica quickly FaceTimed Cheryl from her laptop. Cheryl accepted the request and propped her phone up on the table in front of her using a couple of her school textbooks so she had a better view of the screen and Veronica could see her properly.

 

“Omg you’re a genius!” Veronica said as she quickly checked her phone. “Snapchat is showing him active a few hours ago at school so that’s no biggie…” She said as she began to scroll through her phone.

 

“Try Find My Friends.” Cheryl suggested.

 

Cheryl could see Veronica’s thumb making its way over the phone screen clicking on different apps, when suddenly a look of confusion and panic spread across Veronica’s face.

 

“What’s the matter?” Cheryl asked. “Did you find out where he is?”

 

“The app says he’s at an abandoned warehouse downtown…” Veronica stated quietly.

 

“Ohh, maybe he’s there on Serpent bus-” Cheryl started before she was cut off by Veronica.

 

“It says he’s there with Archie.” Veronica said coldly as she looked at Cheryl on the screen in front of her.

 

A wave of confusion and rushed over Cheryl in that instant as her stomach dropped. It was common knowledge that Sweet Pea and Archie were far from friends, so why are they at the same place together? Why were they at an abandoned warehouse? None of the information they had made sense at all to Cheryl and Veronica.

 

Cheryl looked back at her with a shocked expression on her face. “You don’t think Archie has taken him there because of you guys’ relationship to do?” Cheryl suggested with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about the whole situation.

 

“I sure as hell hope not.” Veronica said as she tried to call Sweet Pea again but there was no answer on the other end.

 

“I have to go and find them, Cheryl.” Veronica said as she got out of her chair and began to get a coat out of her closet.

 

“I’m not letting you go alone! Pick me up on the way and we’ll go together.” Cheryl replied as she quickly put her shoes on.

 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Veronica said before ending the FaceTime.

 

Cheryl was ready to be picked up about 2 minutes after the FaceTime call ended so she decided to text Toni to let her know what was going on.

 

**To: TT**

**I’m heading to a warehouse with Veronica. Turns out Archie and SP are there and she wants to make sure SP’s okay. I’ll send you the address now, call me when you’re done with your shift please x**

**_Attached- location_ **

**_P.S. Hot Dog is in your trailer, I’ve put some food down for him, he’s all good…that key you gave me came in handy :)_ **

Veronica beeped outside the trailer and watched as Cheryl hurried outside and locked the front door. As soon as Cheryl was in the car, Veronica sped off in the direction of the abandoned warehouse where Sweet Pea and Archie were. The girls didn’t say much on the way, knowing that this was a time of panic. Cheryl didn’t think that Veronica would be up for chit chat when her boyfriend has potentially been kidnapped. When they arrived, Cheryl sent Toni another message. Veronica didn’t park the car in the parking lot in case Archie heard it from inside.

 

**To: TT**

**We’ve just got here and Archie’s car is in the parking lot. Please call me. I’ll keep you updated on what’s going on x**

 

Veronica and Cheryl made their way into the warehouse as quietly as they could. It was cold and had old, worn out boxes everywhere. As they made their way into the middle of the bottom floor they began to hear voices. They instantly knew who they belonged to. They followed the noises until they were stood directly below them on the lower floor. Veronica could see Sweet Pea through a crack in one of the floorboards by his feet.

 

Veronica gasped quietly and grabbed onto Cheryl’s arm. She knew she had to be quiet so she gestured for Cheryl to look through the hole in the floorboard. Cheryl looked up to find Sweet Pea tied to a chair, his face full of blood and bruising. Archie had clearly been hitting him, not making it a fair fight by tying Sweet Pea up.

 

**To: TT**

**Archie’s been hitting Sweet Pea pretty bad, he’s tied up and we don’t know what do to do. My phone is on silent because we have to be quiet, please call or text me x**

\-----

 

Toni stood behind the bar at the Whyte Wyrm, with a rag in her hand as she cleaned down some of the work surfaces from where some of people’s drinks had spilled. She glanced across the room and laughed as she watched Jughead, Betty and Fangs play a game of pool together. Fangs had just missed the easiest of shots, causing him to get some ridicule from Betty and Jughead that made Toni laugh.

 

The Wyrm had been surprisingly busy so Toni had been rushed off her feet with drink orders from multiple different Serpents. She bent down behind the bar to clean some of the shelves that the glasses were stacked on when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

 

Toni straightened herself up and pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened with shock and slight confusion when she realized that Cheryl had text her several times. Due to the bar being busy, Toni hadn’t even had chance to check her phone much.

 

She unlocked her phone hastily, pressing her thumb to the fingerprint scanner at the bottom of her phone and opened up all of Cheryl’s messages. Toni’s brows furrowed in concentration as she read each of the texts carefully.

 

She felt her stomach drop with the information that Cheryl had given her. Her first thought was about Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Veronica’s safety as she clicked upon Cheryl’s location attachment and zoomed in on the map on her screen, it made her heart stop, she couldn’t handle the thought of Cheryl being in any danger over there.

 

“Guys! Quick!” Toni exclaimed as she rushed over from the bar over to the pool table were Jughead, Betty and Fangs were. “Cheryl’s just told me that Archie has Sweet Pea and he’s been beating him, we have to go now-” Toni said quickly before Jughead cut her off.

 

“Slow down!” He gasped, putting his hands onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “What are you talking about?” He asked, in a panicked tone.

 

“Look!” Toni yelled as she thrust her phone into his hands for him to see the texts for himself. “Archie’s taken Sweet Pea to an abandoned warehouse downtown and has been beating him pretty bad. Cheryl and Veronica have gone down there, we have to go help him!” Toni explained as Jughead, Fangs and Betty read the texts on her phone.

 

“That fucking prick!” Fangs exclaimed, clearly enraged as he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

 

Toni glanced at Betty who shot her a fearful look. “Guys we have to get down there, now!” Toni reiterated.

 

“Yeah, totally!” Jughead agreed before turning to Betty. “You stay here and I’ll let you know when we’re safe.” He said to her hoping that she would cooperate.

 

“Jug no way!” She replied, shaking her head. “My best friend and my cousin are there, there’s no way I’m not going.” Betty finished, crossing her arms defiantly.

 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt-” Jughead started.

 

“There’s no time for you to argue about this shit!” Toni jumped in, cutting their discussion short. “We need to leave, now!” She finished, as she typed a message to Cheryl quickly before tucking her phone back into her pocket.

 

“Agreed!” Fangs gasped, as he headed towards the door.

Jughead sighed as he watched Fangs run out of the Wyrm. “Fine, you can come, but please just stay safe.” He said softly to Betty who gave him a soft smile before following him outside.

 

“Birdy! I’m finishing early, it’s important!” Toni exclaimed as she ran through the Wyrm towards the front door before Birdy had the chance to reply.

 

All three of them jumped on their motorcycles, with Betty sharing Jughead’s, and they sped off in the direction of the warehouse. Toni felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, she felt sick knowing that some of the most important and loved people in her life were in potential danger. She knew her heart wouldn’t feel right until she saw Cheryl’s face, until she saw that there were no marks or scratches on her perfect skin, until she saw those big brown eyes and that memorizing smile.

 

\-----

 

Both Cheryl and Veronica stood underneath the boys upstairs listening to their conversation intently.

 

“I just don’t understand how you and the other Southside scumbags think you can take over the Northside…I mean, who the hell do you think you are.” Archie said coldly to Sweet Pea as he circled round him in the chair.

 

Sweet Pea raised his head and looked at Archie. “Do you think we actually wanted to come to your school? None of us wanted to go there! We were forced out of our own school, we didn’t have a say in the matter!” Sweet Pea yelled back. “But y’know what…I’m glad we did. Because it meant that I got to finally have my chance at being the man that Veronica deserves.” He finished with a devilish smile on his face, trying to get in Archie’s head.

 

Cheryl and Veronica gazed upwards through the cracks in the floorboards and watched on as Archie took steps closer to where Sweet Pea was tied up. Both girls were willing Sweet Pea to just be sensible and not rile Archie up, they could see that what he was saying was just making Archie angrier.

 

Archie clenched his fist tightly and punched Sweet Pea straight in the face, causing his nose to gush with blood. Veronica let out a gasp that was barely audible at the sound of Archie’s fist connecting with Sweet Pea’s face. Cheryl reached out to put her hand on Veronica’s shoulder when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 

**_To: Cheryl_ **

**_I’m on my way straight there from work, I’ll be there soon! DO NOT let Archie see you, please be safe beaut x_ **

**_P.S. Jug, Fangs and Betty are with me x_ **

 

Cheryl’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Toni’s name appearing on her screen, she had turned the brightness right the way down to remain discrete. She felt so relieved that Toni was on her way with Jughead, Fangs and Betty. She trusted that they would be able to diffuse the situation and calm Archie down somehow. She typed back a quick response.

 

**_To: TT_ **

**_Drive safe x_ **

 

Cheryl showed Veronica the text messages and they both let out a sigh of relief in unison. Cheryl couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous about the whole situation, she wanted Toni to be with her but she didn’t want her to be in danger either.

 

The girls heard noises above them on the floorboards, causing them to crane their necks and look upwards once more. Sweet Pea was visible, with blood streaming out of his nose, all over his face and onto his clothes. Sweet Pea took a deep breath before spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor below him. He leaned back in the chair, giving Archie and vengeful stare.

 

“My baby.” Veronica whispered as she rested both her hands on her chest.

 

“I know it’s hard, but Toni and the rest of them will be here soon.” Cheryl whispered quietly to her, placing her hand on Veronica’s shoulder and squeezing it slightly to try and comfort her.

 

Veronica glanced at her with worry embedded into her eyes. Cheryl felt so powerless over the whole situation, she wanted to make Veronica feel better but she didn’t know how.

 

\-----

 

It wasn’t long before Toni, Jughead, Fangs and Betty all arrived at the warehouse. They had turned the engines of their bikes off before arriving, not to draw attention to themselves. Toni’s eyes wandered quickly around the warehouse floor, scanning the area for that bright spark of red that she had been longing to see.

 

As soon as Cheryl saw Toni, she ran over to her, flung her arms around her and engulfed her in a tight hug. “Thank God, you all came.” Cheryl whispered in her ear.

 

“Of course, I came.” Toni replied simply as she breathed in Cheryl’s scent on the back of her neck. “Are you okay?” She asked as she checked Cheryl up and down as they released from the tight hug.

 

“I’m fine…” Cheryl started softly. “Veronica’s really worried and Sweet Pea is in a bad way up there.” She finished, gesturing to above where they were standing.

 

Toni looked up through the cracks in the floorboards and gasped slightly at the sight of Sweet Pea above her. She shook her head, collecting her thoughts before taking a deep breath.

 

Toni gestured for everyone to gather round into a tight circle. “Okay, so this is how we’re gonna have to play it…” She started. “Jughead, you go up those stairs and approach Archie from where he can see you.” She whispered as she pointed to a set of stairs to her right. “You’re the closest with Archie here so maybe you can talk some sense into him”

 

Jughead nodded quickly and shot Betty a soft look.

 

“Fangs? We will use those stairs to our left to approach Archie from behind. We won’t make our presence known until Jug has calmed him down, because he could feel threatened if there’s a lot of us onto him. Got it?” She finished as she looked at him and the circle disbanded.

 

“Got it.” Fangs whispered in agreement.

 

There was something about Toni taking charge that gave Cheryl a warm feeling in her stomach. Even though Toni was a Serpent, Cheryl forgot there was this side to her, the side that was a complete badass and knew how to handle the boys. It made Cheryl feel a strong sense of admiration and proudness for Toni, but she couldn’t help feeling uneasy and nervous about the situation her girlfriend was about to put herself in.

 

Toni turned to face Cheryl making her way over to her slowly and quietly.

 

“Please go outside, baby.” Toni whispered to Cheryl with a look of concern in her eyes. “If this gets ugly, I don’t want you involved in it. Just wait outside the doors or in the parking lot.”

 

“I can’t leave you to go up there, Toni. Do you really have to?” Cheryl replied.

 

“No Serpent stands alone.” Toni replied. “He’s like a brother to me, Cher. I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

 

Cheryl looked into her eyes and sighed. “Please be careful.” She whispered into her ear. She planted a soft but passionate kiss onto Toni’s lips and made her way outside with Betty and Veronica.

 

Toni watched as Cheryl left the building, making sure she was safe, she gave her a gentle smile as the red head looked back one last time before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

 

“You ready?” Jughead asked quietly but assertively.

 

Fangs and Toni put their arms around each other and joined with Jughead forming a tight circle.

 

“In unity, there is strength.” Toni whispered as they squeezed each other tightly.

 

“In unity, there is strength.” Jughead and Fangs both repeated at the same time. The three exchanged knowing glances before letting go and going towards their starting positions.

 

Jughead slowly made his way up the flight of stairs leading to Archie and Sweet Pea, making sure to be as quiet and discrete as possible. As he approached the last few steps he shouted “Archie? Sweet Pea?”

 

Archie rolled his eyes “Ugghh! What the hell are you doing here, Jug?”

 

Jughead reached the top of the stairs with his hands raised in the air, he looked at Sweet Pea who still had blood all over his face dripping onto his clothes. As he looked at Archie, he noticed someone standing behind him in a dark corner.

 

“Reggie?” Jughead said. “Why are you here? Arch, what the hell is going on man?”

 

Reggie made himself visible, carrying a gun in his right hand and his other fist clenched. “I’m here because my man Archie said that we were finishing this once and for all tonight, Jones.” Reggie snarled back in response.

 

Jughead laughed to himself. “So, what’s the plan, huh? You’re gonna shoot him and leave him here? Don’t you think that’s gonna work out badly for you both. You never were the smartest were you.” He said as he laughed sarcastically.

 

As Jughead spoke he watched Toni and Fangs almost reach of the top of the stairs behind Archie and Reggie. Reggie took a few steps forward and raised the gun towards Jughead.

 

“Well seeing as we have a witness now, we’ll have to kill you too.” He said casually, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

“Reggie, for fuck sake, man!” Jughead gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. “Do you actually think that _killing_ someone is going to solve anything? Do you?” He asked, rhetorically.

 

“Shut up, Jones.” Reggie snarled back. “Don’t try and act like the peace keeper all of a sudden.” He quipped, turning his nose up at Jughead.

 

“Guys, think about this carefully…” Jughead reasoned with Archie and Reggie who were exchanging menacing looks. “You’ll have the cops on your ass, everyone will be asking you a fuck load of questions!” He explained, trying to get them to realize the severity of the conversation.

 

Reggie and Archie just tutted and rolled their eyes at Jughead, before they took steps towards Sweet Pea.

 

“You’d be killing someone’s son!” Jughead exclaimed passionately. “How the hell would your mom’s feel?” He asked in disbelief, not knowing how Archie and Reggie could possibly go through with this.

 

“Don’t you dare use my mom as a-” Reggie snarled aggressively.

 

“Just because we’re Serpents doesn’t mean we don’t have families, Reggie!” Jughead shouted back. “We mean things to people, we mean things to each other.”

 

“You’re all a bunch of dangerous bastards, that’s all.” Reggie roared looking to Archie for some sort of back up. Out of the two of them, Archie seemed the most unwilling to go through with all this, whereas Reggie was going hell for leather. Once he had an idea in his mind, it was hard to stop him.

 

“Jesus Christ, Reggie!” Jughead sighed, flinging his arms in the air. “We didn’t ask for any of this! Why can’t you get that through your head? We didn’t ask to come to Riverdale High, we didn’t ask for Southside High to be closed down, and we certainly didn’t ask for you to instantly hate us…without even attempting to have a civilized conversation with us.” Jughead explained simply, trying to convey to Archie and Reggie that the Serpents were just getting on with their lives.

 

“Stop trying to slither your way out of this, Jones!” Reggie yelled with a sarcastic laugh. “You’re all nothing but scumbags, creating problems wherever you go.” He finished as he shrugged his shoulder.

 

“Yeah!” Archie reiterated half-heartedly, not knowing what else to say.

 

“I think _you’re_ the one creating a problem tonight!” Jughead exclaimed, not understanding how Reggie couldn’t see how stupid he was being. “You’ve kidnapped someone, beat the shit out of them, and held us both at fucking gunpoint!” He yelled, counting the problems that they made on his fingers as he spoke. “Sweet Pea is completely defenseless! It’s not even a fair fight!” Jughead finished simply.

 

“Life isn’t fair sometimes, Jug.” Archie commented, with a shrug.

 

“Maybe now you’ll realize that we’re serious about getting rid of you snakes.” Reggie stated with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“No…now I realize that you’re both even bigger idiots than I thought you were.” Jughead replied with a shake of his head. He could see the top of Toni and Fangs’ heads at the top of the staircase behind Archie and Reggie, he knew that he had to continue to distract them.

 

Reggie and Archie were growing increasingly tense about the whole situation. Jughead could sense that they didn’t have a clue of the severity of the situation. He knew he had to distract their attention from Sweet Pea as well, and if that meant he got shot, then so be it.

 

Toni and Fangs made it to the top of the staircase and stopped, taking in the scene in front of them. They both looked at each other and nodded before taking a small step, causing one of the floorboards to creak underneath their feet.

 

The noise made Reggie spin around startled and fire the gun in their direction with a loud bang, causing Toni to fall to the floor in agony with blood escaping her body.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, man?” Archie exclaimed. “We were never supposed to shoot anybody! Let’s get out of here!”

 

Fangs lay over Toni, applying pressure to the wound to the top, left hand side of her chest. Blood was pouring out of her body, causing Fangs’ hands to turn a deep shade of red. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

 

Archie and Reggie bolted towards the staircases and sprinted out of the warehouse as Jughead untied Sweet Pea then darted towards Toni.

 

“There’s so much blood!” Fangs shouted at Jughead. “Call an ambulance, man!”

 

Jughead whipped his phone out and dialed 911 as fast as he could. He hastily explained the situation to the person on the other end of the phone, making sure they had all of the needed information. As he put the phone down he heard sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl exclaimed, her voice echoing through the entire warehouse. “Guys? What’s going on?” She continued.

 

Cheryl, Veronica and Betty made their way up the stairs hastily. Sweet Pea was the first thing Veronica saw causing her eyes to light up and run straight over to him.

 

“What the hell happened? We heard a gunshot is everyone-” Cheryl started as she looked over at Fangs laying over a limp Toni.

 

“Toni!” She screamed as she ran over to sit next to her. Veronica quickly took off the scarf that she was wearing and gave it to Cheryl so she could wrap it around Toni’s bullet wound.

 

Toni looked up at Cheryl with a helpless look in her eyes. She closed her eyes but opened them after Cheryl gave her a small shake.

 

“Keep your eyes on me, baby.” Cheryl said to her, shaking. “An ambulance is coming, they’ll be here any second. Please don’t close your eyes.” She finished as she kissed Toni’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She finished with tears streaming down her face.

 

Toni looked at her and managed to curl her lips up into a small smile, as Cheryl took her hand into her own and began tracing circles with her thumb to comfort her. She loved the feeling of Cheryl’s gentle touch, and now was no exception.

 

“What have you gone and done now?” Cheryl said to Toni softly, only for her to hear. “You’re going to be okay, this will all be fine.” Cheryl reassured as she watched as Toni gazed at her. She could tell she was scared, but she knew she had to be strong for Toni right now.

 

“I can hear the ambulance!” Betty yelled. “I’ll go outside and direct them here.”

 

“Oh, thank God!” Cheryl said with a sigh of relief. “You hear that, babe? They’re going to help you.”

 

Within the next three minutes the paramedics had made their way over to Toni and injected her with pain relief. They gently rolled her onto a stretcher and carried her down the flight of stairs.

 

“I’ll go with her in the ambulance.” Cheryl said to the group as Toni was loaded into the back of the ambulance by the paramedics.

 

“We’ll meet you straight there.” Veronica said to her giving her arm a light squeeze.

 

With that, Cheryl hopped into the back of the ambulance and watched one of the paramedics shut the doors on her friends as they sped off towards the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS :'(
> 
> Thought the story needed something dramatic lol! Hope you enjoyed reading it! As always, let me know what you all think in the comments :)


	18. A Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Toni's shooting...

Cheryl sat in the ambulance, her body swaying side to side when it turned a corner. Everything was such a blur, how the hell has this happened? A few hours ago, she was doing her history assignment and now Toni is lying next to her, fighting for her life. She lost so much blood, Cheryl wasn’t ready to lose her when she had only just got her.

 

The inside of the ambulance was small and cramped, with medical equipment everywhere so there wasn’t much room to move. Cheryl was in a state of shock, she sat completely still with tears streaming down her face as she held Toni’s hand. All she could hear was the beeping sounds from the heart rate monitor that was attached to Toni. Cheryl looked down at her girlfriend and she felt sick to her stomach because of what happened to her. How could anyone hurt her little angel? She had never seen Toni look so fragile, she was used to seeing her confident and full of life, and this was the exact opposite.

 

Cheryl began to stroke Toni’s hand with her thumbs. “Please, be okay. Please, please.” She said, barely above a whisper as she looked at her girlfriend. Toni had blood all over her clothes, the bandages that were over the wound had patches of blood coming through them.

 

“She’s going to the best place to get help, love.” The paramedic said to Cheryl, noticing her whispering to Toni. “We’ll be at the hospital in about 5 minutes.” Cheryl nodded as a response.

 

\-----

 

The ambulance stopped right outside the main entrance to the hospital, the paramedic pushed the doors open straight away and began to move the stretcher that Toni was on, out of the vehicle. Cheryl watched as they got Toni out and she followed them into the hospital where she noticed that there was a group of doctors and nurses waiting by the doors to treat Toni as soon as possible.

 

“Bullet wound to upper left chest, lost a lot of blood at the scene, pain relief was administered when we got there and in the ambulance on the way here.” The paramedic announced to the doctors and nurses as they wheeled Toni into a surgery room. Cheryl was following them with her hand on top of Toni’s as they travelled.

 

“I’m sorry but you can’t come any further than this.” One of the nurses said to her as she blocked Cheryl’s path and ushered her backwards.

 

Cheryl shot her a look of shock with her brows furrowed. “I am staying right by her side!” Cheryl snapped back at her as she watched Toni getting further away down the corridor. “I promised that I’d stay with her.” Cheryl said as her face softened, she looked at the nurse and began to cry again.

 

“Let me show you to the waiting area, you can make yourself comfortable.” The nurse said as she tried to reason with the distressed red head.

 

“Comfortable?” Cheryl scoffed back. “Do you actually think I can make myself comfortable when my girlfriend has just been shot and I’m not allowed anywhere near her?” She yelled as the nurse guided her towards the waiting area.

 

As Cheryl was forced to make her way back to the main entrance of the hospital, the rest of the group arrived and shot right up to her.

 

“Cheryl!” Betty started as she wrapped her up into a tight hug. “What’s happening now?” She finished as she guided Cheryl to some chairs for them to sit on.

 

Cheryl explained that Toni has gone into surgery to get the bullet out of her chest and she can’t see her for a while. Sweet Pea was standing at the reception desk with Veronica, asking to be taken to the A&E unit. After about 5 minutes a nurse appeared and took them both through so they could treat the cuts all over his face.

 

Cheryl sat next to Betty, her head resting on her cousin's shoulder as she closed her eyes, dreaming about this never happening. Betty had her arm wrapped around her, resting on Cheryl’s shoulder to try and comfort her in any way possible.

 

After about 10 minutes, Cheryl moved and looked at Betty. “I can’t believe this has happened, Betty.” She said softly. “This is all my fault.”

 

Betty shot her a shocked look but her expression turned soft. “Cheryl, none of this is your fault! How could you possibly think that?”

 

“I shouldn’t have got her involved.” Cheryl started. “I should have just called the police or something, why was I so stupid.”

 

“Chery…You can’t think like that. She took action in a situation that ended badly, it was no one’s faults beside Archie and Reggie.” Betty said back to her. “She wanted to protect you.”

 

“I can’t lose her, Betty.” Cheryl whispered to her.

 

“You’re not going to, Cheryl. I promise.” Betty replied to her squeezing her arm lightly. “So, you really like her, huh?”

 

Cheryl looked at her cousin and took a deep breath. “Honestly, Betty. I can’t imagine my life without her. She’s changed me in so many ways since we met. I know it hasn’t been long but I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

 

Cheryl sighed as she looked down at the floor, staring at the pattern on the tiles, wishing all this had never happened. Her chest ached with a pain so big, she hadn’t felt like this since Jason died, but this time felt slightly different. There was still hope with Toni.

 

Cheryl had known for a while that she loved her Serpent girlfriend, she loved every aspect about her, so why didn’t she tell her? She sat with her hands in her lap, thinking about all the moments when she could have told her, but didn’t because she was too afraid. Well now, she was afraid of something different, she was afraid of losing Toni, not loving her.

 

\------

 

Jughead and Fangs sat together in the corner of the waiting room, away from all the commotion, collecting their thoughts on the situation. Jughead had been texting with FP, keeping him in the loop with what was going on and Toni’s condition, but they didn’t have much information at this point.

 

Fangs sat hunched over with his head in his hands. Thousands of thoughts running through his head. Is Toni going to be alright? Is Sweet Pea okay? What’ll happen if she doesn’t make it? What’s going to happen to Hot Dog? Some thoughts completely reasonable, others not so much in the grand scheme of things.

 

“You alright, bud?” Jughead asked Fangs, placing a hand on his back.

 

Fangs sighed deeply and lifted himself up to sit properly in the chair, it was clear to see that he had been crying a little bit due to his eyes being puffy and his slightly red cheeks.

 

“I’m just scared, man.” Fangs admitted as he tilted her head back. “I hope to God that she’s going to be okay.” He finished, glancing towards Jughead beside him.

 

“I’m scared too.” Jughead revealed in a hushed tone. “But she’s a fighter, when have you ever known her to back down in a fight? Huh?” He asked, trying to reassure Fangs that everything was going to be fine.

 

“She never has.” Fangs answered with a small laugh. “Even in 3rd grade when that kid Rusty tried stealing her soccer ball…he was like twice the size of her but she didn’t back down.” He said amid his small bursts of laughter, reminiscing on poignant moments in their childhoods together.

 

“Exactly.” Jughead stated confidently with a small smile. He hadn’t been a part of their Southside childhood but he could picture a young Toni Topaz standing up to every big kid in school. “She’s a tough one, Fangs…She’s going to be okay.” Jughead finished, trying to convince himself as well as Fangs that everything was going to be alright.

 

“We just can’t lose her, man.” Fangs said as he shook his head slightly. “Us guys wouldn’t last 5 minutes without her…she’s the glue that keeps us together.” He finished as he ran his hand through his smooth dark hair.

 

“Hey, don’t think like that!” Jughead said, nudging him on the arm slightly. “She’ll be awake before you know it, bossing our asses around again like usual…just you wait.” He teased, trying to cheer Fangs up.

 

Fangs smiled and nodded in agreement before his attention turned to where Cheryl and Betty were sitting. He could see that Cheryl was in distress, but he knew better than to go over there, just in case he said the wrong thing and made her feel worse.

 

“She’s in bits.” Fangs whispered quietly, his gaze on Cheryl. “She really cares about our little Tiny.” He said with a small smile.

 

“Yep.” Jughead agreed. “She cares a whole lot…which is why it’s important for us to be strong for her right now. We need to be strong and supportive, just do whatever it takes to make life a little easier for Cheryl right now.” Jughead said nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Fangs agreed, ribbing his eyes and scratching his nose. “I’m gonna go get her a cup of tea, Toni was always saying how much they loved to drink tea together.” He finished softly before Jughead nodded to him.

 

With that, Fangs got up and made his way down the corridor to the nearest hot drink dispenser. He rummaged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fist full of change. He entered some coins into the machine before requesting a few cups of tea and coffee for everyone to have. He picked up a tray next to the machine and placed the drinks on them before making his way back to the waiting area.

 

He opened the door, Cheryl didn’t even look at him, her sight was transfixed on clock on the wall, watching the seconds go by. He handed Jughead and Betty a coffee each before kneeling down in front of Cheryl with a cup of tea in his hand.

 

The red head snapped out of her tranced and gazed at him beside her. He gave her a soft smile and placed the cup of tea in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before opening them and taking the cup out of his hand with a grateful smile. She lifted the cup to her mouth and took a tentative sip, cautions that it wasn’t too hot.

 

“Thank you.” She said to him sincerely, wrapping her hands around the cup for warmth.

 

Fangs smiled at her gently and they exchanged knowing glances. He didn’t have to say anything back, she knew what he was saying through his eyes and his gesture.

 

He was telling her that everything was going to be alright.

 

\------

 

Around 2 hours had passed when Sweet Pea and Veronica finally emerged from the A&E department. Sweet Pea had stitches on his left cheek and just above his right eye, his nose was clearly swollen and bruised.

 

“Well…he’s got a broken nose and a few cuts and bruises. But he’ll survive.” Veronica told the group as they both sat down.

 

Fangs and Jughead were sat next to each other and they gestured for Sweet Pea to join them, as Veronica made her way over to the girls.

 

The waiting room was quite big, but Cheryl felt as if it was eating her up. The room felt so small to her, her mind was playing all sorts of tricks on her in her state of shock. Betty filled Veronica in on what was happening with Toni, as Cheryl sat with her head still resting on Betty’s shoulder.

 

All Cheryl could think of was how long Toni had been in surgery for. Why wasn’t she out yet? All she wanted to do was look at her, just stare at her beautiful face and be by her side. Cheryl shot up and began pacing the floor.

 

“How much longer is she going to be in there?” She yelled as she finally gave into her anger. “I can’t take this anymore, I just want to see her!”

 

Veronica and Betty got up and made their way over to her, Veronica placing one hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. Betty motioned to Jughead and Fangs to go over to the reception desk and ask for some information.

 

“These things take time, Cher.” Veronica started. “They’re gonna be doing all they can. Come on, let’s get some air.” She finished compassionately as she guided a reluctant Cheryl outside into the cold night

 

They both stood with their backs against the wall outside the hospital, Cheryl had her head in her hands while Veronica stared at her, trying to think of the right thing to say.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry for what happened tonight.” Veronica said. “I feel so guilty for dragging you into it when it was all my problem, not yours.”

 

Cheryl looked at her as tears formed in her eyes again. “I don’t blame you, Veronica.” Cheryl said just above a whisper. “I blame that stupid, arrogant pig Reggie Mantle and Archie.”

 

“What they did was nothing short of barbaric.” Veronica scoffed in disgust at the entire situation. “Like who the hell thinks like that? It’s so messed up.” She reiterated.

 

“I can’t even believe this is all happening right now.” Cheryl said with a sigh. “A couple of hours ago I was sat in her trailer doing my history project for fuck sake.” Cheryl said in an exasperated tone.

 

Veronica placed her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, causing the red head to glance at her. Cheryl’s brown eyes, that Toni loved so much, had pools of tears in them. Veronica’s expression softened as she wiped away a tear with her sleeve.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Cher.” She whispered gentle, not knowing what else to say, she had never seen Cheryl in such distress.

 

“Why is it that everything good in my life gets taken away from me?” Cheryl asked her as shook her head in disbelief. “Anything that I show an ounce of affection towards gets ripped away from me.” She finished as a new tear ran down her cheek.

 

“Cher-” Veronica started.

 

“Is it me, Veronica?” Cheryl asked simply. “Is it just that I’m destined to be unhappy for my entire life?” She asked rhetorically.

 

“Don’t you dare think like that!” Veronica gasped. “There is not one slightest bit of blame attached to you in this situation.” Veronica pleaded, trying to get through to Cheryl.

 

“This can’t happen, V.” Cheryl whispered softly. “She’s the only person that’s truly understood me, she accepted me and she was there for me…” Cheryl trailed off, thinking about how much Toni had changed her life.

 

“Cheryl, you have to be strong and fight this.” Veronica said slightly sternly, causing Cheryl’s eyes to perk up and look at her in the eye. “She’s going to be okay, she has something worth fighting for.” Veronica finished confidently.

 

Cheryl sighed and her lips curled up into the smallest of smiles. She knew that Toni was strong and she was a fighter, she knew what Veronica was saying was true, she was just consumed with worry.

 

Cheryl wiped both her eyes and brushed her hand through her bright red hair. “Thank you, V.” She said softly.

 

Veronica pulled her in for a compassionate hug. Cheryl relaxed into the hold and let out a sigh just as Jughead popped his head outside the door to find them both.

 

“Cheryl? Toni’s just got out of surgery.” He said to her compassionately. “She’s only allowed one guest, so you better get a move on before one of the guys beat you to it. It’s room 217” He finished trying to make her smile.

 

Cheryl looked at him and chuckled softly. “Thanks, Jug.” She replied giving his arm a light squeeze as she passed him.

 

\-----

 

Cheryl made her way down the corridors and up the stairs before she stood outside Toni’s room, mentally preparing herself to go in. Her heart was thumping through her chest, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

 

She placed her hand on top of the silver door handle and pushed it downward gently. She opened the door and looked at Toni lying in the bed with wires and stickers all over her skin. The room wasn’t very big, there was only room for Toni’s bed, a single chair for visitors, a small bathroom attached to it, medical machines that monitored Toni’s heart rate and a window that overlooked the parking lot out front.

 

Cheryl made her way over to Toni slowly, gently closing the door behind her. Toni lay completely still; the doctors changed her clothes because she was wearing one of the hospital gowns. There was a tube going around her cheeks and just into her nose to supply her with oxygen, there was a tube going into her hand to keep her attached to a drip and there were fresh bandages on her wound.

 

Cheryl stared at her and took it all in trying to process what was happening. There were blood stains on the ends of Toni’s long hair, with her brown and pink hair being tainted by dark red. Cheryl reached down and moved some hair off of Toni’s face, the window in the room was open slightly and the wind had blown it. Cheryl closed the window, not wanting Toni to be cold. Cheryl leaned down and placed the softest kiss imaginable onto Toni’s forehead as a small tear tricked down her cheek.

 

As Cheryl pulled back and sat down on the chair that was beside Toni’s bed, the door to the room opened. A tall, dark haired man appeared in the doorway, he had a clipboard in his hand and stopped when he saw Cheryl.

 

“Oh, hello! I’m Doctor Holt, I’ve just performed the surgery on Miss Topaz…and you are?” He said confidently with an outstretched hand offered to Cheryl to shake.

 

“I’m Cheryl, Toni’s girlfriend.” She replied as she shook his hand. “Is she going to be okay? How long is she going to be asleep?” Cheryl blabbered quickly, wanting answers as soon as possible.

 

Dr. Holt looked at her with a curious look. “I’m not sure who let you in but it’s supposed to be family members only at this point.”

 

Cheryl looked at him with a furrowed brow and scrunched her nose. “Look, her Uncle is out of town and even if he wasn’t I doubt he’d be here. I’m all she has and she’s all I have. So, if you think I’m leaving then you’re clearly not as smart as you think you are.” She stated coldly. “Thank you for helping her, but there’s no way in hell I’m leaving her side again.”

 

The doctor looked back at her, clearly seeing that she was in distress. “Okay, fine.” He said back to her.

 

“Now can you _please_ tell me everything I need to know about her condition.” Cheryl pleaded, sitting back down next to Toni and taking her hand in her own. She was cold so Cheryl began to draw patterns with her thumbs in the hopes of generating heat.

 

Dr. Holt took a deep breath. “We managed to get the bullet out of her chest, it was so close to her heart she’s insanely lucky it wasn’t a couple of inches lower.” He started as Cheryl stared at him intently. “So, if she wakes up, she’ll be fine but-”

 

“IF she wakes up?” Cheryl questioned with a worried look spreading across her face. “She’s going to wake up, isn’t she? I mean, of course she is.” Cheryl finished as she looked down at Toni.

 

“At this point, that’s up to Antoinette.” Dr. Holt stated compassionately. “She lost a lot of blood and she’s been through a lot, so the ball is in her court now. We’ve done all we can.”

 

“How long will it take for her to wake up?” Cheryl asked, still holding onto Toni’s hand.

 

“That’s also up to her. But obviously, the longer it goes on, the less likely it-”

 

“Okay.” Cheryl said quickly, not wanting to hear the last part of the sentence.

 

Dr. Holt looked at the watch on his wrist then back at Cheryl. “I’ll give you some time alone, there will be nurses in and out of here regularly to check everything is okay.” He finished as he made his way to the door.

 

“Thank you.” Cheryl replied back barely above a whisper as the door closed behind him. She looked down at her hand on top of Toni’s. “Please, Toni…just wake up. Move your fingers if you can hear me…please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) I love hearing your thoughts! Hope you're enjoying the story!
> 
> *Also, for the eagle eyed amongst you...I picked 217 for Toni's hospital room because it was the episode of Choni's first kiss :)*


	19. Speak to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl stays by Toni's side in the hospital room and gets a visit from Sweet Pea who feels guilty about what happened to his best friend...

It felt like no time had passed at all, but after around an hour the rest of the group made their way slowly into Toni’s room to see her. Each of them looked at Cheryl with sympathy in their eyes, and looked at Toni in the hopes that she would wake up. 

 

“Any news, Cher?” Betty asked her quietly as she made her way over to Cheryl. 

 

“The doctor said that it’s up to her to wake up now, they’ve done everything they can.” Cheryl replied, not taking her eyes off Toni. 

 

“Uhhh, the nurse on the reception desk gave us this as well.” Sweet Pea said to Cheryl as he handed her Toni’s Serpent jacket. “She noticed we were all wearing them and gave it to us to bring in here.” 

 

“Thank you, Sweets.” Cheryl replied as she brought the jacket close to her chest. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” She finished, giving him a faint smile. She traced her fingers over the crest on the back of the jacket and noticed a hole where the bullet had entered Toni’s chest on the front. She looked at it and felt her stomach turn, as she wiped a tear from her eye. The situation was all too real now.

 

Sweet Pea smiled and nodded slightly back at her. “She’s a little fighter, y’know.” He said quietly to her, gesturing towards Toni. “She’s not gonna give up anytime soon...plus I promised I would buy her pancakes at Pop’s next week and she won’t miss that opportunity.” He finished trying to cheer Cheryl up. 

 

This caused Cheryl to smile a little as she reached over and stroked Toni’s arm, tracing over her freckles and beauty marks. 

 

“We’ll be paying Archie and Reggie a visit as well, Cher. Don’t worry about that.” Fangs said with a small tear in his eye that he was trying to hide. 

 

“As much as I would love to see those idiots get the shit beat out of them...Toni is my number one priority. I don’t care about anything else apart from her and her waking up.” Cheryl replied to him. “Don’t do anything that will get you guys into trouble, Toni would be telling you all to be smart right now.”

 

As Cheryl finished speaking, a nurse entered the room and looked at the group. “I’m sorry guys you all can’t be in here at this time, you’ll have to come back within visiting hours.” 

 

Cheryl looked at the clock on the wall next to the door, it was 3am but there was no way she was leaving this room.

 

“I’ve spoken to Dr. Holt and he said that I can stay.” Cheryl lied confidently. “Ask him if you don’t believe me.” 

 

Betty and Veronica looked at Cheryl, they understood that she didn’t want to leave. 

 

“Oh, that’s no problem, as long as you have permission.” The nurse said. “But I’m afraid the rest of you will have to go, visiting hours are 10-12, 3-5 and 7-9.” 

 

The group nodded in unison and made their way out of the room. Veronica and Betty looked back at Cheryl before they left. 

 

“I can go to your house and get you some clothes and a wash bag if you want?” Betty asked her. “I can bring it all here in the morning.”

 

“Uhhh, that would be great thank you…there’s a lot of my stuff at Toni’s that you can pick from, saves you a trip to Thistlehouse to see my hideous mother.” Cheryl said as she looked up at her cousin, handing her the spare key that Toni had given her only a few days before. “Oh, and Betty?” Cheryl asked just as Betty was about to leave. 

 

“Yeah?” She replied, poking her head round the door. 

 

“Can you bring Toni’s big yellow hoodie, please?” Cheryl asked politely. “It should be in her bedroom somewhere, either hanging in the closet or on the floor.” She finished with a small laugh, thinking about how Toni had probably thrown it on the floor before things got heated between them last night. 

 

“Of course.” Betty replied softly with a reassuring smile on her face.

 

“And Hot Dog is there, so will you make sure he’s okay please?” Cheryl asked with concern.

 

“I’ll take care of everything, Cher. I’ll go and see Hot Dog every day and check on him.” Betty said to reassure her.

 

As the group left, the nurse began checking on Toni’s oxygen levels and made sure everything was as it should be. She turned to face Cheryl, who was gazing at Toni.

 

“I’m sure they can hear when they’re in this state, y’know.” She said to Cheryl as she gestured to Toni while sanitizing her hands.

 

“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Apparently speaking to them helps. So, when they hear you and what you’re saying, gives them reason to wake up.” The nurse replied with a nod. “So, talk about the memories you have, or what you’re going to do…If that makes sense?”

 

“A bit, I suppose.” Cheryl responded. “I’ll try anything to get her to wake up, thank you.” She finished as she watched the nurse leave the room.

 

Cheryl turned to look at Toni, it was just the two of them now. The room was dimly lit, the only thing that provided any light was a lamp that was positioned on the cabinet next to Toni’s bed. Cheryl moved within the chair she was sitting in, raising both her feet to rest on the cushion and scrunching herself up.

 

“If you can actually hear me…” Cheryl whispered as she was about to close her eyes to get some sleep. “Just know that I’m not going to leave you, okay? Whenever you decide to wake up, I’ll be the first thing you see. I can’t wait to look into those beautiful brown eyes of yours. Good night, angel.” She finished as she tilted her head and closed her eyes.

 

\------

 

Sweet Pea couldn’t sleep, not one wink. His mind was racing, thinking about Toni and what those scumbags did to her. He can’t let them get away with hurting her, she was basically his sister, and no one messed with his family. He was just staring at the ceiling until he felt Veronica put her arm across his chest and place her head on his shoulder while she was half asleep. He looked down at her, and planted a kiss on the top of her head as he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

 

He woke that day to the sound of Veronica singing quietly as she cooked breakfast for the two of them. He made his way over to the fridge to get some orange juice and brushed her shoulders with his hands as he moved past her.

 

“Morning, Sweetness.” Veronica said as she fried some eggs and bacon.

 

“It’s 2pm, babe.” He said back to her with a sarcastic smirk on his face. “I can’t believe I slept in this long.”

 

“Well, you didn’t sleep until like 6am. Here, please eat something.” She replied as she placed a plate on the table for him.

 

Sweet Pea dug into the food and sat back in the chair as he finished. “I’m gonna go and see Toni the visiting hours start in an hour.”

 

“I’ll come too.” She said to him as she gave his arm a light squeeze in support.

 

“To be honest, babe…I was thinking about going there alone today. How about I take you back down there tonight?” He replied, taking her hand in his. “I just need to see her, and speak to Cheryl.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart.” She whispered back to him with a compassionate look on her face as she stroked his hand with her thumb. “Whatever you need.”

 

Sweet Pea made his way to the hospital on his motorcycle, as he got off it on the parking lot, he took a look up at the windows. He took a deep breath and was about to go inside when he noticed a head full of red hair staring down at him with a small smile on their face, it was Cheryl in Toni’s window. He gave her a wave and a smile, as he made his way into the building.

 

He knocked gently on the door before entering Toni’s room. He entered and made his way over to Cheryl and gave her a tight hug, much to Cheryl’s surprise. She didn’t realize that he had that side to him.

 

“Hi.” He said simply to her. “Nice hoodie.”

 

Cheryl was wearing Toni’s yellow hoodie, Betty had brought it to her that morning along with a bag of toiletries and other spare clothes. Cheryl was engulfed by how big the hoodie was, it was probably big enough to fit both her and Toni inside of it. Which is exactly what she wanted to do right now.

 

“Thanks.” She responded shyly. “It smells like her…I wanted to be close to her.” She finished as she looked down at herself in the oversized hoodie.

 

“Uhhh, I brought these for her.” Sweet Pea said as he presented Cheryl with what he was holding. He had a bouquet of yellow lilies in one hand and a stuffed animal that resembled Hotdog in the other. “I thought the yellow would brighten up the room a bit.” He admitted quietly.

 

Cheryl looked at both gifts and smiled before looking up at Sweet Pea. “Thank you, so much.” She whispered sincerely. “She’s gonna love them when she wakes up.”

 

“Any news on when that could be?” He asked her as he leant on the radiator underneath the window.

 

“Nope, not really.” Cheryl replied, sounding quite deflated. “One of the nurses said that talking to her could help her wake up though. Like speaking to her about memories or just speaking to her causally could trigger a response.” She explained.

 

“Have you tried it?” Sweet Pea asked her glancing over at Toni’s dormant state.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been speaking to all the time, I don’t really know what to say, though. My head is just all over the place, I can’t even think straight.” Cheryl responded, sitting in the chair besides Toni’s bed. “I’ve sung to her a little as well, we sang in the car all the time so I was hoping it would help.” She finished with a sigh.

 

“Mind if I…” Sweet Pea began to ask.

 

“Of course!” Cheryl said. “Do you want me to leave? But honestly, I haven’t left her side since I was allowed in here, so even if you want me to leave, I’m probably not going to.” She finished as she let out a small laugh at herself.

 

“Nooo, it’s good.” He replied back to her, not having much choice on the matter. “Right, let me think.”

 

Cheryl averted her gaze from Toni to Sweet Pea, it was evident that he was deep in thought, trying to think of what to say to get his feelings across. Sweet Pea moved from the window and knelt down by the side of Toni’s bed so he had a better view of her. His gaze fell onto the bandages on her chest and a small tear started to form in his eye. Cheryl discretely got out her phone and began recording Sweet Pea, she wanted Toni to be able to hear everything that people said to her when she wakes up.

 

“Hi, Tiny.” He started as he sniffed his nose. “You’ve got us all really worried out here…I haven’t been able to sleep properly, and you know how cranky I get when I’m tired.” He mumbled with a slight laugh. “So, apparently if I speak about some memories we have, you might wake up? So, do me a favour and keep your end of the bargain if I’m gonna pour my heart out to you.” He finished in a teasingly mocking tone.

 

Sweet Pea looked at Cheryl softly who was listening intently to his every word. It was nice for her to see this softer sided from him, it made her realize, yet again, how much of a close-knit group the Serpents were. She nodded at him slowly to reassure him that he was going great, and encouraged him to continue.

 

“Well, to be honest, we have so many memories together they all just merge into one big blur now that I’m trying to think of something. We’ve known each other for all of our lives, and I don’t plan on losing you anytime soon, especially because of something that was partly my fault.” He said to her. Cheryl tried to speak and disagree with what he said about it being his fault but he shook his head at her and she let him continue reluctantly.

 

He looked down at a scar he had on his forearm and chuckled to himself. “Remember this?” He asked to Toni, tracing the scar lightly, making it visible to Cheryl. “This was from the day that you taught me how to ride a motorcycle. You’ve always been the bravest one out of us both, as much as I love to think that I protect you and teach you things, I know that it’s the other way around most of the time.” He said as he looked at her, softly. “You mean a lot to me, Toni. You’re a sister, a best friend and a freakin’ councilor all rolled into one. Oh…and you’re also my arm rest because you’re so damn tiny.” He said mockingly, using the nickname that she pretended to hate.

 

“So, what I’m clearly trying to say is…I love ya, Tiny.” He whispered as he wiped the tear from his eye. “So, do me a favour and wake up so I can say it to you properly.”

 

Sweet Pea looked over to Cheryl as he finished what he had to say. She looked back at him with a soft and caring look in her eyes as she wiped away a few tears with her sleeves.

 

“That was perfect.” She whispered to him. “She’s so lucky to have someone like you, Sweets.”

 

“I’m the lucky one.” He responded quietly, getting up from kneeling down and placing the stuffed animal beside Toni’s arm on the bed. “I can’t remember a time in my life where she wasn’t with me y’know? She’s always been there, trying her best to keep me out of trouble…” He trailed off sadly.

 

Cheryl watched as he wiped away a few tears that had formed in his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. She couldn’t help but think about how he partly blamed himself for what happened to her, which made her heart ache.

 

“About what you said, Pea…about it being your fault.” She whispered softly, causing Sweet Pea to look at her a sigh. “You need to know that none of it was down to you, there’s no blame attached to you at all…I hate the thought of you beating yourself up about this.” She explained as the smallest of smiles appeared on Sweet Pea’s face at her kindness towards him.

 

Sweet Pea sighed and scratched his forehead before leaning against the radiator once more.

 

“I know it’s not all down to me…” He started. “I just feel so powerless in all of this.” He revealed.

 

“You and me, both.” Cheryl agreed, feeling the same way. She hated that there was nothing she could do to help Toni properly.

 

“Even when it was all happening, the fuckers tied me up so I couldn’t even fight back.” He said as he shook his head, remembering how the night unfolded.

 

“How did they even get to you, Pea?” Cheryl asked, wanting to know more details from his point of view.

 

Sweet Pea looked at her with a slightly ashamed look on his face. She knew that he thought that he could have done more in the situation but there’s only so much you can do when you’re tied to a chair getting the shit beaten out of you.

 

Sweet Pea repositioned himself to warm himself on the radiator. “I was in Pop’s, picking up a milkshake for Veronica, because I was headed to her place…I’d offered to take some rubbish bags to the dumpster for Pop behind the shop and I just felt a massive whack on the back of my head…” He trailed off. “Next thing I know, I wake up in the back of Archie’s truck with my arms tied together and tape over my mouth.” He explained with an angry tone to his voice over what happened.

 

“That’s awful.” Cheryl breathed.

 

“They dragged me into the warehouse, chucked me on a chair and tied me to it.” He explained further. “I tried to fight back but there was no chance I was going to get to them…two onto one would be fine, two onto one who’s tied up, it not fine.” He finished lighthearted, trying to make light of the subject slightly.

 

“I’m really sorry all that happened to you, Pea.” Cheryl said to him, placing a reassuring hand to his knee.

 

It was a nice moment between the two of them, they both felt it. It was clear to Sweet Pea how much Cheryl cared about Toni, and vice versa. Having that time together, made the bond stronger between the two, it made their unlikely friendship, that little bit stronger.

 

“Enough of us moping around, feeling sorry for me.” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle as he moved away from the radiator. “I brought a pack of playing cards and I spy a packet of chocolate chip cookies on the table over there.” He finished as he pulled out the pack of cards from the pocket of his leather Serpent jacket.

 

Cheryl watched him and smiled broadly at his goofy expression, she could see why he and Toni were so close, he was the perfect big brother, always making sure you were okay and doing anything to help. It made Cheryl’s mind wonder towards Jason for a few moments, thinking about the similarities between him and Sweet Pea. They were both very loyal, caring and simply kind, it made her thankful that Sweet Pea had come into her life, and she knew Jason would be happy too.

 

“I thought I saw you eyeing them up when you came in here.” Cheryl said as she laughed at Sweet Pea wanting to eat the cookies. “Grab the cookies and come take a seat big guy, let’s play some cards.” She said in a teasingly competitive tone.

 

Sweet Pea smiled as he picked up the cookies from the table and sat down next to Cheryl. He dealt the cards and played for a while, chatting about anything and everything. Cheryl told him about how she used to be slightly intimidated by him, and Sweet Pea laughed as he admitted the same back to her. Cheryl listened intently to the stories Sweet Pea shared about his childhood with Toni and Fangs, usually ending in Cheryl laughing heartily.

 

“Thank you for keeping me company.” Cheryl said sincerely as Sweet Pea dealt her another hand of cards. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to, being alone here sends my mind into overdrive.” She admitted.

 

“It’s no problem!” Sweet Pea replied happily. “It’s been nice, hanging out hasn’t it…not the best of circumstances though but we have to be patient.” He finished with a wise nod, causing Cheryl to laugh slightly.

 

“Is there any news from Toni’s uncle, or any of her family?” Cheryl asked tentatively, not knowing whether Toni’s family was a sore subject or not.

 

“Nope, nothing has been said to me anyway.” Sweet Pea replied casually. “I’ve told Holt to let me know if any of her family members show up here though.” 

 

Cheryl shot him a slightly confused look as she tilted her head. “You know Dr.Holt?” She asked him curiously.

 

“Oh yeah!” Sweet Pea replied plainly. “He’s basically the Serpent’s personal doctor here, along with a couple of others…” He trailed off as he was met with Cheryl’s inquisitive stare, eager for more information. “FP made an arrangement with the hospital a few years back, if ever one of us got seriously hurt, we would have certain doctors to take care of us…no questions asked, y’know?” He explained as Cheryl began to nod her head.

 

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Cheryl realized. “He hasn’t asked me anything about how she got shot at all, I didn’t really notice until now.” She revealed.

 

“Yeah, that’s just the way it is.” Sweet Pea replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “They just patch us up and send us on our way again, they don’t need to know the details.” He explained.

 

“Pretty smart from FP.” Cheryl said as she admired the Serpent’s arrangements.

 

“He’s a smart guy alright.” Sweet Pea said as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He dug his hand into his jeans and pulled out his phone, his eyes scanning the screen. “It’s Veronica, she’s just checking in.” He revealed. “She said she hopes you’re okay.” He finished as he quickly typed out a response.

 

Cheryl smiled at the concern shown by Veronica, she glanced at her own phone to find a few messages off the group asking about her, but she hadn’t even noticed amongst the conversation and laughs with Sweet Pea.

 

“I better get going anyway.” Sweet Pea said as he got to his feet and straightened his clothes from where they were wrinkled from him sitting for so long.

 

“Thank you again for coming.” Cheryl said softly as she wrapped him into a tight hug.

 

“It’s all good.” He said softly. “V wants to come down later tonight so I’ll probably see you then.”

 

“Okay, that’d be great.” Cheryl replied, handing him the last cookie and his pack of cards.

 

“Keep ‘em” He said as he gave the cards back to her. “I’m sure she’ll have more visitors for you to play with…either that or you can make a giant pyramid out of them.” He teased as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Cheryl said with a laugh, fiddling with the pack of cards in her hands.

 

“I want a picture for proof if you build a full pyramid though, deal?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow and an outstretched hand for her to shake. “A picture, or it didn’t happen.” He reiterated with a laugh.

 

“Deal.” Cheryl said with a smirk on her face, shaking Sweet Pea’s outstretched hand.

 

“I’ll see ya later, Red.” Sweet Pea said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

 

“Bye, Pea.” Cheryl replied as he made his way out of the door.

 

Cheryl made her way back over to her chair next to Toni’s bed. She got out her phone and replied to everyone’s messages, updating them on her mental state and Toni’s condition. She leaned back in the chair and pressed play to listen to Sweet Pea’s message to Toni. She couldn’t help but smile at just how loved her girlfriend was, by everyone who was close to her.

 

It made Cheryl love her a little bit more, and she couldn’t wait to tell her in person, whenever that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story! I love hearing from you all, so if you liked/disliked something in particular let me know in the comments :)


	20. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea let off some steam by getting a bit of revenge on Archie and Reggie...

Over the next couple of days, the group all came to visit Toni. Cheryl hadn’t left her side since but there was always an extra visitor or two within the visiting hours. It was nice to see how loved Toni was by everyone, she would probably be shocked with all the attention she was getting. Everyone had brought gifts for her as well, she had flowers, chocolates and a few TV boxsets ready for when she woke up. Fangs had even bought her a balloon that said, “it’s a girl” because the hospital shop had run out of the “get well soon” ones, but it was the thought that counts, Cheryl reassured him.

 

Cheryl hadn’t been to school all week, Betty and Veronica had brought her homework and books to the hospital for her but she hadn’t even looked at them. She was _far_ too busy looking at Toni all day.

 

It was a Wednesday and it had been 4 days since Toni had got shot. Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs had finally given in to Betty and Veronica’s nagging and went back to school. They were all shaken up over what happened to Toni, but school was the best place for them to take their minds off things and get back to normal.

 

Archie and Reggie stood by their lockers and were speaking in hushed tones when they noticed the Serpents entering the school. They both closed their lockers, put their heads down and made their way to class quickly to avoid an altercation.

 

“I want to rip their heads off” Sweet Pea said to Jughead and Fangs as he watched Reggie and Archie walk away.

 

“You heard what Cheryl said, man.” Fangs said. “We have to be smart about this, they’re not worth getting expelled over.”

 

“Fangs is right, Sweet Pea.” Jughead reassured him, trying to be the voice of reason. “We can’t act violently about this. The school doesn’t even know it was them who shot Toni, they think it was just Serpent business and she got the worst end of it.”

 

“That makes me sick!” Sweet Pea yelled as he punched his own locker in frustration. “They’re just gonna get away with it?”

 

“Maybe we could have a little chat with them. I’ve got an idea for some payback, it’s not too violent that we’ll get expelled, but it’s funny enough for us to get a kick out of it.” Jughead said to them both as he got his notebook out of his locker.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m in.” Sweet Pea said plainly, not caring what it was, he simply wanted whatever chance he could get to have some sort of revenge.

 

\----

 

Later that day, Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea were in their last lesson of the day. They had math class and noticed that Archie and Reggie were in a classroom just down the hall from them.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Evans?” Jughead said as he raised his hand. “Can I go to the bathroom really quick please?”

 

“Make it fast, Jones.” Mr. Evans responded sternly.

 

Jughead got out of his seat next to Sweet Pea and Fangs and made his way out of the classroom. On his way back from the bathroom, looked into Archie and Reggie’s classroom, knocked it confidently and poked his head around the door.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Miss Lewis.” Jughead started. “But I have a message for Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle…. I’ve just seen coach and he wants you both to meet him on the soccer field after school at 4pm. I’ve got a note from him, here.” He finished as he handed her the note.

 

Archie and Reggie looked at Jughead with puzzled expressions on their faces.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Jones.” Miss Lewis said to him. “You may leave now.”

 

“Of course.” Jughead said as he saw Betty across the classroom and smirked at her, causing her to put her head down with a shy smile on her face.

 

Jughead closed the door with a little wave and made his way back to his own classroom. He entered the room swiftly and took his seat.

 

“Did you do it? Did it work?” Fangs asked in a whisper sounding excited.

 

“Yeah, I think so, bud.” Jughead replied to him with a slight chuckle. “I gave her the note you wrote and she didn’t even look twice at it. So, it looks like we’ll be seeing a couple of bulldogs after school, guys.” Jughead finished smugly.

 

“I can’t fucking wait.” Sweet Pea said with a devilish grin on his face.

 

\-----

Throughout the day, the Serpents kept checking in on Toni and Cheryl at the hospital. Sweet Pea had created a group chat for them all to be in so they were kept in the loop.

 

**_ Serpents – Toni + Red _ **

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **The chat name SP, seriously? smh**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **Just trying to lighten the mood guys. Anyway, how’s Toni doing, Red? Any response from her yet?**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Nothing so far, guys. I’ll let you know if anything changes! Thanks for checking in x**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **Try tickling her nose…**

**_ Jughead- _ ** **Fangs ffs that won’t work! (Cheryl try it just in case pls)**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **You guys are all ridiculous but so sweet! I’ll check in with you later x**

**_ Sweet Pea- _ ** **See you later**

**_ Fangs- _ ** **Keep us posted x**

**_ Jughead- _ ** **Let us know if you need anything**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Will do, thank you guys x**

The text messages reiterated to Cheryl just how much Toni means to the guys. She understood how close they were when she got shot and when they were helping her, but seeing how protective they were and how they always checked in was something that Cheryl really appreciated.

 

The guys didn’t just post in that group chat to talk about Toni, they would ask if Cheryl needed anything and if she was okay. Being in the hospital all day could get Cheryl down, so having them only a text message away was such a comfort to her.

 

At the end of the day the bell sounded at 3:30pm. Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs made their way to the soccer field and hid underneath the bleachers to wait for Archie and Reggie to arrive.

 

“Have we got everything we need?” Jughead asked quietly.

 

“We’re all set.” Sweet Pea responded calmly. “And now we wait for the boneheads to get here.”

 

At around 3:55pm, both bulldogs arrived at the soccer field together, laughing and joking. The Serpents kept themselves hidden and observed Archie and Reggie from afar. Jughead and Fangs slowly made their way out of the bleachers so they could not be heard. They made their way onto the field behind Archie and Reggie, and made their presence known when they were around 15 feet away.

 

“Ahhh our favorite bulldogs!” Fangs said sarcastically to them both with a smile on his face. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“What the hell is going on, Jug?” Archie asked as he looked at the Serpents with a confused look on his face. “Where’s Coach?”

 

“Well I’ll tell you what’s going on chaps…our best friend Toni is lying in a hospital bed right now, fighting for her life because of you complete morons. Cheryl is in bits, she hasn’t left the hospital and has barely slept in 4 days…so as you can imagine, we want some payback of our own.” Jughead said to them both with an assertive tone. “And by now you’ve probably guessed it…Coach doesn’t actually want to meet you out here.” He finished smugly, looking at the confused expression on Archie and Reggie’s faces.

 

Before Archie and Reggie could reply, a loud and sharp horn noise could be heard, causing them both to turn around quickly and avert their gazes to where the noise was coming from. As soon as they were turned around, Jughead and Fangs grabbed onto their arms and put handcuffs onto them with their hands behinds their back.

 

“What the fuck, guys!” Reggie yelled in protest has Fangs tightened the handcuffs around his wrists forcefully.

 

“Didn’t take you guys for kinky fuckers.” Archie said smugly, trying to act cool and confident instead of showing any fear and weakness.

 

“Only with your mom.” Fangs responded quickly, causing him and Jughead to laugh heartily.

 

Archie and Reggie yelled in protest as they saw Sweet Pea emerge with an air horn in his left hand, and a roll of duck-tape in the other.

 

“Gentlemen, how nice to see you.” Sweet Pea said as he walked over to the group. “Are those handcuffs too tight?” He finished as he laughed to himself.

 

Archie looked straight at Sweet Pea and didn’t move a muscle. It was obvious that that he was nervous, he was handcuffed and defenseless against the Serpents, which couldn’t possibly end well.

 

“Look, man.” Archie started quietly as he looked at the floor. “About that night-”

 

“And that’s enough from you, Andrews.” Sweet Pea interrupted as he put a strip of duck-tape over Archie’s mouth so he couldn’t speak.

 

Sweet Pea turned his attention to Reggie and stood right in front of him as Jughead lead Archie over to the soccer goalposts and tied him to one of them.

 

“Mantle…” Sweet Pea whispered aggressively. “Do you have any idea of what you’ve done? My best friend is in hospital right now because of you…because you were so fucking stupid.”

 

“I didn’t mean-”

 

“I didn’t fucking ask you to speak!” Sweet Pea shouted in his face. “You…have brought my world crashing down over the last few days. So now, I think it’s about time we make a few things crash into you.” He finished as he placed a strip of duck-tape over his mouth.

 

Sweet Pea motioned to Fangs to lead Reggie over to the soccer goalposts and tie him up while he did the same to Archie. Jughead had gone back under the bleachers and brought out 3 big bags, full of sports equipment. The bags had all sorts in it, footballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, baseballs and basketballs.

 

Reggie and Archie looked at the trio, who were standing around 10 yards in front of the goalposts they were tied to, each with a different sports ball in their hand. All three of them had devilish smiles on their faces, knowing what they were about to do would bring them a great amount of satisfaction. Like Cheryl said, they were being smart right now. This was punishment for Archie and Reggie without even laying a finger on them. It was enough to get the message across, but not too extreme they would get into too much trouble for it.

 

“Ready, Kev?” Fangs shouted loudly.

 

“Ready!” Kevin yelled back as he made his way to the top of the bleachers and got his cell phone out to record what was about to happen.

 

“Since when was he involved?” Sweet Pea asked Fangs with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“Since I text him asking to record this so we could show Toni when she wakes up.” Fangs replied quietly with a shy smile. “This way, she hasn’t got to miss out.”

 

“I’m down with it!” Jughead said with a chuckle. “Let’s do this! 3…2…1 GO!”

 

With that, Sweet Pea, Jughead and Fangs started throwing every sports ball in the bags at Archie and Reggie. Some shots were aimed at the face, others at the body, just to get an even amount of hits and damage of course.

 

The Serpents continued to pelt the bulldogs with sports balls for around 20 minutes. The whole time, all that could be heard was the laughter from the 3 of them and the yelps in pain from Reggie and Archie. As they stopped, the Serpents gave each other high fives and looked over at Archie and Reggie. Both of them looked drained, they had small cuts all over their faces and bodies from the impact of throws. It was nothing compared to what Toni had to go through, but at least it was something. The Serpents made their way closer to Archie and Reggie and looked at them both with stern expressions.

 

“If either of you cause us any trouble again, things will end a lot worse for you…I can assure you that.” Fangs stated coldly.

 

“If you even think about going near Toni, Cheryl, Veronica or Betty…I will take great pleasure in ringing both your necks.” Sweet Pea said smugly with a menacing look in his eyes to scare Archie and Reggie. “Don’t test me, boys. It won’t end well for you.”

 

“Come on, guys. Let’s go.” Jughead said as he looked at Sweet Pea and Fangs. “I’m sure Archie and Reggie can find their own way out of being tied up. See you tomorrow, morons.” He finished with a chuckle towards the two.

 

The trio left both Archie and Reggie tied to the goal posts, giggling and laughing as they turned their backs on them and walked towards their motorcycles.

 

“What you both up to tonight?” Fangs asked as he slung his rucksack on the back of his bike.

 

“I’m off over to Veronica’s place, she said she would help me with some of the Spanish homework that I fell behind on when we weren’t in school.” Sweet Pea replied as he rolled his eyes at the thought of doing homework. “You?”

 

“I’m going to the movies with Kev, we want to see that new thriller out so it’s date night.” Fangs replied with a small laugh. “What about you, Jug?” Fangs asked.

 

“Uhh, I think I’m going to visit Toni and Cheryl tonight at the hospital.” He replied honestly. “I think my dad wants to come along as well to see Toni…and to apologies to Cheryl for what happened.”

 

“It wasn’t your dad’s fault though, Jug.” Sweet Pea gasped defensively.

 

“Yeah he knows that really…” Jughead started with a sigh. “Toni’s like a daughter to him and he just feels bit guilty about her getting hurt, you know what he’s like when it comes to us. He won’t feel better until he apologizes.” He finished with a small laugh.

 

“Let us know how it goes?” Fangs asked as Jughead nodded to him gently. “And update us on how Toni and Cheryl are.” He finished as he placed his motorcycle helmet on his head.

 

“Will do.” Jughead replied as he mounted his bike and swapped his beanie for his helmet. “See you tomorrow, guys.”

 

“Later, Jones.” Sweet Pea said as he and Fangs both waved, mounted their bikes and drove out of the school parking lot.

 

\-----

 

Later that night, Cheryl sat in her usual place, in the chair beside Toni’s hospital bed. She sat and gazed at Toni lovingly, watching and listening to the beeping noises that came from the medical machines she was attached to. She held Toni’s small hand in her own, tracing her thumb over her knuckles gently, desperately seeking a sense of physical contact.

 

It had been a quiet day for Cheryl, a lot of the gang had messaged her throughout the day, asking how she and Toni were, but there had been no visitors. Cheryl understood that the others were busy, and she was quite relieved to have the day to herself. She was able to catch up on some reading she was in the middle of, and she glanced over some homework, not that she was in the mood to actually complete it though.

 

Cheryl squinted at her phone as a notification illuminated her screen, it was a message from Sweet Pea checking in on her, so she smiled softly and typed back a response. The time neared 8:30pm, with only half an hour left of visiting time, Cheryl didn’t really expect someone, which is why she was rather surprised when she heard a faint knock on the hospital room’s door.

She watched as Jughead opened the door and peered his head in. He smiled at Cheryl softly as she nodded to him to indicate that it was okay for him to come in. To Cheryl’s surprise, she watched as FP followed Jughead into the room and closed the door lightly behind them both.

 

Jughead made his way over to Cheryl and wrapped her in a tight hug, another surprising event for Cheryl. It made her smile slightly, Jughead had done the same thing as Sweet Pea, a hug made everything a little bit better.

 

Jughead released from the hug and presented Cheryl with a strawberry milkshake from Pop’s as he removed his beanie, exposing his dark brown locks of hair.

 

“Thought you might like some comfort food…or drink.” Jughead said with a slight laugh as Cheryl took the milkshake from him and sipped through the straw.

 

“Ahh, thank you so much!” Cheryl gasped as she smiled at how nice the milkshake was. “It’s so nice to have something that isn’t from the hospital.” She finished with a slight giggle.

 

FP smiled gently and shifted nervously, only a couple of steps away from the door. He glanced at Toni and a small tear formed in his eye, not going unnoticed by Cheryl.

 

“Are you okay, Mr. Jones?” Cheryl asked softly, watching him make his way over to Toni’s bed and sigh to himself.

 

“I’m just so sorry this happened to her, Cheryl.” FP replied as he hung his head in distress. “I’m so sorry this is happening to you, things should never have got out of hand like that.” He said quietly but passionately.

 

Cheryl could sense the guilt he was feeling over Toni’s shooting, she felt bad that he felt that way over a situation that was nothing to do with him. It made her realize how much Toni meant to FP.

 

“Don’t be sorry Mr. Jones.” Cheryl said sincerely, watching FP gaze at Toni and examine all of the tubes and medical machines that she had attached to her. “It was nothing to do with you…you bare no responsibility for this.” She reassured him.

 

“It’s my job to keep them all safe.” FP said as he wiped away a tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, Cheryl.” He finished sincerely as his voice cracked slightly.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, dad.” Jughead said, trying to make his father feel better. “We all know that Toni is strong, she’ll have no problem with waking up from this, we just have to be patient.” He finished, placing a hand onto his father’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

 

“It’s just easier said than done, Jug.” FP admitted reluctantly, he wanted to be strong but seeing Toni so defenseless and vulnerable made him feel so weak.

 

“If anyone knows how true that is, it’s me…trust me.” Cheryl commented from her chair, as she watched FP and Jughead exchange caring glances. “Please don’t feel this way, Mr. Jones, that’s the last thing Toni would want you to do right now.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” FP said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the red head. “I’ll be on my way anyway, I only wanted to call in to see how she was doing…I’ll see you later jug.” FP finished as he made his way to the door.

 

“Bye, dad.” Jughead responded simply.

 

“It was nice to see you, Cheryl.” FP said as he opened the door, he took one last look at Toni before exiting the room and making his way out.

 

“Sorry about my dad.” Jughead said with a slight shrug. “He’s been beating himself up over this.” He revealed.

 

“Nonsense.” Cheryl replied as she took a sip from her milkshake. “I hope he feels better soon, I know how the guilt feels.” She admitted as she ran her hand through her hair.

 

“How are you doing anyway?” Jughead asked as he pulled a chair into the room from the corridor. He placed it on the other side of Toni’s bed so he could sit next to her too, mirroring Cheryl.

 

“Honestly?” Cheryl started. “I’m kinda exhausted, and all I’ve done is sit in this chair and worry about her.” She admitted with a sigh. “I haven’t had a proper shower in days.” She finished with a small laugh at herself.

 

“You can go home and freshen up if you want?” Jughead offered sincerely. “I’ll stay with her.” He finished, looking at Toni.

 

“As much as I know that I should because I’m starting to look like a hobo…I just haven’t got the heart to leave her.” Cheryl said softly, stroking the back of Toni’s hand lightly.

 

Jughead smiled at the red head and thought to himself for a few moments, of all the time he had known Cheryl, he had never seen this side to her. The side that was soft and vulnerable, the side that wasn’t afraid to show her true feelings to the world, no matter how scary it could be. He realized in that moment, just how good Toni had been for Cheryl, and Cheryl had been for Toni. They brought out a side to each other that was loving and sacred, like they only breathed for one another, and nothing else mattered to them. In such a small space of time, the two had managed to form such a bond and love, it was hard not to notice.

 

“You really care about her…don’t you?” Jughead asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to appreciate this side to Cheryl that he rarely got to see.

 

Cheryl looked up from Toni, straight into Jughead eyes. “More than I’ve cared about anything in my life.” She said simply and full of emotion. Jughead could tell that she meant every word she said to him, he knew that Cheryl couldn’t fake this.

 

Jughead nodded his head with a small smile, signaling that he understood exactly what Cheryl was saying to him. He didn’t have to say anything back, Cheryl knew he understood.

 

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, both watching as Toni lay motionless, and the heart rate monitor beeped to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Jughead’s eyes wandered all around the room, taking in all the details, until his eyes fell upon the stuffed animal that Sweet Pea brought that resembled Hot Dog.

 

“Oh, that reminds me!” He gasped, waking Cheryl from her trance. He dug his hand into his pocket and produced his cell phone. Jughead unlocked his phone with his fingerprint, got up with a huge smile on his face and presented his phone to Cheryl. “Take a look at this!” He beamed, holding the phone out for Cheryl to take.

 

Cheryl looked up at him with a slightly confused expression on her face, she never saw Jughead this excited unless it involved food. Her expression soon changed to a broad smile and a gasp as she looked at the image that was on display on Jughead’s phone. Cheryl zoomed in on the image and took in every detail, she smiled from ear to ear.

 

The image was of Hot Dog’s kennel outside of Toni’s trailer, except it had been painted and completely refinished. It was now completely stable, with no worries that it would collapse due to the wind some night. There were no raggedy edges to the wood, they were completely smooth. The kennel had been painted a prominent shade of green with a black roof, the exact colours of the Southside Serpents. Just above the entrance and below the roof was Hot Dog’s name, spelt out in bold red letters, Cheryl’s signature colour. It was perfect. The image showed Hot Dog laying down inside the kennel looking up at Fangs who was dangling a treat up high to try and get him to look at the camera.

 

“What do you think?” Jughead asked with a smile, watching Cheryl look at the image.

 

“I absolutely love it! You have to send me that pic!” Cheryl gasped as she smiled and handed Jughead his phone back. “When did you do it?” She asked, unable to contain her smile.

 

“We did it over the last couple of days!” Jughead explained. “We’ve all been staying home instead of going to school so we thought we ought to put ourselves to good use.” He finished, still baring a smile on his face.

 

“I love it…and I know Toni will too when she wakes up.” Cheryl told him sincerely, still with a small smile on her face. ‘Thank you.” She finished.

 

Jughead smiled back at her, feeling pleased that he contributed to her happiness and cheering her up, even if it was only for a little while. The two spent the rest of the visiting time chatting, making the most of getting to know each other a little bit better. It made a nice change to bickering and exchanging quips like they had done for most of the time that they had known each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter with a bit of lighthearted revenge! I can just imagine the grin on Sweet Pea's face the entire time lol! 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved so don't hesitate to leave a comment :)


	21. It's My Turn to Wake You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finally gets what she's been longing for...

The next day, Cheryl was in Toni’s room reading to her. She had asked Betty to bring “Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire” from Toni’s bedside table in the trailer. She wanted Toni to be able to hear her voice, not just through talking to her but with books as well. Toni loved to read, Cheryl had already read all the Harry Potter books herself, but she would read them all ten times over if it meant Toni had more chance of waking up.

 

“Just because it’s taken  _you_  three years to notice, Ron, doesn’t mean no  _else_  has noticed that I’m a girl!” Cheryl reads from the book with expression in her voice. She was interrupted just before she could read the next line when there was a knock on the door.

 

Kevin, Josie, Veronica and Betty all entered the room and each gave Cheryl a hug before they settled down.

 

“How are you?” Josie asked with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

 

“I’m good, I think.” Cheryl replied quietly. “As good as I can be, anyway. Thank you for asking, though”

 

Josie nodded to her and realized that it was probably best to stop asking questions she could already assume the answer to. Cheryl looked tired but still full of hope at the same time, it was strange to see her so vulnerable.

 

“We have two things to show you…” Kevin said mysteriously as he made his way over to his backpack that he had left by the door. “And we think they will cheer you up a little bit…I hope so anyway.”

 

“What have you got?” Cheryl asked him as she looked at the rest of the girls with a raised eyebrow. “I swear if this is another one of your stupid cat videos, I will punch you so hard, Keller.” Cheryl said with sass in her voice. She was only joking around, but Kevin knew she was serious at the same time.

 

“No, no.” He said as he shook his head and widened his eyes. “They’re way better than cat videos…which are hilarious in my defense and we all know it.” She said as he shot Betty, Josie and Veronica hopeful looks, expecting they would agree with him. All three of the girls rolled their eyes at him.

 

“Just show her already, Kev.” Betty said with a slight laugh.

 

“The suspense is killing me.” Josie joked at him, as she watched Kevin reach for backpack.

 

“Probably not the best choice of words, in this situation.” Veronica whispered Josie as she gestured with her head towards Toni.

 

“Oh, shoot.” Josie said apologetically. “Sorry, Cher.” She said as she sighed.

 

“It’s fine, Josie…don’t worry about it.” She said with a slight laugh. “I need all the laughs I can at the moment or my head will explode from stress.” Cheryl finished as she averted her gaze to Kevin.

 

“Hopefully this will help with that.” Kevin said with a smile.

 

Kevin rummaged through his backpack hastily and pulled out an iPad with a green case with a cat on the front of it, he unlocked it and tapped a few apps before handing it to Cheryl.

 

Cheryl looked at the screen, slightly confused, then broke into a small smile at what she was seeing.

 

“They knew that they couldn’t go too crazy with the payback because of your strict orders to play nice…but the guys thought this was a happy medium.” Kevin said as Cheryl watched the video of Archie and Reggie tied to the soccer posts getting pelted with sports balls.

 

“It’s pretty clear that they loved getting their revenge” Veronica said with a chuckle as she watched the video from over Cheryl’s shoulder.

 

“Jug’s had a smile on his face ever since, guys.” Betty explained as they all laughed. “Let’s all take that in and appreciate it.”

 

“She would have loved to have been a part of that.” Cheryl said looking at Toni. “I bet she’ll crack up when she sees this video! Thank you, Kev.” Cheryl said softly as she gave his arm a light squeeze.

 

“The second thing we have for you…” Josie started, trying to lift Cheryl’s spirits. “Is a video of everyone saying nice things about Toni.”

 

“Basically, we asked a few people to record a message for Toni talking about fun times or just wishing her a fast recovery.” Veronica said as Josie fiddled with the iPad to display the video.

 

“We got quite a lot of people as well.” Betty started. “There’s us three obviously, the guys, Midge, Moose, FP, our parents, some of the Vixens, and other Serpents.”

 

“And Josie also added a few songs on there as well.” Kevin said as Josie blushed.

 

Cheryl watched and listened to the video intently as it played. Everyone had such nice things to say about Toni, all the stories were so funny and summed Toni up completely. A few small tears escaped Cheryl’s eyes as she watched and laughed quietly.

 

“It’s amazing guys, thank you all so much.” She said to them all with a loving smile. “She’ll love it as much as I do.”

 

The group stayed for a couple of hours, speaking about any gossip or that was going on back at school and discussing the looming homework deadlines that they had. Cheryl had actually attempted some of her school work having been in the hospital all day, every day. She even did some of Toni’s as well to take her mind off things for a while. When visiting hours were over the group hugged Cheryl and made their way out of the hospital. Cheryl sat down on the chair next to Toni’s bed and stared at her, deep in thought.

 

She noticed both hers and Toni’s phones on the bedside table. She picked hers up and stared at the lock screen wallpaper. It was a collage of photos of her and Toni. There were pictures of them smiling, making funny faces, kissing and ones that were off guard. Her favorite photo was the one in the middle, it was her laughing at the camera and Toni kissing her cheek at the same time. She traced her finger over the screen, wishing that she could go back to that moment.

 

She picked Toni’s phone up and looked at the lock screen wallpaper. It was one simple photo, taken in Pop’s. It was of Cheryl sat opposite Toni in a booth, simply laughing and tucking a piece of her crimson hair behind her ear as she tilted her head back slightly. Toni must have taken it without her knowing. Seeing this made Cheryl’s heart flutter, she had never meant anything to anyone. She knew that she meant something to Toni, and it was the best feeling she ever had. Being the sole person on Toni’s lock screen gave Cheryl an undeniable feeling of love. She knew she loved Toni but she had been so afraid of telling her in case she thought she was rushing into things. She unlocked her own phone and pressed the record button before taking a deep breath before composing herself.

 

“You’ve got a lot of things to look forward to when you wake up, babe.” Cheryl whispered as she held Toni’s hand and stroked it with her thumb. “You’ve got so many gifts, I don’t think there’s gonna be room in the trailer for them all.” She said as she chuckled.

 

Cheryl took another deep breath and looked down at her hand over Toni’s. “I haven’t really known how to say a lot of things to you since you’ve been in here. Everyone has said super nice things and now I know that I’ve just got to let my heart speak and not be afraid anymore. I’ve grown so used to pushing people away, I don’t really know how to pull them closer.” She finished with a sigh.

 

“I miss you so much, baby.” Cheryl said as a tear fell down her cheek. “I miss everything about you. I miss your laugh and how you scrunch your nose up when you smile sometimes. I miss how protective you are of me, and how you always put me before yourself. I miss kissing you all the time and cuddling until we fall asleep. I miss playing with your hair when you’re asleep, and I miss resting my head on your shoulder when we watch a movie. I miss how much you make me laugh all the time and how you persuade me to ride your motorcycle with you. I just miss…you.”

 

“I love how cute and adorable you are, even though you like to think that you’re this crazy, intimidating Serpent.” Cheryl said as she laughed to herself slightly, poking fun at Toni. “I love how romantic you are, always surprising me with gifts, dates and random kisses. I love the sound of your laugh and how much you care about everyone around you. You’ve brought out the best side of me in such a short space of time, Toni. I just want you to wake up so I can hold you and tell you that everything is going to be okay.”

 

“You woke _me_ up, Toni. So, it’s my turn to wake you up now.” Cheryl said as she began to cry quietly and looked down at their hands. “Before you, I was in such a bad headspace, and you saw right through me. I can’t imagine my life without you, please wake up, Toni. I love you…so much.” Cheryl finished as she looked up at Toni’s face.

 

Cheryl wiped away a tear and leant her head down to rest on her hand entwined with Toni’s. She planted a soft kiss to Toni’s hand before leaning back into the chair, hands still joined together. She thought about how much her life had changed in such a short space of time, Toni saved her from herself, she had been waiting her whole life to find someone like her. Someone who made her feel safe, wanted and loved. Someone who she could completely be herself around, without any fear of being judged or misunderstood. Someone she truly loved. She couldn’t actually believe she had said the “L” word but it felt so right.

 

Toni had a way of making Cheryl laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes, Cheryl had spent hours wishing that her sad tears were the happy ones that Toni made her have.

 

Cheryl moved her chair closer to the edge of Toni’s bed so she could curl her feet up onto the pillow and still be able to hold Toni’s hand. She made herself comfortable in the chair and leant her head back slightly and closed her eyes. She began to hum softly to the tune of “Dua Lipa- Homesick” which was one of Toni’s favorite slow songs, since Cheryl had introduced her to her music, but she would never admit that the guys.  

 

She continued to hum quietly until she felt movement on her hand on the bed. Cheryl’s eyes shot open and she leant forward to stare at her hand entwined with Toni’s. Cheryl’s heart stopped in anticipation, had she just imaged it? Did Toni just move her fingers? She stared at their hands and took a deep breath. “Please, baby.” Cheryl whispered.

 

The next thing she felt was a twitch in Toni’s hand, she had moved her thumb and stroked it over Cheryl’s knuckles feebly. Cheryl looked up at Toni’s face and heard a wheeze escape her lips. Her eyelids began to open slowly, it took what seemed like a lifetime for Toni to open them fully and look at Cheryl at the edge of her bed.

 

Toni looked down at herself, taking in where she was and who was there. She looked at her arms that had wires and stickers all over them and her brows furrowed. She looked at Cheryl with a confused expression on her face and coughed softly.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl gasped as she leant closer and stroked her arm to reassure her. “It’s okay, you’re okay baby. I’m here.”

 

“What’s going on?” Toni said just above a whisper. “Who are you?”

 

Cheryl’s heart dropped and broke into a million pieces as soon as she heard those words escape from Toni’s lips, she looked into her eyes trying to see any sign that she recognized her. She could feel her own heart breaking into a million tiny pieces inside of her chest.

 

“It’s me, Toni. It’s Cheryl.” Cheryl responded as tears started to slide down her cheeks. “You remember, don’t you? Please remember?” She begged.

 

Toni looked at Cheryl and tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. She glanced down and watched as Cheryl traced shapes on her skin with her fingers. “I don’t know what’s going on…who are-” Toni stopped herself mid-sentence and began to chuckle slightly and put her head down, unable to continue her act.

 

Cheryl had a shocked expression on her face, she didn’t know what was going on. She looked at Toni laughing, she had missed that sound so much and now she was finally hearing it again. Toni composed herself and gazed into Cheryl’s eyes and slowly moved her hand to rest it on Cheryl’s cheek.

 

“Of course, I know who you are, baby.” Toni said to her with a smile on her face. It was the smile that was reserved just for Cheryl, her eyes sparkled and looked so soft at the same time. In that moment, Cheryl knew that everything was going to be okay, she didn’t have to worry anymore, Toni was with her again.

 

Cheryl leant into Toni’s hand on her cheek and placed her own hand on top of it. She smiled at Toni softly and let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” She whispered genuinely. “I thought you’d forgotten me.”

 

“How could I ever forget this beautiful face.” Toni replied as she stroked Cheryl’s cheek with her thumb. “Plus, you look really good in my hoodie.” She finished, noticing her oversized yellow jumper straight away and how Cheryl looked so cute in it.

 

“As smooth as ever, Topaz.” Cheryl said as she grinned and shot Toni a playful wink. “How are you feeling? Do you remember anything that happened?”

 

“Uhhh…the last thing I remember is getting to a warehouse or something? And telling you to go outside?” Toni said as she questioned herself and her memory.

 

“Yeah that’s good, babe.” Cheryl responded, reassuring her. She shuffled in her seat slightly, not knowing how to tell Toni what happened. She took a small breath and decided it was better to just come out with it. “You got shot in the chest…”

 

Toni’s eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the bandages covering her wound, she nodded in acceptance to herself before turning her attention back to Cheryl. “Please tell me I was super badass and dived in front of you to save you or something.” Toni said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

 

“Hmmm, it wasn’t quite like that, angel.” Cheryl replied as she giggled. She had missed Toni’s sense of humor so much.

 

Cheryl explained what had happened to Toni and how she had come to get shot. Toni’s eyes widened and looked at Cheryl from head to toe, trying to prop herself up on the bed.

 

“Oh my God are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear if they laid a finger on you I’ll-” Toni started.

 

“Shhh, stop it’s okay, I’m fine.” Cheryl said with a small giggle. Toni had been awake for all of a minute and she was already fussing over her, it made Cheryl’s heart pound and she smiled slightly. “You’re the one who got shot, not me.” She said playfully.

 

“As long as you’re safe, baby. That’s all I care about.” Toni said as she tried to move her arm.  “My shoulder does kind of ache, though.”

 

“Don’t move too much, babe.” Cheryl said to her. “Let me call Dr. Holt and he can come take a look at you.” She finished as she pressed the emergency button next to Toni’s bed that sent a signal straight to the doctor.

 

“Dr. Holt ey?” Toni said with a raised eyebrow. “Check you out knowing the names of the doctors.”

 

“Well I’ve spent every second of the last 5 days in here, TT. I would be worried for myself if I didn’t pick up a few things.” Cheryl replied sarcastically.

 

“Every second? You mean you didn’t-” Toni started.

 

“Nope…I didn’t leave once.” Cheryl replied as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Toni’s lips. Toni’s lips felt amazing against her own, she had been craving the touch of them for what seemed like forever.

 

Butterflies fluttered in Toni’s stomach as she received the kiss, she didn’t want to miss out on a feeling like this ever again. “You’re the cutest, you know that? HBIC is actually a little teddy bear.” Toni teased.

 

“I guess everyone has their weakness…and I think I’ve found mine.” Cheryl responded sincerely as she smiled. “I’m more than happy for my weakness to be the most precious person I’ve ever met.” She finished as she looked at Toni lovingly, meaning every word she said.

 

“You’re the sweetest.” Toni replied. “Wait a second…did you say that my doctor is Dr. Holt? Like Captain Holt from Brooklyn Nine Nine? Omg this is amazing! What are the odds of that!” She finished as she laughed, causing Cheryl to smile and watch.

 

“I knew you’d like it.” Cheryl said, loving how happy it made Toni. “I can’t wait to get you home so we can binge watch it.” She finished giving Toni a soft and genuine smile.

 

“That sounds perfect to me.” Toni replied gently.

 

Toni finally averted her gaze from Cheryl and she took a look around her hospital room. It wasn’t that big and it smelt like a hospital, a smell that Toni knew well with the amount of times she visited them with the Serpents. She noticed the massive “it’s a girl” balloon and laughed while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Fangs.” Cheryl said plainly with a grin as she noticed Toni looking at the balloon.

 

Toni snorted and laughed, picturing the look on Cheryl’s face when Fangs brought that balloon into the room. Toni saw loads of cards on the windowsill in the room and on the table, that was next to her bed. She gazed at them, not able to believe how many people cared that she had been hurt. It made her feel warm inside and she couldn’t help but smile. Toni looked down at her bed, observing all of the wires and gadgets that were attached to her. She looked down to her side to find the toy elephant that Cheryl had won on their first date. She picked it up slowly and stroked it with her thumb, thinking about how Cheryl must’ve felt since she’s been hurt. While looking at the table next to her bed, she noticed a vase of pink carnations, there was a small note in the flowers which Toni reached out and picked up, it read:

 

**“Love for my Love –C x”**

Four simple words filled Toni with happiness, she looked at Cheryl who had walked over to the edge of her bed. Toni took Cheryl’s hand in her own and stroked it with her thumb. Cheryl had used the word ‘love’ in the note, twice even. Toni had felt so passionately about her for so long, was that Cheryl’s way of saying she felt the same way? Toni decided to leave that thought for another time as she turned her attention back to the beautiful red head at her bed side.

 

“Pink carnations?” Toni asked with a faint smile on her lips. “You remembered, thank you.” She said as she pulled Cheryl down to her and placed a kiss onto her lips.

 

“Of course, I remembered. I got them delivered so I didn’t even have to leave the room.” Cheryl said with a smug look on her face. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She finished as she sat down next to the bed.

 

“Me too.” Toni said genuinely, gazing at her girlfriend’s picturesque brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONI IS FINALLY AWAKE!! I couldn't leave you all in suspense much longer lol! 
> 
> As always, feedback is really appreciated so comment your thoughts :)


	22. Home Time (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Toni waking up and having the chance to go home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in two parts so I can finish writing it lol, my uni classes are taking up a lot of my time but wanted to update on a Monday as usual :) 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if any of the medical talk has been wrong so far lol, I'm no where near a doctor so I've just been winging it lmao! Enjoy the chapter :)

Cheryl sat down besides Toni’s bed just as the door to the room burst open, causing both girls to jump slightly.

 

“What’s wrong Cheryl? Is everything-” Dr. Holt said as he removed the stethoscope from around his neck. His eyes darted to Toni and his eyes widened to see that she was awake.

 

“Miss Topaz!” Dr. Holt exclaimed. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Toni replied as she chuckled and looked at Cheryl. “I’m feeling okay, my shoulder is aching a bit though.” She confessed.

 

Dr. Holt made his way over and examined Toni’s shoulder. “The wound has heeled nicely so far, we managed to get the bullet out cleanly so there’s no remains in there.” He joked as he took her blood pressure. “You’re blood pressure is fine, too. I’ll get one of the nurses to bring in some pain relief for you now.” He finished as he wrote a few things down on a clip board that was attached to the end of Toni’s bed.

 

“Great, thank you Doctor.” Toni responded. “Actually, can I call you Captain Holt? That would he hilarious, I bet you get that all the time huh?” She joked as she laughed at herself and the look on Dr. Holt’s face.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh, she had missed Toni’s sense of humor so much. She shot Dr. Holt an apologetic look but he smiled and turned back to Toni.

 

“I do get asked that now and again, I can’t lie.” Dr. Holt confessed with a small smirk. “I didn’t even watch the show until patients told me about it…now I watch it every week.”

 

Toni’s eyes lit up at the information. “Ahhh so you’re a fan now?” She asked.

 

“I am indeed.” Dr. Holt said as he pulled out his phone, revealing a case that had the word ‘bingpot’ on it.

 

Toni laughed at the word, due to it being a catchphrase on the show. “That’s so cool, I love it!” She gasped.

 

Dr. Holt and Toni discussed a few more things related to Brooklyn Nine Nine before he got a call signaling him to another patient.

 

“Do you know when she will be able to go home?” Cheryl asked as Dr. Holt made his way to exit the room.

 

“Well we’ll keep you in overnight tonight seeing as you’ve only just woke up.” He started as he looked back at both the girls. “But I would probably say you can go home sometime tomorrow afternoon.” He finished as he smiled at them both.

 

Dr. Holt exited the room with a little wave and Toni shot Cheryl a playful grin. “He was totallyyyyy checking you out then, babe.” She said playfully, trying to tease her girlfriend. She knew that Dr. Holt wasn’t checking her out, but she couldn’t help but be mischievous.  

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the comment and leaned in close to Toni’s face. “Why would I look twice at him, when I’ve got the cutest girlfriend in the whole world.” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear. “You’ve been awake for like 2 seconds and you’re already trying to wind me up. Besides, he’s _so_ not my type.” She teased back.

 

“I’ve got a lot of making up to do for the days that I lost.” Toni replied as she smiled and poked her tongue out. Toni then looked at Cheryl with a raised eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. “Soooo…what is your type?” She asked with a devilish smirk on her face as Cheryl leaned back and stood next to her bed.

 

“Hmmm, let me think.” Cheryl started, putting her hand on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “About 5’2, pink hair, Harry Potter nerd, gang member, photographer, secret romantic and absolutely adorable.” She responded getting closer to Toni’s face with every comment so their faces were only inches apart. “That’s the dream.” She whispered as her and Toni’s lips were almost touching.

 

“That sounds way too good to be true.” Toni replied sarcastically as a broad smile appeared on her face and she scrunched up her nose shyly. “Let me know if you find someone…” She finished as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto Cheryl’s lips. Cheryl returned the kiss and smirked into it, cupping Toni’s cheek with her hand.

 

Their kiss was interrupted by a nurse knocking on the door and walking in. “Oh, sorry!” She said as she saw Cheryl jump back with a shy smile on her face. “Glad to see that you’re awake, Miss Topaz.” The nurse said as she smiled at both girls.

 

“Aren’t we all.” Cheryl said as she watched the nurse fiddle with Toni’s IV drip.

 

“I’m just gonna get a new bag for this, I’ll be right back.” The nurse said as she left the room.

 

Toni looked at Cheryl with a loving look in her eyes. She tapped her bed, gesturing for Cheryl to get in it.

 

“I can’t get in your hospital bed, Toni!” Cheryl gasped. “I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed.”

 

“Cher, I’ve been asleep for like 5 days and you’ve slept in that tiny chair. If you think that I’m spending another night without you lying down next to me then you’re actually insane.” Toni replied smiling, offering out her hand for Cheryl to take. “Hop in, beaut.”

 

Cheryl looked at Toni and smiled, taking her hand and getting into the small bed. Cheryl put her arm around Toni, being careful of her bad shoulder. Toni rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder and entwined their legs together. Cheryl placed a kiss onto Toni’s head causing the Serpent to smile.

 

“I’ve missed this.” Cheryl whispered as she played with Toni’s hair.

 

“Me too…” Toni replied. “Thank you for being here.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Cheryl responded gently.

 

As Cheryl and Toni made themselves comfortable in the small hospital bed, the nurse reentered the room to tend to Toni’s IV drip. Both Toni and Cheryl looked at her as she entered with slightly nervous looks on their faces. They knew that they probably were not allowed to sleep in the hospital bed, but it didn’t stop them trying.

 

“I’m sorry…I’ll get out-” Cheryl said as she took her arm from around Toni and started to get out of the bed.

 

“I didn’t see anything…” The nurse replied simply as she fixed the IV drip, she looked at both girls with a soft, understanding smile.

 

Toni and Cheryl both let out small sighs of relief and smiled at the nurse sincerely.

 

“Thank you.” Toni said quietly as she moved closer to Cheryl and watched the nurse make her way out of the room. “You’ve really got the staff here wrapped around your little finger, Blossom! What the hell have you said to them?” Toni asked playfully as soon as the nurse left the room.

 

Cheryl let out a small giggle and rested her head against Toni’s which was on her shoulder. “I promise I’ve behaved myself.” She said with a smile on her face. “Oh my God, we haven’t even told the others that you’re awake! Let’s take a photo and send it to them all!” She said excitedly.

 

“As much as I would love to tell them…” Toni started as she looked up at Cheryl lying next to her. “Can we tell them tomorrow instead please, babe? I kinda just want it to be just us right now.” She finished shyly.

 

Cheryl looked down to Toni with soft eyes and placed a kiss onto her forehead. “Aww, baby.” She whispered.

 

“I just don’t want your phone blowing up when we’re finally spending some proper time together for the first time in 5 days.” Toni replied.

 

“Woooow, you think you’re really something don’t you.” Cheryl said with a giggle. “Thinking that my phone will blow up because of you.” She finished playfully, trying to tickle Toni’s side.

 

Toni laughed and squirmed slightly, being careful of her shoulder. “You know what I mean!” Toni said as she tried to cover her tracks. “I want it to be just us.”

 

“Whatever you want, angel” Cheryl replied softly. “My self-important angel.” She whispered to poke fun at Toni.

 

“No shame.” Toni replied as she got herself comfortable in the bed.

 

Cheryl stroked Toni’s head gently and played with her hair as she fell asleep, it didn’t take long at all. She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled to herself before reaching for her phone carefully. She cautiously took a photo of herself with Toni asleep peacefully on her shoulder. She stared at the photo for a while, she had been watching Toni sleep all week, but this time felt different. This time, Toni was okay, and she had never been more thankful for anything in the world. She took one last look at the photo then kissed Toni’s head before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

 

\----

 

The next day, Toni and Cheryl woke up to the sun streaming into the room through a small gap in the blinds. Toni wriggled slightly, stretching her shoulder a bit to make sure it didn’t tense up.

 

“Goooood morning.” She said softly into Cheryl’s ear as she felt her girlfriend move next to her.

 

“Good morning, baby.” Cheryl responded as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. “But it’s actually 12:30, we slept a lot wow…so good afternoon.” She finished, looking at the time on her phone.

 

“You’re literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Toni said as she watched Cheryl wake up and come around to the brightness in the room.

 

Cheryl scrunched her nose up and poked her tongue out at Toni playfully. “I highly doubt I look cute right now, babe.” Cheryl said with a laugh. “I haven’t washed my hair in 5 days and I’m pretty sure I’ll smell like this hospital for the next few weeks.” She finished as she got out of the bed and stretched her long limbs.

 

Toni watched her with a smile and rubbed her shoulder gently. “You look perfect to me.” She said as she watched Cheryl open the window slightly.

 

“I’m gonna go get a nurse to take a look at your shoulder.” Cheryl said with a concerned look on her face as she watched Toni attempt to move her arm.

 

Cheryl poked her head out of the door and called to the nearest nurse. She walked back to Toni’s bed and pressed the button that alerted Dr. Holt as well. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the nurses, of course she did, they had done an amazing job in taking care of Toni. She just wanted to make sure Toni was getting the best possible advice and care, especially if there was a possibility she could go home.

 

A couple of minutes later Dr. Holt and a nurse entered the room calmly and looked at the notes on the clipboard attached to the front of Toni’s bed. They scanned through the notes for a few seconds then checked Toni’s blood pressure and arm movements.

 

“I know you’re in some discomfort with your shoulder, Toni.” Dr. Holt started. ‘But that should ease over the next few days and weeks, we’ll give you some exercises to do when you’re at home to keep it active and to make sure it doesn’t tense up or anything. You’re gonna have to take things easy for a while, to make sure you don’t reinjure yourself. You won’t need a sling or anything like that, we’ll just put some fresh bandages on the wound for you and you should be fine.” He finished as he examined her shoulder.

 

“We’ll make sure that you have pain relief as well, so you won’t have to complain to Cheryl about the discomfort too often.” The nurse said as she laughed and looked at Cheryl.

 

Toni shot Cheryl a confused look and watched as Cheryl put her head down and smirked.

 

“I may or may not have mentioned that you can be a bit of a baby when it comes to pain…” Cheryl said to Toni playfully.

 

“Whaaat? I think we all know that’s not true.” Toni said, unable to keep a straight face at the sight of Cheryl sniggering.

 

“How about that time you keeled over for like 5 minutes after stubbing your toe?” Cheryl responded, still laughing. She looked at Toni who had an embarrassed smile on her face, she was so happy to have her awake. She couldn’t help but poke a bit of fun at her, Toni knew she was only joking.

 

“There’s a slight difference in stubbing my toe, and getting shot, babe.” Toni responded as she poked her tongue out at Cheryl. “Sounds like someone has to wait hand and foot on me for the next couple of days…we’ll have to get a little bell that I can ring when I need something.” She finished with a grin, retaliating to Cheryl’s playfulness.

 

“We’ll leave you both to sort yourselves out, when you’re ready just go to the main desk and we’ll discharge you, Miss Topaz. A nurse will come in shortly to help you with getting dressed or anything.” Dr. Holt said sounding quite official, standing in the door way after the nurse had left.

 

“Umm, Doctor Holt?” Toni asked, trying to sound confident and act natural. “When can we umm…” She trailed off, nodding her head towards Cheryl, who was folding some of old clothes and looking out the window.

 

“When can you what?” Doctor Holt said with raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face, looking between Toni and the back of Cheryl.

 

“Y’know…” Toni said looking at him with a shy expression.

 

With that, Cheryl registered what Toni was saying and turned around on her heels and shot her girlfriend a shocked look causing the Serpent to laugh a little and shrug her shoulders, then winch in a bit of pain.

 

“Toni! You can’t ask something like that!” Cheryl said, as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

 

Doctor Holt coughed and looked at the floor, finally realizing what Toni was referring to with her question. He scratched the back of his head before returning his gaze to the Serpent that was looking pretty smug laying in the hospital bed.

 

“Uhh, I think that when it comes to things like that…” Dr. Holt started, looking slightly awkward, talking about this with his patients. “Nothing too strenuous for _you_ , your shoulder needs time to heal properly.” He finished with a deep breath, trying to remain as professional as he could.

 

“Good to know…” Toni said smoothly as she looked at Cheryl with a devilish smile and a small laugh, trying not to act too childish. “Thank you, Dr. Holt.” She finished as she glanced at him, he nodded back to her and Cheryl, then exited the room swiftly.

 

Cheryl stood next to Toni’s bed and gave her a playful smack on the leg. “I can’t believe you just asked him that!” She gasped, trying her best not to laugh.

 

“As if you weren’t thinking the same thing!” Toni responded as she looked up at Cheryl with a tilted head and goofy smile on her face. “Looks like you’ll have to do a lot of the work anyway.” She joked as she noticed Cheryl blushing slightly.

 

“Antoinette Topaz, you’ve just been shot is that really what you’re thinking about?” Cheryl said in a sassy tone, looking at Toni with a disapproving look. Toni looked back at her and poked out her tongue, causing Cheryl to break character and start laughing at the situation.

 

“Can you blame me?” Toni said mischievously as she watched Cheryl laugh. It was her favorite thing to see in the whole world, it was a sight she never wanted to be away from again.

 

“I’ve missed that sense of humor of yours.” Cheryl said playfully as she winked at Toni.

 

Toni reached out and took Cheryl’s hand into her own, she traced her thumb over Cheryl’s knuckles before bringing their hands to her face. She placed the softest of kisses to the top of Cheryl’s hand and placed her other hand on top of it.

 

“I’ve missed you…” Toni whispered. “I just want to go home with you to be honest, not for any funny business, just to go back to normal.” Toni admitted.

 

“Let’s get you home then.” Cheryl said as she kissed Toni’s forehead.

 

\----

 

The two stayed in the hospital for a bit, Toni practiced some of the exercises she had to do and changed into some of the clothes that Cheryl had in a duffle bag.

 

By the time they had chilled out for a bit, got all their things together and filled out all the hospital paperwork, they were leaving at 3 o’clock in the afternoon.

 

Toni and Cheryl made their way out of the hospital to find Sweet Pea parked right outside the exit waiting for them. He ditched last period in school to make sure he was at the hospital on time. As soon as he saw Toni emerge from the door a huge smile appeared on his face. His teeth were on show and he waved his hand at the girls to get their attention.

 

“There she is!” He exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face as he made his way over to them. “I’ve missed you.” He said sincerely as he wrapped Toni into a careful hug, weary of causing any pain to her shoulder.

 

“I missed you too, Sweets.” Toni said back to him as he released from the hug and took hold of the bags that Cheryl was holding full of clothes and toiletries from the last few days. “But you realize that this parking spot is for ambulances only, right?” She finished as she poked fun at him and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Ahhh, they just say that to keep it clear.” Sweet Pea said, brushing off the comment. “Getting you home is way more important than some ambulance.” He said sarcastically, glancing at Toni as she laughed.

 

Cheryl watched as Sweet Pea loaded the truck with the bags and helped Toni into the front seat. Her heart filled with warmth and happiness so she couldn’t help but smile to herself. She climbed into the back seat of the truck and clicked her seatbelt into place.

 

“Thanks for giving us a ride, Pea.” Cheryl said as he slid the truck into first gear and made his was out of the parking lot.

 

“Of course.” He said genuinely, looking at Toni then at Cheryl behind him and smiling. “Let’s get you home.”

 

On the journey home to Toni’s trailer, the three caught up on the goings on in Riverdale High and of course the latest on Sweet Pea and Veronica’s relationship. Cheryl and Sweet Pea spoke a lot since they had gotten a lot closer from them being in the hospital a lot of the time together. It was an unlikely friendship, but that’s what made it work so perfectly, which made Toni smile.

 

Toni looked out of the window and stared, she took in all the scenery and the little things that she took for granted before. She noticed little things, like someone helping another person to carry their groceries and kids playing together.

 

She was happy that everything was fine and she was beyond happy that Cheryl was by her side the entire time. She slowly reached her arm backwards and offered it to Cheryl to take. Cheryl watched and placed her own hand into Toni’s and stroked it with her thumb. Toni just wanted to feel Cheryl’s touch, she never wanted to be away from her again.

 

They arrived at the trailer park and Sweet Pea stopped his truck right outside Toni’s trailer. He turned off the engine and got out of the truck, telling Toni and Cheryl to stay put so he could help them. The truck was quite high off the ground so he assisted them both and got the bags out of the back.

 

“Welcome home, baby.” Cheryl whispered as she linked arms with Toni and rested her head on the Serpent’s shoulder for a few seconds.

 

Toni smiled at her genuinely before looking at her trailer, feeling overwhelmed with happiness that she was home. She grazed her fingers over Cheryl’s arm that was linked with her own when her eyes fell upon Hot Dog’s new kennel. Cheryl and Sweet Pea couldn’t hold back their smiles from Toni’s reaction. Her face lit up and she gasped as she brought her hand up to her mouth. 

 

“Look at Hot Dog’s kennel!” She exclaimed as she skipped over to it, leaving Cheryl to watch on and smile at her girlfriend’s happiness. “Who did this?” Toni asked, as she felt the smoothness of the wood, and admired each and every detail of the paintwork as she kneeled down.

 

Sweet Pea looked at her with a smug expression, making his way over to stand next to Cheryl.

 

“As if you did this?” Toni asked him in disbelief. “There’s no way you could keep concentrated on something for long enough to do this.” She teased, still unable to take her eyes off the kennel.

 

“Hey!” Sweet Pea gasped defensively, pretending to be offended as Cheryl laughed at Toni’s teasing of her best friend. “I did that with my bare hands!” He explained as he looked at her, unable to contain his smirk.

 

Toni looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and her head tilted slightly to the side.

 

“Fine!” Sweet Pea breathed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get Toni to believe him. “I may have had a little help from Fangs and Jughead.” He admitted rolling his eyes as Toni and Cheryl smiled at him.

 

“That makes a lot more sense.” Toni said to him playfully, getting up and walking back over to them both. “I love it, thank you Pea.” She said as she wrapped him up into a warm hug.

 

Sweet Pea chuckled slightly as he hugged her back. “Getting shot has made you soppy as fuck, Topaz.” He teased as they released from the hug.

 

“Shut up!” Toni protested, linking arms with Cheryl again and pulling the red head closer. “It sure put things into perspective though…made me realize what means the most to me.” She explained, placing a quick surprise peck to Cheryl’s lips.

 

“What was that for?” Cheryl asked as she laughed at Toni’s random affection.

 

“Just because.” Toni answered simply, placing another kiss onto Cheryl’s lips, this time for longer.

 

“Jesus Christ, you two!” Sweet Pea protested. “Get a damn room.” He whined as he signaled for them to unlock the trailer.

 

“I have every intention to, believe me.” Toni whispered into Cheryl’s ear flirtatiously as Sweet Pea picked up their bags again.

 

Cheryl laughed and looked at Toni with a smirk. “Behave.” She teased simply, giving Toni’s arm a light squeeze.

 

Cheryl got the keys for the trailer out of her bag and made her way to the front door with Toni and Sweet Pea close behind. She opened the door and the trailer was in darkness, Toni made her way inside and neither of them could see a thing because all the blinds and curtains were closed.

 

After a few seconds, lights came on in there causing Toni to squint, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the cute little moments! I know nothing really big happened but I'm building for something don't worry ;)
> 
> As always, I love replying to all your comments so don't hesitate to send some my way :)


	23. Home Time (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni get's a nice welcome back to the Southside...

 

“Surprise!” Everyone said in unison with huge grins on their faces. All of Toni and Cheryl’s closest friends stood in the middle of the trailer. Jughead, Fangs, Betty, Veronica, Josie and Kevin were all there, each looking very pleased with themselves.

 

The person that looked the most pleased with themselves though, was none other than Toni’s girlfriend. Cheryl had a smug smile on her face, her eyes never left Toni, watching as she reacted to the surprise.

 

Hot Dog ran over to Toni and jumped up on her legs in excitement causing everyone to smile at the sight. Toni knelt down a bit and stroked his head.

 

“Awww hello my handsome boy!” Toni exclaimed as his tail wagged vigorously. “I’ve missed you too, don’t worry.” She finished as she laughed at how excited he was getting.

 

Sweet Pea began to stroke Hot Dog as well, to distract him from Toni and to make sure her shoulder was okay. He gave her a small nod as Toni stood back up and looked around the trailer, still in disbelief.

 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Toni said as she turned to face Cheryl, realizing she was behind it all.

 

“I couldn’t have you come home to an empty trailer, could I?’ Cheryl responded smugly, knowing that she had made Toni happy with her little surprise.

 

“We had to come and see you, T.” Fangs said as he made his way over to her to give her a hug.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Toni admitted sheepishly as she hugged each of her friends in turn.

 

“You haven’t got to say anything, let’s just chill out and watch some TV.” Jughead said as he made his way over to the couch and turned the TV on. “Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” He asked with a laugh, knowing that Toni would never be able to turn that offer down.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Toni said with a grin, as each of her friends sat around the TV. “Give me 2 secs.” She finished as she took Cheryl’s hand and lead her toward the kitchen, away from the gang.

 

“Before you say anything…I know you didn’t want a fuss, but everyone’s been so worried about you so I thought that having them over would be fun! It saves you having to see them all individually.” Cheryl said quickly, making sure that Toni knew that she had thought the idea through. “I’ve already told them they can’t stay long, you need your rest. I’m sorry if-” Cheryl’s words were cut off by Toni’s lips pressing against her own softly, completely stopping her train of thought.

 

Toni cupped Cheryl’s face and smiled as they released from the kiss. “Thank you.” Toni said quietly but so sincerely. “I’ve never had someone put this much effort into something for me before. This is amazing, I feel amazing…you’re amazing. I’m so lucky to have you.” She finished, looking directly into Cheryl’s eyes.

 

Cheryl smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. She was happy that Toni didn’t mind that she invited her friends here to see her. She listened to every word that Toni said so intently, she wondered if she was going to go as far as to say the L word, but alas she did not. Cheryl wasn’t upset that she didn’t say it, but she did feel a hint of disappointment. Although she knew there was plenty of time for that to be said. Did Toni hear her say it in the hospital?

 

“ _I’m_ the lucky one.” Cheryl responded as she placed a gentle kiss onto Toni’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go sit down and watch some TV.” She finished as she took one of Toni’s hands into her own and led her over to the couch.

 

All of the gang was gathered around the TV, and Jughead had the remote control in his hand, poised and ready to hit play. He glanced around the room at the others and noticed the expectant grins on their faces. He looked at Toni, she had a small smile on her face as she was snuggled up next to Cheryl. Jughead hoped that her smile was about to get a whole lot bigger with what she was about to watch.

 

Jughead hit play on the remote and the footage that Kevin captured of the Serpent’s revenge on Archie and Reggie began to play. It showed the bulldogs being handcuffed and tied to the posts, and them getting pelted with sports balls. It caused the whole trailer to erupt into laughter, including Toni, who had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

 

“What the hell were you guys doing?” Toni asked, amongst her giggles.

 

“Well, you told us not to go too hardcore, so Jones thought this was a happy medium.” Sweet Pea said proudly, watching as Jughead restarted the footage on the screen. Everyone continued to laugh and make remarks on how stupid Archie and Reggie looked. It was one of those videos that no one would ever get tired of watching.

 

“Seeing a football hit Reggie Mantle, where he _really_ does not want to be hit, has honestly made my life.” Josie said before erupting into a fit of laughter again.

 

“The look on Archie’s face is priceless.” Veronica quipped as she laughed and held her chest.

 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Fangs asked Toni. “We couldn’t just stand by and not let them get some sort of punishment.” He said, to justify the revenge.

 

Toni thought about it momentarily and smiled at them all. “I think it’s absolutely great.” She said as the boys cheered and high-fived each other. “Never, ever delete that video.” She told them as they all laughed together.

 

“How did they get themselves off those poles?” Betty asked, watching as the whole group laughed.

 

“Apparently, the school janitor was leaving at like 8pm and found them still tied up.” Sweet Pea told the group. “So, he let them go, but I would have happily let them stay out there all damn night.” He finished, running his fingers though his hair due to it falling out of place when he laughed so hard.  

 

After the group had composed themselves, Jughead finally put Brooklyn Nine-Nine on the TV for Toni. They all watched a couple of episodes and laughed together at the show. Cheryl looked at Toni sitting next to her, Toni’s hand was on her leg, and her thumb was gently stroking her skin, it made Cheryl smile.

 

“Right then, people…” Cheryl said loudly as she got out of her seat and looked at everyone in the trailer. “It’s been lovely to have you all here, but I would very much like to spend some time with my girlfriend. And I know she feels the same, she’s just _far_ too polite to say so.” She finished causing Toni to bite her lip and smirk.

 

It seemed like the whole of the group looked at her and rolled their eyes, but Cheryl didn’t care, all she wanted was to snuggle up with her girlfriend.  

 

“Okay, fine.” Sweet Pea said, rising from sitting on the floor and offering his hand to Veronica to get up off of the couch. “We know when we’re not wanted.” She finished sarcastically.

 

“Marvelous.” Cheryl said genuinely and with a hint of sass and sarcasm that Toni loved.

 

The rest of the group got up sluggishly due to sitting down comfortably for a while and gathered their belongings.

 

“It was lovely to see you, Toni.” Josie said as she hugged her and made her way out of the trailer. “See ya, girl.”

 

“We’ll see you soon, Tiny.” Sweet Pea said as he smiled at her and exited the trailer, arm in arm with Veronica.

 

After all of their friends said their goodbyes and left, Toni sat on the couch and Cheryl cleaned up the trailer a little bit. Toni had offered to help but Cheryl insisted that she stayed put and chilled out. After Cheryl had cleared away some dirty glasses that had been used by Jughead and Sweet Pea, she took her place next to Toni on the couch and snuggled up with her.

 

“Are you happy to be home?” Cheryl whispered as Toni leaned her head on her chest.

 

“More than happy.” Toni responded as her head moved up and down with the rise and fall of Chery’s breathing.

 

“Is your shoulder feeling okay?” Cheryl asked again, wanting to ensure that Toni was as comfortable as possible.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s okay to be honest, a little stiff but I can pretty much do everything with it.” Toni replied gently, closing her eyes on Cheryl’s chest.

 

Cheryl looked down at Toni’s head and kissed the top of it gently. It was only around 8pm when the gang left but both girls were feeling quite tired, emotionally drained from the drama over the last few days.

 

Both girls dozed off for a while together until they awoken to the sound of Hot Dog barking next to the cupboard where a box of his food was kept. Cheryl and Toni both opened their eyes wearily and glanced over at the hound.

 

“Aww, you’re hungry.” Cheryl said sympathetically as she made her way over to him and putting some food into his bowl.

 

Toni smiled at the sight then closed her eyes to snuggle back up on the couch. She wasn’t going to sleep, she just wanted to rest for a bit. After a few minutes, Cheryl took her place next to her again with 2 mugs in her hands. She presented one to Toni and her face lit up.

 

“Ohh, you’re a star…you know that?” Toni said to her as she took the mug of tea and took a small sip, weary of how hot it was.

 

“I’ve sure been called worse than that before.” Cheryl joked as she gazed at Toni lovingly.

 

“I still can’t believe you pulled off that surprise to be honest.” Toni said as she shook her head and placed her tea on the table of front of them while Cheryl did the same.

 

“Never underestimate me, Topaz.” Cheryl said playfully as she leant in and placed a gently kiss onto Toni’s lips. She leant back to look at Toni again, a glint in her eyes. “And I may have another surprise for you…” Cheryl trailed off nonchalantly, teasing Toni and looking away from her trying to hide a smirk.

 

Toni’s eyes widened slightly and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. “Another surprise?” She questioned, putting her hand on Cheryl’s chin and gently moving her head so she could look at her.

 

Cheryl couldn’t hide her smile any longer, she grinned at Toni with her teeth on show and squinted her eyes. Toni thought she looked so cute and happy, how did she get so lucky?

 

“Stay here and close your eyes.” Cheryl whispered as she got off the couch and made her way into Toni’s bedroom. “And no…it’s not a sexy surprise, before you get your hopes up.” She shouted from the bedroom.

 

Toni laughed at the comment and covered her eyes with one of her hands. “How dare you think that of me!” Toni gasped lightheartedly, pretending to be shocked.

 

Cheryl smirked in the other room, Toni could hear her fiddling with things and moving things around. “Okay, I’m gonna come out now!” Cheryl shouted. “Are your eyes closed?” She asked suspiciously.

 

“They are indeed closed.” Toni shouted back.

 

“Promise?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I promise.” Toni responded as she grinned.

 

Cheryl walked out of the bedroom with a box in her hand, wrapped in a deep blue wrapping paper. She sat next to Toni on the couch and placed it in front of her. Toni could hear and feel Cheryl sitting next to her, she smiled in anticipation.

 

“Open your eyes.” Cheryl said in a higher tone of voice, sounding slightly excited.

 

Toni opened her eyes and gazed at the box in front of her. Her hands traced the shape of the box and she lifted it up to feel the weight.

 

“Wooooow!” She exclaimed in bewilderment.

 

“Don’t just look at it…” Cheryl started with a laugh. “Open it!”

 

Toni laughed and began to tear the wrapping paper off the box. She came across a particularly hard corner of paper and struggled to tear it because of her shoulder. Cheryl noticed this and placed her hand on top of Toni’s. Toni glanced at her and saw the most caring and loving smile she had ever seen on Cheryl’s face. Cheryl helped her tear off the paper and open the box that it was covering.

 

When Toni opened the box and looked inside, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She glanced to Cheryl sat opposite her and gave her a shocked expression.

 

“Is this what I think it is?” She asked in disbelief, lifting the object out of the box.

 

“I believe it’s called a Nikon D3400?” Cheryl said in a questioning tone, wondering if she had it right. She didn’t know much about cameras so she just got the one that seemed the best on the website she found online.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve got this for me.” Toni gasped in shock! “It’s amazing!”

 

“Disclaimer, I don’t know anythingggg about cameras but it seemed good online and I just thought-” Cheryl’s words were cut off by Toni slamming her lips against her own. The kiss was sudden, but slow. It wasn’t a kiss full of lust, it was a kiss that showed Cheryl just how much Toni appreciated the gift. Cheryl reciprocated and kissed Toni passionately back, smiling as she done so.

 

“It’s perfect…you’re perfect.” Toni said softly to her. “How did you get it?” She asked.

 

“Well, when you were in the hospital I looked online for some. I found that one and ordered it to be delivered at Kevin’s house, because I wasn’t leaving the hospital. So, he let me know that it came back and he brought it over here before we surprised you today.” Cheryl explained, looking very pleased with herself

 

“You’re something else.” Toni said simply, placing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek. “Thank you, so much.” Toni felt her stomach fill with butterflies, she couldn’t believe that Cheryl had been so thoughtful, she knew she loved Cheryl, but she didn’t have the guts to say it. What if she was moving too fast? The last thing she wanted was to scare Cheryl off.

 

Unbeknown to Toni, Cheryl’s heart skipped a beat. Toni had a way of making her feel so in love at any given moment. She gazed at her girlfriend, looking into those brown eyes that she adored so much.

 

Toni immediately turned on the camera on and lifted it to take a photograph of Cheryl. She resisted at first but Toni managed to persuade her, she smiled at the lens as she heard the click of the camera. She struck a few more poses with her tongue out and winking at the camera, making them both laugh. Cheryl coaxed Toni into having a few pictures taken as well, then they took some together.

 

“The camera loves us.” Toni said with a laugh to Cheryl.

 

Cheryl watched Toni play with the camera for a while, she was taking photos of Hot Dog and of random things in the trailer, trying out the different modes that the camera had. She was fiddling with it for about an hour when Cheryl’s tiredness finally caught up with her.

 

“I think I’m ready for bed now, baby.” Cheryl said sleepily as she made her way over to where Toni was sitting at the table.

 

Toni gazed up at her, even when she was tired and run down, Cheryl still managed to blow her away with how amazingly beautiful she was.

 

“I think I’m ready too.” Toni admitted, carefully turning the camera off and putting it away, out of reach of Hot Dog. Toni’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed and a look of realization spread across her face. “Umm, Cheryl?” She asked gently.

 

“Yeah?” Cheryl answered as she poured herself a glass of milk.

 

“I think I might need your help…” Toni started slowly. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get undressed on my own.” She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

Cheryl turned around and gave her a loving look. “Of course, my angel.” She said making her way over to her girlfriend and kissing her cheek. She leant in close to Toni’s ear and whispered, “Don’t think that you can use this as an excuse for me to rip your close off.” She said slightly flirtatiously but playful at the same time.

 

Toni let out a burst of laughter, Cheryl always knew how to lift her mood up and make her feel better.

 

“No promises.” Toni joked back.

 

Both girls made their way into the bedroom still laughing. Cheryl helped Toni out of her clothes and into her pajamas so gently and sensitively. It felt nice for Cheryl to help Toni properly for once over the past few days. She felt so helpless in the hospital but now she felt like she was actually needed and wanted. Toni was used to being so independent and doing things for herself but this was such a loving and tender moment between them both, it was hard for her to contain her smile.

 

Once they had both gotten changed, they got into bed and snuggled up next to each other, entwining their legs. Hot Dog made his way in and lay on the floor next to the bed. Cheryl leaned over and turned off the small lamp that was illuminating the room and took a breath, she felt at home, she felt happy.

 

“Good night, angel.” Toni whispered as she closed her eyes and positioned her arm in a comfortable position for her shoulder.

 

“Sweet dreams, baby.” Cheryl responded softly, as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second part to this chapter! I've made a tumblr @justbrowsingokay so feel free to come say hi lol, not sure how to use it yet but I'm sure I'll learn! 
> 
> As always, I love seeing and replying to your feedback so send some my way if you want :)


	24. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Toni to go back to school, Cheryl gets a little bit protective when she speaks to Archie and Reggie for the first time since the accident...

Toni and Cheryl stayed home from school for the rest of the week. Toni wouldn’t have minded going back, she just wanted things to go back to normal, but Cheryl had insisted that she should stay home and get some rest. Cheryl could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Toni would much rather stay at home all day and spend time with Cheryl instead of being in school anyway, so she had no complaints really.

 

Cheryl had been fretting slightly about Toni going back to school and seeing Archie and Reggie again. She knew that Toni wasn’t going to start any trouble, but she didn’t trust Archie and Reggie one bit after what they’d done.

 

Cheryl woke up a little earlier than Toni on the Monday morning. Penelope had been out of town all week, so Cheryl had Toni stay with her at Thistlehouse so she could look after her and Nana Rose at the same time. It gave Cheryl the chance to care for Toni for a change and treat her like royalty.

 

Toni and Nana Rose got on really well, much to Cheryl’s uncontainable joy. The two of them hadn’t really met properly until now and they hit it off straight away, with Nana Rose revealing that Cheryl speaks about Toni a lot, causing the Serpent to tease the red head at every opportunity she got.

 

Nana Rose was a lot more understanding and accepting of Toni and Cheryl’s relationship than Penelope. Toni had been a little bit wary at first, just in case Nana Rose felt the same way about her as Penelope, with her being a part of the older and more traditional generation, but she was thrilled when she was completely accepting of her.

 

The two laughed and joked together all the time, Toni told her some of her wild Serpent stories and Nana Rose shared tales about Cheryl from when she was younger. Plus getting some old photo albums out and showing Toni every single picture, giving a detailed story behind every one of them.

 

Cheryl would often find herself sat watching the both of them engage in their conversations and jokes, smiling broadly to herself at the sight before her, it meant everything in the world to her that Toni was alright and that she got on with her Nana so well.

 

The two grew to be friends more than anything, they played cards together, watched TV together occasionally and just generally enjoyed each other’s company. Toni read to Nana Rose now and again as well, when Cheryl was feeling a little tired or she just wanted to spend more time with her.

 

But as much as Toni enjoyed spending time with Nana Rose, there was no better feeling to her than crawling under the blankets with Cheryl at night and chatting until they fall asleep.

 

It was a nice change to have a big bed to share between them too, not that it made that much difference though, they always slept snuggled up and close together anyway. Toni liked to be near Cheryl all the time, and preferred to have some sort of physical contact whenever she could, even if it’s something as simple as holding hands. Cheryl also loved having the physical contact, so she never objected to Toni’s subtle acts of affection.

 

That morning, Cheryl watched as Toni slept next to her for a while. She laughed to herself at what Toni was wearing. Cheryl had offered her the finest silk pajamas and a robe but Toni felt more comfortable in her trusty shorts, crop tops and oversized t-shirts, depending on the weather of course.

 

‘You can take the girl out of the Southside, but you can’t take the Southside out of the girl’ Toni would say, making Cheryl laugh at how true it was. She loved that Toni was always so sure of herself, it made her smile at how effortlessly beautiful she was, especially when she lay beside her in bed.

 

Cheryl woke up half an hour earlier than their alarm so decided to roll over and bask in the beauty of her sleeping girlfriend next to her. Toni lay facing Cheryl with strands of pink hair over her face. The strands moved gently to the breeze of her breathing in and out. Cheryl couldn’t help but stare and smile at what was in front of her. She had waited her whole life to find someone that made her feel the way that Toni did. She had been so scared of losing her, she stared at her lovingly whenever she had the chance, determined not to take the Serpent’s natural and effortless beauty for granted ever again.

 

Time had flown by but it felt like it had stood still for Cheryl, still in awe of her girlfriend lying beside her. She could look at Toni for hours and never get bored. Always noticing something new to love like a freckle or a beauty spot on her smooth skin.

 

Toni awoke to the sound of their alarm and smiled when Cheryl switched it off for her, stopping the incessant ringing noise that was aimed to get her out of bed. Toni opened her eyes slightly and was greeted by her favorite sight, Cheryl.

 

Cheryl leaned forward and kissed Toni on the forehead gently.

 

“Good morning, angel.” Cheryl whispered as she moved some pink strands off of Toni’s face.

 

Toni yawned and rubbed her eyes before opening them, smiling at the sound of Cheryl’s voice and her gentle touch.

 

“Morning, beaut.” Toni replied as she wriggled slightly and stretched her legs under the blankets.

 

“How are you feeling about school today?” Cheryl asked as she traced her hand over Toni’s shoulder. There were still some bandages on it, but she had the majority of movement back in it.

 

“I feel fine to be honest…I think it’s time, y’know?” Toni responded calmly. “I would, of course, prefer to be spending my time chilling out with you all day, but I guess it’s time to face reality.” She teased.

 

Cheryl looked at her with the tiniest of smiles, Toni could tell that something was bothering her.

 

“Hey…” Toni whispered softly, as she placed her hand on Cheryl’s cheek. “What’s the matter?” She asked, with a concerned tone.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath and leaned into Toni’s hold on her cheek. “I just…I just don’t want you to see Archie and Reggie after what they did to you.” Cheryl confessed. “The school has no idea it was them so I just want you to be okay and not have to deal with those idiots.”

 

Toni let out a soft laugh. It meant the world to her that Cheryl wanted her to be okay when she went back to school. Toni had no intention of starting any trouble, she just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.

 

“Aww baby…” Toni started with a loving smile, she looked into Cheryl’s brown eyes and stroked her cheek with her thumb. “I promise you that I have no intention of starting any trouble with Archie and Reggie. I know the guys had their little bit of revenge but that’s done with now…the only thing I care about is you. Of course, I’m going to see them at school but that’s fine. I’m gonna have a little chat with them but I swear I won’t take it any further than that.” Toni reassured her.

 

Cheryl let out a sigh of relief, all she wanted was for Toni’s first day back to be as easy and as comfortable as possible for her.

 

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.” Cheryl admitted. “Although, I may erupt with anger the second I see them.” The red head teased causing a laugh to escape Toni’s lips.

 

Toni leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss onto Cheryl’s lips. The kiss was gentle and passionate, Cheryl could tell that Toni meant every word she had said to her.

 

As they both pulled away, Cheryl pulled the blanket off of herself and stood up. She looked at the bed and watched as Toni snuggled up in the extra blanket that she had and close her eyes again.

 

“Come on, Topaz…It’s time to get up.” Cheryl said with a small giggle. It made her laugh how much Toni hated getting up early in the morning.

 

“Five more minutes…pleaseeee?” Toni pleaded, grabbing Cheryl’s hand and pulling her back down onto the bed. Before Cheryl had chance to resist, Toni had engulfed her into her arms and nuzzled into her from behind.

 

Cheryl laughed and relaxed into the hold, with Toni’s head resting on her shoulder. She had no objections to an extra five minutes in bed, especially if it meant she had Toni’s arms wrapped around her. There was no place she’d rather be.

 

“Fineeee, five more minutes.” Cheryl conceded playfully.

 

Toni smiled due to her getting her own way. She didn’t know what kind of reception waited for her at school, so she wanted to spend as much time in bed with Cheryl as she could.

 

\------

 

Toni had managed to convince Cheryl to let her ride her motorcycle to school. Toni just wanted to feel normal, and this was one of the things that were normal to her. Even though they were at Thistlehouse, Sweet Pea had brought her motorcycle round for her.

 

When they got to school, Cheryl had to go see her history teacher before homeroom, to discuss the project that she was finishing the night Toni got shot. She told Kevin to hand it in for her so now was the first chance she had to get any feedback on it. She gave Toni a quick kiss on the lips, standing by her locker, before making her way to her history classroom.

 

Toni stood with her locker open, rummaging through its contents and grabbing some textbooks to shove in her bag for the day ahead.

 

“Good morning.” A familiar voice said softly behind her.

 

Toni turned around to see Veronica standing next to her locker with a small smile on her face.

 

“Morning, V!” Toni replied cheerily back to the raven-haired girl. “Where’s Sweet Pea?” she asked.

 

“Oh, he’s out front with Fangs messing around on their motorcycles.” She explained with a small laugh and a roll of her eyes. “How are you feeling? First day back and all.” She asked, her tone changing to more endearing and concerned.

 

“I’m all good, thank you!” Toni responded as she shoved the last text book into her bag. “It’s nice to be back to be honest, to get a sense of normality.” She explained as she tossed her bag over her shoulder.

 

Veronica smiled at her softly but shifted nervously and played with the rings on her fingers.

 

“Are you okay?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing her shy behavior.

 

Veronica sighed and looked at Toni. “I just want to say thank you for helping Sweet Pea that night, I’m so glad you’re both okay.” She said as she tilted her head back slightly, not knowing how to convey her gratefulness that everyone was okay.

 

“It’s honestly fine, Veronica.” Toni said softly as she brushed some hair off her face casually. “It wasn’t my intention to get shot, believe me, but it all worked out alright in the end.” She finished lightheartedly, causing Veronica to laugh slightly.

 

“He was in bits about the whole thing.” Veronica basically whispered to Toni, referring to Sweet Pea’s reaction to the accident. “He couldn’t eat or sleep properly, he blamed himself for it all, he was broken by it.” She finished, with her voice getting softer and softer.

 

Toni looked at her and smiled, she knew that Sweet Pea had nothing to feel guilty over. It wasn’t his fault that Archie and Reggie kidnapped him.

 

“Everything is fine now, I just want to get back to normal.” Toni reassured her. “I’m totally ready for some routine now.” She finished with a laugh.

 

“I don’t blame you to be honest.” Veronica sympathized. “Have you seen Archie and Reggie at all?” She asked tentatively.

 

“Nope, not yet.” Toni explained as she shrugged her shoulders. “But I’m gonna pull them aside at lunch and have a chat…just to clear the air. I can’t deal with all the awkward shit.” She admitted.

 

Veronica’s eyes widened slightly at Toni’s response. “That’s really big of you.” She admitted as she nodded her head.

 

“Thanks.” Toni said with a laugh. “Getting shot has just put a lot of things into perspective for me, I know what’s worth worrying over now, I know that life is too short and I don’t want to be hung up over things that are in the past.” She explained simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

 

“Does a certain red head have anything to do with your new philosophical approach to life?” Veronica teased.

 

“Yes, Archie literally has everything to do with it.” Toni quipped back playfully with a laugh. “But no seriously, Cheryl has everything to do with it…she’s my world and I just want to focus on her.” Toni admitted as the bell for homeroom sounded in the school.

 

“You two are the sweetest.” Veronica gushed with a smile.

 

“Yep! I know.” Toni replied joyfully, slamming her locker shut with a broad smile.

 

\------  

 

The day was like any other school day, much to Toni’s pleasure, she was just so glad to get back to normal. She and Cheryl shared English class together, which mostly consisted of them both chatting and copying up some notes that they had missed.

 

By the time lunch came around, Toni was starving and she was delighted to see that pizza was on the menu in the school canteen. After some resistance, she gave into Cheryl saying that she would get her lunch for her so she didn’t have to carry it. Toni surveyed the canteen and looked for a place to sit, in the corner of her eye she spotted Archie and Reggie sat together at the back of the room.

 

Toni took a deep breath and made her way over to them both confidently. She knew that they all had to talk, it was better to get everyone’s feelings out in the open, she also knew that Cheryl wouldn’t want to speak to them, so she had to make it quick.

 

“Mind if I sit?” Toni asked boldly as she approached the table and stood, looking at them both questioningly.

 

Reggie and Archie gave each other a curious glance with raised eyebrows, before turning to Toni and nodding their heads subtly, signaling it was okay for her to sit down.

 

“How are you?” Archie asked quietly, not really knowing what to say. He looked severely run down and tired, as if he hadn’t slept for days. Toni ignored his appearance and just assumed he had been studying hard for a test or something, not really caring about him too much.

 

Toni looked at him plainly, it was the first time she had seen them both since the night she was shot, she thought she would feel an anger towards them, but she just felt pity. She pitied them for hating the Southside so much that they would go to such extreme lengths to torment them.

 

“I’m fine thanks.” Toni replied casually, noticing both boy’s awkwardness towards her. “I just came over here to clear the air.” She revealed.

 

Both Archie and Reggie’s expression turned to slight shock, they never would have thought that was the reason she was speaking to them. They assumed that the Serpents were out to get them after what happened.

 

“But before I be nice, you both have to know that what you did was so fucking stupid.” Toni said sternly with a serious look on her face. She wanted to clear the air but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tell the Bulldogs how stupid they were. “I mean, what the hell were you thinking? Kidnapping Sweet Pea, beating the shit out of him for no reason, bringing a gun and having the complete lack of brains to actually fire it…at me!” She lectured them with a look of disbelief on her face from recounting the incident.

 

Both boys looked at her with blank expressions as she continued. “I knew you were both stupid, but I didn’t realize _how_ fucking stupid…I mean Jesus.” She persisted. “You’re just lucky that I’ve got a new-found level of calmness about me and I’m not going to make your lives a living hell…because believe me, I could.” She said as she lowered her voice to sound slightly more intimidating.

 

Archie and Reggie listened to what she was saying carefully, knowing that what she said was true. If the Serpents giving them a pelting with some sports equipment was all the punishment they were going to get, they knew they got off easily.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry, Toni.” Archie said with a deep breath, turning to face her properly. “We never meant for it to go that far that night, we just wanted to scare Sweet Pea that’s all…right, Reg?” He said, giving Reggie a hopeful glance.

 

Reggie looked at Archie with a furrowed brow, then turned his attention to Toni and scrunched up his nose slightly. “Right.” He mumbled.

 

Toni shot him a confused glance, it was clear that he was not being sincere. She actually believed Archie was sorry, but Reggie wasn’t exactly being discrete about his feelings towards the situation, it was clear that he wasn’t that fazed by what had happened.

 

“Okaaay.” Toni said slowly, not convinced over Reggie’s response. “But yeah, now that I’ve had my rant I just want to put the whole incident behind us, I can’t be bothered for all the tension and shit-”

 

“Why the hell are a couple of halfwits talking to my precious angel?” Cheryl asked from behind them all, standing with two trays of food in her hands.

 

Toni laughed at the entrance her girlfriend made and looked up at her with a smirk. Cheryl didn’t want her to get involved with what Archie and Reggie had to say but there was no way she could be annoyed when she looked down and saw that cute look on Toni’s face.

 

“She’s the one that came over to us!” Reggie blurted out, answering Cheryl back. “Give her the shit for it, not us!” He protested.

 

“Reggie Mantle, I swear to God if I _ever_ hear your voice again it’ll be too soon.” Cheryl said coldly towards him, causing Toni to smirk to herself again, she loved Cheryl’s HBIC attitude. “Keep your caveman-like grunts of communication to yourself.” She finished sassily, earning her a glare from Reggie that didn’t affect her in the slightest.

 

“Like I said boys…” Toni started as she got up from the seat and took a tray out of Cheryl’s hands. “What’s done is done, I’m over it.” She finished, turning to Cheryl and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Thanks, Toni.” Archie said sincerely looking up at where both girls stood. “See you around.” He finished as Cheryl turned on her heels and walked away. Toni smiled and shrugged her shoulders at him and followed Cheryl to sit at a different table.

 

The two sat opposite each other on an empty table and placed their trays down. Cheryl sat and flicked her hair behind her back in a smooth motion and looked at Toni with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What’s that look for?” Toni asked playfully, knowing full well that it was because she had given Archie and Reggie the time of day.

 

Cheryl tried to contain her smirk but failed due to Toni pulling a funny face from opposite her. “I just hate those two so much right now…” Cheryl said honestly. “They almost took you away from me and I am in no position to forgive them yet…or ever for that matter.” She stated simply.

 

Toni looked at her softly and smiled. She loved that Cheryl was a little protective over her now, but at the same time it felt right for her to clear the air with Archie and Reggie. At least it was done now, she was in no rush to speak to them again.

 

“You’re kinda sexy when you’re angry and protective, you know that?” Toni whispered seductively in a raspy tone of voice that she knew Cheryl loved. She grazed her foot along Cheryl’s leg under the table, causing the red head to blush and laugh.

 

“There’s that smile.” Toni sung as Cheryl laughed broadly at her girlfriend’s goofiness. “Kills me every time.” She teased as she placed her hand on her own chest.

 

Cheryl laughed before shaking her head slightly. “No jokes about you getting killed please, TT.” She responded playfully. “I’ve had quite enough of that to last me a lifetime.” She finished as she rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m still sorry you had to go through all that.” Toni said as her tone of voiced turned lower and more concerned. She looked at Cheryl softly and gazed at the smile that was spread over her face.

 

“You never fail to amaze me with that perfect personality of yours.” Cheryl said adoringly, gazing at Toni with a loving smile.

 

“What do you mean?” Toni asked with a slight laugh. “I’m not denying I have a perfect personality but I would love for you to elaborate.” She teased, raising one of her eyebrows playfully.

 

Cheryl laughed genuinely and tilted her head back, running her hand through her hair to get it off her face. Could Toni be any more selfless?

 

“You’re literally apologizing to for getting shot, TT.” Cheryl said amongst her giggles. “Only you would apologize for that.” She finished with a playful shake of the head.

 

“I guess that makes me one of a kind.” Toni replied gently but smugly, shrugging her shoulders with a playful smirk on her face.

 

“That you are, TT…that you are.” Cheryl responded with a flirtatious grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about you guys but I kinda loved writing protective Cheryl in this chapter, even if it was only a bit lol!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, like I said last week I'm building for something so bare with me;)   
> As always, any comments/feedback are greatly appreciated, so feel free to send some my way! I love seeing your reactions and replying to them all:)


	25. The Truth Will Out (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl get back into their daily routine now they're back in school, and the Serpent accidentally stumbles upon something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of intimacy between them in this chapter and a little bit of swearing, so heads up for that if you're not into that kind of thing! I'm not the best at writing intimate things anyway to be honest lol, enjoy!

The next few days went smoothly enough for Cheryl and Toni, they were getting back into their school routine, much to Toni’s dismay over the early morning wake up calls. They were both back up to speed in all their classes and were settling back into normality.

 

One day after school, Cheryl and Toni headed back to the Southside on the motorcycle that Cheryl secretly loved. Toni parked the motorcycle outside her trailer and they both dismounted it with ease. Approaching the trailer, Toni fiddled with her set of keys. Having keys for her trailer, the Whyte Wyrm and some of the guy’s places was a pain in the ass because she always had a hard time picking the right one. She scanned over them, looking for the right one when Cheryl placed her hand over hers, obstructing her view of the keys.

 

“Uh uh uh!” Cheryl said confidently, dangling her own set of keys in front of Toni’s face.

 

Toni looked at her slightly confused for a second before her expression changed to a smug smirk. Cheryl took hold of the shiniest key on the chain and held it with the rest dangling below.

 

“Allow _me_ to do to the honors today, TT.” Cheryl teased, with a grin on her face. She took the spare key that Toni gave her and inserted it into the worn-out lock on the front door. Cheryl twisted the key and tapped on the door in the right placed above the handle, the key opened the lock with ease. Cheryl stood and smiled broadly before clapping her hands at herself.

 

She had watched Toni open that door so many times she knew exactly the right technique to do so. Toni stood on and watched with a smile at how excited Cheryl was that she opened the tricky door on the first try.

 

“You have the gift.” Toni said with a giggle as Cheryl took the key back out of the lock and opened the door smoothly.

 

“There aren’t many things I can’t do, babe.” Cheryl said smugly with a raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smile spread across her face.

 

“Don’t I know it.” Toni responded playfully, placing her hand on the small of Cheryl’s back as they walked through the trailer door together.

 

The two made their way into the trailer, Cheryl kicked off her shoes at the door and Toni threw her rucksack onto the small chair in the corner dramatically, causing the red head to laugh.

 

Hot Dog made a fuss of them both by jumping on them eagerly awaiting them to pet him. After he was satisfied with his attention, he went back into Toni’s room and curled up on the floor with a blanket to drift off back to sleep.

 

“What an exhaustingggg day.” Toni said with a long sigh as she jumped onto the couch and made herself comfortable with the remote control poised in her hand.

 

“Awww is my baby tired?” Cheryl said in a mocking baby voice as she made her way over to Toni and swiped the remote from her hand playfully.

 

Toni looked up at her red-haired girlfriend and pretended to be offended by her sarcasm with her mouth slightly agape. Her expression was met with a teasing smirk from Cheryl as she winked at her and sat down on the couch, gesturing for Toni to snuggle up to her.

 

Toni smiled and scooted across on the couch to sit closer to Cheryl and rest her head on her girlfriend’s chest lightly. Cheryl sat with one arm resting on the side of the couch and the other wrapped around Toni.

 

“Your baby _is_ a little tired…” Toni admitted as she breathed out and nuzzled her head comfortably. “But you’re the perfect pillow so I can’t complain.” She teased slightly.

 

Cheryl giggled softly and ran her hand through Toni’s golden brown and pink hair slowly, stroking her girlfriend’s head trying to help her relax. “Is that all I am to you?” Cheryl teased. “A pillow.”

 

Toni laughed and looked up at Cheryl with a smile on her face. “You know you’re much more than just a pillow to me.” She purred with a smirk, leaning close to Cheryl’s lips, with the warmth of her breath grazing the red-head’s skin.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully and planted a gentle kiss onto Toni’s lips. She closed her eyes and savored every millisecond of it, she had missed the touch of Toni’s skin and lips every day in the hospital after her accident, she never wanted to be without it again.

 

Both girls smiled into the kiss, remembering how much they loved the touch and affection of one another. Cheryl cupped Toni’s cheek with one hand and placed the other on the back of the Serpent’s neck, inching her as close to her as possible. Toni placed her hands onto Cheryl’s face, deepening the passionate kiss.

 

Cheryl shuffled in her seat slightly and hooked her leg so she was now straddling Toni on the couch. She looked down at the Serpent with a smug grin, proud of her swift maneuver.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Toni whispered as she gazed up at her girlfriend in awe of her exquisiteness. “I’ve missed telling you that.” She admitted in a slightly raspy voice as she ran her hand through Cheryl’s crimson hair that flowed down her back. She was completely besotted with her.

 

“And I’ve missed being told that 10 times a day.” Cheryl joked as she grinned and poked her tongue out at Toni playfully.

 

She fell silent for a moment and looked into the brown eyes that she had been longing to gaze into. “You’re perfect, Antoinette Topaz…simply perfect.” She said softly, meaning every word.

 

Cheryl had spent so long in that hospital room thinking of all the things she wanted to say to Toni. She had spent countless hours watching her lay still, counting every freckle on her face and longing to feel the warmth of her embrace again. Cheryl was lost for words whenever she looked at Toni and realized that she was the luckiest girl in the world to be her girlfriend. Calling Toni ‘perfect’ didn’t even come close to how much she meant to Cheryl, but she was in awe every time she gazed at her.

 

Toni blushed at Cheryl’s words before stretching her neck up slightly to place another kiss onto the red-head’s lips. Cheryl relaxed instantly and leant forward into the kiss, placing her hands upon Toni’s cheeks. The two fell into a perfect rhythm when they kissed, as if their lips were made for one another. The kiss wasn’t lustful, even though they had been craving each other’s touch, it was passionate, full of love and longing.

 

They pulled back from the kiss and just smiled at each other, both in love without the other knowing.

 

“I missed that too.” Toni said with a laugh as she looked up at Cheryl who still sat on her lap.

 

“You have _no_ idea…” Cheryl replied with a playful smirk, running her hand through Toni’s pink hair below her.

 

Toni looked up at her girlfriend and savored her touch, she closed her eyes and leant her head back slightly, breathing out heavily as she relaxed. Cheryl began to tangle her fingers in the hair that fell over the back of Toni’s neck with a smile, noticing how much she was enjoying it.

 

Cheryl leaned down and started to place delicate kisses to Toni’s neck, causing the Serpent to tilt her head slightly, giving the red head more room. Toni placed her hands onto Cheryl’s hips, eagerly pulling her closer to her. Cheryl smirked as she caught onto Toni’s enthusiasm and leaned back once more, noticing her girlfriend’s slight pout at the lack of contact, before pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

 

Toni grinned at the sight, she loved how Cheryl’s delicate and gentle touched disappeared completely as soon as her hair went up. Without warning, Cheryl launched herself down and connected Toni’s lips to her own. Toni gasped slightly, shocked at the speed and forcefulness but she couldn’t deny that it turned her on slightly.

 

Toni kissed Cheryl back as lust and desire consumed them both. She sneaked her hands underneath the jumper that Cheryl was wearing causing the red head to wriggle slightly and let out a laugh. The Serpent grazed her fingertips all over Cheryl’s skin, while fighting for dominance of their deepened kisses.

 

The kiss was passionate and lustful, with each girl noticing the change in the air, they had been waiting for this moment, to finally be alone and to receive the affection they had been craving.

 

Slightly out of breath, Cheryl’s hands found the hem of Toni’s t-shirt and tugged at it. Toni only grinned into the kiss as she raised her hands in the air for Cheryl to lift the t-shirt over her head, leaving her in a nude colored lace bra.

 

Cheryl looked down at her girlfriend and bit her lip, taking in the sight before her. She traced her hand over Toni’s shoulder lightly, grazing her fingers over where the bullet had entered. The two connected their gaze, silent for a moment, before Cheryl leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to thick amount of bandage on Toni’s shoulder.

 

She turned her attention back to Toni’s smooth skin, her eyes darting between every perfect detail on the Serpent’s body, her beauty spots, her toned stomach and her nipple piercing that she could see poking up from underneath the bra that concealed it.

 

“That fucking nipple piercing.” Cheryl said with a laugh, discretely poking fun at Toni.

 

Toni licked her bottom lip before rolling her eyes playfully, usually something that Cheryl does to her.

 

“You love it really.” She teased back with a devilish grin on her face.

 

“Oh…I know I do.” Cheryl whispered seductively into Toni’s ear as she leaned forward, momentarily capturing her attention before cupping her breast in her hand, resulting in a slight gasp from the Serpent.

 

Cheryl planted another kiss onto Toni’s lips as she continued to cup and squeeze her breast, toying with the metal bar that she could feel so prominently.

 

The red head repositioned herself slightly so her thigh sat at Toni’s core, painfully close to where Toni wanted it the most. The Serpent was struggling to keep her composure and patience, she grabbed Cheryl’s hips again and pulled her close, and bucked her hips slightly causing Cheryl’s thigh to press against her core.

 

Cheryl smirked into the kiss and bit down on Toni’s bottom lip before grinding her hips on top of her girlfriend, causing a blissful friction between Toni’s legs. The two worked up a rhythm, with Toni’s hands grabbing Cheryl’s hips, desperately bringing her closer to her until a small moan escaped her lips and Cheryl felt her stomach muscles contract beneath her.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Toni gasped as traced circles into Cheryl’s sides with her fingertips.

 

“Even _He_ can’t help you now, TT.” Cheryl purred into Toni’s ear, sticking her tongue out and wetting the bottom of the lobe.

 

Toni took a sharp intake of breath at the contact of Cheryl’s tongue on her skin and a swarm of goosebumps trailed over her body. She swiftly placed her hands onto Cheryl’s butt that was still on her lap and cupped it bringing her girlfriend close again, before standing to pick her up.

 

“Toni, be careful with your shoulder!” Cheryl squealed as she giggled at Toni’s sudden movement.

 

“My shoulder is the last thing on my mind right now, babe…trust me.” Toni breathed as she stood and turned around, before placing Cheryl onto the couch where she just sat, hovering above her.

 

Cheryl sat on the couch with an expectant grin on her face as Toni kneeled down on the floor with her head resting on her knee. Toni locked eyes with Cheryl as she gently grazed her fingertips over Cheryl’s smooth porcelain skin on her calves.

 

Toni’s hands made their way up to the hem of the skirt Cheryl was wearing, she glanced back up at Cheryl to get an indication of consent before ripping the skirt down her legs swiftly.

 

Cheryl sat as she watched Toni gradually pull down her knickers and toss them aside. Toni sat in front of Cheryl’s legs that were still together, she placed her hands on either knee and slowly spread them apart. She scooted closer to Cheryl’s core and started to place soft kisses to the inside of her thighs.

 

Cheryl leaned her head back as she sat on the couch, completely under the spell that Toni casted on her with her touch. She reached forward and placed her hand on Toni’s head, tangling her fingers in the brown and pink hair once more.

 

Toni inched closer to Cheryl’s center and gently flicked her tongue, causing a gasp to escape her girlfriend’s lips. Relishing in being in control of the situation, Toni lowered her mouth and glided her tongue all the way up.

 

Cheryl squirmed causing Toni to place her hand on her stomach, trying to keep her still as she quickened the pace between her legs. Cheryl bit her lip at the unbelievable sensation that Toni was giving her until she reached her climax and panted for breath.

 

With a smug grin on her face, Toni reached to the end of the couch where Cheryl had thrown her t-shirt and put it back on. She grabbed a pair of pajama shorts that were laying on the chair opposite them and gave them to Cheryl to wear.

 

Cheryl repositioned herself on the couch to lay down facing the TV, opening her arms for Toni to come and join her. The Serpent joined her girlfriend on the couch and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, the two lay together like perfect puzzle pieces, fitting together flawlessly.

 

Cheryl turned the TV on and selected Brooklyn Nine-Nine from their DVR, Toni yawned softly as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, listening to the show in the background as she fell asleep, completely happy and content.

 

\-----  

 

Toni woke up an hour or so later to the gentle sounds of Cheryl’s laughter as she sat and continued to watch the TV. Toni nuzzled her head slightly as a yawn escaped her lips and she felt Cheryl’s hand stroke her cheek softly.

 

“Hello again sleepyhead.” Cheryl whispered quietly, watching as Toni smiled and scrunched her nose slightly.

 

“That was the best nap.” Toni confessed as she ran her hand through her hair, removing some strands from her face that had moved out of place from her sleepy movements.

 

“You’re so cute when you wake up.” Cheryl teased as Toni lifted herself up and stood in front of Cheryl who was still sat on the couch. “The way you scrunch your nose? Adorable.” Cheryl said playfully, met by a smirk and a slight shake of the head from Toni.

 

Adorable was one of Cheryl’s favorite words to call Toni. With her perfectly smooth skin, flannel mesh aesthetic, mesmerizing brown eyes, cute little dimples and a laugh that could melt anyone, how could she be anything less than adorable?

 

As Toni made her way over to the fridge for a glass of orange juice, Hot Dog ran over to her in the hopes she was going to the cupboard where his treats are kept.

 

“Ohhh, how can I say no to that handsome face?” Toni asked Hot Dog in a higher pitched voice than her usual one. She reached into the top cupboard and grabbed a treat for him.

 

She kneeled down next to him, enticing him with the treat, but he knew he had to stay still, she and the Serpents had trained him to do so. Hot Dog kept his eyes on the treat as Toni moved it in all directions in front of his face, Cheryl watched on with a grin at the sight of the pair of them. Toni gave in and fed Hot Dog the treat while stroking his head affectionately, causing him to jump up on her for more attention.

 

“Awww my boy.” She sung at him with a wide smile spread across her face. “Wanna go for a walk?” She asked him. As soon as the question left her lips, Hot Dog got even more hyper, he ran over to the hook by the front door of the trailer where his lead dangled.

 

“Look how excited he’s getting!” Cheryl said as she laughed at Hot Dog wagging his tail and staring up at Toni expectantly.

 

“I may as well take him out for a bit, a couple laps of the trailer park should do the trick.” She said as she made her way over to the hook and pulled the lead off it, before clipping it onto Hot Dog’s collar. “You fancy coming with us?” She asked Cheryl, still perched comfortably on the couch.

 

Just as Cheryl was about to reply, she felt her phone vibrate as it lay on her thigh. She glanced down at it quickly and noticed it was a text message from Kevin.

 

**_To: Cheryl B_ **

**_Hiiiii! Hope my favorite couple are doing well and getting back into the swing of things *wink wink* I’ve almost finished that video you wanted :)_ **

 

Cheryl smiled discretely to herself at the text as she placed her thumb on the home button on her phone to unlock it and reply.

 

“Umm, you go ahead…” She started, looking back at Toni who stood by the front door with Hot Dog. “I’ve got some chemistry homework do to anyway.” She explained.

 

“Okay, babe!” Toni replied casually. “Get your chemistry homework done and maybe I’ll teach you a thing or two about it later.” She finished with a cheeky wink and a flirtatious smile on her face as she walked out the door with Hot Dog in tow.

 

“Hurry back!” Cheryl called after her playfully before Toni shot her a quick smile before closing the trailer door behind her.

 

Cheryl turned her attention back to her phone and quickly typed out a response to Kevin with an undeniable smile on her face.

 

**_To: Kev_ **

**_I swear Kev you must think we’re at it 24/7 lol! Eeeeek I’m so excited for the video, thank you so much again for doing this!x_ **

 

Unknown to Toni and the rest of the gang, Cheryl had used the voice memos app on her phone to record each person that had said something to Toni in the hopes of waking her up in the hospital. She thought that it would be kind of nice for Toni to listen to, just to know how much everyone adored her.

 

**_To: Cheryl B_ **

**_It’s totally fine! I’ll email it over to you later, it’s too big a file to send on my phone lol x_ **

****

**_To: Kev_ **

**_Can’t wait x_ **

 

Cheryl locked her phone and placed it on charge before making her way over to the table and unloading the contents of her backpack onto it. She had caught up with all the homework she missed when Toni was in the hospital so she wasn’t too stressed about school work. She had also done a lot of Toni’s as well, being the thoughtful and generous girlfriend that she was of course.

 

Cheryl sat down and opened her chemistry textbooks and started writing and scribbling down some notes. Being sat at that table doing schoolwork reminded her of the first time she was ever in the trailer, the day that Toni had found her in the rain and brought her here to do their English project.

 

The red-head smiled to herself as she remembered the night and how Toni had made her feel completely at ease in her home. She thought about all the things that had changed in her life since then. She was open about her sexuality, she had stood up to her mother, she was even closer with the Vixens, found friends in the Serpents and had the world’s most perfect girlfriend by her side every single day.

 

Cheryl spent the next hour or so perched over her school books, taking in all the information required to hand in a piece of homework that was up to her impeccable standards. She was awoken from her chemistry trance by Toni opening the front door of the trailer and entering with Hot Dog.

 

“Honey, I’m homeeee!” Toni sung cheekily as she walked over to Cheryl and placed a gently kiss onto the top of her head. The Serpent couldn’t help but linger there for a few seconds, taking in her girlfriend’s maple scent that she could never get tired of.

 

“You were gone a while.” Cheryl responded as she glanced at the clock on the wall of the trailer, realizing that she had lost track of time herself among her homework.

 

“I saw Sweet Pea and Fangs on the second lap of the trailer park so we had a little chat and played fetch with Hot Dog for a bit.” Toni explained as she unhooked Hot Dog from his lead and watched as he jumped up on the chair Cheryl was sitting on for some attention.

 

“Aww I missed you too my handsome boy.” Cheryl said to him playfully as she petted the top of his head.

 

“I swear he likes you more than me.” Toni said with a giggle as she watched Cheryl and Hot Dog interact.

 

“Who can blame him?” Cheryl teased in response, as she stood up and shrugged her shoulders before placing a playful kiss onto the tip of Toni’s nose, causing the Serpent to laugh.

 

“I certainly can’t compete with the most beautiful girl on the planet.” Toni responded, placing her hands onto Cheryl’s hips, keeping her close.

 

“It must be very tiring, living in my shadow.” Cheryl teased as she whispered in Toni’s ear. “But I’m pretty sure he likes me because I give him treats like every hour, I just can’t say no to those eyes!” She admitted as she laughed.

 

Toni’s eyes widened and laughed at her girlfriend’s revelation, bringing her hands up to her chest. “So that’s what’s happened?” She asked pretending to be shocked. “You’ve been buying my dog’s love from me all this time?” She finished, trying to hold back her smirk but failing.

 

“Well when you put it like that…” Cheryl sung with a devilish grin on her face as she tilted her head.

 

With that, Toni let out a hearty laugh and placed her hands back on Cheryl’s hips, quickly edging their way up to tickle her ribs causing the red head to squeal and try to break free.

 

“Toni- hahaha- I can’t-” Cheryl managed to blurt out amongst her fits of giggles caused by Toni’s menacing hands tickling every inch of her body.

 

“I didn’t realize you were so ticklish, Blossom!” Toni gasped through her devilish giggles, keeping Cheryl close to continue ticking her.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh and wriggle as Toni’s hands roamed her body playfully. With Toni momentarily turning her attention to Hot Dog who had jumped up onto her leg in the hopes of getting in on the fun, Cheryl managed to wriggle free and escape her teasing clutches with a broad smile on her face.

 

“Ah ha!” Cheryl gasped, slightly breathlessly after her escape. “Those hands of yours are lethal, Topaz.” The red head said flirtatiously, watching as Toni stood and gazed at her with an adoring smile.

 

“Don’t you know it!” Toni said cheekily. The Serpent inched closer to her girlfriend and kissed her lips, grazing her fingertips over her side, causing a wave of goosebumps to appear on Cheryl’s skin.

 

Cheryl kissed back, relaxing instantly to the feeling of Toni’s touch. As she pulled back she smiled at Toni simply, taking in the beauty in front of her.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Cheryl announced as she edged away from Toni slowly.

 

The Serpent took a step forward to Cheryl who had her back to her walking away. She wrapped her hands around Cheryl’s waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

 

“Why don’t I come and join you?” Toni suggested as she whispered in Cheryl’s ear as they walked in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Cheryl stopped and placed her hands on top of Toni’s that lay on her stomach, she spun her girlfriend around and raised her eyebrow smugly. “As fun as that sounds…” Cheryl started, looking at the smirk on Toni’s face in front of her. “You can go pick a film for us to watch, and we’ll get to _that_ later. You’re in the mood for it today, aren’t you?” She finished placing a finger onto Toni’s chest and grazing it downwards to her stomach slowly and sexily.

 

The Serpent bit her lip as she smirked, looking down at Cheryl’s finger placed on her torso. “I’m on it.” She replied simply, quickly pecking Cheryl’s lips and giving her a cheeky wink.

 

Cheryl laughed as she watched Toni turn and jump dramatically onto the couch, before grabbing Cheryl’s laptop to open up Netflix. The red head turned on her heels and entered the bathroom, turning on the hot water and getting in.

 

\-----

 

Toni sat on the couch, with Cheryl’s laptop positioned on her lap. Cheryl had a MacBook that Toni was ridiculously bad at using. She never had any fancy stuff like that on the Southside. So, her only experiences with laptops were with the old shitty ones they had at Southside High and the average ones at Riverdale High that she rarely used.

 

She scrolled through every genre of film imaginable, adding random ones that looked good to a list that Cheryl could help her choose from. She sat casually, with Hot Dog by her side, and couldn’t help but smile when she heard the faint sounds of Cheryl singing in the shower.

 

Toni stopped what she was doing to focus her attention on Cheryl, a wide smile spread across her face. Everything that Cheryl did, made her love her a little bit more. Unknown to her, she had the same impact on Cheryl.

 

After around 10 minutes, Toni noticed the water from the shower had turned off and she could hear Cheryl walking around the bedroom, getting herself sorted. The sound of the hairdryer soon followed, causing Toni to turn her attention back to Netflix on the laptop.

 

As she was scrolling through the countless films, an email notification appeared in the top right-hand corner of the screen. The notification displayed that Cheryl had an email from Kevin and she noticed the subject was “ _Toni’s recordings_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am convinced that a scene with Cheryl and Toni in the tent was filmed due to Vanessa saying that they were getting "hot and heavy" in an interview for episode 5, looks like it got cut again fml...what are your thoughts on that??
> 
> Anywaayyyy, hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! I only added in the intimate scene last night so sorry if it's rushed or not any good! As always, please feel free to leave any comments below with any feedback, or if you just want to rant about Choni screen time lmao!


	26. The Truth Will Out (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Toni heard a snippet of how Cheryl feels on the tape, she knows what she has to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loved writing this chapter sfm, hope you like it!!

Toni sat, slightly confused, at what the email could contain. The notification was still on the screen, so she hovered her mouse over it and tried to close it down. Toni dragged her middle finger over the touchpad on the front of Cheryl’s MacBook and clicked on the corner of the notification, in the hopes it would go away.

 

The notification expanded as Toni clicked on it and displayed the whole email on the screen. Toni’s eyes widened slightly at the situation she had found herself in, she didn’t want to read Cheryl’s personal things but she didn’t have a clue how to use this fancy laptop.

 

She dragged her mouse all over the screen, clicking things trying to get the different windows to disappear and to go back to her familiar Netflix territory.

 

Amongst her confusion and panic at invading Cheryl’s personal privacy, Toni clicked on an attachment in the email and caused it to open a new audio player window.

 

“Fuck sake.” Toni muttered under her breath, as her eyes darted all over the screen to try and stop what was happening.

 

Toni scanned the screen for a few moments, looking at what icon and buttons she had to press to get rid of the new window that had appeared. In a fluster, she held her hands up and scrunched her nose, not knowing how to close the damn window.

 

Toni sat still for a moment, hearing a faint sound coming from the laptop. She tilted her head slightly and listened to the familiar voice that she could hear. She realized that it was Sweet Pea’s voice talking so she scanned the keyboard to find the button to turn the volume up. Toni pressed the button hastily to increase the volume and listened intently.

 

**_**_ **

**_ You mean a lot to me, Toni. You’re a sister, a best friend and a freakin’ councilor all rolled into one. Oh…and you’re also my arm rest because you’re so damn tiny. _ **

**__ **

**_ So, what I’m clearly trying to say is…I love ya, Tiny.” He whispered as he wiped the tear from his eye. “So, do me a favour and wake up so I can say it to you properly. _ **

_**_

She listened, in complete awe, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. She gradually put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized that these were messages from when she was in the hospital.

 

“Oh my God.” Toni whispered to herself, slightly emotional at what Sweet Pea had said. They weren’t the type of people who regularly exchanged how much they love and appreciate each other, so it hit her hard and made her think.

 

Toni paused the video file and ran her hand through her hair in a small fluster. She sniffled her nose slightly, making sure to fight back the tears, she didn’t want Cheryl to see her crying over something that she wasn’t supposed to have heard yet. That’s when it hit her. Cheryl.

 

_Is Cheryl on this tape? What would she say? How the hell do you fast forward on this thing?_

 

Toni quickly fast forwarded the voice recording until she heard her favorite voice in the whole world. Cheryl’s. She felt a wave of emotion run through her veins not knowing what Cheryl was going to say. She sat quietly for a moment, in preparation of what was possibly to come, if Sweet Pea’s message made her emotional, what the hell was Cheryl’s going to do?

 

**

**_ You’ve got a lot of things to look forward to when you wake up, babe. You’ve got so many gifts, I don’t think there’s gonna be room in the trailer for them all. _ **

**__ **

**_ I haven’t really known how to say a lot of things to you since you’ve been in here. Everyone has said super nice things and now I know that I’ve just got to let my heart speak and not be afraid anymore. _ **

**__ **

**_ I’ve grown so used to pushing people away, I don’t really know how to pull them closer. _ **

_**_

Toni heard Cheryl’s words and her chest filled with warmth, she couldn’t believe that she had done this for her. She had actually taken the time to record each person saying things to her, just so she could hear it back. Her heart melted at the thoughtfulness that Cheryl showed in doing this.  

 

Toni paused the video to collect her thoughts, she looked at the screen and realized that there was still a couple of minutes left of the video, meaning that Cheryl was probably going to talk for a while.

 

The Serpent stared at the screen, perplexed by the situation she found herself in. She wiped a small tear away from the corner of her eye, unable to control her emotions. She knew how she felt about Cheryl, she’d known for a while, even before she was shot.

 

She closed down the video and turned off the laptop, she didn’t need to hear the rest of Cheryl’s message. The fact that Cheryl had been thoughtful enough to put something like this together, with Kevin’s help, was enough to awaken Toni’s emotions inside of her. Just as she pulled the laptop screen down on her lap, she noticed that Cheryl had just turned the hair dryer off from the bedroom.

 

Toni took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She stood up and slipped a pair of sneakers on hastily, unable to contain her excitement.

 

A few moments later, Cheryl emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of black pajama shorts, a pair of white fluffy slippers and Toni’s oversized yellow hoodie. She entered the room and her eyes fell upon Toni, who was stood next to the doorway with a smug grin on her face.

 

“Babe, why are you stood-” Before Cheryl could even finish her question, Toni grabbed onto her hand and lead her out the trailer. She closed the door behind them and locked it quickly before mounting her motorcycle and looking at Cheryl who had a confused expression plastered on her face.

 

“Don’t just stand there, babe!” Toni said with a smirk. “Jump on!”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and made her way over to the motorcycle and mounted it effortlessly, due to a lot of practice. She pressed her body against Toni’s like usual with her arms wrapped around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

 

“Where are we even going?” Cheryl asked, still confused.

 

“Just trust me.” Toni said smoothly before kicking back the small bike stand and roaring the engine to life.

 

“Toni I’m literally wearing the shortest pair of shorts and it’s freezing!” Cheryl slightly protested.

 

“I promise it’ll be worth it, beaut.” Toni reassured her, driving off towards the Northside.

 

\-----

 

Cheryl hung on to Toni as she steered the bike effortlessly through the traffic that was on the roads. The red-head was used to Toni’s quick yet careful style of driving now, having grown quite accustomed to her motorcycle.

 

Cheryl eased into the journey, unable to contain her pleasure at the wind in her hair, causing a wave of crimson to flow behind her effortlessly. She was still confused at where they were actually going, but she knew Toni wouldn’t give her a straight answer, even if she asked.

 

After a short time of driving, Toni brought the bike to a halt on a street corner. She turned off the engine so the gentle hum died and she kicked down the stand so the bike could balance. As Cheryl looked around at where they were, Toni discretely took her phone of her pocket, pressed the record button then shoved it back in, making sure to leave it out a little so the sound could be picked up.    

 

She dismounted the bike and held her hand out for Cheryl to follow suit, like always. Toni couldn’t help but smile as she watched Cheryl dismount the bike with a slight furrowed brow, still unaware of why they had ventured out of the trailer in the first place.

 

“You really shouldn’t be driving that thing yet because of your shoulder.” Cheryl said with a raised eyebrow, placing her hand on Toni’s shoulder gently.

 

Toni placed her hand on top of Cheryl’s on her shoulder, enlacing the two together like they had done a thousand times before.

 

“My shoulder is fine, beaut. See, watch this!” Toni responded casually, as she did a quick shoulder shimmy to prove it, causing Cheryl to laugh and roll her eyes.

 

Those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. That heavenly wave of crimson hair. And that smile. God, that smile. Toni stood and watched as her girlfriend laughed at her goofiness, happy to be the cause of such a beautiful sight.

 

“Toni, why on Earth are we stood out here in the cold?” Cheryl asked running her hand through her freshly washed hair. “It’s freeeezing.” She whined, but Toni couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was.

 

“Do you know where we are?” Toni asked, taking a step towards Cheryl. “Do you know what this place is?”

 

“Of course, I do. I’ve lived in the Northside all my life, babe.” Cheryl replied simply.

 

“This...” Toni started softly as she raised her hands, gesturing to their surroundings. “Is Thorn Avenue. And if I remember rightly this is-”

 

“Where you found me walking home in that rain storm.” Cheryl interrupted as she looked around at their whereabouts, remembering the occurrence as if it was yesterday.

 

Toni’s heart skipped a beat at the fact that Cheryl remembered that this is where she had picked her up. She had every faith that the red-head would remember that this was where it all began between the two of them. Granted they had interactions before this, but this particular moment sparked an interest in both girl’s hearts about the other.

 

“This is where you were soaked.” Toni teased, as she squeezed Cheryl’s hand that was entwined with her own.

 

Cheryl let out a sincere laugh, remembering the unflattering state she was in that particular day. The day that she tried to push Toni further away, but ended up drawing her in closer.

 

“I looked like a drowned rat.” Cheryl joked at her own expense.

 

“You still looked beautiful.” Toni reassured her sweetly. “With that bright red coat that you wore…and how your hair curled a little bit because it was wet.” Toni said tucking a piece of red hair behind Cheryl’s hair.

 

Cheryl gazed at Toni and smiled softly, she loved that the Serpent remembered the little details about everything, it made her even more cute and adorable, if that was even possible.

 

“You remember those little details?” Cheryl asked, slightly surprised but not at all at the same time. She had learnt how sentimental and soppy Toni could be sometimes, so it made sense she recalled stuff like that.

 

“Of course.” Toni replied smugly. “I remember every beautiful thing I see…like the way you wake up in the mornings with messy hair, the sight of you laughing at something, the way you roll your eyes at me when I tease you and you can’t help but smile.” Toni reeled off smoothly, causing Cheryl to blush and smile.

 

“I’m really glad that you stopped and offered me a ride that day.” Cheryl admitted softly, getting lost in the abundance of possibilities she saw when looking into Toni’s brown eyes.

 

“I’m really glad that you let me.” Toni responded sincerely. “It’s crazy to think about how things have changed since then, how things between _us_ have changed.” She finished, pulling Cheryl in a little closer so their faces were only inches apart.

 

Toni looked up slightly at Cheryl and felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and love. She couldn’t hide her true feelings for any longer, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

 

“The truth is…” Toni said quietly. “There _is_ a reason that I brought you here. It just made sense to bring you back to where this all started…us.”

 

“What is it, babe?” Cheryl asked with a gentle smile, unknowingly putting Toni at complete ease. The red head stood, biting the inside of her cheek, slightly nervous at what Toni was about to say.

 

“I’ve been trying to find a way of saying this for a long, long time.” Toni revealed as she took a deep breath. “I’ve been too scared because I was afraid of freaking you out, but now I know that life is too short to regret the things you didn’t say or do.” Toni continued as Cheryl listened intently.

 

Toni stood with a sense of nervousness and excitement in her stomach, she couldn’t wait to tell Cheryl how she felt but there was still a tiny part of her that was nervous. Toni could feel the anticipation rising inside of her, but when she looked over at Cheryl, all that melted away.

 

“Babe-” Cheryl started.

 

“ _I love you_ , Cheryl Blossom.” Toni blurted out with a huge smile on her face. She had built up this fear within herself to reveal her true feelings, but seeing Cheryl stood next to her, and hearing a snippet of what she said on the tape, Toni _had_ to say it. Delight consumed her, she felt a weight coming off her chest at saying those three little words.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened at Toni’s revelation, it felt like time stood still for a moment. She cast her mind over the months that she and Toni had spent together, and how it was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life. Cheryl had _never_ heard the words ‘I love you’ be uttered to her before. She thought of Jason, and how he was the only person that she had loved in her life, but this love, with Toni, was different. It made her heart radiate happiness and she wanted the world to know.

 

It seemed like forever to Toni, who was standing next to Cheryl, to notice any sort of response from the red head. Just as Cheryl was about to say something, the Serpent spoke once more.

 

“You haven’t got to say it back, I’m not saying it to hear it back, I’m saying it because I want to…” Toni started, to reassure Cheryl of her intentions. “No pressure.” She finished, causing Cheryl to smirk slightly at the memory of the Serpent saying the exact same thing to her that day in the rain storm and her writing it on the napkin, she left her at Pop’s from what felt like a lifetime ago.

 

“Kevin emailed you a file, and I swear I didn’t mean to listen to it! You know how awful I am at working your fancy laptop!” She revealed quickly, as she noticed Cheryl look slightly shocked and a little embarrassed at the same time. “I listened to what Sweet Pea said and I listened to some of your voice…but I just couldn’t listen all the way through.” Toni admitted, gently stroking Cheryl’s knuckles with her thumb, hands still enlaced together.

 

“I couldn’t listen to it all the way through because whatever you say or feel, I didn’t want my first time hearing it, to be through listening without you knowing.” Toni continued, looking at Cheryl’s expression which had eased into a gentle smile.

 

“Baby, what I said on that video-” Cheryl started again.

 

“Regardless of what you said, I _need_ to say all these things to you, Cher. I need to tell you all these things or I’m quite sure my heart is going to explode.” Toni rambled on with an increasing smile.

 

Cheryl stood next to her with a grin, she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness and elation at the sound of Toni’s words. Initially, she wanted to tell the Serpent to stop talking, so she could get a word in, but there was something about watching Toni ramble on nervously that really made Cheryl laugh internally. She loved how soppy Toni was being and she was in no rush to tell her to stop now.

 

“I love you, Cheryl.” Toni said again simply, caressing Cheryl’s cheek with the palm of her other hand softly. “I love how selfless you’ve made me, I will literally do anything and everything if it means seeing you happy.”

 

“You’ve shown me what true strength and bravery is…you’ve stood up to your mother in the most amazing way and I couldn’t be prouder of you.” The Serpent said in the softest tone imaginable, as she gazed at Cheryl’s angelic features, down to every last freckle. “Strength and bravery isn’t going to fight some random Ghoulie over the most pointless of reasons…it’s being able to love someone, and totally giving yourself to someone. Making you so vulnerable and afraid, yet so excited and giddy at the same time. You make me excited every day, I never know what to expect but you completely exceed my expectations without even realizing.”

 

Cheryl could feel her heart beating inside her chest, she had waited her entire life to meet someone like Toni. Someone who accepted her for who she was, and helped her to become to best possible version of herself. Someone that knew how to make her happy, and could make her laugh all day without even trying. But most of all, someone that made her feel loved. Truly loved. Toni did that to her every day, whether it be the way she threads her fingers with her own in the school hallway, or tries to make her little snacks to eat at lunch. Cheryl gazed at her beautiful girlfriend beside her, listening to her say the most incredible things, engulfed by love.

 

“I _love_ your laugh.” Toni continued as she chuckled slightly, replaying the sound in her mind through perfectly mesmerizing it. Who could blame her? “It’s the kind of laugh that makes everyone else want to laugh too, its music to my ears and I would honestly listen to it all day if I could.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t stop blushing as she hung onto every last word that was coming out of Toni’s mouth. She had read a lot of books with romance in them, but nothing compared to this. The real thing.

 

“I love how sweet you like your tea…even though you’re sweet enough.” Toni joked slightly, poking fun at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes with a smirk.

 

“You make me smile, Cheryl…Every time I look at you I want to smile.” Toni proclaimed, admiring the smile on Cheryl’s face as she was speaking. “Even when I saw you for the first time in the hallway, all those months ago, I couldn’t help but be in awe of you.” The Serpent said as she tucked a piece of Cheryl’s crimson hair behind her ear and mesmerized every detail of her face. Every freckle, every beauty spot, the way she had dimples when she smiled. Everything. “It was as if you stopped time that day, when I first laid eyes on you, I didn’t ever want to look away.”

 

“I love each and every freckle on your face.” Toni whispered gently, resulting in Cheryl’s cheeks turning a slight shade of red from blushing. “I love how I learn something new about you every day…Like today I learnt that you bite the inside of your cheek when you’re nervous.” She finished with a cheeky wink and a devilish smile on her face, teasing Cheryl.

 

Cheryl laughed at Toni’s teasing and playfulness, and took a step back to gaze at her girlfriend beside her. Hand’s still enlaced together, the two stood in a complete trance, captivated by each other.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Cheryl said softly to Toni, as the butterflies enthralled her stomach. “Truly.”

 

“ _You’re_ so beautiful, angel…inside and out.” Toni responded sweetly, watching as Cheryl’s hair blew slightly in the wind. “I love every hair on your head and how I lose my hands in it.” Toni said softly pulling Cheryl towards her once more, their faces separated by no more than an inch.

 

“And I love how I have to stand on my tip toes to kiss you.” Toni finished delicately, placing the softest kiss onto Cheryl’s lips. The kiss was deep and meaningful, and it sent a wave of warmth through Toni’s body, she felt so relieved that she had finally got her feelings off her chest.

 

The two pulled back and stared at each other once more, giddy with happiness as their smiles were unmissable. Cheryl stood and for the first time in her life, she felt and knew that she was truly and utterly loved by someone. It had taken years for her to find the kind of love that she thought only existed in the books she used to read as a kid to escape the cruel reality of her family. Toni was worth the wait.

 

She had been scared for so long to actually let someone into her life, and feel comfortable enough with them to completely let her guard down. Toni had been the person to change that. Cheryl wasn’t afraid anymore, not with Toni by her side.

 

“I love you too, Toni.” Cheryl replied as she watched Toni’s face light up from her words.

 

Toni couldn’t help the beaming smile that was plastered on her face. She immersed Cheryl into a tight embrace, picked her up and started to spin her around, causing laughter to ring from Cheryl’s lungs.

 

“Toni be careful with your shoulder!” Cheryl gasped as she was being spun.

 

Toni placed Cheryl back on the ground carefully and couldn’t help but smile as Cheryl tapped her on the arm lightly.

 

“You’re not just saying it because of what I said?” Toni asked to know if Cheryl was sure, ensuring that she wasn’t pressuring her into anything too soon. “Are you sure?”

 

Cheryl let out a small breath as she smiled at her completely selfless girlfriend. Only Toni would ask someone if they were sure they loved her, and that’s what made Cheryl love her even more, her constant tentativeness and consideration for other people’s feelings instead of her own.

 

Cheryl cupped Toni’s cheek into her hand and stroked her smooth skin with her thumb lightly. She gazed into Toni’s deep brown eyes, in which she saw everything she could have ever dreamt of.

 

“I’m sure, baby…I’ve known for a while and I too, was afraid to say it.” Cheryl admitted softly, not taking her eyes from Toni’s. “But I am indeed in love with you, Antoinette Topaz…truly and utterly in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY’RE IN LOVE GUYS!! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT LOL
> 
> I know that it kinda seems like it could be the end of the story here with them declaring their love for each other BUT I do have a few chapters in the works to extend it a bit! There's still some holes in the plot that I'll fill in and obvs some more dramaaa;) 
> 
> My classes in uni are in full force so it may take a little longer to write them, but if you guys want them I shall keep them coming! You may just have to bear with me a bit lol! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you’d like me to carry on the story a bit more or if you have any general feedback, I LOVE hearing from you :)


	27. The Truth Will Out (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saying those 3 little words and being on top of the world, Cheryl and Toni see Archie...

Toni’s heart felt full, she had just told her girlfriend she loved her and she was elated to hear it back. She had never felt this happy in her life, she looked at Cheryl and saw an abundance of opportunities. The possibility of going travelling together, going to concerts together, going to college, getting a house and starting a life together. It all flashed before Toni’s eyes and she knew that this was where she was meant to be, with who she was meant to be with.

 

Toni couldn’t help but burst into laughter, she had the biggest smile on her face that Cheryl had ever seen and tilted her head back to let out a huge sigh of relief. She took a deep breath with a smirk on her face, signaling to Cheryl that she was up to something.

 

“I LOVE CHERYL BLOSSOM…AND SHE LOVES ME!” Toni bellowed in the middle of the street causing Cheryl to blush and erupt into a fit of laughter. She pushed Toni lightly, looking at the goofy and smug grin plastered on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Toni, shh!” Cheryl gasped amongst her giggles, she loved how Toni didn’t take herself too seriously, completely unafraid to be who she was and to show the world.

 

Some people passing by looked over at the couple standing on the side of the street, some with confused glances others with smiles on their faces admiring the outgoing teenagers.

 

“The world needs to know, Blossom!” Toni replied as she wrapped Cheryl into a tight embrace. “I’m sure the world would love for you to say it too…” She whispered into the red head’s ear, trying to persuade her to do the same.

 

Cheryl looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not having much experience in proclaiming her love for someone. Toni looked back at her and pouted sweetly, knowing full well that Cheryl wouldn’t be able to resist her puppy dog eyes.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath and exclaimed “I’M IN LOVE WITH TONI TOPAZ…AND SHE LOVES ME TOO!” She laughed as she came to the end of the sentence, unable to believe what she had just done. If her mother could hear her now, she could only begin to imagine the look on her face. But being with Toni, made that reservation in the back of her mind melt away.

 

“Oh my God, Cheryl…you can’t scream like that in a street! Who raised you?” Toni joked playfully, trying to act stern and sarcastic.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and gasped dramatically at Toni’s teasing while knocking her on the arm playfully.

 

“You know I hate drawing attention to myself, TT.” Cheryl responded sarcastically causing Toni to giggle, knowing full well that her girlfriend loved being the center of attention.

 

Toni regained her composure and wrapped Cheryl into a tight hug.

 

“You know what would make this moment even more perfect?” She asked softly as they stood wrapped in each other’s scents.

 

“What’s that?” Cheryl replied, looking down slightly at her girlfriend.

 

“One strawberry and one chocolate milkshake at Pop’s…and maybe some fries.” Toni revealed with a grin.

 

“Trust you to think of food!” Cheryl teased as they released from the hold. “I hardly look presentable enough to go there though.” Cheryl said as she looked down at her white fluffy slippers on her feet.

 

Toni laughed and enlaced her hand with Cheryl’s, leading her back over to the motorcycle. “You’ll still be the most beautiful person in the room, babe.” She said smoothly as they both mounted Toni’s motorcycle and sped off in the direction of Pop’s. 

 

\-----

 

The two rode Toni’s motorcycle and parked up outside the familiar red neon lights that was Pop’s diner. They made their way up the couple of steps before the door and the bell chimed as they walked in.

 

Both girls surveyed the diner to look for a place to sit when their gaze fell upon none other than Archie Andrews who sat in a booth on his own with his head in his hands. The booth he was sitting in was the closest to the door, and he lifted his head up from his milkshake to lock eyes with Cheryl who was giving him a deathly stare.

 

“Cheryl…Toni!” Archie said as he stood up, hitting his knee against the table as he did so causing him to wince slightly. “You can sit here with me if you want?” He offered. 

 

Cheryl let out a slight laugh at Archie’s expense and shook her head. “Archie don’t bother, we don’t want to hear any more of what you have to say.” She said coldly, turning on her heels.

 

“Please, girls.” Archie pleaded, clearly looking distressed. His hair was messy and not in his usual rustic yet presentable way. He had bags under his eyes and a stubble on his chin, showing that he’d let himself go the past few days.

 

“Babe, let’s just hear him out.” Toni whispered so only Cheryl could hear. “He looks in a pretty bad way.” She finished, glancing at the run down red head in front of her.

 

Toni looked at Toni with a raised eyebrow, she could never say no to that face. “Fine.” She said with a sigh, giving into Toni’s kind hearted nature as they both sat down opposite Archie.

 

Archie shuffled in his seat nervously, clearly run down and slightly intimidated by Cheryl’s coldness towards him. He rubbed his knee gently from where he hit it on the table moments ago before running his hand through his red hair while taking a deep breath.

 

“How are you?” He asked Toni, not knowing what else to say to the Serpent that he almost had a hand in killing. “How was your first day at school?” He followed up, trying to make conversation.

 

“I’m fine-”

 

“Well she’s still alive.” Cheryl chirped in sarcastically. “No thanks to you and that air head Mantle.” She finished crossing her arms on her chest.

 

Toni glanced at Cheryl and gave her a small smile, that Cheryl knew instantly was a sign for her to stop being so cold, and play nice. Toni was always so compassionate, even to someone who had no right to receive it, which confused Cheryl sometimes but it was one of the things she loved about her girlfriend at the same time.

 

“School was the same as always to be honest.” Toni replied softly, placing her hand on Cheryl’s leg under the table to calm her down a bit. “I’m fine now, but I don’t think the same can be said for you…is everything alright?”

 

“You look like you’ve gone 12 rounds with Mike Tyson and then fell into a dumpster.” Cheryl said trying to make a joke. “What? That’s my way of playing nice.” She defended herself as Toni gave her leg a gentle squeeze.

 

Archie looked up at them both and sighed. “Yeah…I just haven’t been sleeping well lately.” He replied, leaning his head against his hand.

 

“Are you sure that’s it?” Toni asked him sincerely. “No offense Archie but Cheryl’s right…you’re not looking so good.” She finished with a concerned tone.

 

“I-I’m just really sorry-I never meant for anything like this to happen to you, Toni.” Archie said as his voice broke between words, struggling to compose himself enough to speak. “It keeps me up at night.”

 

Cheryl gave Toni a confused look, she knew that Archie was sorry for what happened, he had apologized a few times before now. So why was he acting so distressed?

 

“You’ve said sorry plenty of times, Archie.” Toni told him compassionately. “I’m okay, everything worked out.”

 

Archie looked at her, a shadow of his former self, consumed with guilt and worry. “I know, it’s just- ugghh- it’s just…” Archie stammered.

 

“Spit it out, Archie.” Cheryl said as she ran her hand through her hair.

 

“Look, you know that I’m sorry for what happened to you, Toni.” He reiterated. “I never meant for it to get so out of hand that night, I had to scare Sweet Pea not hurt you-” He rambled on before Toni interjected.

 

“You _had_ to scare Sweet Pea?” Toni asked him quickly, shifting in her seat so she was leaning across the table slightly, looking at Archie with a confused yet protective gaze.

 

Archie sighed deeply and scratched the back of his neck as he leant back and looked at the diner ceiling. Toni and Cheryl both stared at him, willing him to explain what he was talking about.

 

“Archie, you have to be honest with us if you want us to help you.” Cheryl said as if it was simple for Archie to do. Her words were met by a soft smile from Toni, happy that she was being compassionate to her fellow red head.

 

Archie looked at them both, unable to hold back his emotions any longer as a tear formed in his eye. He wiped it away discretely and took a deep breath.

 

“The truth is…Hiram Lodge told me that I had to get Veronica and Sweet Pea to break up.” Archie said quickly to get it over with. The two girls looked at him, processing what he just said and the speed in which he said it.

 

“ _Why_ the hell-” Toni started.

 

“He hates that she’s dating a Serpent.” Archie answered her before she even finished her question. “I know what I did was wrong, and I’ve regretted kissing Midge at that party from the second it happened…At this point I honestly just want what’s best for her.” He admitted quietly, with a sigh, relieved that he had been truthful.

 

“If you want what’s best for her Archie, I don’t think going to such extreme lengths to break her and Sweet Pea up was your brightest idea.” Cheryl commented truthfully. “You held him at gunpoint for God’s sake.” She finished, emphasizing her point.

 

“You don’t understand what Mr. Lodge is like! He told me that if I didn’t break them apart then he was going to ruin my dad…his company, his reputation.” He trailed off. “I couldn’t risk that.” He finished with a pleading look on his face.

 

“Why you, though?” Toni asked seriously. “You broke his daughters heart, no offense again, so why would he want you to get involved again?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, you guys.” Archie answered. “Maybe it’s because he knew that my dad and I could be easy targets, or he was actually bluffing…I don’t know.” He sighed, working himself up over the topic and overthinking it all. “And now I didn’t get it done, he has it over on me.”

 

“Archie, I got to say…” Toni started as he looked at her questioningly. “This is all seriously fucked up.” She said simply, causing Cheryl to smirk at her girlfriend’s brutal honesty.

 

“I know, I’m in way too deep and I don’t know a way out…I didn’t want to do it all in the first place.” He admitted.

 

“What about Reggie?” Cheryl asked, remembering that he was involved in it all. “Does he know about Mr. Lodge?”

 

“I got Reggie involved because I knew that he was passionate about his dislike for the Southside and the Serpents.” Archie explained, shooting a sorry look towards Toni who nodded at him in understanding. “I don’t have a problem with you guys, so I knew that he would be able to do the things that I morally couldn’t…and no, he doesn’t know about Mr. Lodge’s threats.” He finished, leaning back in the booth.

 

“We have to tell Veronica.” Toni stated simply, taking in everything that Archie had just said.

 

“No way!” Archie protested. “I want to keep Ronnie out of this.”

 

Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. They admired the fact that he wanted to protect her but couldn’t believe his naivety at the same time.

 

“Like it or not, Archie…she’s a descendent of that monster and she deserves to know the truth about all of this.” Cheryl reasoned with him. “If the shoe was on the other foot, I would want to know.”

 

“I know…but it’s all so much easier said than done, Cheryl.” Archie protested.

 

“Look, Arch.” Toni started. “I hate to be abrupt but you’re in _way_ over your head here…and I have the scars to prove it.” She said as she watched the shameful look spread across his face.

 

“I know, it’s all such a mess.” Archie said, deflated.

 

“Baby, would you grab us some milkshakes, please?” Toni asked Cheryl sitting next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder and looking up at her playfully. “Arch, do you want a refill?”

 

“Uh, no I’m good thanks…I’ll be heading home soon.” He responded as Toni handed Cheryl some dollar bills.

 

Cheryl smiled at Toni and her goofiness before getting up and making her way over to Pop’s who was stood by the cash register, leaving Archie and Toni in the booth.

 

“We’ll figure this out, Arch…don’t worry.” Toni reassured him softly with a slight nod of her head.

 

Archie knew she was being insanely generous, being so nice to him after what had happened to her.

 

“Thanks, Toni.” He responded with a small smile. “And I’m sorry again-”

 

“You don’t have to keep apologizing!” Toni emphasized again. “If I hear you say sorry again I’ll hand you over to Hiram myself.” She responded playfully, hoping that Archie would understand her sense of humor and not think she was being serious.

 

“Besides…” Toni started quietly, glancing behind her to smile at Cheryl who stood by the cash register chatting to Pop idly. “I’ve recently found out that you saved the love of my life from Sweetwater River, so I guess almost killing me means we’re even.” She joked, causing Archie to smile back at her. 

 

“Thank you for that.” Toni said simply to Archie, referring to what happened to Cheryl. “I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t.”

 

Archie ran his hand through his hair again as he thought back to the moment when he watched Cheryl cascade through the ice. He thought about how alone she must’ve been, to get to that point. Seeing her now with Toni, so happy and in love, was a complete contrast to all those moons ago.

 

“It’s fine.” Archie replied, not really knowing how else to respond. “You make her really happy.” He added as he grabbed his jacket that was curled up in the booth next to him and got up.

 

“Leaving?” Toni asked him.

 

“Yeah I think it’s time for me to go home…I’ve been here for the last like 4 hours.” He replied with a chuckle. “Bye Toni, thanks for hearing me out.” He said as he made his way to the exit. “Bye Cheryl!” He called to his fellow red head as Pop handed her the milkshakes she ordered.

 

Cheryl waltzed over to the table and placed the milkshakes down as she slid into the booth opposite Toni.

 

“Before you say anything, can we just forget about what he just said and enjoy this mini date?” Cheryl asked her with a pout. “I thought everything was going to go back to normal but now that Archie has informed us about the imminent drama that’s about to ensue…”

 

Toni looked at Cheryl with a smile, she loved the fancy vocabulary that her girlfriend used so she couldn’t help but hang on her every word.

 

“Sounds perfect, beaut.” Toni replied smoothly, they’d cross that bridge when they got to it. But for now, it was just the two of them, in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The update schedule might not be as regular as usual but I'll try my best to post every Monday as usual! I usually have a couple of chapters written in advance but with uni work it's getting harder to write so please be patient, but chapters are coming don't worry :) 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything in particular you like/dislike in the comments, your feedback is so motivating and I love replying to you all :) Happy Monday xo


	28. “It was the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of soft Choni hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a couple of mentions of this in the comments so I'm excited to finally share it with you, enjoy!
> 
> PS. who's excited for some Choni content this week? eeekk!!

Cheryl and Toni sat in the booth at Pop’s blissfully chatting about everything possible for around an hour or so when they decided it was time for them to head home. Toni made her way to her motorcycle and got the engine started while Cheryl helped Pop to clear away some of the tables that people had used.

 

The two rode the motorcycle back to the Southside. Cheryl sat on the back, pressing her body against Toni’s in front of her, relishing in the comfort of her girlfriend’s frame with her arms wrapped around her waist. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s shoulder for most of the journey, thinking about the events of the night.

 

She thought about what Archie said, and how Veronica was going to react to the news that her dad was the one that almost got Toni killed. There were a hundred different thoughts about that situation running through her head, but she pushed them all aside and focused on the one thing that was important to her. Toni’s love.

 

Cheryl couldn’t contain the smile that was plastered on her face the entire way back to the Southside from Pop’s. Toni’s words were ringing in her ears, the fact that someone felt that strongly about her, and loved her as much as Toni did made her feel complete. She had spent so much of her life believing what her mother told her about being unlovable, but meeting Toni totally changed that for her.

 

For once in her life, Cheryl Blossom felt entirely complete. She had a beautiful girlfriend that she loved, her Nana was well, she was closer than she had ever been with her friends and Toni loved her back. Granted, Penelope was still in the picture, but Cheryl knew that wouldn’t be for long, only until she turned 18 in a month or so.

 

Toni brought the bike to a halt outside the familiar sight of her trailer and helped Cheryl dismount as she usually did. Both girls made their way inside the trailer, hands enlaced together, greeted by Hot Dog.

 

“Ahhh and there’s our handsome boy!” Cheryl sung to him as she bent down to pat his head gently.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile to herself as noticed how Cheryl said “our” little boy when talking to Hot Dog. Thinking back, Toni realized that she had only ever used the word “my” when talking about Hot Dog. She watched on as Cheryl scratched the white dog’s tummy, thinking that they were a little family now, Hot Dog was _theirs_ not hers anymore, and she couldn’t be happier about it. It was only something little, but it meant something big.

 

Cheryl walked over to the couch and flopped onto it with a deep breath. She looked at the ceiling as the thoughts of what Archie had revealed ran through her mind again. Toni watched as her girlfriend grew quiet and walked over slowly to where she sat.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Toni offered with a soft tone of voice, knowing that Cheryl was probably thinking about Archie’s situation with Veronica’s dad.

 

Cheryl smiled at Toni’s cute phrasing and leant her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl, gently stroking her skin with her thumb, instantly soothing the red head.

 

“I just can’t believe what Archie said to us back at Pop’s.” Cheryl admitted as she nuzzled closer to Toni. “What sort of person manipulates a teenager like that? I knew Mr. Lodge was a dodgy character but I didn’t realize he would stoop this low.” She finished with a sigh.

 

It was evident to Toni that Cheryl was worried for Archie and his predicament. He did save her life after all. The way Cheryl was showing concern and empathy for him, made Toni smile to herself slightly, she admired how caring Cheryl was and she was glad that she had become confident enough to show it.

 

“I know, babe…it’s pretty heavy stuff.” Toni said with a sigh. “I know it’s easier said than done, but try not to worry yourself too much over it…we’ll figure it out.”

 

Toni’s words brought an immediate sense of comfort to Cheryl, she always knew what to say to make her feel better.

 

“I know, TT…” Cheryl started softly. “I can’t help but feel like I need to help Archie, as some sort of repayment for him saving me that day.” She trailed off, thinking out loud.

 

Toni ran her hand through Cheryl’s crimson hair, knowing that it would bring her a sense of comfort. She moved her hand through the smooth waves of Cheryl’s hair, loving how soft it was and how it smelt so fresh.

 

“What do you want to do about it all?” She asked simply. She understood that Cheryl wanted to help Archie. She was down for anything that would make her girlfriend feel better about all of this and being a Serpent would come in handy if Cheryl’s plan entailed anything to do with revenge.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin.” Cheryl confessed. “We should tell V though, I doubt she knows about all of this.”

 

“If that’s what you want, beaut.” Toni reassured her gently, she knew that it wasn’t Veronica’s fault that her dad went after the Serpents, and getting her shot so she didn’t want to make the information more dramatic than it needed to be. “We haven’t got to make it a big deal-”

 

“Toni, you almost died and if Hiram Lodge is partly to blame for that I want him to pay for it.” Cheryl said strongly as she looked up at Toni’s eyes. “I’m sorry- it’s just I’m so angry at him for being to blame for you getting hurt, a part of me wants him to suffer…is that bad?” She asked delicately and honestly.

 

Toni’s face softened at her words, a part of her loved how protective Cheryl was over her, it showed off her fierce and passionate side.

 

“Honestly, babe I totally get where you’re coming from. I have to admit if he had a hand in _ever_ hurting you, I would be reacting a lot more violently than you right now.” She finished playfully, making Cheryl feel better about her feelings. “It’s important we don’t cause any unnecessary hurt for Veronica right now.”

 

“You’re right.” Cheryl said simply. “We have to tell her soon.”

 

“She deserves to know…for her and Sweet Pea’s sake.” Toni responded, thinking about how her best friend would feel about all this as well. “How do you think they’ll react?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Cheryl answered with a slight laugh at the situation. “It could go either way.”

 

“Well I know for a fact that Pea will want to kill him.” Toni teased as she tried to brighten the mood of the conversation.

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Cheryl said with a slight giggle. “Well…I kinda hope so.” She teased, looking up at Toni.

 

The Serpent looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not entirely sure if Cheryl meant what she was saying. She laughed slightly as the red head smirked at her with a guilty look on her face.

 

“I’m kidding.” Cheryl said with a laugh as she felt Toni’s hand tickle her side. She squirmed under her touch and wriggled away from her, freeing herself from the Serpent’s shenanigans. The two looked at each other and laughed. The night had been a rollercoaster for them but they knew that they would be able to get through anything as long as they had each other.

 

Toni got up off the couch and made her way over to the kitchen worktop, lifting the kettle and placing it under the tap to fill it up.

 

 “Tea, babe?” Toni asked as she looked back at Cheryl smiling on the couch, already knowing that her response would be a resounding yes.

 

“Could you possibly be any more perfect?” Cheryl replied as she walked over to the Serpent and wrapped her hands around her waist from behind, clearly happy with Toni’s offering.

 

Toni smiled and relaxed into the familiar hold of her girlfriend behind her, she loved that she could smell the maple and the hint of lavender from her hair that followed her everywhere she went.

 

The Serpent turned around to face her red headed girlfriend, still with arms wrapped around her. Toni blushed slightly as Cheryl tucked a small strand of pink hair behind her ear gently.

 

“Why don’t you jump into bed and I’ll bring them in.” Toni said softly as her hands found their way to Cheryl’s hips.

 

“Ahhh, there it is!” Cheryl said as she leant her head back slightly. “You _can_ be even more perfect.” She finished gently and with a slight laugh, causing Toni to do the same.

 

“There’s nothing that a cup of tea can’t solve…I spoil you.” Toni teased as Cheryl rolled her eyes and stepped back, turning around slowly and making her way into the bedroom to change into some pajamas.

 

Toni watched as she walked away slowly, knowing that Cheryl was completely aware that those shorts she was wearing barely covered her butt. The Serpent let out a small breath with a smile before turning her attention back to the kettle and making the tea.

 

A few minutes later, Toni walked into the bedroom carrying two mugs of piping hot tea. Cheryl had already changed again and was lying on the bed, scrolling through Netflix on her laptop, looking at the options Toni had selected earlier that night before their spontaneous trip. She was a pair of pajama shorts and one of Toni’s oversized flannels with half the buttons done up so it was loose on her shoulders.

 

“My favorite sight in the whole world…” Toni started as she placed the mugs down on the bedside table. Cheryl looked up at her with a smirk on her face, willing her to elaborate. “Cheryl Blossom in my bed.” Toni finished with a devilish grin on her face, standing at the edge of the bed.

 

Toni made her way over to her wardrobe and changed into a small pair of comfy pajama shorts and one of her oversized Taylor Swift concert tees. She earned a playful wolf whistle from Cheryl as she got changed, causing them both to laugh heartily.

 

The Serpent turned around and watched as Cheryl moved her arm along the bed, signaling for her to get in and cuddle with her. Toni quickly grabbed her camera from her night stand and took a photo of Cheryl cuddled up in the sheets, trying to bury her face as she turned shy. Toni grinned as she captured Cheryl laughing at the camera, it really was her favorite sight in the whole world.

 

“Babeeee!” Cheryl playfully protested, but Toni knew she loved the attention. “What’s that photo for? I swear you’ve got enough pics to make a book of me.” She finished as Toni slid into the sheets and wrapped herself around Cheryl in an embrace.

 

“I could _never_ have too many photos of you, beaut.” Toni responded simply, looking at Cheryl softly. “And plus, I wanted a picture to remember the night when you first told me you loved me.”

 

Cheryl’s heart melted at Toni’s words, her expression was so gentle.  Toni looked down at her girlfriend on the bed in the most loving way possible, placing a tender kiss onto her lips.

 

“In that case…” Cheryl started in a teasing tone as she stretched her arm over to the night stand where Toni had left the camera. “I want one of you too.” She revealed with a smile, watching as Toni smirked at her and blushed.

 

“And why is that?” Toni asked in a teasing tone, nuzzling herself closer to Cheryl shyly.

 

“Just because.” Cheryl replied simply, but Toni knew exactly what she meant. She found is so cute that it meant as much to Cheryl as it did to her to say, ‘I love you’ for the first time. Both of them had never been happier.

 

Cheryl held the camera up and leant back so she could capture Toni in the frame. The Serpent was wriggling around, making it hard for her girlfriend to get her picture, resulting in them both laughing.

 

“Pleaseee, TT?” Cheryl begged playfully as she pouted her lips and looked a Toni with puppy dog eyes.

 

Toni could never say no to that face, she rolled her eyes jokingly and gave in to Cheryl’s request. She grabbed her tea from the nightstand and held it up to her mouth, so only her nose and eyes could be seen on her face. She smirked behind the mug and winked as Cheryl snapped the picture with a bright smile on her face.

 

Toni lowered the mug and laughed as Cheryl snapped another photo of her. Toni placed her mug back on the nightstand as Cheryl looked at the photos she just took on the camera screen. She gazed at the photo of Toni laughing and couldn’t take her eyes away. The Serpent looked on over Cheryl’s shoulder and blushed slightly, looking at the photo of herself.

 

Cheryl was snapped out of her trance by Toni’s soft fingertips grazing along her arm. She turned her head to look at her and smiled softly.

 

“You’re so adorable.” Cheryl whispered, still with the photograph on the camera screen. Toni smiled at the word she used, Cheryl had called her adorable for as long as she could recall, and even though she pretended to protest, she couldn’t help but love it.

 

“I’m a gang member.” Toni replied playfully, making Cheryl roll her eyes and giggle.

 

“An adorable one.” Cheryl countered, meaning what she said, smirking at having the last word on the matter. She leaned over slowly and planted a soft kiss onto Toni’s cheek, lingering there for a moment and taking in her girlfriend’s vanilla scent.

 

“How about you look for something for us to watch on here…while I take some selfies because this face and this good mood, cannot be wasted.” She finished with a tantalizing smile that made Toni’s eyes glisten.

 

Toni reached for Cheryl’s laptop and searched through Netflix, looking through the films she had added to the list earlier that day. As she did, she couldn’t help but smile at the copious amount of selfies Cheryl was taking on the camera next to her. Trying different angles and poses in getting the perfect shot, Toni looked across at her and smiled lovingly, her eyes full of affection. Cheryl couldn’t see her, she had her back to her trying to get the perfect picture, but Toni’s eyes told a story, she was certainly in love.

 

After a few minutes, Cheryl resumed her position and lay next to Toni properly, flicking through the selfies she had taken and looking at them on the camera screen. Toni got up and made her way to the bathroom, because she always needed to pee when they watched a movie and it drove Cheryl crazy, so she knew better than to wait and hold it in.

 

Towards the end of the pictures, Cheryl stopped on the one that Toni was looking at her in. She zoomed the picture so only Toni’s face was visible, taking in every detail. She looked at the expression on Toni’s face, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, her eyes were so soft and her smile was something else.

 

Cheryl had seen enough movies and TV shows to know that it’s the way someone looks at you when you’re not looking that shows just how much they feel for you and love you. And if that photo was anything to go by, it was clear that Toni was going to love her for a long long time.

 

Toni reentered the room with her hand ruffling through her hair when she noticed Cheryl gazing up with her with a smile on her face.

 

“What’s that smile for?” Toni asked with a smirk as she got back into bed and Cheryl placed the camera on the night stand.

 

“Because I love you.” Cheryl replied cheekily, wrapping Toni up in the sheets and snuggling up to her.

 

Toni held Cheryl close and smiled as she took a deep breath, the laptop was poised ready for them to select something to watch, but Toni had a slightly different idea.

 

“Now that we have proclaimed our love for each other…” Toni started as Cheryl angled her neck to look up at her. “Can I hear the rest of that video of you from the hospital?” She asked delicately, looking down at Cheryl with her deep brown eyes.

 

Cheryl blushed furiously and buried her face into the Serpents neck, suddenly turning shy about what she said on the tape.

 

“Pleaseeee? It’s just me.” Toni asked again as she stroked Cheryl’s side with her fingers lightly. “If you loved me you would let me listen to it.” She stated with a devilish smirk on her face, knowing exactly how to tease Cheryl.

 

Cheryl’s face shot up from Toni’s neck with a pretend shocked expression on her face, unable to contain her smile from Toni’s smug grin.

 

“Don’t you dare play that card!” Cheryl gasped as she laughed and rolled her eyes. “Of course, you can listen to it, angel…pass me the laptop.” She said as Toni obliged.

 

Cheryl clicked and dragged the mouse to various different apps on the screen, confusing Toni even more with all this fancy technology in front of her. She clicked on the audio file and hovered the mouse over the play button.

 

“You ready?” Cheryl asked, looking up at Toni with a shy smile.

 

“Born ready.” Toni replied smoothly, as Cheryl pressed play on the file. The red head lay with her head on Toni’s chest as they both listened to what Cheryl said to her in the hospital.

 

******

**_ “I miss you so much, baby. I miss everything about you. I miss your laugh and how you scrunch your nose up when you smile sometimes. I miss how protective you are of me, and how you always put me before yourself. I miss kissing you all the time and cuddling until we fall asleep. I miss playing with your hair when you’re asleep, and I miss resting my head on your shoulder when we watch a movie. I miss how much you make me laugh all the time and how you persuade me to ride your motorcycle with you. I just miss…you.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “I love how cute and adorable you are, even though you like to think that you’re this crazy, intimidating Serpent. I love how romantic you are, always surprising me with gifts, dates and random kisses. I love the sound of your laugh and how much you care about everyone around you. You’ve brought out the best side of me in such a short space of time, Toni. I just want you to wake up so I can hold you and tell you that everything is going to be okay.” _ **

**__ **

**_ “You woke me up, Toni. So, it’s my turn to wake you up now. Before you, I was in such a bad headspace, and you saw right through me. I can’t imagine my life without you, please wake up, Toni. I love you…so much.” _ **

**_**_ **

Cheryl’s words rang in Toni’s ears, her heart was bursting through her chest at what Cheryl had said to her. She watched as Cheryl pressed the pause button and moved the laptop onto the floor before pulling her in even closer to her.

 

“I love you too.” Toni whispered as Cheryl lay, pressed against her. The red head was slightly nervous to play the tape and make herself completely vulnerable, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was so happy that Toni could hear what she said and how she felt, the days that she was in the hospital were so tough for her, she spoke from the heart and she meant everything she said.

 

“I believe I said I love you _so much_ ” Cheryl corrected her playfully, looking up at Toni with a smirk.

 

Toni looked down at her and couldn’t help but smile at Cheryl’s sense of humor, she wouldn’t trade this moment for the world, she felt completely and utterly in love.

 

“I love you _so much_ _more_ , Cheryl Blossom.” Toni replied in the softest of tones, leaning down and pressing a loving kiss onto the red head’s lush lips. “I know that it probably took a lot for you to say what you did, it couldn’t have been easy for you with everything you’ve been through.” Toni finished compassionately.

 

“Antoinette Topaz.” Cheryl said with a smile. “It was the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” She revealed, kissing Toni again as a discrete tear formed in her eye.

 

Part of what Toni said was right, it was hard for Cheryl to convey her true feelings over the course of her life. But that all changed because of Toni, she had shown her that it’s not a form of weakness to show feelings, and it’s not a bad thing to be vulnerable. Telling Toni that she loved her really was the easiest thing Cheryl had done, it felt inexplicably right.

 

“Hey…” Toni started as she noticed the tiny tear running down Cheryl’s cheek. “What’s with the tears?” She asked softly, rubbing it away with her thumb.

 

Cheryl smiled before taking a deep breath and rubbing her eye herself, she looked into her favorite brown eyes and felt like she would never be sad again.

 

“It’s nothing…you’ll probably think it’s silly.” Cheryl said.

 

“I promise you I won’t think it’s silly, beaut.” Toni reassured her. “What is it?”

 

“It’s just…you’re the first-” Cheryl stammered before composing herself at the sight of Toni’s loving gaze. “You’re the first person who’s ever told me they love me.”

 

Toni’s eyes softened even more at Cheryl’s revelation. She hated how much Cheryl had been through in her life with her family’s constant problems and drama, not to mention the horrific parenting. If she had the choice to take all that pain away with a flick of a switch, she wouldn’t hesitate to do so. She ran her fingers through Cheryl’s crimson hair as she lay her head on her chest.

 

“Well I know one thing.” Toni said gently. “You’re going to be hearing it an awful lot from now on.” She finished as she looked down at Cheryl, smiling on her chest.

 

“I just wish that I could hear you say it for the first time, over and over again, like you can with mine on that tape.” Cheryl admitted again, slightly embarrassed.

 

Toni laughed to herself slightly, causing Cheryl to look up at her with a furrowed eyebrow.

 

“ _If only_ your girlfriend was clever and thoughtful enough to press record on her phone the second she stopped the motorcycle on Thorn Avenue.” Toni said playfully as she watched Cheryl realize that she had in fact recorded herself.

 

“You didn’t?” Cheryl asked in disbelief, looking at Toni with wide eyes and a massive smile.

 

“Oh, Miss Blossom…but I did.” Toni replied smoothly, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and showing Cheryl the voice recording. “Can’t have you missing out on an Antoinette Topaz monologue, can we?” She finished sarcastically causing Cheryl to laugh heartily.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Cheryl asked her rhetorically, unable to contain the pure joy that she was feeling.

 

“I do indeed know that, but it’s always nice to hear.” Toni replied playfully, earning a grin from Cheryl.

 

“I’m serious, TT.” Cheryl whispered with a slight pout. “I don’t tell you often enough how much you mean to me.”

 

Toni looked at Cheryl softly with a loving smile as she stroked the side of Cheryl’s face with her thumb.

 

“I have all the confirmation I need with you lying in my arms, right now.” Toni answered with a grin as she pulled Cheryl closer to her and engulfed her in an embrace.

 

They lay pressed against each other, with Toni’s arms wrapped around Cheryl and with her head resting on her shoulder. Cheryl could feel the warm sensation on her neck from Toni’s light breathing and she loved the warmth of her girlfriend’s hands around her waist.

 

“I just want you to know that I notice all the little things you do as well babe.” Cheryl revealed quietly. “Like how selfless you are…even when it’s something as little as giving me your hand to get off your motorcycle or when you wait outside Thistlehouse until I’ve closed the door so you know I’m safe.”

 

Toni smiled and nuzzled her head into Cheryl’s, not knowing what to say, she wasn’t used to receiving these sorts of soppy compliments. She had never had conversations like this with the guys.

 

“And how generous you are, like when you bought me that milkshake at Pop’s…even though I was trying to keep at arms-length because I was afraid.” She continued softly, smiling to herself at how things had changed for them both.

 

“How supportive you are of everyone around you. Like how you helped Sweet Pea gain the courage to talk to Veronica in the first place.” She said as they both let out slight laughs at how Sweet Pea used to be shy and timid around Veronica “And how you helped me to stand up to my mother to make me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

Toni loosened her hold around Cheryl’s waist, causing the red head to turn around and face her properly. Cheryl noticed the slight blush that was barely visible in Toni’s cheeks and smiled at her gently, sharing a moment of silent bliss between the two of them.

 

“I don’t do all those things to get noticed or to be thanked, babe.” Toni whispered back sincerely, looking into Cheryl’s deep brown eyes. “I do it because I want to and that’s what you deserve.” She finished, placing a kiss onto the top of Cheryl’s forehead.

 

“And also…” Cheryl started again with a mischievous look on her face. “Have I ever told you how adorable you are?”

 

Toni let out a genuine happy laugh and shook her head at her girlfriend with a beaming smile on her face. She always told Cheryl that she wasn’t adorable, but it was obvious she loved it really.

 

“I think you may have mentioned it once or twice.” Toni replied playfully as she brushed away a piece of Cheryl’s red hair that had fallen on her face as she laughed.

 

“Just as long as you know.” Cheryl teased placing a quick peck onto Toni’s lips before scrunching up her nose and yawning slightly.

 

 “Come on, beaut…I think it’s time to sleep, forget Netflix tonight.” Toni said gently, as they both snuggled together.

 

Toni leant across to her nightstand and turned off the lap that was illuminating the room. She could see Hot Dog in his basket in the living room and she had her girlfriend with her, life couldn’t get much better right now.

 

“Good night, babe.” Toni whispered gently. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Cheryl replied softly, nuzzling her head on Toni’s chest as they both fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Let me know in the comments about your thoughts and what you liked/disliked! Feedback is SO appreciated! Don't forget I have a tumblr @justbrowsingokay so come say hi!! 
> 
> Also I'm thinking about writing a little Christmas short story for Choni, is that something you guys would like if I have time? Let me know!
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	29. Bearers of Bad News (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni have to face up to what Archie told them, meaning they have to tell Sweet Pea and Veronica...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having loads of chapters that are in parts recently guys! I'm trying to find the time to write them between my jobs and uni work, but uploading on a Monday is better than nothing right? 
> 
> Would you rather uploads on a Monday even if the chapter is in a couple of parts, or wait until it's finished?

Over the next few days, Cheryl and Toni were trying to figure out a way of telling Veronica and Sweet Pea about what was going on between Archie and Mr. Lodge. They didn’t quite know how to break the news to them both, but they knew they had to be told. In the end, they decided that Cheryl would tell Veronica, and Toni would tell Sweet Pea.

 

It was a Saturday morning and Cheryl awoke to Toni wriggling by the side of her, reaching for her phone from the nightstand. Cheryl’s bedroom had black-out curtains and blinds, so the room remained dark even in the middle of the day. Toni’s phone screen illuminated the room, causing the red head to groan and bury her face into her pillow. She could hear Toni beside her muttering under her breath that someone had messaged her and woke them both up, which made her smirk to herself slightly.

 

“Ugghhh, I totally forgot.” Toni sighed as she unlocked her phone and read the message from Sweet Pea.

 

**_To: Tiny_ **

**_YO! Get your ass over here for some serious game timeee! Fangs is getting here soon and we need a peace keeper lmao_ **

 

“What is it?” Cheryl mumbled, still trying to sleep but wanting to know what’s going on at the same time. “There better be a good reason that we’re being awoken from our slumber, TT.” She finished with a sigh as she turned around to face Toni.

 

Toni lay on her back, poised with the phone in her hands, as she typed out a response.

 

**_To: Sweets_ **

**_I’ll be over soon, try not to kill each other if Fangs gets there before me! Play nice x_ **

 

“I told the guys that I would hang at Pea’s place today, they’ve got a new video game and there will be ructions between them if I’m not there to be the referee.” She breathed with a slight laugh.

 

“They’ve woken us up…for a video game?” Cheryl questioned as she curled up next to Toni and rested her head on her chest. “Unbelievable.” She teased.

 

Toni let out a laugh at Cheryl and gently played with her red hair, noticing how the red head smiled as she did so. “I’m afraid so, beaut.” Toni admitted with a laugh. “But in their defense, it is 11:30 so we’ve had a nice lie in at least.”

 

Cheryl groaned and nuzzled her head against Toni, making herself more comfortable. “I refuse to let you leave this vicinity” Cheryl pouted.

 

“Wooow, using posh words as soon as you wake up, are we?” Toni teased as she kissed the top of Cheryl’s head as she laughed.

 

Toni watched as the corners of Cheryl’s mouth upturned into a smile at her teasing. “Don’t posh shame me, Topaz.” Cheryl gasped, pretending to look offended at her girlfriend’s joke.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it! I happen to find it very… _alluring_.” Toni purred as Cheryl sat up and glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not the only one that knows posh words.” Toni finished with a smug grin on her face, watching Cheryl fight back her smirk.

 

“You’re clearly learning from the best.” Cheryl replied smoothly, referring to herself, of course. “Maybe you can use that time with Sweet Pea and Fangs to fill them in on Hiram Lodge’s woeful wrongdoings.” Cheryl suggested, brushing some hair off of her face.

 

Toni sighed from beside her, and furrowed her brow slightly. She knew that she had to tell Sweet Pea the truth sooner or later, the longer she left it the harder it was going to be.

 

“Ahhh, I know.” Toni admitted. “I’ve got to bite the bullet and tell him…he’s going to be so mad.” She predicted as she looked at Cheryl sat next to her scrolling through her phone.

 

Cheryl scrunched up her nose, knowing that what Toni said was true.

 

“He deserves to know the truth though, I would want to know if I was him.” Cheryl said softly as she tapped various apps on her phone and scrolled through her contacts, landing on Veronica. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll invite Veronica around today to have a chill day…and tell her as well.” Cheryl suggested, trying to make Toni feel better about the news they were baring.

 

“Thanks, baby.” Toni replied with a smile as she kissed Cheryl on the cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want me to be here when you tell her or anything?” She asked.

 

“Nooo, it’s quite alright, TT.” Cheryl said with a deep breath. “She’s been a good friend to me, now it’s time for me to repay the favour.” She finished as she typed out a message to Veronica.

 

**_To: Queen V_ **

**_Good morninggg! How about you come over to Thistlehouse today and we can watch some movies or something? I would ask cousin Betty but I believe she is already occupied with Hobo…probably doing something insufferably boring lol x_ **

 

Toni laughed as Cheryl showed her the message and what she said about Betty and Jughead. Since Toni’s stint in the hospital, Jughead and Cheryl had actually become good friends, but the red head couldn’t let him get out of being the recipient of a HBIC fueled nickname now and again, could she?

 

Cheryl was just about to put her phone down and get out of bed when it chimed in her hand. Veronica had replied almost instantly.

 

**_To: Cheryl Bombshell_ **

**_Music to my ears CB!! I’ll be round in a few, don’t forget the snacks x_ **

 

“Guess we’re doing this then?” Toni asked rhetorically as she felt Cheryl’s arm drape across her.

 

“It’s the right thing to do, TT.” Cheryl responded simply. “But let’s make the most of this peace and quiet before the impending doom.” She finished as she pulled Toni close, entwining their legs together underneath the silky-smooth bedsheets for a few more minutes of peace.

 

\------

 

Walking through the trailer park, with Hot Dog by her side, Toni couldn’t help but think of the news that she had to tell Sweet Pea about how she came to get shot. She walked and watched Hot Dog bounce around in some leaves on the floor, she didn’t want to leave him in her trailer alone seeing as Cheryl was going back to Thistlehouse for the day to talk to Veronica.

 

As Toni got closer to the all too familiar sight of Sweet Pea’s trailer up ahead, she laughed to herself as she heard the faint sounds of Fangs and Sweet Pea cheering from inside. Presumably something to do with this new video game they’re going to be playing.

 

Toni laughed to herself and called Hot Dog to her side before giving the door a knock and walking straight into Sweet Pea’s trailer. It was pretty much exactly the same as Toni’s, except there was a few kids toys for his younger brother and sister.

 

“Yoooo, Tiny!” Sweet Pea said as he greeted his best friend walking through the door.

 

“Hot diggity dog!” Fangs exclaimed as Hot Dog ran through the trailer and jumped onto his legs for attention, causing Sweet Pea and Toni to laugh. “You’re so handsomeeee!” Fangs practically sung as he petted Hot Dog’s head, earning him an eye roll from Sweet Pea.

 

“Hello to you, too, Fangs.” Toni teased him as she closed the front door and made herself comfortable on the couch next to Sweet Pea.

 

“Hey, T.” Fangs responded sheepishly, still giving Hot Dog the attention he wanted.

 

“I could hear you guys cheering from outside, nice to see you’re in good spirits and haven’t killed each other yet.” Toni said with a slight laugh, nudging Sweet Pea in the arm with him sat next to her.

 

“We’re off to a good start!” Sweet Pea revealed in an excited tone, pointing at the TV screen where they were playing Madden 19.

 

“To be honest, I don’t think we’re going to quarrel today, Sweets.” Fangs declared as he made his way over and sat with them on the couch. “We shall be on our best behavior, seeing as we are graced with the presence of Antoinette herself.” He finished as Sweet Pea laughed along with his teasing of Toni.

 

“Shut up, Fangs!” Toni quipped back playfully as she gave him a punch in the arm for good measure.

 

“It’s not my fault that we’ve barely seen you, lately.” Fangs replied with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’ve been back to normal working at the Wyrm and back in school, dumbass.” Toni protested. “You’ve seen me plenty…or more so I’ve seen plenty of you.” She teased.

 

She had seen the guys over the last few weeks, but Toni herself knew that it wasn’t as much as she usually did. She had been tired from getting back into a normal routine after her accident and just spending time with Cheryl, having fun. The last couple of days had consisted of her thinking of a way to tell Sweet Pea about what Archie had revealed, so she was kind of avoiding seeing them to put it off.

 

“We haven’t spent a proper day together for ages!” Sweet Pea agreed. “You know, not since you went and got yourself shot.” He finished sarcastically, poking fun at the pink haired Serpent.

 

“Uhhh, I seem to remember getting shot because I was trying to save _your_ ass.” Toni replied with a smirk, knowing that Sweet Pea was just messing with her.

 

“You’re my hero.” Sweet Pea chuckled as he tilted his head to look at her, batting his eyelids, causing her and Fangs to laugh.

 

“You’re such a dumbass.” Toni said as she laughed at Sweet Pea’s sense of humor. “It’s nice to be back with my boys though...I’ve missed you guys.” She admitted with a small nod of her head.

 

Fangs leant back on the sofa and put his arms around both Sweet Pea and Toni, squeezing them close to him. Toni laughed as she gave into him and leaned closer, watching as Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, Toni…” Fangs started sigh a deep breath. “I would miss me too.” He declared with a smirk on his face, earning him a playful punch in the side from Toni.

 

“SO modest, Fangs!” Sweet Pea teased as Fangs released them both from the hold and they straightened themselves out again.

 

“As always.” Toni joined in as they poked fun at their friend. “Right then come on, let’s get this game going!” She suggested getting herself comfortable on the couch and stealing the controller out of Sweet Pea’s hands swiftly.

 

The three sat together and began to play the game that Sweet Pea and Fangs had got so excited about. Toni managed to whoop both their asses in a game against each other but gave up her reign of victory to let them play against each other.

 

She watched on as the two of them fought and trash talked each other over the video game, unable to contain her smile and giggles. After everything that had been going on in their lives, it was nice to just have a moment where everyone was laughing and having fun. That’s not to say she hadn’t been having fun with Cheryl at all, it was just a different kind.

 

Toni sat on the couch and watched from behind as Sweet Pea and Fangs moved themselves to sit on the floor to be closer to the TV. Hot Dog was sprawled out on the couch with her, resting his head on her lap as she gently scratched the top of his head making him close his eyes in relaxation.

 

Sweet Pea and Fangs were taking a break from their heated game time shenanigans when Toni’s phone lit up with a message from Cheryl.

 

**_To: TT <3_ **

**_Hope you’re enjoying your time with the boys…even though I miss you :( Have you made any progress in telling SP yet?x_ **

 

The loud dinging noise caused Sweet Pea and Fangs to turn their attention to Toni as she remained on the couch.

 

“The wife checking in on you?” Sweet Pea asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow, watching as Toni lifted her phone to respond to the message. She laughed at the terminology Sweet Pea used, he and Cheryl were actually really good friends which really made Toni happy.

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Toni replied with a slight nervous laugh.

 

**_To: Cheryl <3_ **

**_I miss you too:( No progress on the news but that may be about to change fml x_ **

 

“How is she? You know, with you getting shot and adjusting to life again.” Fangs asked, sitting next to Toni on the couch and handing her a cup of tea and a packet of salt and vinegar crisps.

 

“Thanks.” Toni replied softly, taking the tea from him and wrapping her hands around the sides for warmth. “She’s all good, yeah! A little bit, umm, stressed? You could say.” Toni mumbled, not knowing how to say that Cheryl was great, apart from the impending bad news that they had to share with their best friends.

 

“Why is she stressed?” Sweet Pea asked, taking his spot on the floor and grabbing a controller ready to resume his game with Fangs. “School stuff?”

 

“Nah, school isn’t bothering her…we’ve bought caught up on all the work we missed after the accident so that’s one less thing to worry about.” Toni said with a slight laugh as she took a sip from her tea and opened her packet of crisps, shoving some in her mouth.

 

“She’s probably being over dramatic…as usual.” Sweet Pea joked as he shot Toni a playful glance to show that he was just kidding.

 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Fangs asked casually earning a nod of agreement from Sweet Pea, making Toni smile to herself at how caring they both were.

 

Toni shifted in her seat slightly, and looked down at her packet of crisps as if she was studying them to avoid eye contact with the boys. Things had finally settled down after the shooting, her school work was under control, her wounds were heeling well, she and Cheryl were in an unbelievably good place and she was finally spending more time with the guys.

 

“Those crisps aren’t going to come to life or start talking the more you look at them, you know?” Fangs said to her with a confused smirk on his face, noticing how she kept her head down to try and act casually.

 

Toni looked up at him and rolled her eyes while she let out a small laugh. She ran her hand through her hair and scratched the back of her neck as she tried to figure out how to tell them what Archie had revealed.

 

“I…um- I have some kinda big news to tell you guys.” She started quietly as Sweet Pea and Fangs both looked at her, silently willing her for more information. “And I didn’t know how to tell you, and I swear I haven’t known long I just didn’t know what to say.” Toni began to ramble.

 

“Don’t tell me Cheryl’s pregnant?” Sweet Pea asked dramatically, trying to make light of the situation.

 

Toni looked at him with a disapproving stare, knowing that there was no way that Cheryl could be pregnant. She would have approved of that joke probably any other time he would have said it, but not right now.

 

“You got me.” She replied sarcastically as she laughed to herself quietly.

 

“What’s the matter, T?” Fangs asked softly, noticing that she was actually getting quite worked up. “You can tell us…it’s only us.” He finished reassuringly.

 

“What’s it about?” Sweet Pea asked, to try and get a little bit more information out of his best friend.

 

“It’s about Archie.” Toni whispered, noticing the confused glances that Sweet Pea and Fangs were exchanging. Toni took a breath, realizing that she was only prolonging the revelation, she knew that it was best if she just came out with it.

 

“That scrawny ass hole?” Sweet Pea scoffed. “What about him?”

 

Toni stood up from the couch and stood in front of the TV, turning it off with the button on the side.

 

“Right, I’m going to tell you something that you’re not going to like but you’ve got to stay chill, okay?” She said, aimed at Sweet Pea who just looked at her calmly.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He replied casually, just wanting her to spit it out.

 

“Me and Cheryl went to-”

 

“Cheryl and I.” Fangs corrected, earning him a glare from the shorter Serpent.

 

“ _Cheryl and I_ …were in Pop’s the other day and we saw Archie.” Toni started again, emphasizing the start of the sentence to please Fangs. “He asked us to sit with him and he honestly looked like shit…so Cheryl being Cheryl obviously brought that up.” Toni continued with a small laugh at remembering Cheryl’s words.

 

“He has been looking like shit lately.” Sweet Pea added with a glance at Fangs who nodded in agreement.

 

“He was asking me about how I was, after the shooting and stuff…and he said that he was sorry for like the billionth time.” She explained. “He rambled for a bit but then he said that he _had_ to scare you that night, Pea.” Toni said, looking at Sweet Pea again who was growing even more confused.

 

“He _had_ to? What does that mean?” Sweet Pea asked, sitting up slightly.

 

“He _had_ to…because he was under strict orders from Hiram Lodge to put an end to yours and Veronica’s relationship.” She revealed, causing Sweet Pea to shoot up from the floor.

 

“Veronica’s dad?” Sweet Pea asked in disbelief. “Why would he want to put an end to mine and Veronica’s relationship?” He asked with a slightly raised voice, looking at both Toni and Fangs to try and make sense of the situation.

 

“Let me guess…” Fangs started. “Because he’s a Serpent?” He asked Toni, already guessing that he was right.

 

Toni nodded softly, watching as Sweet Pea ran his hand through his hair, scratching his head.

 

“Archie said that Mr. Lodge doesn’t want Veronica to be with someone like you.” Toni revealed.

 

Toni expected Sweet Pea to be enraged by this point, but he just looked deflated instead. Genuinely upset that someone who go through all this trouble to separate him from Veronica, just because he was from the Southside. Toni’s heart broke for him, it was strange seeing this softer side to him, he was usually so strong and bubbly.

 

“If it makes you feel any better…Kev’s dad wasn’t too pleased about him dating a Serpent either.” Fangs admitted, picking up on Sweet Pea’s silence. “But I think that was more to do with him being the Sheriff than being a dick. It’s all good now though, we’re pretty good buds.” He finished, trying to make Sweet Pea laugh.

 

Sweet Pea looked at Toni with a pained expression on his face. All their lives they had received prejudice and acts of ill will towards them just because they were from the Southside. Sweet Pea wasn’t ashamed of where he came from, he loved it and embraced it, it was what made him, him. But there was something about his girlfriend’s father being so against him and where he came from that he would manipulate someone into hurting him, that actually made him quite sad.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Sweet Pea declared after a moment of silence between them all. “Hiram Lodge would conspire against me with the dick head that broke his daughter’s heart? I’ve done nothing wrong at all to Veronica, we make each other happy.” He trailed off, shaking his head.

 

“That’s what it looks like.” Toni replied, feeling bad for having to reveal this news to him.

 

“That’s fucked up, man.” Fangs said as he shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry Pea…Cheryl and I thought you deserved to know the truth.” Toni whispered softly making her way over to him and hugging him.

 

They weren’t prone to acts of affection, but they were nice when they occurred between the two. Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around Toni, giving her a gentle squeeze as she leaned her head against his chest.

 

“Don’t feel bad, Tiny…it’s not your fault my girlfriend’s dad is a psycho.” He joked, trying to make Toni feel better. “Does Veronica know about all this?” He asked as he released her from the hug.

 

“Cheryl’s telling her today at Thistlehouse.” Toni revealed as she looked at her watch on her wrist. “She’s probably there now, actually.” She finished.

 

“I’m going over there.” Sweet Pea said flippantly as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet from a nearby shelf and tucked it under his arm. “I should be there when she gets told.”

 

“How about you take your truck instead and take us all over there?” She suggested, looking at Fangs and gesturing towards Hot Dog. “I don’t think you would fare well with Penelope Blossom if I’m not there.” She joked, causing them all to laugh.

 

“Christ, what is it with our girlfriend’s parents?” Sweet Pea asked teasingly as they all climbed into his truck and headed towards the Northside.

 

“Honestly? I really don’t know.” Toni said with a laugh. “But it’s all worth it.” She finished with a smile and nod at him, earning her a grin from her best friend.

 

\------

 

Cheryl strolled through the front door of Thistlehouse and gently closed it behind her, not wanting to wake Nana Rose if she was napping. She glanced into the mirror that hung on the wall and ran her hand through her red hair as she plonked her keys into the bowl below it.

 

The red head peered her head into the living room to find her Nana sat by the fire, reading one of her books. Nana Rose looked up from her book at burst into a smile, realizing that it was Cheryl in the doorway and not Penelope.

 

“Cheryl, dear!” Nana Rose said happily. “How are you? How’s Antoinette’s shoulder?” She asked keenly.

 

Cheryl smiled and made her way over to her Nana, placing a kiss to her head. She hadn’t been to Thistlehouse in a few days but it was sweet that her Nana eagerly wanted to know how she and Toni were doing.

 

“Toni’s shoulder is doing really well, she’s back working at the Wyrm now.” Cheryl explained, taking a seat on the couch opposite her Nana’s chair. “And I’m fine, just getting back into my school work and just spending time with Toni.” She finished as Nana Rose smiled back at her.

 

“It’s nice to see how happy you are, Cheryl.” Nana Rose said softly. “Truly.”

 

“Thank you, Nana.” Cheryl replied with a small nod.

 

Their moment was interrupted by Penelope entering the room and placing a cup of tea in front of Nana Rose, who smiled reluctantly as she did so.

 

“Cheryl.” She said plainly, not really looking at her daughter at all.

 

“Ah, mother!” Cheryl said joyfully. “Wonderful to see you.” She said as her mother turned to face her.

 

“Sarcasm, Chery…really?” Penelope asked sternly, shaking her head. “Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit-.” She scoffed. 

 

“But the highest form of intelligence, is it not mother?” Cheryl finished her with a smug look on her face.

 

Penelope’s scowled at her daughter and sighed the response she was given. Cheryl could see Nana Rose smiling to herself behind Penelope, clearly looking on somewhat proudly of her granddaughter.

 

“And what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?” Penelope spat at Cheryl, trying to make her feel small.

 

“You make it sound as if I’m hardly here, mother.” Cheryl responded as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 

“Because it’s true.” Penelope responded simply.

 

“If I may interject.” Nana Rose said as she closed the book on her lap and Penelope turned to face her. “Cheryl is usually here when you aren’t, Penelope. Which is actually a lot of the time.” She explained confidently.

 

Cheryl smiled at Nana Rose from behind Penelope’s back, loving how her mother was on the receiving end of some truths. Cheryl and her Nana had always had a good relationship, and it had always been clear that Nana Rose held Penelope in very low regard, much to Cheryl’s amusement. 

 

“Thank you, Nana Rose.” Cheryl said smugly as she shot her mother a sarcastic smile, knowing full well that she was probably enraged by the two of them. “But I’m sure your gentlemen callers are very appreciative of your time, Mother.” Cheryl finished sarcastically.

 

Penelope’s eyes were like daggers into Cheryl’s, but the younger Blossom had grown so much that they didn’t bother her in the slightest.

 

“But if you must know, Mother.” Cheryl started again as she got up off the expensive couch. “I’ve invited Veronica round for a girls day, she’ll be here soon.” She finished plainly, walking towards the front window and peering out onto the grounds casually.

 

“No Toni today?” Penelope said with a raised eyebrow. The mention of Toni’s name made Cheryl turn her attention back to her mother with a confused expression. She wouldn’t have bet on her mother bringing Toni up in conversation, knowing how much she disapproved of them both. “Trouble in paradise between the two of you?” She asked sarcastically with a condescending smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl smiled to herself at her mother’s question. Penelope was clearly trying to get to her, and years ago Cheryl would’ve let her, but not anymore. Not since she had found a love that she’d been craving for the majority of her life. Cheryl nodded her head subtly, making her way back over to her mother slowly. In a matter of fact, she pitied her mother and her futile attempts of making her feel small and worthless all over again.

 

“The complete opposite actually, Mumsie.” Cheryl replied in a chipper tone to hit back. “We have declared our _love_ to each other and we’re stronger than ever.” She finished proudly, knowing that Penelope would disapprove.

 

Cheryl noticed a twitch in her mother’s mouth, clearly still in distain about her and Toni’s relationship.

 

“We’ll soon see how long that’ll last.” Penelope scoffed as she shook her head disapprovingly.

 

Cheryl let out a laugh at what her mother said and shook her head with a wry smile. “Oh, we’ll last mother, believe me.” She replied, getting more serious. “And besides…I’m sure Toni can last _a lot_ longer than your gentlemen callers…if you know what I mean.” She finished with a devilish smirk on her face.

 

Penelope’s eyes widened at the implied sexual humor that Cheryl had just said to her and Nana Rose coughed slightly from her seat next to the fireplace trying to hide her smirk.

 

Cheryl stood in front of them both, looking very pleased with herself as she shrugged her shoulders and ran her hand through her hair confidently.

 

“How dare you-”

 

“Save the dramatics, Mother. There’s no reason for you to be jealous of TT and I.” Cheryl interrupted, waving her hand slightly, thriving off how annoyed Penelope was with her words. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to wait for Veronica upstairs.” She finished, turning on her heels and making her way out of the room, shooting her Nana a smile as she did so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I thought we hadn't seen Penelope or Nana Rose for a while so added them in lol! 
> 
> I'll be taking a break from posting this story until the New Year probably, my birthday is over Christmas as well so I'm just gonna have some family and friends time :) I'm working on some Christmas themed one-shots though so stay tuned for them!! 
> 
> Let me know any feedback in the comments below, love hearing from you all and seeing your opinions! Happy Monday guys and have a great Christmas xo


	30. Bearers of Bad News (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl tells Veronica about what her father has been up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!! Hey guys, I know i've been a way for a while which I'm super sorry about! I've barely had any time to write over Christmas/my birthday so here's a little something to show you that I am still here lol! 
> 
> *RECAP- Cheryl and Toni found out that Hiram was blackmailing Archie into breaking Veronica and Sweet Pea up, so now everyone has to be brought up to speed.*

Almost an hour later, Veronica knocked on the familiar door of Thistlehouse and was led into the kitchen by Cheryl. She had been in Thistlehouse before, so she didn’t have the same amazed reaction as Toni did, which Cheryl kind of missed. They stood in the kitchen next to the island, rummaging in the cupboards for some snacks to eat.

 

“Hit me with some snacks, Bombshell!” Veronica joked as she watched Cheryl look through various different cupboards.

 

“Ah, yes!” Cheryl gasped as she retrieved a bag of chocolate buttons with a grin on her face. “One of my faves.” She admitted as she set them down on the counter.

 

“I knew there was a reason we’re friends.” Veronica said playfully, giving Cheryl a grin of approval over the chocolate buttons.

 

The two girls made themselves some microwave popcorn and drinks before making their way upstairs to Cheryl’s room, away from the prying eyes and ears of Penelope.

 

Cheryl tossed the snacks onto her bed and made her way over to the TV, picking the control up from beside it and using it to flick through their viewing options.

 

Veronica flopped down onto the bed and made herself comfortable, sipping on her tea and tossing some popcorn into her mouth. “I was planning on getting some of my biology homework done today, but your text was like Christmas had come early.” She admitted with a smile on her face.

 

“I’m glad I could get you out of Mrs. Johnsons’ dreaded homeostasis assignment.” Cheryl responded. “More importantly…how does a Gilmore Girls marathon sound?” Cheryl asked as she gave Veronica an expectant grin.

 

“Ahh that sounds perfect! Can always count on you to supply the goods, Cher.” Veronica replied lightheartedly as Cheryl jumped onto the bed and made herself comfortable as well.

 

The two lay and watched the TV, laughing at the jokes and goings on in the show. Cheryl lay there, knowing that she was going to have to tell Veronica about her father’s manipulation of Archie sooner or later. She hadn’t had a girls’ day with Veronica for so long, it seemed a shame to dampen the occasion but Cheryl knew that it had to be done, especially since Toni was telling Sweet Pea as well.

 

After two episodes of laughter and idle chit chat, Veronica excused herself to the bathroom, resulting in Cheryl scrolling through her phone and sending a text message to Toni, met with a response almost instantly.

 

**_To: TT <3_ **

**_Hope you’re enjoying your time with the boys…even though I miss you :( Have you made any progress in telling SP yet?x_ **

****

**_To: Cheryl <3_ **

**_I miss you too:( No progress on the news but that may be about to change fml x_ **

****

Cheryl found herself smiling at her phone slightly at Toni’s response, she thought it was cute that she missed her too, even though they had only spent a few hours apart. She knew that it was going to be hard for Toni to break the news to Sweet Pea, so she had to bite the bullet and do the same with Veronica.

 

A moment later Veronica re-entered the room, scanning her perfectly conditioned manicure as she closed the door behind her. She noticed the grin on Cheryl’s face as she looked at her phone, assuming that a certain pink haired Serpent was the cause, as it usually was.

 

“So, where’s Toni today?” Veronica asked as she sat on the bed and dug her hand into the popcorn that remained with Cheryl watching her with a small smile. “I’m not blind, Cheryl…I know that’s a Toni smile.” The raven-haired girl teased.

 

Cheryl looked at her friend with a smirk, finding it quite funny that she knew that it was Toni on the other end of the phone, without Cheryl even having to say.

 

“She’s with the guys today.” Cheryl replied. “I think Fangs and Sweet Pea wanted them all to spend the day playing a new video game that’s been released or something.” She explained, not knowing much else about the occasion.

 

“Ohh, I think Pea mentioned something about a new game the other day actually.” Veronica said with a nod, remembering Sweat Pea gushing over a new video game. “But in all honesty, it went over my head.” She finished with a laugh and shake of her head as Cheryl joined in.

 

“Omg same, they get so excited over these things don’t they!” Cheryl agreed as they both laughed.

 

“Tell me about it.” Veronica said as she rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they’ll all have a blast today though…Pea has been looking forward to it.” She finished softly.

 

Cheryl smiled to herself, thinking about how Sweet Pea and Fangs must be loving having Toni back to have the day together. It made her feel guilty again for having tell them about Hiram but after they had sorted all of that out, things could go back to normal for real this time.

 

“It’ll be nice for her to have some time with the guys! We’ve spent so time together lately, we’ve basically lived with each other for the last few weeks.” Cheryl admitted quietly. “It feels like of weird to not have her around for a bit though…is that bad?” Cheryl asked with a laugh.

 

“Not when you spend as much time together as you do.” Veronica teased with a smirk. “You’re like the power couple of Riverdale.” She finished playfully, making Cheryl roll her eyes.

 

“I’m certainly not going to refuse that title…it was only a matter of time.” Cheryl joked back as both girls laughed.

 

“How’s she doing…with her shoulder and stuff?” Veronica asked compassionately. “I see her in school but don’t really have many classes with her.” She explained.

 

“She’s doing great, to be honest!” Cheryl revealed truthfully. “I keep telling her to rest a bit more but she’s hell bent on riding that bloody motorcycle and carrying crates of beers at the Wyrm.” She finished as she shook her head.

 

“Sounds about right.” Veronica replied with a small chuckle. “I’m really glad that she’s okay, though.” She finished softly, and Cheryl knew she meant it.

 

Everyone had been telling her how happy they were that Toni was okay and it made her smile every time. Hearing and witnessing how loved Toni was by their friends made Cheryl’s heart burst, and she felt even luckier to be her girlfriend.

 

“You and me both!” Cheryl said with breath as she tucked into some of the remaining chocolate buttons.

 

“How are things between you guys? These past couple of weeks must’ve been ridiculously hard.” Veronica asked.

 

Cheryl cast her mind over what had recently occurred in their unnecessarily eventful lives.

 

“Things have been…intense, shall we say? But I think we’ve come out the other end stronger.” She revealed truthfully with a small nod.

 

“Aww, I love that! I’m so happy for you guys.” Veronica replied.

 

Cheryl’s stomach jumped when Veronica mentioned the word ‘love’ and she couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t told anyone about hers and Toni’s declarations, besides her mother to rub salt in her wound. She may as well give Veronica some good news before she gets to the bad news, right?

 

“Speaking of _loveee_ …” Cheryl said softly as she trailed off and gazed idly around her bedroom with a devilish grin on her face.

 

Veronica gave her a confused look until her eyes widened and gasped. Cheryl still refused to make eye contact as her friend watched her with anticipation.

 

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” Veronica gasped as she brought her hands to her face to cover her mouth, eager for more information.

 

Cheryl gave in and looked back at the raven-haired girl with her cheeks a bright shade of red from blushing. She laughed at Veronica’s reaction, it had been a huge difference to her mother’s look of disgust earlier that day.

 

“Cheryl Blossom, tell me everything right now!” Veronica demanded playfully, pushing Cheryl’s arm in pursuit of details.

 

“She’s literally the sweetest person on the planet!” Cheryl gushed with a huge smile on her face. “She drove me to Thorn Avenue, the place where she found me on the day of the rain storm and offered me a ride.” Cheryl explained as Veronica sat and listened intently.

 

“Awwww.”

 

“She said that being shot made her think about everything in her life and that it was only right to bring me back to where it all started.” Cheryl explained, unable to contain the smile on her face or the butterflies in her stomach as she told the story. “And yeah, she told me she loves me…and I told her I love her too.” She finished simply.

 

Veronica squealed and grabbed Cheryl, locking her into a tight hug. “I’m shipping you guys so hard right now, this is like a dream.” She said playfully, releasing Cheryl from the hug.

 

“You’re insane.” Cheryl responded with a laugh. She couldn’t help but enjoy Veronica’s reaction though, they had been good friends for a while and it meant a lot to her to know that her friends were happy for her. “Enough about _my_ love life…how’s things with you and Sweet Pea?” Cheryl asked, curious of the answer but putting off the telling of the bad news at the same time.

 

“We’re doing really good!” Veronica said as a smile spread across her face which Cheryl found sweet. “He was in bits over what happened to Toni, so that was hard for us both. He was in bad moods and stuff but I understood.”

 

Cheryl nodded as she understood what Veronica meant, when Sweet Pea came to visit at the hospital she could remember him being so down about everything that had happened, and understandably so.

  
“And plus, I’m pretty sure he wanted to actually kill Archie and Reggie for a while.” Veronica added with a laugh, causing Cheryl to do the same.

 

Cheryl sat and thought to herself quickly. Veronica was the one who brought Archie up, so she just needs to carry on the conversation. Cheryl took a deep breath and composed herself, trying not to let Veronica sense her nervousness.

 

“Toni and I actually saw Archie in Pop’s the other day.” Cheryl replied, trying to act casually. “He looked awful.” She finished.

 

“I haven’t really seen him in school for a while.” Veronica said as she shrugged her shoulders. “I mean we share some classes but I don’t go out of my way to look at him or run into him.” She explained.

 

Cheryl shifted nervously where she lay and fiddled with some of the rings that were on her hands. Veronica shot her a confused glance, noticing her strange behavior.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

 

Cheryl scrunched her nose and sighed softly to herself before turning to face Veronica.

 

“Umm, yeah I’m okay…” She started, not convincingly. “The fact that I spoke to Archie kinda prompted me to arrange this girl’s day for us.” Cheryl revealed quietly, squinting her eyes as she spoke.

 

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked, confused.

 

“Okay.” Cheryl said sharply, adjusting herself so she was sat upright on the bed. “I have something to tell you because you deserve to know the reason why certain things have happened recently.”

 

“Cher, you’re freaking me out…just tell me, please.” Veronica requested.

 

The two girls exchanged glances as Cheryl took a deep breath. “Archie told us that your dad blackmailed him into trying to split you and Sweet Pea up.” Cheryl said quickly, hoping that it would be easier to say the faster she said it.

 

There was a silence between them. Veronica sat and stared at Cheryl with a furrowed brow, clearly taking in the information and being utterly bewildered.

 

“Your dad is the reason that Archie has been so horrible towards you and Sweet Pea…he had to split you guys up or your dad was going to destroy Mr. Andrews’ company and reputation.” Cheryl reiterated, wanting to get all the information out in the open as quickly as possible.

 

Veronica sat still with the same expression on her face and it pained Cheryl to be the one to do it to her.

 

“What the hell?” Veronica muttered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

 

“I know it must be a lot to take in V but-”

 

“So, my dad is the reason that Sweet Pea got kidnapped and beaten up by Archie and Reggie?” Veronica asked, met with a nod from Cheryl.

 

“And that means that my dad is the reason that Toni got shot.” Veronica said slowly, processing all the information and wanting to get all her facts right.

 

“I’m sorry, V.” Cheryl said gently, placing her hand on Veronica’s arm and giving it a light squeeze in the hopes that it would give her some comfort.

 

Veronica’s mind was racing with what had just had been revealed to her. She knew that she and her friends could either play the victim in this, or do something about it. She knew that she was not going to accept this lightly, her father had to pay for what he did, she just didn’t know how yet.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Cheryl.” She responded simply. “There’s only one person to blame for all of this and he’s been under my nose the entire time.” She finished, sounding annoyed.

 

“Yeah I get that-”

 

“How dare my dad try and control my life like that!” Veronica interrupted her, not in the mood for taking any more shit off her father. “I can date who ever I want and there is no way he is going to have a say in that…especially not now.”

 

“I don’t really understand _why_ he did it though.” Cheryl commented as she shook her head. “It’s obvious how happy Sweet Pea makes you…I don’t really see what the issue is. I know people don’t like the Serpents, but your dad’s not a Saint himself, no offence.” Cheryl added with a small laugh, trying to add some light to the situation.

 

“My dad is _far_ from a Saint, Cher.” Veronica reiterated with a scoff. “And he’s going to pay for what he’s put us through…there’s no way he’s getting away with this.” She said with a determined look on her face.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Cheryl asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, loving the badass attitude from Veronica.

 

“I’ll think of something; don’t you worry about that.” Veronica replied confidently, nodding her head with a devilish grin.

 

As Veronica finished talking, the noise of the main gates to Thistlehouse could be heard opening. The two girls heard the noise and exchanged quick glances before shooting up and heading to the window in Cheryl’s bedroom to get a view of the front of the house.

 

They could see Sweet Pea’s truck making its way through the grounds of Thistlehouse and coming to a halt outside the front door. Sweet Pea had a stressed look on his face and Cheryl met Toni’s eye from above.

 

The pink haired Serpent scrunched up her nose and shot Cheryl a smile as she raised her shoulders, silently apologizing for gatecrashing their girl’s day.

 

“Toni had the task of telling Sweet Pea today as well.” Cheryl revealed as they watched the Serpents get out of the car and check each-others appearance, hoping to minimize the insults that Penelope would inevitably throw their way. “Looks like he’s come to see you…either that or he wants to meet my mom.” Cheryl joked as Veronica laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this wasn't the most thrilling chapter but I do have a rough plan of what the future of this story is going to look like! I'm balancing uni and 2 jobs atm so I promise that I'm trying to write as much as possible!!
> 
> Hope you liked this little update, there's a lot more to come! Any feedback or improvements, don't hesitate to leave a comment...or even if you just want to say hi and chat (which I am totally down for lol) 
> 
> Happy Monday :)


	31. Bearers of Bad News (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents come to Thistlehouse and have a run-in with Penelope. Now that all the information about Archie and Hiram is out in the open, Veronica wants to stand her ground...

Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni, with Hot Dog in tow, got out of the truck and straightened themselves out before making their way up to the intimidating front door of Thistlehouse. Toni stood at the front with Sweet Pea next to her, Fangs stood a step back with Hot Dog.

 

Before Toni even had chance to knock the door, it was being opened and they were greeted by the sight of Cheryl and Veronica in front of them. Sweet Pea looked straight at Veronica, silently asking if she was okay with a single expression. Veronica replied with a soft smile he took a step towards her, wrapping her into a warm hug to ease her concerns.

 

“Hey babe.” Toni said coolly, stepping over the threshold of Thistlehouse and placing a quick peck to Cheryl’s lips.

 

As Toni took a step towards Cheryl, Hot Dog spotted the red head that had previously been concealed from his vision. He tried to dart forward into the house but Fangs held him back, slightly caught off guard by Hot Dog’s strength and determination to get to Cheryl.

 

A smile spread across Cheryl’s face as Toni stepped back from their kiss and she saw Hot Dog trying to make his way over to her. She bent down slightly, slapping her thighs signaling that it was okay for Fangs to let Hot Dog see her.

 

The small white dog jolted forward towards the red head and jumped up onto her legs, craving attention and probably wanting some treats that he was used to receiving from her.

 

“Awww, hello my angel.” Cheryl cooed as she scratched the top of Hot Dog’s head as the rest of the gang looked on and laughed.

 

“Get that filthy beast out of my house!” Penelope bellowed as she emerged from the kitchen and strutted through the hallway to see everyone huddled by the front door.

 

She scanned her eyes over them all, scowling as she did so and noticing the Serpent logo on some of their clothing. The group just looked back at her with blank expressions, not really knowing how to handle her behavior, knowing anything they say will probably be spat back at them.

 

“Mother, calm down, these are-” Cheryl started.

 

“And get that scruffy hound out of my house as well!” Penelope instructed coldly, looking down at Hot Dog with a frown.

 

The group of them stood, connecting the dots and realizing that she was referring to Sweet Pea as the filthy beast. Cheryl looked on, mortified at what her mother had called one of her closest friends.

 

“Oh snap.” Fangs said with a slight smirk, unable to contain that he found it funny. “C’mere boy.” He said softly, holding out his hand for Cheryl to give him Hot Dog’s lead.

 

Sweet Pea looked around the rest of the group and shot Cheryl a smile before turning his attention towards Penelope. He had a small smirk on his face, showing that he took no offence to what she had said and had expected nothing less from Penelope, given how Cheryl and Toni had previously described her to him.

 

“You must be Mrs. Blossom.” He said calmly, extending his huge hand for Penelope to shake. “Great to meet you.” He said with a hint of sarcasm that was not hard to pick up on.

 

Penelope looked at his outstretched hand with a look of disgust. “What the hell are you doing on my grounds?” She asked sternly.

 

“We’re just here to see Cheryl and Veronica, Mrs. Blossom.” Toni interjected, before Sweet Pea could answer.

 

Penelope turned to Toni’s familiar face and rolled her eyes disapprovingly, before giving Cheryl a condemning glance as well for good measure.

 

“I don’t want any of you to contaminate my house…Look at the state of you.” She said flippantly as she waved her hand to gesture towards the Serpents.

 

“Mother don’t you dare-” Cheryl started again.

 

“This is actually Cheryl’s.” Toni said smoothly as she looked down at the red tight jumper that she was wearing that sat just above her black high-waist skinny jeans.

 

“You look delightful as always, TT.” Cheryl said confidently, smiling at Toni and her boldness. “And mother for goodness sake just leave us be, we won’t be staying much longer anyway.” She spat at Penelope as she shook her head.

 

Penelope stared at Cheryl with a cold and venomous expression on her face. She surveyed Toni, Sweet Pea, Veronica, Fangs and Hot Dog again before tossing her nose up at them all and turning on her heels.

 

“That dog needs to go out the garden.” She said coldly as she walked away from them all and headed upstairs.

 

Fangs stood and did a little salute to her back as she walked away, causing Cheryl to laugh and signal where he can leave Hot Dog for the time being.

 

“Fangs, the garden is just through the kitchen.” She said as she pointed in the right direction.

 

“Cup of tea anyone?” Toni asked as she closed the front door before giving Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Veronica a hopeful smile.

 

“Omg you’re made for each other!” Veronica breathed with a laugh at Cheryl about Toni, relishing in the fact that they both love tea and think it can solve just about any problem.

 

“Sounds perfect.” Cheryl said as she laughed at Veronica’s reaction and lead the way to the kitchen. “I’m quite positive that my TT makes the best tea on the planet.” She declared, shooting Toni a cheeky smile.

 

\-----

 

“So, I’m guessing that Toni told you what Archie told us the other night?” Cheryl asked Sweet Pea as he, Veronica and Fangs sat on the stools on the kitchen island.

 

“Yeah she told me.” Sweet Pea replied as he ran his hand through his thick black hair. “It’s a whole new level of crazy.” He finished with a shake of his head.

 

“We’re really sorry, guys.” Toni said compassionately as she reached into the cupboards, pulling out mugs for everyone. Cheryl had her favorite black mug with bright red cherries on it, and Toni had her NYPD one of course, leaving everyone else to have plain white ones.

 

“It’s not your fault, Tiny…don’t be sorry.” Sweet Pea said calmly, making his best friend feel better.

 

Sweet Pea placed his arm around Veronica’s shoulder who was sat next to him and pulled her towards him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

 

“You’re being quiet, V.” Cheryl stated gently, not knowing what to say to make Veronica feel better.

 

Veronica looked up at her with a deflated look on her face but Cheryl had known her long enough to know that she was angry as well. If anyone knows what it’s like to have awful parents, it was her, but at least Penelope hasn’t tried to kill anyone.

 

“I just can’t believe that he went that far.” Veronica muttered with a shake of her head. “I know my dad is no angel but I just don’t understand why he would do something like this? What is he achieving?” She asked rhetorically as a tear formed in her eye and she curled closer to Sweet Pea.

 

Toni looked at Sweet Pea with a soft expression as she set down the mugs of tea on the work surface in front of them. Fangs grabbed his and wrapped his hands around the side for warmth. Toni nodded towards the door at Sweet Pea, signaling that he should take Veronica into a different room for them to talk.

 

“Thanks, Toni.” Veronica barely whispered as she pulled the mug towards her and took a tentative sip.

 

“Would we be able to talk somewhere else for a bit, Red?” Sweet Pea asked Cheryl as he gently stroked Veronica’s arm.

 

“Of course, the dining room should be empty with mother being upstairs and Nana Rose in the living room.” Cheryl replied with a nod.

 

“Thanks, but how the hell do I get there?” Sweet Pea asked looking around the room trying to work out how to get to the dining room.

 

“Second door on the right.” Cheryl replied with a as she and Toni laughed at Sweet Pea’s bewilderment to the size of Thistlehouse. “V knows the way.”

 

\------

 

Veronica lead Sweet Pea to the dining room and he held the door open for her to enter. She walked straight over the window in the corner of the room, peering outside onto the grounds and watching Hot Dog run around freely.

 

Sweet Pea closed the door gently behind them and stood next to the large mahogany table in the middle of the room. He slid his hand over the wood, before giving it a little knock, causing Veronica to turn around and face him.

 

“Babe? Talk to me…are you okay?” He asked with a hint of concern in his deep voice.

 

“I’m far from okay, right now.” Veronica huffed as she took a deep breath, leaning her head back slightly. “I hate what my dad has done, he hates not being in control…I just feel so guilty, I’m sorry.” She sighed.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, babe!” Sweet Pea gasped as he stepped towards her, giving her arm a light squeeze for reassurance. “Don’t do that to yourself…please.” He pleaded.

 

Veronica placed her hand on top of Sweet Pea’s that rested on her arm and stroked her thumb over his knuckles gently. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

 

“I just don’t understand why he would do all of this…” She trailed off, looking at the floor.

 

Sweet Pea moved his hand and rested it on her chin, gently angling her face to look up at him instead of the floor. He took a breath, hating the fact that she was beating herself up over all of this.

 

“Look, I know why your dad did it…I think we both do.” He whispered softly with a pained look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked, slightly confused.

 

“We’re very different people, V.” Sweet Pea explained with a sigh, as they stood close together. “Your family has like a _gazillion_ dollars and I’m just a kid from the wrong side of the tracks.” He finished with a shrug and a slight laugh.

 

“Don’t you dare put yourself down like that!” Veronica gasped as her brows furrowed. “You’re so much more than that…you’re so much more that what you think you are.” She said softly, running her hand through his hair.

 

“Your dad hates that I’m a Serpent…he doesn’t think I’m good enough for you.” Sweet Pea revealed.

 

Veronica shook her head in disbelief, hating how down Sweet Pea was being on himself. She knew that was exactly what her father wanted, and there was no way that she was going to let him win.

 

“Am I good enough for you?” Sweet Pea asked her gently as he gazed into her dark eyes. “I just want to make you happy Veronica…why can’t he see that?” He asked her as a sadness came over his face that broke Veronica’s heart.

 

“You are _more_ than good enough, Sweetness.” She told him, earning a small smile from the use of her nickname for him. “Don’t let my heinous father let you think otherwise, okay?” She finished taking a step closer to him and wrapping her arms around his body.

 

“I’m going to fix this.” She said simply as she rested her head on his chest lightly.

 

“Maybe I could talk to him? Or get my hands on him?” Sweet Pea suggested with a laugh, causing Veronica to do the same.

 

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment behind your suggested violence…let me take care of this one.” She responded as she looked up at him with a reassuring smile.

 

“Months ago, my first instinct would have been to march up to him and strangle him.” Sweet Pea admitted with a smirk. “But now, all I care about is that you’re okay. Please don’t be upset.” He finished softly.

 

Veronica giggled at his words, thinking about how Sweet Pea’s softer side had flourished since they had been an item. She loved seeing him protective over her, but his vulnerable side made her feel even more for him.

 

“I hate what he’s done.” She admitted. “I hate what he’s done to you, to Toni, to us…to everyone.”

 

“I hate that he’s made you feel this upset.” Sweet Pea replied softly. “But everything is going to be okay, I promise.” He said with a smile that made her worries melt away as he wrapped her into a hug once more.

 

“We’ll get him back somehow.” Veronica whispered.

 

“How are you going to do that?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know yet.” She said as they released from the hug and she looked up at him. “But I know just the people that can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I know it wasn't too exciting but I'm building for something so sorry for the slow burn ;) If you guys are getting fed up with the amount of chapters in this fic pls let me know lol!
> 
> As always kudos and any comments are hugely appreciated to see what you guys think! I love having feedback and getting inspired to include different things in this story :) 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	32. Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Veronica and Sweet Pea have a debrief of the news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of swear words and a slight bit of "naughtiness" shall we say lol! So heads up for that!

Toni, Fangs and Cheryl were in the kitchen, nursing their mugs of tea and engaging in idle chit chat while Veronica and Sweet Pea were in the dining room. Toni and Fangs sat on one side of the kitchen island and Cheryl stood on the other side, fiddling around and cleaning the place up a little bit.

 

“So how did Sweet Pea react?” Cheryl asked, as she finished putting some mugs in a cupboard and turned to face the two Serpents.

 

Fangs and Toni exchanged glances, thinking about how Sweet Pea had reacted to the news earlier that day.

 

“He was actually really sad about it all.” Fangs revealed with a sigh. “He was gutted that her father went to such extremes.” He finished as Cheryl sighed and nodded.

 

“I expected him to go crazy…but he was kinda crushed by it.” Toni said gently, giving Cheryl a soft look.

 

“Ugh that breaks my heart.” Cheryl said as she lowered her shoulders and looked at the ceiling. “That’s so unlike him.”

 

Toni watched Cheryl and how compassionate she was being towards Sweet Pea, she loved how much she cared for him.

 

“What do you think Veronica is going to want to do about all of this?” Fangs asked as he sipped his tea.

 

“I honestly have no idea at this point, but whatever she needs…I’ll play my part.” Cheryl replied with a determined look on her face. “She was so shocked when I told her.”

 

“Don’t forget this is Hiram Lodge we’re talking about, Cher.” Toni said as she looked at her girlfriend with a slightly concerned look. “He doesn’t exactly play fair, I don’t want you getting dragged into this even more.” She finished, grazing her hand over the spot on her chest where she was shot.

 

“Toni, I was dragged into this the second that bullet entered your chest! I want to help…I want to protect you, like you would for me.” Cheryl said, her voice getting softer as she went on.

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“No buts!” Cheryl cut her off, causing Fangs to smirk. “The only _butt_ I’m concerned about…is _yours_.” She finished with a devilish grin on her face.

 

Toni and Fangs couldn’t help but laugh at Cheryl’s choice of words, she stood looking very proud of herself as she took a sip from her tea. Toni loved how passionate Cheryl was about this situation they were in and how much she wanted to protect her. Toni still found it funny that Cheryl was so complimentary and cute with her a lot of the time, being in the gang with mostly boys meant she wasn’t used to that kind of thing really, she loved it.  

 

“Omg babe, you’re insane.” Toni said amongst her giggles. “I’m in a gang.” She said, causing Cheryl to laugh and roll her eyes.

 

“It’s a butt worth worrying about!” Fangs chimed in, knowing full well that Toni wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

 

Cheryl looked at Toni with an ‘I told you so’ look on her face, loving the support she was getting off Fangs, who was being looked at by Toni with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What?” Fangs gasped with both girls looking at him with contrasting expressions. “It’s true!” He pleaded with a shrug, defending himself.

 

“Bloody hell.” Toni muttered to herself as she facepalmed with embarrassment.

 

“Your butt is the bomb…there will be no survivors.” Cheryl quipped at Toni who instantly erupted into laughter at the use of a Brooklyn Nine-Nine quote.

 

“That’s our sisters butt you’re talking about, Jesus!” Sweet Pea scoffed as he and Veronica reentered the room, walking into a very unlikely conversation topic.

 

“Oh, thank God!” Toni sighed as she rolled her eyes, thankful that Sweet Pea was against the chatter of her butt. “The voice of reason.” She finished playfully.

 

The group laughed and Cheryl made her way around the island and stood next to Toni, grazing her fingertips up her arm discretely.

 

“We’ll get back to discussing your butt later, don’t you worry.” She whispered softly into Toni’s ear, causing the pink haired Serpent to smirk to herself and bite her lip to hold in some giggles.

 

Cheryl leaned back from Toni and faced Veronica and Sweet Pea who stood near the doorway. “Are you guys okay?” She asked with a slight tone of concern, wanting to know how they were feeling about the situation.

 

Veronica’s arm was interlocked with Sweet Pea’s and she leaned into him slightly with a soft smile on her lips. “Yeah we’re fine.” She replied calmly, stroking his arm gently. “We just had to get over the shock, I think.” She finished, looking up at Sweet Pea who met her with a warm smile and a reassuring nod.

 

“Yep! Now we’ve pretty much come to terms with how her father is a crazy person.” Sweet Pea chimed in casually, causing the others to laugh at him trying to make light of the situation.

 

“Pretty much sums it up.” Toni agreed as Cheryl ran her hand through her pink hair gently.

 

“What are you going to do about all this?” Cheryl asked, placing her hands onto Toni’s shoulders gently and giving them a light squeeze. “Whatever you need, I’m happy to help.” She finished confidently.

 

“Thanks, Cher.” Veronica replied with a smile, happy that Cheryl was willing to help bring her father to justice. “I don’t know why but something in my head is telling me to talk to my mom about all this first.” She confessed, earning her a slightly confused look from the rest of them.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that, babe?” Sweet Pea asked her tentatively. “I’m sure we can get a few Serpents to help us and keep all this under the radar.” He suggested as he looked over at Toni and Fangs who nodded at her reassuringly.

 

“No no, I think that we have to do this properly…thank you guys though, I don’t want you more involved than you already are. You’ve all been put in enough danger.” She replied.

 

“Do you want me to be there when you talk to your mom or anything, V?” Cheryl asked hopefully, not wanting Veronica to go through any of this on her own.

 

“Ummm…” Veronica started, clearly thinking about the offer. “Yeah, I think that would actually be really nice, thanks Cher.” She said as she was met with a smile from Cheryl.

 

“I’ll come too.” Sweet Pea asked in a slightly questioning tone.

 

“I think it’s best if you aren’t there, babe.” Veronica said to him softly, as he nodded slowly in understanding.

 

“I’ll be there, name your time and place.” Cheryl stated confidently, as Toni looked up at her slightly with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What about later today?” Veronica suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. “No time like the present, right?”

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Cheryl responded simply.

 

“Perfect.” Veronica said with a nod and a smile. “Well…I better be going, if I’m going to think about what to say to my mom later.” She announced.

 

“Yeah I’ll come with you.” Sweet Pea agreed as he wrapped an arm around her gently. “Anyone need a ride?” He asked to Toni and Fangs.

 

“Yeah, thanks man.” Fangs replied as he got up and put his empty mug into the sink. “I’ll just grab Hot Dog from outside.”

 

“It’s okay, Fangs, I’ll take him home in a bit.” Toni said. “I’m gonna stay here.” She finished, looking at Cheryl with a small smile.

 

“It was nice to see you guys!” Cheryl said happily as she hugged Sweet Pea and Fangs, both taken aback by her affection but not about to complain. “V, just text me later and I’ll meet you at your place?”

 

“Will do! See you later, Cher.” She said as they all made their way to the front door of Thistlehouse. “Bye, Toni!” She shouted loudly for Toni to hear in the kitchen as she reached the door.

 

“Bye, V!” Toni shouted back with a slight laugh.

 

Cheryl closed the door behind Sweet Pea, Fangs and Veronica and turned on her heels to walk back into the kitchen. She snuck a glance at herself in the mirror on the wall in the hallway, and smiled at herself.

 

She strutted playfully into the kitchen and was met by a questioning look from Toni with a small smirk on her face.

 

“And what is that look for, TT?” Cheryl asked with a slight laugh.

 

Toni stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Cheryl slowly, taking one of the red head’s hands into her own.

 

“I just want you to be careful, with everything that’s going on.” Toni admitted barely above a whisper.

 

Cheryl’s face softened at the revelation, she had never had someone that cared about her even a fraction of the amount that Toni does, besides Jason of course. It made her heart warm, but she wanted to protect Toni, and if that meant going against the Lodge’s, then so be it. Cheryl wasn’t stupid, she knew how to handle herself.

 

“I _am_ going to be careful, baby.” Cheryl replied gently, cupping Toni’s cheek with her hand. “I promise.”

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt-”

 

“Toni, you _do_ remember that you got shot, don’t you?” Cheryl asked rhetorically, earning a look of slight defeat from Toni. “You were the one that got hurt in all of this, and there’s no way I’m going to let that happen again.”

 

“I know that, Cher.” Toni replied gently with a soft smile, understanding that Cheryl wanted to protect her. “But if anything happened to you…even if they touched a hair on your head, I don’t know what I would do. It would break me.”

 

“Omg, imagine what you would do if I broke a nail.” Cheryl teased playfully, tucking a piece of pink hair behind Toni’s ear, trying to make light of the situation and ease Toni’s concerns. “Actually, let’s not joke about something as serious as a broken nail.”

 

“Babe, I’m serious.” Toni said as she giggled slightly, trying to keep a straight face.

 

Cheryl took a step closer to her girlfriend so their faces were only inches apart. “Everything will be fine.” She whispered softly before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on Toni’s lips.

 

“Now I don’t know about you, but I have a screening of Gilmore Girls on upstairs that Veronica has _rudely_ left…but I of course, would rather watch it with you.” Cheryl hummed softly as Toni showed her a beaming smile. “Care to join me?”

 

“Lead the way, babe.” Toni said with a laugh as Cheryl grabbed her hand and led her upstairs with an excited squeal.

 

\-------

 

Toni and Cheryl lay together in Cheryl’s huge double bed, their limbs tangled with each other’s as they watched the TV while giggling. They had been laying there for a couple of episodes, feeling a lot better now their friends knew the truth about the latest goings on.

 

“Do you think Sweet Pea is going to be okay?” Cheryl asked softly, breaking the mutual and comfortable silence between the two of them, glancing at Toni.

 

The Serpent’s expression softened at her girlfriend’s question and a small smile appeared on her lips. She couldn’t help but recognize Cheryl’s consideration for Sweet Pea’s feelings in all of this, it showed her just how much she had changed for the better since they met.

 

“He’ll be fine, babe.” Toni responded, wrapping her arms around Cheryl and pulling her closer to her, nuzzling her head into the crack of the red head’s neck. “He’s a tough cookie, and he’s got all of us around him.” She finished reassuringly.

 

“I just don’t want him to feel sad over all of this…I know it’s a shit situation but it’s not his fault.” Cheryl sighed as she relaxed into Toni’s hold and turned her head slightly to rest on the pillow and give the Serpent more room to rest her head. “I think I’ll text him later.”

 

“He’d love that.” Toni whispered with a small smile on her face, sending a wave of goosebumps through Cheryl’s body as the warm air from her voice hit her bare neck.

 

Toni began to press gentle kisses to Cheryl’s bare skin, making her way from the bottom of her ear to crack of her neck. She could feel Cheryl squirm at her touch and couldn’t help but smile at the slight gasp and giggle that escaped Cheryl’s lips.

 

Cheryl bit her lip mischievously as she gave into Toni’s advances and rolled over to face her, a flirtatious smirk plastered on her face. She looked into the deep brown eyes that had mesmerized her time and time again, before cupping Toni’s cheek and kissing her passionately.

 

Toni smiled between their kisses and rummaged her hands in Cheryl’s mass of crimson hair that flowed all over her shoulders. Cheryl’s phone vibrated on the table that was next to the bed, but neither of them was in any rush to check it. Toni placed her hand at the back of Cheryl’s neck, gently pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

 

In a swift maneuver, Cheryl lowered her hands to Toni’s waist, gently tangling her hands in the fabric of the top she was wearing, before swinging her leg over so she was straddling her girlfriend. Toni shifted underneath her with a smirk, running a hand through her hair, brushing away some loose strands from her face.

 

Toni looked up, eyes filled with desire, watching as Cheryl gathered her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, a sign that things were about to get interesting. Toni placed her hands onto Cheryl’s waist, slipping them underneath the red head’s shirt and grazing her fingertips over her skin.

 

Cheryl dived forward, catching Toni off guard, kissing her lips with slight force. Toni moved her hands to cup Cheryl’s face, sensing the shift in her girlfriend’s eager behavior, before roaming her hands all over her body.

 

“What about your mom and Nana Rose?” Toni asked quickly, as she pulled back from the kiss, met with a slight pout from Cheryl on top of her.

 

“Ugh, Nana Rose is as deaf as a door post half the time.” She scoffed playfully as she leaned forward close to Toni’s ear. “And I don’t give a _fuck_ about my mother.” She practically purred in Toni’s ear, sending a shiver through the whole of the Serpent’s body.

 

“That is so hot.” Toni replied with a rasp in her voice that made Cheryl bite her lip and resume their kiss.

 

The two submerged themselves in each other, Cheryl grinded her body against Toni underneath her, causing the Serpent to gasp at the friction. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s waist, pulling her forward, eager for more, when the sound of continuous vibrations could be heard from Cheryl’s phone on the night stand.

 

“Ignore it.” Toni half asked, half demanded as Cheryl leaned back in a huff at the interruption. She glanced over at the screen that had illuminated and noticed that Veronica was calling her, from a photo of them both appearing on the screen.

 

Cheryl reached over to the nightstand, still on top of Toni, and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Finally, you answer!” Veronica chimed back on the other end of the call.

 

“Yeah sorry about that, V.” Cheryl said as she smirked down at Toni who had a devilish grin on her face. “What’s up?” She asked, with a breath.

 

“I was just gonna- wait. Why are you kind of out of breath, right now?” Veronica asked in a questioning tone.

 

“Umm…” Cheryl started. “Am I? I don’t think I am.” She said, trying to sound as composed as possible as Toni slowly rested her hand on top of Cheryl’s stomach, before inching downward to the hem of her pants.

 

Cheryl eyes widened as she shook her head at Toni below her, knowing full well what she was up to. Toni looked back up at her with a mischievous grin, slipping her hand into Cheryl’s pants.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl gasped as the Serpent dragged her fingers over Cheryl’s core, before being batted away.

 

“Oh my god, you’re totally _doing it_ right now, I can’t believe this is happening!” Veronica shrieked, sounding mortified that at what was going on, on the other end of the phone call.

 

“V, I-”

 

“Nope, don’t say anything!” Veronica cut her off. “All I wanted to say was that my mom will be home in 30 minutes, so come over any time after that.” She said in a hurry and hung up the phone.

 

Cheryl looked at her phone in her hand with slight disbelief in the fact that they had been caught, with a smirk on her face. She looked down at Toni who was looking very proud of herself and rolled her eyes as she tossed her phone onto desk that was near her bed.

 

“Sounds like we got 30 minutes before you have to do.” Toni said flirtatiously, grazing her hands over Cheryl’s hips on top of her.

 

“A _lot_ can be done in 30 minutes.” Cheryl replied with a devilish grin on her face as she latched onto the sides of Toni’s pants, before yanking them downwards and lowering herself with an excited squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was fun to write with all of the different personalities involved :)
> 
> As always any kudos and comments are LOVED, I love seeing the feedback from you guys and get inspired to include different things in the story :) 
> 
> Happy Monday xoxo


	33. Sleeping with the Enemy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Veronica talk to Hermione about what Hiram has been up to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realized that my Tumblr’s privacy has been on the wrong setting so I’m not sure if it was actually visible? I think I’ve fixed it now so come say hi!! @justbrowsingokay

“Do you _have_ to go?” Toni whined dramatically as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist as they lay, reluctant to let her leave the warmth of the bed.

 

Cheryl laughed as she grazed her fingertips over the exposed skin on Toni’s arms, noticing every small scar and beauty spot. Laying down next to Toni was one of her favorite things, of course she didn’t want to leave her.

 

“I have to go and help V with her mom.” Cheryl explained with a sigh, rolling over on her side to face Toni who met her gazed with a pout in her lips.

 

“So, I have to spend the rest of the day alone?” Toni asked, hoping it would make Cheryl feel guilty.

 

“You won’t be alone!” Cheryl replied as she wriggled free of Toni’s hold and sat on the edge of the bed. “You’ll be with Hot Dog.” She finished with a smirk, reaching to the floor to pick up her clothes that they had hastily discarded moments before.

 

Toni laughed at Cheryl’s teasing and tucked herself up under the smooth sheets of the bed, only leaving her head uncovered. “That makes me feel so much better.” She replied sarcastically, watching as Cheryl slid into her clothes again and redo her hair in her vanity mirror.

 

“I think I know something that’ll cheer you up…” Cheryl started, looking at her reflection in the mirror, making eye contact with Toni.

 

“Go on…” Toni replied slowly.

 

“You can take me to the Pembrooke in the impala.” Cheryl said smoothly, knowing that Toni would be like a kid in a candy store.

 

“Done!” Toni gasped eagerly as her eyes lit up at the suggestion. “I’ll drive it back here then I’ll walk to the Southside.” She finished, getting out of bed herself and getting dressed.

 

\-----

 

Cheryl looked over at Toni in the driver’s seat of the impala and couldn’t help but smile at how happy her girlfriend was. They drove together, listening to the songs on the radio and singing along blissfully.

 

Toni stopped outside the Pembrooke before glancing at Cheryl beside her. “Be careful.” She said simply.

 

“Relax, babe.” Cheryl teased with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll see you later.” She finished, leaning over to give Toni a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car and heading inside.

 

**_ To: Queen V _ **

**_ I’m in the lobby x _ **

**__ **

**_ To: Cheryl Bombshell _ **

**_ Be right down x _ **

 

Cheryl stood in the grand lobby of the Pembrooke, taking in the elaborate décor, mind slightly racing with thoughts about what Hermione was going to say about what Hiram had been up to.

 

Cheryl’s head spun around at the sound of the elevator door chiming before opening to reveal Veronica, gesturing for her to join her, with a hidden smirk on her face. Cheryl stood next to the Veronica in the elevator and watched as she pressed the button that would take them up to the penthouse suite where she lived.

 

“You’re half an hour late…and I don’t even want to know what you’ve been up to.” Veronica said simply, trying to hide her smirk as Cheryl burst out into laughter at her friend eluding to catching her and Toni semi red handed earlier.

 

“Omg stop!” Cheryl protested through her laughter as she ran her hand through her hair and tried to compose herself. “Not that I can blame myself…have you seen my girlfriend?” Cheryl asked rhetorically, defending her earlier rendezvous.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes teasingly and let out a small laugh at Cheryl’s defense.

 

“You’re a fine one to talk though! We all know you love an impromptu rendezvous!” She quipped, deflecting the attention from herself.

 

Veronica let out a theatrical gasp and pretended to be shocked at Cheryl’s teasing. “Granted…I’ll own up to that one.” She responded as she laughed and raised her hands pretending to surrender. “Okay, act natural…” She instructed as the elevator came to a halt and the doors chimed before opening.

 

Veronica and Cheryl stepped out of the elevator into their suite and were greeted by Hermione who was walking into the kitchen.

 

“Ah, hello Cheryl.” Hermione said casually as she stopped in front of them. “Hiram’s away on business so we have an extra seat for dinner, care to join us?” She asked with a joyful expression.

 

“Oh, that would be lovely, thank you Mrs. Lodge.” Cheryl answered politely, noticing the smile on Hermione’s face as she agreed. Cheryl wondered if she was happy she was staying or happy that Hiram wasn’t there.

 

“Thanks, mom.” Veronica said with a small nod. “We’ve got a bit of homework to do, so we’ll get that done and then we’ll eat?” She somewhat asked.

 

“Sounds perfect, dinner should be ready in about an hour.” Hermione explained as she gave Veronica’s arm a light squeeze and made her way into the kitchen.

 

“I hope you’re hungry.” Veronica whispered to Cheryl discretely with a small laugh as she led her through to her room and sat at the stool in front of her vanity mirror.

 

“Always.” Cheryl quipped back with a laugh as she plonked herself down onto Veronica’s bed and watched the raven-haired girl brush her hair in the mirror.

 

“I bet you’ve worked up _quite_ the appetite.” Veronica said teasingly.

 

“Behave will you!” Cheryl scoffed as she brushed some strands of her off of her face.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Cheryl asked as Veronica turned around to face her across the room. “How are we going to edge all of this into conversation?” She finished, scratching the back of her neck slightly.

 

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Veronica admitted.

 

“Well, Toni was telling me the other day that sometimes it’s better to be super chilled in situations like this and basically talk your target into speaking about what you want them to.” She said with a scrunched nose, clearly trying to think about what Toni had told her and give the right advice to Veronica. “So basically, we just chat and try to coax certain information out of her?” She asked with a questioning shrug of the shoulders.

 

“That’s funny.” Veronica said as she laughed slightly. “That’s basically the exact opposite of what Sweet Pea has always said he would do in an interrogation.” She finished with a laugh again, watching Cheryl roll her eyes with a giggle at the contrasting methods. “He’d be all guns blazing!”

 

“That doesn’t sound like him at all!” Cheryl said sarcastically as they both shook their heads lightly. “So how do you want to play this?” She asked again genuinely.

 

Veronica took a moment to think as she ran a brush through her raven hair. “I think it’s best if we just talk to her normally, we can’t go in all guns blazing because that’s just insane.” She scoffed with a wave of her hand. “I say we just act natural, not too chilled out because she’ll definitely sense somethings up.” She finished as she rambled the information.

 

“So, we have to be chilled…but not too chilled?” Cheryl asked with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look on her face.

 

“Yep, I guess so.” Veronica replied, not really convincing either of them that she knew what do to in this situation.

 

“What could possibly go wrong?” Cheryl asked rhetorically as both of them laughed at Veronica’s expense.

 

\------

 

The three of them sat and ate dinner on a grand wooden table, with shiny silver cutlery. Hermione sat at the head of the table, with Veronica and Cheryl by her sides.

 

It had been a while since Cheryl had been round to the Lodge’s for dinner, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she ate at how nice it was to be back. Obviously, Hiram’s absence also had a lot to do with her happiness at the occasion.

 

“So, how’s work going, Mrs. Lodge?” Cheryl asked as she broke the comfortable silence between them all. “Are you enjoying life as Mayor?”

 

Hermione looked up from her food with a small smile as she finished chewing and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “It can be tedious sometimes, but it’s very rewarding.” She explained. “Thank you for asking, Cheryl.” She finished with a small nod.

 

“Sweet Pea and Mom were chatting about it the other day.” Veronica followed up towards Cheryl, seeing her opportunity to bring Sweet Pea and the Serpents into conversation instantly. “He loved hearing about it, Mom.” She finished softly.

 

“Oh yes!” Hermione remembered. “He made some good points about a few things, actually.” She said quietly.

 

“I hate to admit it…but he’s actually really smart.” Cheryl said with a small laugh, earning a smile from both the Lodge’s and a small nod in agreement from Hermione.

 

“He is very smart.” Hermione agreed, giving Veronica a warm smile of silent approval over her love. “The chat I had with him actually got me thinking of a few new initiatives for the Southside that I’m quite excited about.” She explained with a slightly proud smile on her face that didn’t go unnoticed by Veronica and Cheryl.

 

“What kind of stuff are you thinking of?” Cheryl asked, eager to know more about things that could possible help the Serpents quality of life.

 

“Well, there’s a bit of homelessness on the Southside, and I know there are a few…shady characters, shall we say?” Hermione started, choosing her words carefully. “But I think that with a few fundraisers, we can really make a difference and bring our communities together.

 

“You haven’t mentioned that before, Mom?” Veronica said with a questioning tone, wondering why her mother had not shared this information with her sooner.

 

Hermione gave a wry smile as she took a sip from her water on the table. “Ah, well you know how your father gets when I mention anything positive about the Southside, Veronica.” She revealed sounding slightly deflated. “It’s nice to be able to speak about it with you both.” She finished happily.

 

“That’s great, Mrs. Lodge.” Cheryl said.

 

“Yeah, it really is, Mom.” Veronica reiterated.

 

“Thank you, girls.” She responded rather shyly. “Anyway Cheryl…how’s Toni doing? Veronica mentioned that she was in a nasty accident the other day with the Serpents.” Hermione asked her as she glanced between the two girls.

 

Cheryl and Veronica exchanged a quick glance between themselves. Cheryl realized that Veronica hadn’t told her mother about what Reggie and Archie had done, so she knew she had to keep it hush hush for now.

 

“She’s doing great, thank you!” Cheryl responded joyfully at the mention of Toni. “She’s back in work at the Wyrm, back in school….and back on that motorcycle of hers.” She finished as they all let out a small laugh.

 

“That’s good to hear, Sweet Pea was so upset over it.” Hermione commented simply. “I assume they’re very close.”

 

“Basically, like brother and sister.” Veronica interjected with a nod. The raven-haired girl shot Cheryl a look and raised her eyebrows slightly, signaling that they had to try and get to the actual purpose of this dinner.

 

Cheryl scratched her nose and nodded discretely, silently letting Veronica know that she was ready to get down to business. She had always liked Hermione, she was a complete contrast to Hiram.

 

“Actually, Mom…there’s something that we need to talk to you about.” Veronica started, slightly nervously as Hermione put down her knife and fork. “It’s about what happed to Toni…or more so, _how_ it happened.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hermione responded sounding very confused.

 

Cheryl looked over at Veronica and could see she was struggling slightly to find the words to say to her mother.

 

“The truth is that she was shot, Mrs. Lodge.” Cheryl said quickly, as if she was ripping off a bandage.

 

“Oh God Cheryl! How on earth-” Hermione started.

 

“It was Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle.” Cheryl said simply, watching as Veronica’s shoulders lowered and she sighed, finally having the information out in the open.

 

“Archie and Reggie?” Hermione said with utter disbelief. “How did this happen?” She asked as she turned to face Veronica.

 

“Look, Mom…This is going to be hard for us to explain but I need you to tell me the absolute truth about anything that you may know.” Veronica responded simply.

 

“Of course, Veronica.” Hermione replied, still with a look of confusion and bewilderment on her face. “Why would I know anything about it?”

 

“It turns out that Daddy isn’t too pleased with the relationship I have with Sweet Pea…” Veronica said with a sigh. “So, he enlisted the help of Archie to split us up.” She revealed.

 

Hermione had a look of horror and doubt on her face. “Surely not?” She whispered to herself. “Veronica I’m sure your father would never do something like this…” She trailed off, trying to convince herself more than Cheryl and Veronica.

 

“Archie being Archie, couldn’t go through with it…” Cheryl continued, not to stop the momentum of the conversation. “At least not alone.”

 

“That’s where Reggie comes in, Archie asked him to help. They’ve been terrorizing us and the Serpents for weeks, making snide comments and getting under everyone’s skin.” Veronica explained. “But one night, they took it too far and kidnapped Sweet Pea, took him to an abandoned warehouse and beat the crap out of him.” She finished strongly, getting a little bit worked up.

 

“Veronica-”

 

“-and that’s where Toni got shot.” Cheryl interjected. “She, Fangs and Jughead were trying to get Sweet Pea out of there and calm Archie and Reggie down…when Reggie panicked and shot her.” She said, getting more deflated as she went on, remembering the night and the piercing sound of gunshot in her head.

 

“So, what are you saying?” Hermione asked with a pleading tone in her voice, wanting answers instead of the entire back story.

 

“We’re saying…that Daddy blackmailed Archie by threatening to ruin his Dad’s reputation! He caused all of this to happen.” Veronica said as she raised her hands.

 

“He’s the reason that Toni got shot, Mrs. Lodge.” Cheryl said matter-of-factly. “He’s the reason that she almost died.” She finished quietly as she ran her hand through her hair.

 

“Cheryl, I’m so sorry.” Hermione managed to say as a small tear formed in the corner of her eye.

 

“Mom…did you know anything about this? Anything at all?” Veronica pleaded, wanting as much information as possible.

 

“No of course not!” Hermione gasped as she shook her head viciously. “I would never do something like that to anyone…to Fred.” She finished barely above a whisper. “I thought your dad liked Sweet Pea, I swear Veronica.”

 

“I knew Daddy could be dangerous, but I never thought he would go this far, Mom…not when it included me. I mean, Toni could have died.” Veronica reiterated as Hermione gave Cheryl a pleading look.

 

“We have to take matters into our own hands now.” Cheryl said gently, trying not to upset Hermione even more.

 

“We’re going to get rid of Daddy and move on with our lives.” Veronica announced confidently to them.

 

Hermione gave Cheryl and Veronica a look of pure shock, assuming that they were going to go to extreme lengths to take out Hiram. Noticing the sudden shift in her body language and expression, Veronica let out a slight laugh.

 

“We’re not going to kill him, Mom.” Veronica reassured her casually as she rolled her eyes at her mother’s thoughts.

 

“No, we’re not going that far…we’re just going to play him at his own game.” Cheryl said smoothly, giving Veronica a confident smile and nod.

 

“What do you have planned?” Hermione asked.

 

“We don’t know yet, but we’re going to think of something.” Veronica responded honestly.

 

“Whatever it takes.” Cheryl said, backing her up.

 

“I’m sick of him trying to control us, Mom…he’s taken things way too far this time.” Veronica said with a shake of her head.

 

“I know, Veronica.” Hermione said slightly flustered. “But, he’s my husband.” She finished.

 

“Look, Mom…we’re going to put a stop to this with you or without you.” Veronica said confidently, watching as Cheryl nodded her head in agreement. “You’re either with us, or against us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a little bit more interesting than the last couple I know lol! 
> 
> WHO IS EXCITED FOR 3X12?? We have been waiting for this for SO long so I pray that it does Choni justice!! 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from all of you so don’t hesitate to send any feedback my way! 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	34. Sleeping with the Enemy (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets home and tells Toni about the chat with Hermione...
> 
> (Basically a soft Choni chapter bc I love writing them like that lol)

After dinner had finished and both girls had helped Hermione clean away the dishes and wash up, they both headed downstairs to the lobby for Cheryl to go home.

 

“So, that went well.” Veronica said with a breath, running her hand through her raven hair and looking at Cheryl with an optimistic smile.

 

“Yep!” Cheryl agreed simply, putting on her coat and doing up the line of buttons on the front. “As well as we could have hoped, to be honest.” She admitted.

 

“I’m just so glad that my mom didn’t have anything to do with it as well.” Veronica revealed with a sigh of relief, allowing her shoulders to relax.

 

“I bet!” Cheryl said with a slight laugh. “It sounds like she actually likes Sweet Pea a lot! She said some nice things about him.” She said honestly, causing Veronica to smile.

 

“Yeah, they get on super well! She’s always been way more talkative with him than my dad.” She revealed honestly. “But, I just thought my dad being like that was an act to scare the kid that was dating his little girl, y’know?” She half asked as Cheryl nodded back to her.

 

“Well, it certainly wasn’t an act.” Cheryl commented, earning a small smile from Veronica in front of her.

 

“I’m glad we did this tonight though.” Veronica said confidently. “Just to put my mind at rest a little bit…I could never have stayed here if I knew both of them were behind it.”

 

“You’re always welcome at Thistlehouse.” Cheryl offered her kindly, knowing how cumbersome it can be having parents that make you hate being in your own house.

 

Veronica smiled at her offer. “Thanks for being here with me, Cher.” She said as she hugged the crimson haired girl tightly.

 

“Of course, V.” Cheryl said quietly as they released from the hug. “We’ll sort this whole thing out soon and we can just get back to normal.” She proclaimed.

 

“Ugh, _normal_.” Veronica sighed as she leaned her head back slightly. “Things haven’t been normal since that night at the warehouse.” She trailed off, thinking back to simpler times.

 

“Is it weird that I actually miss worrying about homework and assignments, instead of if one of us is going to get hurt in some form or another?” She asked with a slight laugh at the situation.

 

“I literally didn’t think about school at all when Toni was in the hospital, so I know how you feel.” Cheryl replied with a small shake of her head. “It wasn’t until the mounding pile of homework got a little bit too big that I bit the bullet and did both of ours.” She admitted, remembering the hours she spent doing both hers and Toni’s school work in the hospital room.

 

“How about we all meet at Pop’s tomorrow morning?” Veronica suggested, changing the topic. “I’ll let Betty and Josie know and we can all try and take the next step in my father’s demise.”

 

Cheryl laughed at the phrasing and nodded her head. “Sounds good to me!” She replied. “I’m sure Toni will be _thrilled_ with getting up early on a weekend.”

 

“Do you need a ride back to the trailer park?” Veronica asked, suddenly realizing that Toni brought Cheryl here. “I can get a car for you.” She offered.

 

“Oh, I was just going to call Toni or walk-”

 

“Nonsense!” Veronica said as she waved away what Cheryl was saying. “It’s way too cold to walk and I’m sure that Toni will be pleased to stay at home in the warm.”

 

“Very true.” Cheryl admitted, picturing Toni snuggled up on the couch that very second. “Thanks, V.”

 

“It’s the least I can do!” Veronica replied joyfully. “I’ll let Smithers know, right away.”

\-----

 

A bit later on, Cheryl returned to the solace of Toni’s warm and homely trailer. She unlocked the door with her key and opened the door slowly, noticing that Toni had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. Hot Dog’s head bounced straight up as he saw Cheryl open the door, but a gentle “shh” from the red head was enough to keep him quiet.

 

Cheryl closed and locked the front door of the trailer gently, keeping a watchful eye on Toni, being careful not to wake her up. The red head slowly took off her coat and placed it on the rack by the trailer door, before walking towards Toni on her tip toes, careful not to make any noise.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but gush in Toni’s cuteness as she got closer to her and her soft expression when she was sleeping. Leaning over her slightly, Cheryl grabbed a wooly blanket from the back of the couch and lay it over Toni delicately. She pulled it up so Toni was covered, right the way down to her little feet that poked up.

 

Unable to let this moment of unexplainable cuteness go by, Cheryl grabbed Toni’s new camera from the coffee table and took a photo of her all curled up. Cheryl smirked as she did so, realizing that Toni would have a little surprise the next time she went through the taken photos on it. Cheryl quickly whipped out her phone and took a picture again, needing one in her own camera roll to swoon over.

 

“Adorable.” Cheryl whispered to herself, treasuring the sight in front of her.

 

Smiling to herself, Cheryl made her way into the bedroom that she shared with Toni in the trailer. She had an abundance of her own clothes there by now, but she usually preferred wearing Toni’s, especially to bed. She opted for a small pair of pajama shorts, a little vest top and an unbuttoned flannel shirt of Toni’s.

 

Cheryl walked back into the main area of the trailer and headed towards the kitchen. She picked up the kettle and realized that it was already full, meaning Toni must have filled it earlier in the night for when she got back. Cheryl smiled at how thoughtful Toni was, even the littlest of things made her feel so loved.

 

She turned the kettle on and grabbed a mug from the cupboard before glancing back at Toni on the couch. Hot Dog remained laying on the floor in front of her, in his favorite spot.

 

As the sound of the kettle got a little louder, Cheryl could hear a small sound of tossing and turning from behind her. She looked back to see Toni peering her head over the side of the couch, with her eyes squinted, trying to make sense of what was going on.

 

“Of course, you would wake up to the sound of the kettle making tea.” Cheryl teased from the kitchen.

 

Toni laughed at the remark as she rubbed her eyes and stretched slightly. “It’s a gift, beaut.” She replied back with a smug smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl scoffed playfully as she grabbed another mug from the cupboard and proceeded to make tea for them both, accompanied by a biscuit.

 

“Wait- how did you get here if you didn’t have your car?” Toni asked, remembering that she was the one that took Cheryl to the Pembrooke in the first place. “It’s way too dark out to be walking back to the Southside at this time-”

 

“Relaxxx…” Cheryl said softly with a slight grin on her face, she found it sweet how Toni was protective of her. “Veronica got a car from the Pembrooke to bring me here…it was all very safe.” Cheryl finished, putting Toni’s sleepy mind at ease.

 

“Thank God for that.” Toni replied as she shifted where she lay, getting herself comfortable once more.

 

“My little angel was having a nap, was she?” Cheryl practically hummed, still from the kitchen, poking fun at Toni slightly.

 

Toni couldn’t help but smile at the remark, it wasn’t even that late for Cheryl to be coming back, so she didn’t know how she fell asleep.

 

“I _may_ have been resting my eyes while I was waiting for you to come home, that’s all.” Toni responded playfully, defending herself.

Cheryl smiled as she felt a small flutter in her chest at how Toni had said coming ‘ _home_ ’. Such a small word with such a big meaning. It was true though, the trailer did have a homely feel to Cheryl, wherever and whenever she was with Toni, she felt at home.

 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me, babe” Cheryl offered her softly, knowing that Toni wouldn’t have taken ‘no’ for an answer anyway. “Besides, you look so adorable when you’re asleep.” She finished with a grin on her face.

 

Toni blushed slightly as she rolled her eyes and laughed at Cheryl’s comment. She watched as she walked over to her with both mugs of tea in her hands, placing them down on the small table in front of the couch and looking down at Toni with a gentle smile, clearly taking in the view.

 

Toni looked back up at her, returning the smile and secretly admiring how good Cheryl looked wearing her clothes. The Serpent grabbed the edge of the blanket that Cheryl put on her and pulled it back, reaching one arm out to her, inviting her to snuggle.

 

Cheryl took Toni’s hand and lay down next to her on the couch. Toni cradled the red head in her arms, acting as the big spoon. She rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder as they lay, watching on as Hot Dog tried to steal their biscuits off the table.

 

“How did things go with Veronica’s mom?” Toni asked gently, hoping that things had gone well.

 

Cheryl took a breath as she enlaced her hands in Toni’s that were wrapped around her, resting on her stomach.

 

“It went as expected, really.” Cheryl answered honestly. “It was quite hard to ask her all the questions and explain to her what has been going on.” She admitted.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Toni responded with compassion in her voice.

 

“I’m sure Veronica is going to talk to her some more about it all anyway.” Cheryl said casually.

 

“Did she know anything about it?” Toni asked. “About what Hiram has been up to?”

 

“Nope, surprisingly enough.” Cheryl revealed in a more up-beat tone. “She said that she had no idea what he was doing.” She finished.

 

“That’s good at least! Another person on our side, I suppose.” Toni replied positively in an optimistic tone. “It’s nice for us to know that only one of Veronica’s parents is behind the scar on my chest…even if it does make me look like even more of a badass.” She finished teasingly, trying to earn a laugh from Cheryl and succeeding.

 

Amidst her giggles, Cheryl turned around to face Toni as they lay, faces separated by a matter of inches.

 

“How do you do that?” Cheryl asked with a broad and loving smile on her face.

 

“Do what?” Toni replied, looking slightly confused but in love with the sight of Cheryl’s smile.

 

“Turn any situation on its head, find some sort of fun side to it and make me laugh.” Cheryl explained as she shook her head playfully. “You joke about your own near-death experience…you’re insane.” The red head finished as she took a leap into Toni’s deep brown eyes with a soft smile.

 

Toni smiled back and took a breath before answering, sharing a mutual moment of silence as they stared at each other lovingly.

 

“I guess I just like seeing that smile on your face.” She answered simply, as if was the most straight forward question in the world.

 

“The one that lights up a room?” Cheryl asked again quickly, remembering instantly that Toni had once described it as that.

 

Toni laughed at her follow up question and leant her head back slightly as they lay, in slight disbelief that Cheryl had even remembered that she said that so long ago.

 

“Yep, that very one.” Toni admitted confidently with a smug grin on her face.

 

Cheryl scrunched up her nose and shot Toni a cheesy smile, causing the Serpent to laugh and place a quick kiss onto her girlfriends bright red lips. Both of them leaned back from their kiss, with smitten smiles on their faces. Cheryl smirked slightly, knowing what she was about to say was going to shock Toni to her core.

 

“Oh, and by the way, V wants us to meet up at Pop’s tomorrow morning, she’s gonna get Betty and Josie there as well so we can all sort this mess out.” Cheryl said quite quickly.

 

“Okay cool, yeah no- wait! Did you just say _morning_?” Toni corrected herself with a playful shocked expression on her face, mortified at getting up out of bed early on a non-school day.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh at Toni’s reaction, she knew the Serpent loved spending as much time as possible in her bed, and she loved it equally as much if truth be told.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Cheryl responded with a giggle, slightly apologetic but slightly sarcastic to poke fun at Toni at the same time.

 

“But it’s the weekend!” Toni protested with a shake of her head. “Weekends are for sleeping in…and for cuddles.” She said getting softer, wrapping her arms around Cheryl and pulling her in closer, hoping to persuade her otherwise.

 

“Don’t try and guilt me using cuddles!” Cheryl laughed but in no way protested in being pulled in closer.

 

Toni looked back at her with a small pout in her lips and puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that Cheryl would struggle to resist.

 

“It won’t work, TT.” Cheryl said slightly unconvincingly. “It’s not fair to try and sway me by using those menacing brown eyes of yours.” She finished with a raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Ughh, fine!” Toni gasped in a playful huff, admitting defeat. “There’s not many people that I would actually get up early for babe, I hope you know that…you should be honored, really.”

 

Cheryl chuckled at the remark and rolled her eyes teasingly, causing Toni to bite her lip discretely. She loved how Cheryl knew the eye roll drove her crazy and still does it whenever she can.

 

“Flattery will not help to change my mind.” Cheryl said as she wriggled to escape Toni’s clutches and get up off the couch. “We should get to bed.” She suggested as she held her hand out to Toni, enticing her off the couch.

 

“Fineeee!” Toni sighed as she flung the blanket off herself dramatically and took Cheryl’s hand before standing up next to her. “Wait…is _the_ Cheryl Blossom taking my hand and leading me to bed?!” Toni gasped playfully, pretending to be surprised.

 

“Okay, relax will you.” Cheryl snorted back amidst a small giggle. “I’ll carry the teas to bed and you can sort out Hot Dog.” She said as she let go of Toni’s hand and gestured towards the small white dog by their feet.

 

Toni took a few steps and bent down slightly to pat the top of Hot Dog’s head. Seeing her opportunity, Cheryl couldn’t help but slap her butt playfully before grabbing both mugs of tea and giggling at herself.

 

With a gasp, Toni straightened back up and turned around to watch Cheryl walk away into the bedroom. “How do you expect me to sleep when you’ve got me so excited?” Toni called out to her with a devilish smirk on her face.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Cheryl said mockingly as she poked her head around the frame of the door, watching as Toni was settling Hot Dog into his basket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I know that chapters haven't been the most thrilling lately but I promise there's a storyline coming! I'm writing as much as I can, be patient and it will get better :) 
> 
> As always, any feedback is mega appreciated so I know what you guys like/dislike :) 
> 
> PS- Thoughts on episode 3x12?? Tell me in the comments what you thought so we can discuss!! (Tumblr @justbrowsingokay) 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	35. The Next Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the girls meet up to discuss what they're going to do to take Hiram down...

The next morning, Toni awoke 30 minutes before the alarm that Cheryl had set for the both of them to make sure they would make it to Pop’s on time to meet Veronica, Betty and Josie. If it wasn’t for Cheryl’s love of organization and being on time, Toni would most definitely be late to every social event that she went to.

 

Toni lay still and stared at Cheryl laying down beside her, taking in the all too familiar cherry scent of her bright red hair that found its way to rest on the Serpent’s skin. A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth as she listened to the very faint sound of Cheryl snoring. A sound that she rarely got the chance to listen to because Cheryl was usually the one to wake up first.

 

This, being a very rare occurrence where Toni was the first one to wake up, resulted in the Serpent forming a very cute yet simple plan in her head. She somewhat reluctantly tore herself away from the smooth bedsheets and blankets they shared, feeling the sudden chill of the air as she exposed her skin to the cold.

 

Toni rubbed her eyes lazily and slowly made her way into the kitchen, where she turned on the side lights of the trailer in order for her to have some idea of where she was actually going. She peered over at Hot Dog in his basket, who had propped his head up to acknowledge her presence but buried himself back in the warmth of his blankets when he realized that it wasn’t time to get up yet, causing Toni to smile.

 

“I wonder where you get your laziness from?” She asked Hot Dog rhetorically, knowing full well that _she_ was the reason that he loved his bed so much.

 

Toni began to open a few of the cupboards, grabbing some bowls, pans and plates, ready to attempt making Cheryl a surprise breakfast. Not having much cooking prowess or ability, she knew shew as going to have to keep it simple.

 

The Serpent made her way around in the kitchen, fiddling with different things, trying to ensure that the components would be ready at the same time.

 

She was stirring two cups of tea when she heard the loud _ding_ from the microwave. She reached in and pulled out the boiling hot bowl, placing it onto the counter carefully before it could burn her.

 

As she did so, she noticed the toast jump out of the toaster. A smile spread on Toni’s face, happy that she wasn’t actually messing up the simplest of dishes.

 

She threw all of the components together onto the plates and placed them onto a tray. She lifted the tray very carefully, sticking out her tongue slightly for concentration, cautious not to spill anything.

 

She walked slowly back into the bedroom, peering over to the clock that showed that there were two minutes left before Cheryl woke up. Toni sat down on the edge of the small bed that the two loved to share. Unable to wait the two minutes, she rested the tray on the bed side table, cancelled the alarm and began to stroke Cheryl’s arm softly, in an attempt to wake her up.

 

Cheryl’s eyelids started to flutter at the feeling of Toni’s fingertips moving over her skin. She scratched her nose as she opened her eyes, squinting at the sight before her. Toni sat and continued to graze her fingertips over Cheryl’s arm, watching the red head come around from her slumber.

 

“Good morning, beaut.” Toni whispered gently, receiving a smile from Cheryl.

 

“Good morning, baby.” Cheryl replied as she stirred where she lay, shifting slightly to get a better look at Toni sat next to her. “How are you even up already?” She asked in disbelief, realizing that the alarm hadn’t even gone off.

 

“Because I am an extremely efficient person, of course.” Toni replied back sarcastically, earning a groggy laugh from Cheryl, a sight that made the Serpent smile at her girlfriend’s sleepy cuteness.

 

“And the real reason?” Cheryl asked again, raising her eyebrow.

 

“I may have made you breakfast.” Toni said proudly, watching as Cheryl’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Well… _tried_ to make you breakfast.” She corrected herself as she grabbed the tray from the bedside table and presented it to Cheryl.

 

The tray held two plates of beans on toast, two cups of tea, two glasses of orange juice and sets of cutlery.

 

“I know it’s not fancy, but to be honest it’s one of my favorites and probably the best I can do.” Toni said lightheartedly as Cheryl’s face lit up from the gesture.

 

“I didn’t know if you would want juice or tea with your food…so I just got both.” She said with a laugh. “And I didn’t know if you wanted cheese on top so I grated it and put it on the side.” Toni pointed out, wanting to make sure the breakfast was as perfect as possible.

 

Cheryl giggled and looked at Toni with the softest smile, appreciating the effort that went into the small breakfast for them both. She loved that even though they had been together for a while, Toni still did cute little things to surprise her. Cheryl gazed at the breakfast for the two of them, heart ready to burst, unable to contain her happiness with a grin on her face.

 

“Aww, baby.” Cheryl swooned as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Toni’s lips. “You’re adorable, thank you.” She whispered gently, feeling a warmth in her chest from the small yet very thoughtful gesture.

 

“Save your thanks for _after_ you’ve eaten it.” Toni joked. “I hope its edible.”

 

“It looks perfect.” Cheryl declared as she sat up, taking a plate off of the tray and tucking in. “You’re perfect.” She finished with smile as she pursed her lips together in a kissy face.

 

\------

 

Later that morning, Cheryl and Toni had managed to get ready a little earlier than they needed to and made their way to Pop’s to wait for the rest of the girls. Toni couldn’t help but revel in the fact that she would never he early to anything if it wasn’t for Cheryl.

 

Toni drove her motorcycle and Cheryl sat on the back, with her arms around the Serpents waist, like always. They had done this so many times, it was like their bodies were puzzle pieces, fitting together perfectly. The loose ends of Cheryl’s hair blew in the wind under her helmet as they drove on the meandering roads of Riverdale. Toni had tucked her hair into her jacket, making sure that Cheryl wasn’t slapped by it continuously in the wind, and this tiny little gesture was another reason why Cheryl was hopelessly in love with her.

 

They arrived at Pop’s before all the other girls, making their way inside with the familiar sound of the bell above the door as they entered. Cheryl made her way to the counter, while Toni selected one of the booths by the window towards the end of the diner. It was quite busy for a Saturday morning; the juke box was playing and a few people from school were there.

 

“Your usual drinks, Cheryl?” Pop asked in a happy tone as Cheryl approached, not even needing to be asked. He knew both girl’s orders from the first time they spent together in the diner, even if they were sat on separate tables all those months ago. 

 

“Are we that predictable, Pop?” Cheryl asked with a laugh, glancing over to where Toni was sat, thinking back briefly to when the Serpent bought her a strawberry milkshake before they were even friends, many moons ago.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Pop responded as he held up his hands, earning a smile from the red head. “I’ll bring them over to you, soon.” He finished, as Cheryl slid some money across the counter.

 

Cheryl strutted across the diner in her usual HBIC manner before she slid into the booth and sat right next to Toni, placing a quick peck to her cheek. Toni laughed as she closed Instagram and put her phone down, turning her head to be met with a bright smile from Cheryl next to her.

 

“And what was that for?” Toni asked with a slightly laugh, placing her hand on Cheryl’s thigh.

 

“Do I need a reason to kiss the most adorable person here?” Cheryl replied playfully, causing Toni to roll her eyes teasingly.

 

“No complaints from me.” The Serpent hummed back, noticing Pop making his way over with their milkshakes.

 

“Chocolate for Toni…” Pop said as he placed the chocolate milkshake on the table. “And strawberry for Cheryl.” He finished, lifting the milkshake off of the tray he was holding and sliding it across to Cheryl.

 

“Thanks, Pop.” Both girls said in unison as he gave them a gently nod and walked away.

 

“It feels kinda strange to be sat on the same side of the booth, doesn’t it?” Toni asked, looking at Cheryl beside her as she took the first sip of her chocolate milkshake. “We usually sit opposite each other.” She pointed out, placing her milkshake back on the table.

 

“Yeah…I suppose it does, a little.” She replied slowly, looking at their positioning in the booth. “Do you have anything against us sitting on the same side?” Cheryl asked rhetorically, in a mischievous tone.

 

“No, no!” Toni answered immediately, watching as Cheryl failed to hide her smirk. “I’m just used to staring at you and completely losing track of what you’ve said.” She finished, smoothly.

 

“Are you basically telling me that you’ve been ignoring me for months?” Cheryl asked again, pretending to be overly shocked at Toni’s revelation.

 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Toni whispered softly, with a slight rasp in her voice. “I love you too much to do that.” She recovered playfully, earning a laugh from Cheryl beside her.

 

“But at least when we’re both on this side…” Cheryl started, shifting towards Toni slightly. “We’re closer together.” She finished, leaning in slowly towards Toni with pursed lips.

 

Toni smiled and leaned her head closer to Cheryl’s ready to receive a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, Cheryl dodged Toni’s face and took a sip of the chocolate milkshake swiftly.

 

“Oi!” Toni gasped with a laugh, realizing what Cheryl had done. “Have some of your own milkshake, not mine!” She protested as Cheryl placed the milkshake back on the table with, leaving a prominent red lipstick stain on the tip of the straw.

 

“That’s for ignoring me for all this time.” Cheryl teased nonchalantly, with a shrug of her shoulders, acting completely innocent with a smirk, before kissing Toni teasingly.

 

“If I get a kiss every time, I’ll ignore you more often.” Toni joked as she wiped away a smidge of red lipstick from the corner of her mouth.

 

“Soo smooth…” Cheryl whispered as she licked her lips with a grin, leaning into Toni once more.

 

“How is it that I always seem to catch you two in _some sort_ of _lovey-dovey_ act?” A voice questioned from behind them, just before their lips met.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes before both of them turned around to find Veronica, Betty and Josie stood next to the table with small smirks on their faces. She raised her eyebrow and looked up at Veronica with a straight face.

 

“More like how do you always _interrupt_ us in our…promiscuous activities.” Cheryl corrected her in a sassy tone, earning laughs from the rest of the group and a smirk from Toni.

 

“I can vouch for that.” Toni commented, looking a tiny bit annoyed that they get interrupted all the time but a smug grin on her face at the same time.

 

“You’re like caged animals!” Veronica joked, defending herself with a laugh.

 

“I don’t even want to know what you’re all talking about.” Betty chimed in as she shook her head and took a seat opposite Cheryl and Toni in the booth, as Josie and Veronica followed suit.

 

“So, I’m guessing that everyone is up to speed on all the shit that’s been going down?” Toni asked the group, focusing her glances more on Josie and Betty, who met her eye contact with nods.

 

“Yep!” Josie reassured her. “It’s so insane…I couldn’t believe it when V told me.” She finished, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

 

“Same here.” Betty added simply, having been with Jughead at the time when Cheryl told Veronica at Thistlehouse.

 

“So why are we in broad daylight talking about this stuff?” Josie asked in a hush tone. “I mean, what if someone overhears us.”

 

“We have to look as normal as possible, really.” Toni replied casually, having done this kind of thing with the Serpents many times before. “If we start being shady and secretive, someone is bound to notice and be suspicious.” She finished, thinking that it was common sense.

 

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, not having as much experience as Toni in this kind of area.

 

“She’s in a gang.” Cheryl said matter-of-factly with a hint of proudness in her tone. “She knows what she’s talking about.” She finished, defending Toni’s reasoning as the Serpent squeezed her thigh discretely.

 

“Leave it to the professionals.” Josie joked, having no issues with the reasoning. “Makes sense, really.” She agreed, as Toni gave her a small smile.

 

“Did you talk to your mom any more about it all after I left your place?” Cheryl asked her.

 

“Yeah, we spoke a little about it, she’s on board with us…I think.” Veronica revealed with a nod. “We both agreed that my dad can’t get away with this.” She finished with a determined expression on her face.

 

“Have you thought of an action plan yet, V?” Betty asked, changing the topic and getting straight into business.

 

“Not exactly...But I know where to start.” Veronica explained tentatively. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it…and I actually need a favour.” She replied, aiming her request at Betty.

 

“Name it.” Betty responded plainly.

 

“I’m gonna need access to the Blue&Gold and The Register…I just want to do a little digging.” She explained as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. “Maybe there’s something there in the papers and articles that we can use against my dad? Headlines, articles, pictures…literally anything.”

 

“Consider it done.” Betty answered, not even thinking twice. “I’ve got the keys to both offices so access isn’t an issue.” She finished in a teasingly professional voice.

 

“Perfect.” Veronica responded with a broad smile and a small clap of her hands.

 

“We’re down to help rummage through all that stuff when we’re free.” Toni said with a smile as Cheryl nodded in agreement towards Veronica.

 

“That would be amazing.” Veronica thanked, starting to feel better now they had gotten the ball rolling.

 

“We could check the Blue&Gold office when we have free periods, lunch breaks and after school?” Josie suggested to the group.

 

“Very eager of you.” Betty teased, impressed with the suggestion.

 

“Got to get the job done.” Josie replied with a hint of playful sass.

 

“Let’s be honest, the amount of shady shit your dad has done…there’s bound to be something that we can use.” Cheryl said honestly, looking at Veronica. “No offence.”

 

Veronica and the rest of the group let out a small laugh at Cheryl’s comment, they were all thinking it, and trust Cheryl to be the one that was brutal enough to say it.

 

“None taken, can’t really argue otherwise, can I?” Veronica replied as she shook her head and laughed.

 

“Sounds like we’ve got the next phase of our plan figured out.” Toni said confidently, taking a sip of her milkshake.

 

“More gang lingo?” Josie asked with a raised eyebrow. “Next phase of our plan.” She repeated in an official tone, poking fun at Toni playfully, causing the Serpent no offence.

 

“I kinda like the gang talk.” Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear very quietly yet seductively, as the others laughed and spoke to each other.

 

“Oh yeah?” Toni asked back with a subtle smirk on her face. “I think I’ll use it more often then.” She finished in a raspy tone, causing Cheryl to wink at her and giggle, hitting her leg gently. 

 

“Behave.” Cheryl whispered, trying to act natural.

 

“Now that we’ve sorted out ‘the plan.’” Betty started in a slightly hushed tone. “Who’s for some breakfast?” She asked, pulling out a menu from its holder on the table and flicking it open, peering at the all too familiar options.

 

“You’re definitely spending too much time with Jughead.” Toni teased, referring to Jughead’s appetite and love for food in any situation.

 

“Poor cousin.” Cheryl said sarcastically as she shook her head, unable to hide her smile as Betty shrugged her shoulders at the group.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this! Soft Toni is my fave and I love writing when Cheryl gets a little sassy lol! 
> 
> Anyways, I saw a post on Tumblr that some novels are like 130k words and I was found it insane that I've actually wrote something as long as some books wow! 
> 
> Any kudos/comments are mega appreciated so send some my way if ya want :) 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	36. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie bumps into Veronica and apologises for what's been going on, and Toni get's protective over Sweet Pea which Cheryl finds adorable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a vision of Archie as the villain of this story when I first started out but a comment from Jai made me rethink it! So, here's part of his redemption arc :) Thank you, Jai!

Over the next few days, everyone had been helping with the search to bring Hiram to some form of justice. They had spent hours during and after school going through every cabinet in the Blue&Gold, plus they’d spent a lot of time digging at the Register, but no luck yet.

 

School had been pretty uneventful, with Archie and Reggie still keeping their distance from everyone. Everything was completely back to normal as far as the rest of the student body was concerned.

 

Veronica sat in her class next to Toni, staring out of the window into thin air, silently thinking of ways that she could get to her father. She was snapped back into reality when she felt Toni nudge her arm.

 

“What is it?” Veronica whispered as she turned her neck slightly to face Toni with a confused look.

 

The Serpent didn’t say anything in reply, just nodded towards the front of the class where their teacher, Mr. Evans, stood looking at her with beady eyes.

 

“Seeing as you’re not paying any attention to the lesson, Miss Lodge. You can take these papers to the admin office for me.” He said coldly, walking over to her desk and dropping a pile of papers onto it with a cold expression on his face.

 

“Of course, sir.” Veronica said sarcastically as she gave her teacher a fake smile and picked up the papers he had plonked onto her desk. She got out of her seat and turned to Toni and shrugged her shoulders discretely, before turning on her heels and leaving the class.

 

Veronica made her way through the empty corridors of Riverdale High, taking her time and looking at all of the posters and flyers on the wall, seeing as she was in no rush to get back to class.

 

She stared at some photographs of the Vixens that were on display when she went to turn a corner and collided with something.

 

“Oh shit!” A voice gasped as she dropped all the papers to the floor.

 

She looked down at the person who was scrambling to collect all of the papers that had scattered in all directions on the floor, recognizing the piercing ginger hair instantly.

 

“Sorry- I didn’t see you-” Archie stammered slightly as he stood back up and tidied the stack of papers in his hand.

 

“It’s okay, Archie.” Veronica said with a small laugh over his over apologetic nature. “It was only an accident.” She finished with a smile as he handed her back the papers.

 

The two stood, both a little awkward, not really knowing what to say to each other. Veronica hadn’t spoken to him properly for months, and definitely didn’t find things easier now she knew what her dad had been putting him through.

 

“Where you heading to?” Archie asked tentatively as he fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt, gesturing to the papers with a nod.

 

“Oh! Umm, Mr. Evans wanted me to take these papers to the admin office. From what I can figure out from being nosey, they’re about the attendance or something.” She said as she looked at the top paper in the pile, trying to fill the conversation. “You?” She asked in return.

 

“I’m heading back to geometry, just been the bathroom that’s all.” He replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile, not faring well with the awkwardness of the small talk.

 

The two stood there, shifting slightly and trying to eye contact. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. They had both been through a lot together and separately. Veronica watched as Archie scratched his nose, a sign that she knew meant that he was nervous.

 

“Look Archie…” She started softly as he looked down at her slightly with hopeful eyes. “Cheryl and Toni told me everything about what my dad has been doing to you.” She said with a deep breath.

 

Archie’s focus moved to the ground, looking down at his shoes and taking a small breath to compose himself. He didn’t want Veronica to be dragged into all of this but he knew that was very unlikely.

 

“I just want to say that I’m so sorry for what my dad has-”

 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about!” Archie interjected with furrowed eyebrows, cutting Veronica off with a slight wave of his hand. “You’ve done nothing wrong in all of this…I got myself into this mess after what I did to you.” He self-confessed as his voice fell quieter, clearly ashamed and regretful of the way he treated her.

 

A slight frown appeared on Veronica’s face, not enough for her to look angry at Archie, just to show that she remembered all too well how things were between them when they were together.

 

“I know I wasn’t the best boyfriend to you, Ronnie.” He admitted with a small sigh, giving Veronica an apologetic smile. “But I’m really glad that you’re so happy with Sweet Pea.” Archie finished with a nod.

 

“Thank you, Archie.” Veronica replied sincerely with a small smile visible in the corner of her mouth/

 

“He seems like a really nice guy.”

 

“He is.” Veronica confirmed, thinking about her relationship with Sweet Pea. She wasn’t even angry at Archie anymore for what he did. Granted, cheating on her wasn’t nice but if he hadn’t, she would never have got together with Sweet Pea.

 

“I’m sorry for everything that I’ve put you through, you didn’t deserve any of it.” Archie continued, clearly on a roll with things he was apologizing for. “I mean, hurting Sweet Pea, what happened to Toni and just giving you guys shit all the time…I’ve been a total jerk.” He said as he shook his head in disbelief at himself and his own actions.

 

“Archie, it’s okay.” Veronica said softly and simply. “I forgive you, now you just have to forgive yourself.”

 

“It means a lot to hear you say that.” Archie said as he let out a sigh of relief, clearly feeling a lot more relaxed about the situation. 

 

“Everything happens for a reason, right?” Veronica quipped with a laugh, trying to ease the mood between the two. She was so happy with Sweet Pea, she had put everything with Archie behind her. “Has my dad said anything to you lately?” She asked, assuming that Hiram still wasn’t happy with hers and Sweet Pea’s solid relationship.

 

“Nah, he’s kinda settled down a bit, but I know he’s not done with me just yet.” He revealed with a slight laugh at his own expense. “It’ll all be fine though, I promise I won’t cause another near death experience to anyone.” He teased, earning a chuckle from Veronica in front of him.

 

“That’s good to know.” Veronica replied playfully, before looking down at the papers that were still in her hands. “Well, I better be getting these to the office! But it was nice bumping into you, Archie…literally.” She joked, running her hand through her raven hair.

 

“Yeah, totally.” Archie said back coolly.

 

“I’m glad that you’re doing okay as well, you’re looking a lot better than what Cheryl described you the other day.” She joked, thinking back to the words Cheryl used and laughing slightly.

 

“I don’t even want to know the words she used to describe me.” Archie replied back with a playful shake of his head as they both laughed.

 

“I’ll keep them to myself, don’t worry.” Veronica assured him. “Bye, Arch.” She said softly as she gave him a gentle nod and walked away.

 

\-------

 

As Veronica was walking back to class, she slipped into the girl’s bathroom, eager to tell he friends about her encounter with Archie. May as well make the most of being out of class, right?

 

**_ Inner Vixens+Cousin Betty _ **

**_ Veronica-  _ ** **Just spoke to Archie on my way to the admin office omg!**

**_ Toni- _ ** **I was wondering why you’ve been gone so long lol**

**_ Josie- _ ** **What happened?**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Omfg has shit gone down?!**

**_ Betty- _ ** **What did he say?**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **He was being really nice actually**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **I hope to God that he looked better than he did the other night lol smh**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Preach**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **He said my dad has eased up on him for now**

**_ Josie- _ ** **I wonder how long that will last**

**_ Betty- _ ** **What else did he say?**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Look at Cousin turning into Nancy Drew wanting all the details lol**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Cheryl be nice pls ;)**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Ugh**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Cheryl you’re sat right next to me in class I can see you smirking at your phone ffs**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Guys snap out of it!**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **He apologized to me**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Apologized for what? There’s a longggg list**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **For everything…**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **For cheating on me, for hurting SP, for getting Toni shot...lit everything**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Oh dang**

**_ Josie- _ ** **That’s good of him though! I know that you’ve all been through some crazy shit but he has too**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Josie’s got a point**

**_ Josie- _ ** **Ofc I have**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **My dad hasn’t exactly been easy on him**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **What did you say back to him?**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Honestly? I just told him that I forgive him**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **So, I think that we should all cut him a bit of slack**

**_ Josie- _ ** **Totally**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Yeah, that makes sense**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **What he did and what happened was crazy, but he was under a lot of pressure**

**_ Toni- _ ** **No sweat, V**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Cheryl?? What about you?**

**_ Josie- _ ** **She’s oddly quiet**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **I’m not saying that I forgive him for my girlfriend almost getting KILLED…but I’ll be nice**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Aww my soft baby**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **That’s all I ask!**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **For you, TT x**

**_ Betty- _ ** **Ew @ this smushy talk!!**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Don’t be jealous cousin, green isn’t a good colour on you**

**_ Toni- _ ** **I’m sure that Jughead uses smushy talk now and again Betty**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **OMG ew! Not an image I want in my head babe!**

**_ Josie- _ ** **LOL you guys!**

**_ Betty- _ ** **ffs :( and for the record, I still don’t like this group chat name**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **Like it or not, its staying as it is Nancy hehehe**

**_ Betty- _ ** **fml**

**_ Toni- _ ** **Is it weird that I kinda like it when she’s mean sometimes? :p**

**_ Betty- _ ** **yes, very weird**

**Josie- TMI Toni!!**

**_ Cheryl- _ ** **I’ll be mean more often then…**

**_ Betty- _ ** **pls NO!!**

**_ Veronica- _ ** **Behave, all of you!! I have to get back to class, see you guys at lunch**

Veronica opened the door and made her way back into the classroom casually, completely ignoring the scowl that she got from Mr. Evans as she entered.

 

She caught Toni’s eye as she made her way slowly over to where they both sat, met with a blank expression from the Serpent. As Veronica took her seat next to Toni again, she gave her a questioning glance.

 

Not giving anything away, Toni buried her face in her notebooks in front of her with the slightest of shakes of her head. Veronica shrugged off the Serpent’s strange behavior before getting on with her own work, trying to keep her mind busy.

 

\----

 

The cafeteria of Riverdale High was full of students enjoying their lunch break with friends, chatting and laughing about everything in their lives, glad to get away from the tedious tones of their teachers rambling on about something or another.

 

After Veronica’s run-in with Archie, the rest of the girls were eager to discuss what happened in much more depth. They were all sat on a small rectangular table, Toni, Josie and Veronica sat on one side with Cheryl and Betty on the other.

 

“He was being really sweet, you guys.” Veronica explained with a small nod of her head, thinking back to her earlier conversation.

 

“I knew there must’ve been a reason that caused him to act the way he did.” Betty said confidently. “I’m glad the old Archie is coming back.” She finished in a joyful tone.

 

“So, you just knew that he was getting blackmailed into acting like an ass?” Cheryl teased at Betty. “Your detective skills are top notch, Cousin.” She finished with a playful smirk on her face, causing Betty to roll her eyes.

 

“It was nice of him to apologize to you though, V.” Josie commented, taking Cheryl’s attention away from teasing Betty.

 

“I just didn’t expect him to be as sincere as he was.” Veronica admitted with a breath. “I know he meant what he said, and it’s nice to have that peace of mind now.” She finished, earning a nod of agreement from her friends.

 

As Veronica took the girls through every detail of her encounter with her previously beloved red head, Cheryl noticed that Toni wasn’t exactly as engaged as she usually was.

 

Toni’s eyes didn’t really leave the contents of her lunch in front of her until she felt Cheryl graze her leg against hers under the table. At the feeling of Cheryl’s sudden touch, Toni snapped back to reality and locked eyes with her girlfriend sat opposite her. Amongst the chatter that Cheryl had drowned out, she gave Toni a silent but questioning look from opposite her.

 

Toni gave her a small smile, signaling that she was totally fine but Cheryl was not buying it in the slightest. She knew her girlfriend, and something was definitely bothering her.

 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Cheryl asked, just above a whisper so only Toni could hear her. Veronica, Betty and Josie were far too wrapped up in their conversation anyway.

 

“It’s nothing.” Toni replied quietly with a shrug of her shoulders as Cheryl raised her eyebrow, unconvinced.

 

“Clearly _something_ is bothering you.” Cheryl said softly with compassion and a hint of concern in her voice. “Please, babe.”

 

“I just don’t want to see Sweet Pea get hurt upset again, that’s all.” Toni admitted barely above a whisper, unable to hide how she felt from Cheryl.

 

“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Well, with Veronica talking to Archie again…I just don’t want Pea to be tossed aside, y’know.” She revealed, with a small shake of her head as she looked at Cheryl with a seemingly powerless expression.

 

Toni had considered Sweet Pea as a brother for as long as she could remember. She loved how much he had grown since that first date with Veronica at the Bowlplex. She knew how much Veronica meant to him and there was no way that she would just watch him get hurt without at least trying to do something about it.

 

“Awww, baby.” Cheryl hummed quietly, still so the others couldn’t hear. “That’s so sweet of you.”

 

“Stoppp.” Toni protested with a small laugh. “He would do the same for me.”

 

“Well, luckily for you, and for Sweet Pea’s protective nature…” Cheryl started, grabbing Toni’s hand across the table from her. “I have no intention of tossing you aside any time soon. You’re stuck with me.” She finished with a reassuring smile that warmed Toni’s heart in her chest. She had no problems with being stuck with Cheryl, none what so ever.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hear that.” Toni teased as she smiled back and laughed at her own joke.

 

“That is, unless…” Cheryl started again, lowering her voice even more, making Toni lean closer slightly to hear her. “You actually _like_ being tossed around? If that’s the case I will happily toss you onto a mattress later on this evening.” She finished with a flirtatious grin on her face and a rasp in her voice.

 

Toni’s eyes widened slightly at Cheryl’s sudden boldness at the lunch table. “I know that _I’m_ thrilled with that news.” She teased, rephrasing herself. “Behave yourself, Blossom.” She warned as she bit her lip and leaned back where she sat.

 

With that, the bell rang loudly in the cafeteria, signaling the end of break and it was time for everyone to get to their next class. The group stood up and packed away a few things into their bags before making their way to the exit.

 

Toni was walking just behind Cheryl, Betty and Josie when she felt a light tug on the back of her arm. She turned around to find Veronica looking back at her with a small smile on her face.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not going to get back with Archie and hurt Sweet Pea.” Veronica said simply, smile intact.

 

Toni’s expression changed as the words left her lips and she gave her an apologetic look, realizing that Veronica had overhead the conversation she had with Cheryl.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, V.” Toni blurted out with a sigh, hoping that Veronica hadn’t taken what she said in the wrong way. “I just know how much he likes you and I don’t want him to get hurt.” She explained in a bit of a fluster.

 

“I totally get that.” Veronica said with a soft voice, putting Toni at ease over the situation. “And Cheryl’s right…it is incredibly sweet of you to be protective over him like that.” She finished, giving Toni’s arm a small stroke.

 

“Jesus Chris, I’m in a gang!” Toni protested with a playful huff once more.

 

“Hands off, Lodge!” A voice called from a little further down the corridor. “You’ve already got yourself a Serpent so you don’t have to caress mine.” Cheryl joked with a sassy wave of her hand.

 

Toni laughed at Cheryl’s warning and rolled her eyes when Veronica lifted her hand off of her arm and waved to show Cheryl.

 

“She’s insane, and I literally love it.” Toni said to Veronica amongst her small burst of laughter, before catching up to Cheryl and enlacing their hands together as they made their way to their next class.

 

“You okay, babe?” Cheryl asked in a joyful tone, noticing the smile on Toni’s face, in contrast to how she was moments before at the lunch table.

 

“I am now.” Toni replied simply, bringing the couple’s locked hands to her mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Cheryl’s hand. “Now, about tossing me onto a mattress later on tonight…” She started, earning a playful slap on the arm from Cheryl as they both laughed at each other’s expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing the group chat with all the girls, I think that could be such a cool and funny thing to somehow include in the show! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave any comments about what you like/dislike about the story! I've been paranoid that it's getting too long and boring lol, but there is more drama coming! 
> 
> Also, I hope you're all coping with the longgggg break from the show lol!
> 
> Happy Monday, have a great week xo


	37. A Common Enemy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl reaches out to Archie, wanting to help him make amends with the other Serpents...

It was a regular night in the Whyte Wyrm. Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead all stood next to the dart board that was in the far corner of the room while Toni tended the bar.

 

It wasn’t a particularly busy night, the same faces that were there every other day were there, nothing out of the ordinary. Toni had basically cleaned the entire bar in her spare time between serving customers. She had cleaned a couple of the mirrors that were on the walls behind her, wiped down all the shelves and made sure all the optics were full.

 

The Wyrm wasn’t the fanciest or cleanest of places, but Toni took pride in the bar when she was working. She wanted it to look as good as possible, even though none of the regulars cared at all as long as they were getting their booze.

 

Toni stood and watched as the boys were laughing and joking while playing darts, knowing full well that someone was bound to get one thrown at them by the time they were done. She liked to just watch them sometimes, after what they had all gone through together, it amazed her how strong and resilient they all were.

 

The Serpent crouched down behind the bar to wipe down some more of the shelves. She let out a slight huff as she wiped one shelf down, with the sound of glasses clattering together lightly as she moved them around.

 

“You come here often?” An all too familiar voice with a slight rasp, said flirtatiously from above her. Toni would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime.

 

Toni stopped what she was doing and smiled to herself before looking up at Cheryl who had put both her hands on the bar and leaned over to sneak a peek at the Serpent.

 

“More often than I would like.” Toni replied sarcastically as she stood back up and laughed at Cheryl’s teasing.

 

“That’s a shame.” Cheryl continued with a playful shrug. “Where else could you possibly rather be?” She asked rhetorically, holding her hands up.

 

“I could _definitely_ name a few places.” Toni began as she scrunched her nose and looked up slightly, pretending to think before leaning close to whisper in Cheryl’s ear. “Like sat on the couch with Hot Dog watching Brooklyn Nine Nine.”

 

Cheryl laughed suddenly and leaned her head back as she gave Toni a playful slap on the arm, pretending to look very offended by her girlfriend’s answer.

 

“I’m taking that as a secret code for ‘wrapped up in the sheets with my girlfriend’ of course.” Cheryl replied flirtatiously as she batted her eyelids and leaned over the bar to place a gentle kiss onto Toni’s plump nude lips.

 

“That’s where I always want to be.” Toni admitted as she opened her eyes slowly from the kiss with a smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl sat down at the bar, tucked away in the corner so Toni could speak to her easier. None of the other Serpents dared give them a second look or complain about Cheryl being there after the incident they had that resulted in Tall Boy getting swilled.

 

“Looks like you’ve been busy cleaning.” Cheryl said casually, noticing the rags on the top of the bar and the spotless mirrors behind where Toni stood.

 

Toni looked at her with a soft expression, tilting her head to the side slightly and remaining quiet. She nodded gently and smiled to herself, she loved that Cheryl noticed even the tiniest things that no one else would.

 

“What’s that for?” Toni asked as Cheryl picked up her bag from beneath her bar stool and pulled out her laptop and a notebook, placing it onto the bar.

 

“I’m just gonna search through some of the Register’s articles that Betty sent me.” Cheryl replied simply, jotting down something in her notebook.

 

“Still no luck?” Toni asked.

 

“Not yet.” Cheryl replied, sounding slightly deflated. “But something will come up.” She finished, convincing herself and Toni that there was still something to find.

 

“Well, in the meantime…what would you like to drink, miss?” Toni asked in a very professional voice, raising her arm to draw Cheryl’s attention to the different drinks they had on show. “We have only the _finest_ beverages here.” She finished with a slight laugh at her own expense.

 

“Ummm…” Cheryl hummed as she looked at all the spirits and bottles on show behind Toni, racked up on the shelves and in the fridges.

 

Toni watched her as she scanned all of the optics and browsed the contents of the fridges, knowing the look on her face meant she didn’t really want any of it.

 

“Or…I could make you a cup of tea in the back, if you want?” Toni suggested, watching as Cheryl’s face completely lit up as she said it.

 

“Oh, you’re an angel.” Cheryl replied with a relaxed sigh, laughing at the fact that Toni knew exactly what she would prefer.

 

Toni stood behind the bar with a slightly smug grin on her face and shrugged her shoulders playfully. “I mean, it has been said before.” She replied, tooting her own horn. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Cheryl shot Toni a genuinely happy smile as she watched her head towards the back, before turning her attention back to her laptop, cautious to turn the brightness down on her screen to make sure no prying eyes were watching.

 

Toni made her way into the back and began to make Cheryl a cup of earl grey tea, just the way she likes it. Just a dash of milk and two hefty tea spoons of sugar.

 

As Toni walked towards the door to take her back to the bar, she glanced over to where Cheryl was still sat, unbeknown to the red head. She watched as Cheryl read the screen intently and couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked. Cheryl had tucked her hair behind her ears, making it easier to read the screen and jot things down in the notebook without it getting in the way. Toni loved how the red head’s brow furrowed slightly as she read while her tongue stuck out of her mouth the tiniest bit, out of utter concentration. 

 

Toni walked over and placed the mug onto a beer mat that was on the bar, receiving a gentle “thank you” from Cheryl as she did so.

 

“Have I ever told you how much leather suits you?” Toni asked with a charming grin on her face, watching as Cheryl surveyed herself and the black leather jacket she was wearing.

 

“I’m sure it’s come up once or twice.” Cheryl replied with a teasing grin as her cheeks formed a faint shade of red from blushing. 

 

“As long as you know.” Toni responded with a discrete bite of her bottom lip before kissing Cheryl on the forehead from the other side of the bar.

 

As Toni began to serve a Serpent that was waiting, Cheryl heard the sound of the main door open and a few whispers under people’s breath. Obviously being slightly nosey, she turned around, only to find Archie stood in the doorway of the Wyrm. His eyes darted around the room, scanning it quickly, before they fell onto Sweet Pea, Jughead and Fangs in the far corner.

 

Archie looked at a couple of older Serpents sat down on some tables near him, realizing that they were asking each other why the hell he was there.

 

“Toni, look who’s here.” Cheryl said motioning to the door with a nod of her head.

 

“Oh shit.” Toni sighed as her eyes fell straight onto Archie, who was not looking the slightest bit comfortable standing there.

 

Archie, still stood in the doorway, shook his head at himself with a sigh before turning on his heels and bolting out of the door out into the cool air of the night.

 

Watching the scene unfold, Toni looked over at Cheryl, who had a concerned yet confused look on her face over Archie’s sudden appearance.

 

“I’ll go check he’s-” Toni started, tossing a rag off her shoulder onto the bar.

 

“It’s okay, babe.” Cheryl cut her off. “I’ll talk to him wouldn’t want one of these tyrants to give you a hard time for leaving your post for a different red headed Northsider.” She finished with a small nod of the head, giving Toni a reassuring smile as she flipped down the screen of her laptop and made her way outside.

 

Toni watched as Cheryl went after Archie, slightly taken aback, she didn’t expect her to be so quick to see what he wanted or if he was okay. Cheryl hadn’t exactly given Archie an easy time since all the revelations where made, but Toni had a feeling that this could potentially be the turning point.

 

“Archie!” Cheryl shouted as the door to the Wyrm slammed behind her.

 

Archie stopped where he stood, a couple paces from his car, before turning around and looking at Cheryl with a cautious smile.

 

“Oh, hi Cheryl.” He said, trying to act somewhat surprised to see her here and act casual at the same time.

 

“Is everything okay?” Cheryl probed, watching as Archie fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket, sensing something off with his behavior.

 

“Umm, yeah! I guess so.” He said with a nod of the head, very unconvincingly.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” Cheryl asked, not satisfied with the brief and confusing answers he was giving her.

 

Archie looked around in the small parking lot, trying not to make much eye contact with his fellow red head, whose eyes never left him.

 

“It’s just, I don’t think this is your usual choice of hangout.” Cheryl said, hoping to encourage an answer out of him.

 

“Ahh, I don’t know…it’s stupid really.” Archie said softly with a sigh, pushing his hand through his hair in slight distress.

 

“Come on, Archie.” Cheryl said with a tilt of her head. “You can tell me…I promise I won’t think that it’s stupid.” She reassured him with a compassionate tone, remembering what Veronica had said about cutting him some slack in the midst of all this.

 

“I was going to apologies to Sweet Pea for everything that’s happened, now that you all know what’s been going on…that’s all.” He replied tentatively. “I’ve apologized to you, to Toni and to Veronica…”

 

Cheryl tried not to look shocked as her eyes widened a little bit before a smile crept onto her face. She noticed how Archie had said “that’s all” as if what he wanted to do was something small, whereas it was a pretty big gesture that Cheryl most certainly approved of and admired.

 

“You’ve been apologizing a lot lately, Arch.” Cheryl said with a small laugh, hoping to put him at some sort of ease, remembering him badgering Toni with apologies non-stop.

 

“Yeah.” He responded back with a small laugh at himself. “But I’m starting to realize that _this_ probably isn’t the best place to do it in…I don’t exactly blend in.” He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I felt exactly the same at first too when I started coming here.” Cheryl said to show him that she understood somewhat of how he felt. Obviously, having Toni and the guys actually want her there at the Wyrm helped her feel a little bit more at home.

 

“I think it’s the hair.” She teased as she flicked her fiery locks over her shoulder, referring to Archie’s identical hair colour. “But don’t worry, their bark is worse than their bite! I can take you in the back door if you want? Get Sweet Pea into the basement for you guys to talk?” She suggested sincerely with a welcoming smile on her face.

 

“I don’t want to interrupt anything the guys are doing-” Archie tried to backtrack.

 

“Don’t lose your nerve now, Andrews.” Cheryl teased with a smirk, thinking about how that was something Toni would say. She was definitely rubbing off on her but Cheryl had no objections to that.

 

“Why would you do that for me?” Archie asked simply with a disbelieving laugh.

 

“You’re asking that as if I’m moving mountains for you or something.” Cheryl replied with a roll of her eyes.

 

“But still.” Archie persisted.

 

“It was suggested lately, by a certain someone, that we should all cut you a bit of slack.” Cheryl revealed with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

Archie listened and a look of surprise crept over his face as he raised an eyebrow to what Cheryl was saying. Who would have suggested that? His mind fell instantly to Veronica and he smiled to himself, giving Cheryl a small understanding nod.

 

“And plus, you did save my life, Archie.” Cheryl said quietly, bringing the conversation to a more serious note. “And I know that you played a part in what happened to Toni, but we all deserve a second chance, right?” She asked him rhetorically as she thought to herself.

 

She was at such a low point in her life when she was prepared to end it all. But it was Archie who saved her and gave her that second chance at happiness. What kind of person would she be if she didn’t try to help him?

 

Archie nodded in agreement to what Cheryl had said and gave her a soft smile. “Okay.” He gave in with a deep breath. “That would be great! Thanks, Cheryl.”

 

“So, now we’re even.” Cheryl teased as Archie shook his head with a laugh. “Head round the back and I’ll get Toni to let you in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this, the next chapter will be the conversation that Archie has with the rest of the Serpents! After we see Archie's development, the main plot of will pick back up :) Thank you so much the kind comments you all leave, it makes writing this so worth it around work and uni! 
> 
> How are we all feeling about the Choni angst?!
> 
> As always, send any feedback my way telling me what you thought about this chapter :) 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	38. A Common Enemy (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Archie settle their differences...

Cheryl reentered the Whyte Wyrm with a slightly smug look on her face, walking back over to the bar casually and glanced over at Sweet Pea, Jughead and Fangs who were far too wrapped up in their darts game to even notice Archie’s appearance.

 

“So?” Toni started as Cheryl sat down back on her stool at the end of the bar. “What did he want?”

 

“Believe it or not, he wants to apologize to Pea for everything that’s happened.” Cheryl said simply.

 

“Christ, all he’s done is apologize lately.” Toni said with a small laugh, tossing a rag onto her shoulder.

 

“That was exactly what I said to him.” Cheryl agreed with small shake of her head. “He doesn’t really want to come back in here so I told him that we would get Sweet Pea down to the basement to talk.” She finished giving Toni a slightly hopeful look.

 

“It’s actually really cool of him I suppose, I mean he didn’t have to come here.” She said, admiring Archie’s willingness to put things right. “Where is he now?”

 

“Waiting out back.” Cheryl answered with a nod. “I told him you’d let him in.” She said with a guilty smile on her face.

 

“Well, in that case…I’d better go get him, hadn’t I.” Toni responded playfully, more than willing to help Cheryl help Archie.

 

“I’ll go straight to the basement then! Can you get the boys and bring them down too?” Cheryl asked as she packed up her laptop and notebooks, putting them into her bag neatly, before picking up her cup of tea and taking a small sip.

 

“I’m on it.” Toni replied as she saluted Cheryl playfully, earning one of Cheryl’s famous eye rolls that she loved so much. “You’re doing a really nice thing for him, baby.” She added sincerely, watching as Cheryl blushed ever so slightly and slung her bag over her shoulders.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Cheryl replied softly, unable to stop herself from leaning over the bar and placing a quick but meaningful kiss onto Toni’s lips.

 

The red head leaned back from the kiss, a smirk plastered on her face. She turned on her heels and headed for the back of the Wyrm, to find the door that led to the basement. She walked confidently, happy that she was helping Archie to build bridges and become a better person.

 

“And stop checking out my butt!” Cheryl called back to Toni as she swayed her hips from side to side as she walked, knowing full well that Toni was standing behind the bar, watching her closely as she walked away.

 

“Oh, she’s too good.” Toni said to herself with a gentle laugh, tossing a rag onto the bar counter before making her way over to let Archie in the back door.

 

\-------

Archie stood in the basement with baited breath, not really sure why he was about to put himself through this. Cheryl stood next to him as a body of reassurance, giving him a soft smile to ease his obvious reservations.

 

After a couple of minutes, the door of the basement could be heard being swung open, with footsteps making their way down the steps.

 

“Toni, I swear to God if you’ve dragged us down here to show us a fucking beer mat pyramid again!” Jughead warned in a huff.

 

“I actually liked the pyramid.” Fangs admitted quietly, though Archie and Cheryl could hear him through the slight echo of the basement stairs.

 

“Me too, I hope she’s done another.” Sweet Pea joked, backing Fangs up as they all made their way down the steps. “Or maybe she’s going to teach us how to-”

 

“Just shut up and get your asses down here.” Toni shouted back as she reached Archie and Cheryl in the basement, hearing the boys bickering behind her.

 

Archie shot Toni a worried and surprised glance, he was prepared to see Sweet Pea and talk to him, but he didn’t think Jughead and Fangs would be there as well. It was going to be hard enough to talk to Sweet Pea about all of this, let alone when he has his friends there to back him up.

 

“You know what they’re like.” Toni said to Archie with a wave of her hand, sensing his increased nervousness. “They all have to come together…they’re a package deal.”

 

“It’ll be fine, Archie.” Cheryl chipped in reassuringly, earning a smile from her fellow red head, wanting him to feel as at ease as possible.

 

As the three other Serpents made their way down the stairs, their clunky footsteps echoed through the basement, each one giving Archie a bigger sense of anticipation. As soon as Sweet Pea reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes narrowed as soon as they landed on the Bulldog in front of him.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He growled at Archie, looking at Toni and Cheryl for some sort of answer from them too.

 

Archie stood with his mouth slightly agape, words getting caught in his throat as he tried to talk. He knew it was going to be hard to talk to Sweet Pea but he didn’t realize he’d feel this nervous.

 

“Spit it out, Andrews.” Sweet Pea snarled with a huff. “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here.” He finished with a shake of the head.

 

Fangs looked at his best friend next to him, meeting his eye with a raised eyebrow, silently telling him to take it easy. Sweet Pea met Fangs’ gaze with a sigh, before turning his attention back to Archie.

 

“Look man, I just wanted to say sorry to you-” Archie started.

 

“You’re sorry?” Sweet Pea questioned with a disapproving look on his face. “Are you serious, right now?”

 

“Yeah I-”

 

“Look, I know what happened to you is fucked up…but you almost got my best friend killed.” Sweet Pea interrupted again, wanting to get his point across.

 

“And he’s apologized to me like a billion times.” Toni chimed in, trying to help Sweet Pea see reason.

 

“True.” Fangs said simply, earning him a shocked look from Sweet Pea beside him, wanting him to back him up instead of Archie.

 

“And Archie wasn’t the one that actually fired the gun.” Cheryl pointed out, hoping it would help Archie’s case.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Sweet Pea said with a laugh, realizing that Reggie wasn’t there. “Where is that ass, Mantle? Has he not got enough remorse for what he did?” He asked rhetorically.

 

“He was crazy upset over what happened, but he would never show any of you guys that.” Archie pointed out. “Reggie doesn’t even know about what Hiram was doing to me, he just wanted to scare you guys…he never meant to shoot Toni.” He explained genuinely.

 

“And that’s supposed to make it better?” Sweet Pea questioned again, clearly irritated. “Well in that case!” He snorted sarcastically.

 

“No, of course not!” Archie said back, not wanting to annoy Sweet Pea any more than he already had.

 

With that, Fangs gave Sweet Pea’s arm a hit, signaling for him to at least hear Archie out instead of terrorizing him.

 

“It’s just better if we leave Reggie out of things, he doesn’t need to know about all of this.” Archie said again, trying to make sure Reggie didn’t get any more shit because of what happened.

 

“To be honest, he hasn’t come anywhere near us since that day we tied you both to the football posts and pelted you.” Jughead commented with a smug grin, causing Sweet Pea and Fangs to laugh, remembering their light-hearted revenge on the Bulldogs.

 

“Yeah.” Archie said back quietly, remembering the vivid pain of a football being launched at his face. “I can keep Reggie in check, nothing extreme will be happening again.” He said with a confident nod of the head.

 

“You have my word.” Archie added.

 

“What does your word even mean to me, Andrews?” Sweet Pea asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Not a lot, probably.” Archie replied with a sigh, not knowing how to get through to Sweet Pea.

 

“Come on, Pea…He didn’t have to come all the way out here and apologize to you face to face.” Toni said to Sweet Pea, hoping that he would see the effort that Archie was making.

 

“He’s done the right thing, man.” Fangs reiterated. “That takes a lot of guts.” He finished, giving Archie a respectable nod.

 

Sweet Pea’s face began to soften at both Toni and Fangs’ words, he knew they were talking some sort of sense but he couldn’t get over what Archie had put them all through recently.

 

“Do you have any idea of what you put Veronica through though?” Sweet Pea asked simply, not even raising his voice. “Hell, put us _all_ though? We’ve all been in bits!” He exclaimed.  

 

“Yeah, yeah I do! And I’ve apologized to Cheryl and Toni…Veronica too, actually.” Archie said almost immediately, showing how much he wanted to put things right. “I spoke to her at school.”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened slightly at the revelation, silently happy that Archie had actually taken responsibility for Veronica’s feelings and apologized to her. Sweet Pea could handle all the shit that was thrown his way, but hurting those that he holds close is where he draws the line.

 

“I spoke to her in the hallway at school.” Archie explained. “I’m not asking for you to be my best friend, Sweet Pea…I just want to put all this behind us.” He finished with a slightly pleading look on his face.

 

“Veronica has moved on, Pea.” Cheryl said softly, amidst Archie’s plead. “She’s forgiven Archie for what’s happened…it’s time we all do the same.” She finished, giving Toni a quick glance.

 

“I never thought that I’d see the day where Cheryl Blossom would be the voice of reason.” Jughead chimed in sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“And I never thought that you would actually get a girlfriend with that stupid beanie being stuck to your head all the time…so I guess miracles do happen.” Cheryl quipped back in a chipper tone, giving him a sarcastic smile. “Pipe down, hobo.” She finished with a scoff.

 

“Toni!” Jughead gasped, wanting some back up from his fellow Serpent or at least a look of support from her girlfriend’s ridicule. But he found nothing of the sort.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Jones!” Toni said with a laugh at the look on Jughead’s face. “You asked for that one…you should know better than to take the piss out of something she’s passionate about.” She said, her voice getting softer as she went on, smiling at Cheryl, silently telling her how proud she was of how compassionate she was being towards Archie.

 

Cheryl gazed back at Toni with a proud grin on her face, happy that she hadn’t let Jughead win their little battle. Toni couldn’t help but smirk back at her, giving her a discrete wink, forgetting that everyone else was even in the room for a moment.

 

“You’re never gonna win, Jones! I don’t know why you bother.” Fangs joined in as he rolled his eyes at Jughead’s attempt at a joke. “It’s super fun to watch though.” He finished with a laugh, earning a proud grin from Cheryl.

 

“But seriously, Pea…don’t you think it’s time to move on?” Cheryl asked, bringing the conversation back to its more serious topic.

 

“What do you say, Sweets?” Fangs said hopefully.

 

Sweet Pea looked around the room at his friends, the ones that he considered family. He would do anything for them, and he hated the fact that they were almost torn apart by a stupid intimidation act gone wrong. His gaze fell upon Archie, the apologetic look still plastered on his face.

 

“The way I see it, we have a common enemy.” Archie said casually, disrupting Sweet Pea’s train of thought. “I want Hiram gone just as much as you all do.” He admitted with a raise of his hands.

 

The group watched as Sweet Pea nodded his head slightly at what Archie had said, realizing that he actually had a point.

 

“Ugh fine!” Sweet Pea gave in with a small laugh and a shake of his head. “Look, Andrews. I’ll forgive you for everything that’s gone down but I can’t just forget what happened to Toni...it’s just not going to happen, okay?” He finished, stating his terms.

 

“That’s totally fair enough, I would feel the same way.” Archie admitted, catching Toni’s eye and being met with a soft smile.

 

“But Fangs is right…” Sweet Pea started as Fangs looked shocked at the fact that he admitted he was right. “It did take a lot of guts for you to show up here tonight, and I respect that.” He finished with a small nod, realizing that there are some similarities between them both.

 

“Thanks, man.” Archie said with a big sigh of relief. “I am really sorry, so are we cool?” He asked, extending his hand for Sweet Pea to shake and call it quits.

 

Sweet Pea stood, staring at Archie’s outstretched hand in front of him.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake Sweet Pea! Shake is damn hand! The suspense is killing me!” Fangs half yelled playfully as the rest of the group laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“Yeah okay, Andrews.” Sweet Pea started as he brushed his hand through his hair. “We’re cool…apology accepted.” He finished, putting his hand in Archie’s and shaking it firmly, a small smile on his face due to the fact that this feud between them was finally over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Archie has finally been redeemed lol! Hope you all liked this chapter, the plot thickens next week and we see some developments in terms of the revenge on Hiram! 
> 
> I have staacckss of uni work to do atm, deadlines are fast approaching so I'm sorry in advance if I don't get chapters out to you guys on time! But I'll do my best :) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you like/dislike/want to see in the story :)   
> Tumblr- @justbrowsingokay 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	39. A Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the girls continue their search of something to use against Hiram...

The windows of the Register were stacked with piles of newspapers, so much so, you would struggle to see inside if you were walking past through the town. The sound of papers gliding across the table and the sound of keys being tapped on a keyboard were the only tiny interruptions on the tranquil, yet determined, silence that Veronica and Cheryl had created.

 

Cheryl sat, with her head buried in different piles of papers, desperately searching for anything that could possibly give them the slightest bit of leverage on Hiram Lodge.

 

Veronica was at a desk across the room, she too, consumed by papers on the desk in front of her as she scrolled through different headlines on the computer.

 

“Ughh! I’m starting to think that this is useless!” Cheryl said with a sigh as she leaned her head back and dropped a stack of papers onto the desk in front of her. “Your dad is like some criminal mastermind or something!”

 

“Okay, I admit, we’re not getting far with all of this.” Veronica replied with a shake of her head, not wanting to admit defeat.

 

“We’ve been looking for weeks, V.” Cheryl groaned back.

 

“Let’s just give it a bit more time!” Veronica reasoned with the fiery red head. “I’m in no particular rush to destroy my father…as long as it does actually happen at some point.” She said with a small laugh, trying to make light of the situation and raise Cheryl’s morale.

 

“It’ll happen one way or another.” Cheryl replied in a more optimistic tone. “Let’s just keep-”

 

Cheryl was cut off by a knocking at the front door of the Register, causing both girls to exchange confused glances.

 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Cheryl asked as she tilted her head slightly.

 

“No.” Veronica replied slowly, still confused. “Are you?” She asked.

 

“Nope, I left my TT all tucked up in bed this morning.” Cheryl said with a small smile on her face, remembering the cute look on Toni’s sleeping face. “I doubt she’s even awake right now.” She said with a laugh as she glanced at her phone to check the time, silently wishing she was there with her.

 

“Sounds about right.” Veronica replied with a laugh, knowing that Toni loved sleeping in just as much as Sweet Pea did. “Would you mind seeing who it is, please? It’s probably Betty because I have the spare keys.”

 

“Fineee.” Cheryl said with a sigh as she got up from the desk slowly, not really in a rush to greet her cousin at the door.

 

Cheryl made her way over to the front door with a slight yawn, tired from the constant reading and scanning over articles. As she turned the corner to see through a small window on the door, she saw a flash of the all too familiar pink hair that she loved, which instantly brought a huge smile to her face.

 

Cheryl fidgeted quickly with the locks on the door and opened it to find Toni standing on the other side, with a goofy smile on her face. The Serpent had a big take-out bags from Pop’s tucked under one arm and a tray of drinks in the other.

 

“I figured that you could use something to eat…” Toni started with a smug grin on her face, looking at Cheryl’s heart eyes. “Seeing as you left me in bed so early this morning.” She finished with a slight pout, stepping over the threshold of the Register. 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you? For real?” Cheryl asked rhetorically, gazing at the bag of comfort food Toni held.

 

“Hmmm, I’m sure you’ve told me a couple of times.” Toni said slowly, pretending to think hard. “But you could _show_ me?” She asked flirtatiously with a grin.

 

“With pleasure.” Cheryl replied back with a small laugh as she placed a kiss onto Toni’s lips. “Thank you, baby.” She finished gently, taking the small tray out of Toni’s hand so she didn’t have to carry as much.

 

Cheryl led Toni through the small office into where she and Veronica had been sitting. Toni’s eyes widened at the state of the office, papers everywhere, both in-tact and crumpled up. It was obvious that both girls had been doing some serious research.

 

“Oh hi, Toni!” Veronica greeted the Serpent in a cheerful tone, discretely noticing the take-out bag she was carrying.

 

“Hi, V!” Toni responded with a smile as she placed the bag down on an empty desk and began to empty the contents. “I got us all some pancakes.” She said proudly with a smug grin on her face, knowing her choice was going to go down well.

 

“Omg, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you!” Veronica gasped as Toni handed her an order or pancakes.

 

“No big deal!” Toni replied casually, just pleased she could do something to help and keep both girls happy in what they were doing. “Umm, I didn’t know what you’d want to drink, so I just got you a coffee! I knew Cheryl would want a tea.” She explained, knowing her girlfriend inside out.

 

Toni smiled and nodded over towards her girlfriend, who was already sipping her tea with a euphoric look on her face and her hands wrapped around the cup for warmth.

 

“Coffee is more than great…amazing actually!” Veronica said enthusiastically, eager to recharge with the help from her coffee.

 

All three of the girls sat down and tucked into their food and engaged in idle chit chat. Veronica explained how Cheryl was getting frustrated that they weren’t finding anything and Toni couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Cheryl, impatient?” Toni asked rhetorically, earning a shocked look from her girlfriend. “That doesn’t sound like her at all!” She finished sarcastically, watching as Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes at the teasing.

 

“Don’t expose me, TT.” Cheryl continued the teasing, laughing at her own expense.

 

“Are you sticking around here for a while, Toni?” Veronica asked as she rounded up all of their rubbish and put it into the trash can in the corner of the room. “We could use the help.” She admitted with a scoff.

 

Toni glanced over at Cheryl who was giving her a soft smile, completely transfixed.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Toni replied back automatically, watching Cheryl’s smile grow. “Wouldn’t want to spend my Saturday any other way.” She finished sarcastically, earning laughs from Veronica and Cheryl.

 

“At least you’re with me.” Cheryl added playfully.

 

“Very true.” Toni admitted with a genuine smile, kissing the red head’s forehead.

 

“You two are the dream.” Veronica gushed as she watched the cute exchange.

 

Cheryl and Toni laughed at Veronica’s comment and exchanged smug grins with each other. Cheryl rolled her eyes at Veronica’s teasing, even though she completely agreed with what she said.

 

“So, what do you want me to do?” Toni asked cheerfully, trying to sound enthusiastic as she looked around the copious amount of papers everywhere.

 

“Umm, there’s a whole bunch of old articles and papers in the cabinet over there.” Veronica said as she pointed towards it on the side of the room. “You could go through all of them and just look for anything that could be suspicious.” She suggested.

 

“Sounds easy enough.” Toni teased as she laughed and gave Veronica a small smile, making her way over to the cabinet.

 

\-----

 

A couple of hours went by, all of the girls still searching through the piles of potential evidence. The office was full of cabinets containing stacks of articles from the past and present goings on in Riverdale.

 

Toni was sat at the desk, flipping through some newspapers absent mindedly, scanning the headlines and pictures to see if anything jumped out at her.

 

She was just about to give herself a well-deserved comfort break when she came across something that definitely looked out of the ordinary, or at least something that she thought the other girls would want to look into.

 

“Guys, I’m not sure if you deem this as suspicious or not…” Toni started as she read the article to herself, breaking the mutual silence between them all. “But this headline and article says that a guy called Mark Mantle got sent to prison a while ago.” She explained tentatively.

 

Both Veronica and Cheryl’s heads shot up from their desks as they exchanged hopeful looks that Toni had actually found something they could use.

 

“And I don’t know about you…” Toni continued. “But I don’t think that ‘Mantle’ is a very common surname, so do you think he could be related to Reggie?” Toni asked, putting some dots together in her head.

 

“I think you could be onto something, babe.” Cheryl encouraged, willing Toni to tell them more about the article she was holding.

 

“It says here that Mark Mantle pleaded not guilty, he was adamant he didn’t do it but went down for it anyway.” She continued to explain. “By the sounds of it, he could still be in prison now.”

 

“What happened?” Veronica asked, intrigued.

 

“Something about stealing a glamer- glamerge egg?” Toni mumbled, not knowing how to pronounce the word. “I’ll just call it the glamer _gay_ egg, much easier to say.” She joked, earning laughs from the other girls.

 

“Let’s take a look.” Cheryl suggested as she and Veronica got up and made their way over to the desk Toni was sitting at.

 

Toni passed the article over to Cheryl and watched as the red head pulled out a glasses case from the pocket of the oversized hoodie she was wearing.

 

The Serpent’s eyes widened slightly as she watched Cheryl put on a pair of glasses to read the article, she’d never seen her wear them before.

 

“Before you ask, TT…I only wear these for small text reading.” Cheryl defended herself playfully, adjusting the obviously expensive pair of glasses on her face.

 

Toni laughed and smirked at her girlfriend’s defensiveness, she loved that she was still learning things about her. “I love them.” Toni said sincerely. “You’re the cutest.” She finished with a loving smile, snapping a quick picture of Cheryl on her phone amongst the red head’s giggles.

 

“Keep it in your pants.” Veronica scolded playfully.

 

“Oh, that’s exactly where this is going.” Toni quipped back looking at her phone with grin on her face. “Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference, sorry…couldn’t help myself.” She defended herself as Veronica looked at her with a shocked expression before laughing.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and laughed at Toni’s need to reference her favorite TV show whenever she had the chance. All of the girls turned their attention back to the article, taking it in turns to read and reread it.

 

“Wait a second-” Veronica started, staring at an image in the article. “Shit! Where have I see that before?” She asked herself, frustrated she couldn’t remember.

 

“Seen what before?” Cheryl asked, confused.

 

“That flash drive!” Veronica explained, pointing to the picture of some evidence, the flash drive was sat right next to the glamerge egg.

 

The picture in the article showed the glamerge egg on a table, with a flash drive right next to it. Suddenly, a look of realization spreads over Veronica’s face and a small smile creeped onto the corner of her mouth.

 

“Umm, why are you smiling?” Toni asked. “I would have thought the idea of a potentially innocent guy going to prison would have the opposite effect.” She joked sarcastically.

 

“Because, Antoinette. That, is my father’s flash drive.” Veronica revealed, watching as both girls gasped slightly and raised their eyebrows.

 

“Oh damnnn, you know it’s serious when the full name makes an appearance…Antoinette.” Cheryl joked quietly and slightly more flirtatiously at Toni.

 

Toni looked back at them both, pretending to be offended but unable to contain her small burst of laughter.

 

“Okay, let’s not throw around my embarrassing full name.” Toni playfully warned them both. “Spill.” She instructed Veronica, wanting more information.

 

“I’m sure that’s my dad’s flash drive, I remember it from when I was little.” Veronica explained, glancing at the image again. “I mean it’s hard to forget.” She joked as she pointed to the black flash drive with prominent red and yellow stripes.

 

“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I remember that I saw it on the kitchen table one day when I was little and I grabbed it.” Veronica explained. “But literally as soon as I had it, my dad snatched it back from me and told me I was never allowed to touch his things.” She finished, recalling what happened.

 

“Harsh.” Toni quipped with a small laugh.

 

“Since then, he’s kept it in his safe in his office.” Veronica finished.

 

“But then how is the flash drive in the article photo?” Cheryl asked again.

 

“I have no idea.” Veronica said slightly deflated.

 

“It says here that the flash drive was checked for evidence, but it was clean.” Toni explained as she scanned the article once more.

 

“I don’t trust that for a second!” Veronica scoffed, unable to contain her discontent for the contents of the article. “My dad 100% has people that could either hide all the incriminating stuff on that flash drive, or he had people on the inside covering it up.” She said, thinking out loud.

 

“Interestinggg.” Cheryl said slowly as she nodded her head, agreeing with the possibilities that Veronica was suggesting about her dad.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Toni started with a wave of her hands. “The flash drive in _this_ picture belongs to _your_ father. _But_ , it could _potentially_ have evidence on it to connect him with the imprisonment of Mark Mantle…who _supposedly_ stole the glamerge egg?” Toni reeled off, with her mind going into overdrive.

 

“Exactly.” Veronica replied simply with a determined look in her eyes.

 

“At least we have a lead now!” Cheryl declared optimistically. “Omg I sound like cousin Betty with her Nancy Drew ways! What have I become?” She asked with a shake of her head, poking fun at herself.

 

“Oh relax.” Veronica groaned, shaking her head with a smile at Cheryl’s dramatics.

 

“My head is honestly going to explode.” Toni huffed, trying to wrap her head about their discoveries.

 

“So, where do we go from here?” Cheryl questioned the other girls.

 

In all honestly, Veronica hadn’t even thought about how they would go about business when they actually got something to use against Hiram. The chances were so slim she didn’t even allow herself to get carried away.

 

Toni watched as Veronica thought to herself, clearly not knowing what to do next. She had a lot of experience in interrogation and leverage with the Serpents, she knew it would be stupid for her not to help.

 

“Well, we apparently have some sort of leverage now. _If_ it actually has anything against your dad on it, obviously.” She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“How do we find out if it does have anything bad on it, though?” Cheryl asked.

 

Toni sighed to herself, knowing that the only way of checking it would be to actually get their hands on it. She looked at Veronica with a somewhat pained expression, knowing this wasn’t going to be the most straight forward of things to achieve.

 

“Do you think you could get your hands on it, V?” Toni half asked half pleaded with the raven-haired girl who peered back at her.

 

“I don’t know…my dad’s safe is in his office and he doesn’t even let any of us in there most of the time.” She explained with a sigh.

 

“That’s an obvious sign he’s hiding something…or a lot of things, given his track record.” Toni pointed out.

 

“You have to somehow get that flash drive, Veronica.” Cheryl agreed with Toni. “If you can get it and copy everything on it onto another one, we can check it and look at it properly.”

 

“I mean, if my parents were out of the house I could probably go in there and have a look around.” Veronica suggested cautiously. “But the flash drive is in his safe, how am I supposed to get in it?”

 

“My guess is that his passcode will be your birthday.” Toni chirped flippantly.

 

“Would it really be that obvious?” Cheryl doubted with a slight tilt of her head.

 

“She’s his only kid and will literally blackmail a teenager into ‘doing the right thing’ for her…trust me on this one.” Toni explained with a small laugh. “You’d be surprised, sometimes things that are too obvious are spot on.”

 

“It’s worth a shot.” Cheryl agreed with a nod of her head.

 

“You’re right, we have to do something.” Veronica agreed with a determined look on her face.

 

With that, Veronica’s phoned chimed with a text message, causing her to dive her hand into her pocket to retrieve it.

 

**To: Veronic _ASS_**

**Hope you’re surviving in that office with the love birds lol, Toni told me she was going to see you guys! Stay strong, see you later x**

 

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at his phrasing, earning looks of confusion from both Toni and Cheryl.

 

**To: Sweetness**

**I’m surviving so far! We may have found something though, I’ll explain in person later x**

 

“It’s just Pea checking up on me.” Veronica explained casually. “I’m going around to his later.”

 

“Ooo, any nice plans?” Cheryl asked excitedly, wanting some juicy gossip.

 

“Not really, just going to have a chilled-out night…we’ll probably put a film on from Netflix or something.” She answered, tucking her phone into her pocket.

 

“We all know what that leads to.” Toni teased, glancing at Cheryl with a mischievous smirk on her face.

 

“Behave!” Cheryl snorted through her giggles at Toni’s joking.

 

“It’s just nice to be out of my house to be honest with you guys.” Veronica admitted quietly.

 

“How come? How’s things with your mom?” Cheryl asked, intrigued.

 

“Things are totally fine with my mom, it’s just hard acting natural around my dad knowing what he’s been up to, you know?” She explained. “Even more so now after what we’ve found out today.”

 

“Yikes, I wouldn’t fancy being around him all the time…no offence.” Toni corrected herself.

 

“None taken.” Veronica shrugged with a laugh.

 

“Don’t worry, V…we’ll figure all this out.” Cheryl reassured her. “I have a new-found sense of optimism that shall not go to waste.” She declared with a triumphant smile on her face.

 

“That’s my girl.” Toni said to herself just above a whisper, watching Cheryl with a proud gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! We're finally getting somewhere in terms of Hiram and his potential downfall lol! I hope you guys don't mind the B99 references getting thrown in there now and again, I love the show so it's hard not to whoops! 
> 
> Also...WHAT DID WE THINK OF 3x15?? I think it legit gave me heart failure wow haha! 
> 
> Any feedback on the story is really appreciated so please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!   
> Tumblr @justbrowsingokay
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	40. Impromptu Introductions (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets a phone call from someone close to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great suggestion in the comments asking for Toni's Grandpa to come into the story, so thank you WolfPrintProductions! Enjoy!

A few days had passed since Toni helped Veronica and Cheryl find dirt on Hiram that they could potentially use against him. The rest of the crew had all been brought up to speed with the goings on, now it was down to Veronica to pick her time and place to get her hands on that precious flash drive.

 

In the midst of all the chaos and planning, Cheryl and Toni were at Thistlehouse, enjoying a movie night in together. Penelope was out of town on business for a couple of days, so the two were taking full advantage of their rein on Thistlehouse.

 

The two were laying down in bed, watching a movie, all snuggled together with tea and snacks on the bedside tables. Their movie was interrupted when the sound of Toni’s phone ringing caught their attention.

 

The Serpent sighed and reluctant pulled herself away from Cheryl for a brief second to stretch out her arm and grab her phone from the night stand. She scooted back up closer to Cheryl and frowned slightly at the sight of an unknown number on the screen, trying to call her.

 

“That’s strange.” Toni commented on the unknown number. “10pm is a weird time to get an unknown caller.”

 

“Answer it, babe.” Cheryl replied casually, pausing the movie with the TV remote.

 

“It might actually be my other girlfriend though...” Toni started, trying to fight back a smirk knowing the look on Cheryl’s face was bound to be priceless at her teasing. “And that could make things get real awkward right now.” She finished as she scrunched her nose.

 

“Ha ha!” Cheryl responded sarcastically. “You better put it on speaker phone then so I can set her straight.” She joked back as she rolled her eyes.

 

Toni glanced at the screen before shrugging her shoulders gently.

 

“Hello?” She answered tentatively, putting the call onto speaker phone.

 

“Took you long enough to bloody answer!” A deep voice answered from the other end, causing Cheryl to tilt her head in slight confusion.

 

A look of realization spread over Toni’s face as she instantly recognized who the voice on the other end of the phone belonged to.

 

“Grandpa?” She gasped excitedly, as she sat up slightly and Cheryl followed suit.

 

Cheryl’s expression broke out into a soft smile admiring the look of complete joy in Toni’s face at the sound of her Grandpa’s voice on the other end of the line.

 

“You know it, kiddo.” He replied with a laugh, causing Cheryl to do the same and take note of the adorable pet name.

 

“I didn’t expect to hear from you at this time of night!” Toni explained in a haste. “How are you? What have you been up to? How are the Serpents you’re with? Where even are you?” She fired questions at him, eager for any sort of information.

 

“You know I can’t answer a lot of those questions, sweetheart.” Thomas’ voice replied with a hint of guilt, peaking Cheryl’s feeling of confusion again.

 

“Well, at least tell me how you are.” Toni compromised with a slight huff.

 

“I could tell you _in person_ if you were actually home…” Thomas began slowly, as Toni’s brow furrowed at what he was saying. “Love what you’ve done with the place, by the way! Those cherry incents are to die for.” He teased, causing Cheryl to laugh and feel oddly proud that the cherry incents were, of course, her touch.

 

“Wait, what?” Toni gasped as she shook her head. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She asked in an excited tone.

 

“What am I saying?” Thomas responded sarcastically.

 

“That you’re in my frickin’ trailer right now?” She followed up, getting even more excited.

 

“You always have been a smart cookie.” Thomas replied casually on the other end, stifling a laugh at Toni’s eagerness. “You get your brains from me, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Omg, I’m on my way over!” Toni exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

 

“See you soon, kiddo.” Her Grandpa replied. “Drive safe.”

 

“Always!” Toni said in a rush, before putting the phone down and letting out a huge sigh of relief and excitement. 

 

Toni turned to face Cheryl, who was looking back at her with a soft smile, enjoying the sight of her getting so excited about something.

 

“Do you want to meet my Grandpa?” Toni asked simply. “Like right now?” She added, unable to sit still.

 

Cheryl was taken slightly aback and a feeling of nervousness suddenly fell into the pit of her stomach. She had met Toni’s torrid uncle a few times, but he was a jackass. She had seen him in passing, when he would be leaving the trailer as she was arriving, or when Toni pointed him out in the Whyte Wyrm.

 

Her uncle was never too thrilled about Toni dating a girl, especially when that girl happened to be a Northsider and a Blossom. He hadn’t given them any trouble though, he mostly just stayed out of their way, which Cheryl counted her blessings for. She knew how hard it was to have an unaccepting relative, she didn’t need another in the mix.

 

But this was Toni’s Grandpa, it was totally different to meet him. He was a person that Toni loved so deeply and cared about with every inch of her being.

 

Cheryl desperately wanted to make a good impression on him. She had never properly dated anyone before, so she had never had to go through the daunting process of meeting the family members. This was all very new territory to her.

 

The red head was usually so confident and sure of herself, but the thought of meeting Toni’s Grandpa and him thinking that she wasn’t good enough for his granddaughter, was a crippling thought.

 

“Uhh…” Cheryl started, not knowing what to say.

 

“You don’t have to.” Toni replied softly to reassure her, sensing some unsureness from her girlfriend. “I’d love for you to meet him, but it’s your call…no pressure.” She finished with a gently smile, making Cheryl’s heart melt.

 

“Of course, I want to meet him, babe!” Cheryl replied genuinely. “But does he know about me?” She asked, with a seed of doubt growing in her mind, just wanting to be good enough.

 

“He knows the basics- but that’s only because I don’t get a chance to talk to him that often!” She corrects herself quickly, not wanting Cheryl to think she would hide anything about their relationship. “If I had it my way, you would have met him long before now and I would have been able to bore him with stories about you for the last few months.” Toni finished playfully.

 

“I don’t think that there’s a story on this Earth about me that’s boring.” Cheryl replied, pretending to look slightly offended, making light of the situation.

 

“Of course not! What was I thinking?” Toni replied with a laugh, playing along with the joke. “So, what do you say? Are you ready to meet The Man, The Myth, The Legend…Thomas Topaz?” She asked in a dramatic tone of voice.

 

“I’m more than ready, baby.” Cheryl replied with a laugh from Toni’s silliness. “Oh wait! His initials are ‘TT’ as well.” She realized.

 

“Yep! But I don’t think he’d appreciate the little nickname as much as I do though.” Toni playfully pointed out with a devilish grin on her face.

 

“There’s only one TT.” Cheryl answered with a nod.

 

“One is _more_ than enough.” Toni joked back with a laugh.

 

“Most definitely.” Cheryl replied with a small giggle. “What does your Grandpa actually do? She asked curiously.

 

“What do you mean?” Toni followed up.

 

“Well, I know he’s away a lot of the time, but not much else.” Cheryl answered honestly, wanting some more information on Toni’s family.

 

“To be honest, I don’t really know much about what he does either.” Toni replied truthfully. “All I know is that he helps Serpents from all over the country, when people go through tough times and stuff.” She finished with a small smile at Cheryl, appreciating her asking questions about her Grandpa.

 

“There’s Serpents all over the country?” Cheryl asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t realize it was all as big as that, babe.” She finished.

 

“I guess so.” Toni replied with a casual shrug. “Y’know, there could be some people who have outgrown Riverdale and needed some help starting fresh somewhere else? Or maybe people who have gone down the wrong path a bit…I’m not really too sure, babe.”

 

“It sounds like he helps a lot of people.” Cheryl whispered softly, bringing her hand up and tucking Toni’s hair behind her ear, gazing into her eyes with the most genuine and soft expression.

 

“Yeah, he’s a really great guy.” Toni said softly, with an air of proudness about her, happy with the fact that her Grandpa was helping so many other people.

 

“He has a different burner phone like every other month or something, so staying in contact is tough… but we make the best of it.” Toni finished in an optimistic tone.

 

“Does he know that you were shot?” Cheryl asked, wanting to know exactly how much Toni had told her Grandpa about the last couple of months.

 

“Yeah, of course he does!” Toni replied instantly. “I spoke to him a little bit after it all happened and things settled down…he said he wished he could have been there for us.” Toni explained, very honestly.

 

The thought of Cheryl going through such a mass of emotions without any help, killed her. She would have loved her Grandpa to be there to support her girlfriend through the time of utmost uncertainty.

 

“You must miss him.” Cheryl assumed, in a soft and compassionate tone of voice, trying to think how hard this must be for Toni.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Toni admits simply. “Obviously, I’d love for him to be around more often but I understand there are things he has to do…there are people who desperately need him.” She finished, as if she had convinced herself of the answer.

 

Cheryl listened intently to every word that left Toni’s mouth. She loved the fact that Toni was so utterly positive about everything all the time. She was so happy with the little contact that she had with one of the people that she loved the most because she knew that he was most probably helping others. Toni’s complete selflessness was something that Cheryl knew she would always be in awe of.

 

“You’re a Saint, Toni Topaz.” Cheryl said gently, with a loving smile.

 

“I’ve been called a lot worse before, so I’ll take that gladly.” Toni joked.

 

“Tell me who has called you anything less than a Saint and I will politely inform them otherwise.” Cheryl answered back with a hint of playfulness and sass.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that it would be anything but polite?” Toni asked sarcastically, knowing full well that Cheryl would be prepared for some serious verbal tennis with whoever fit the criteria.

 

“So, are you ready to go?” Toni asked as she got out of the four-poster bed and looked back at her girlfriend who had a mortified expression on her face. “What’s that look for?”

 

“I am not meeting your beloved Grandfather for the first time when I’m wearing this!” Cheryl exclaimed back, unable to fathom that Toni was actually serious. “I’m a mess.” She said simply as she gestured to her outfit of plain black leggings and an oversized grey hoodie.

 

“Don’t be silly, babe.” Toni replied as she laughed and shook her head in disbelief, smiling to herself at the fact that she should have known that Cheryl would react like that.

 

Cheryl in no way looked a mess in what she was wearing. She even made wearing sweats beautiful, and Toni didn’t understand how she did it. She always looked good, whatever she was wearing. But the Serpent couldn’t help but laugh at the knowledge that Cheryl would only think it appropriate to meet her Grandpa while wearing something proper and glamorous.

 

“How on Earth am I supposed to make a good impression-”

 

“You could be wearing a bin bag and you would still look gorgeous and impress him.” Toni said genuinely, trying to reassure Cheryl. “He already thinks I’m punching above my weight…so let’s not glam you up and make him believe it anymore.” She finished, causing Cheryl to stop and think for a brief moment.

 

“Why does he think you’re punching above your weight?” Cheryl asked with a hearty laugh. “He’s never even seen me.” She pointed out.

 

“I actually sent him a photo of us from a while ago! It was the one from our first date at the bowling alley.” Toni admitted sheepishly.

 

Cheryl looked at her girlfriend with a soft expression, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “I did look really good that night…I can’t really blame him for thinking that.” She whispered with a flirtatious tone, causing Toni to laugh and shake her head playfully.

 

“Always so modest.” Toni replied sarcastically, poking fun at the red head beside her.

 

“You say that as if you expect anything less.” Cheryl teased, getting up and making her way over to the mirror to adjust the messy bun on top of her head. “But for the record, _I’m_ the one that’s punching above their weight…I’m in awe of you Antoinette Topaz.” Cheryl finished softly, looking back at her girlfriend with a sincere and loving gaze.

 

“Can you make sure to tell him that.” Toni replied with a smirk, watching as Cheryl rolled her eyes.

 

“Gladly.” Cheryl confirmed shaking her head at herself in the mirror, accepting that she was going to meet the Grandpa of the love of her life, wearing a pair of leggings and a baggy hoodie. “But you owe me big time for wearing this outfit.” She teased with a small huff, earning a laugh from Toni.

 

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to repay you.” Toni teased earning one of Cheryl’s famous eye rolls and a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! We're going to get to see a little bit of back story to Toni in the next couple of chapters :)
> 
> As always, any feedback or suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments!   
> Tumblr- @justbrowsingokay
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	41. Impromptu Introductions (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...Thomas Topaz

Cheryl and Toni jumped into the car that was parked neatly on the drive way of Thistlehouse. The red head was adamant that she was going to drive because she thought Toni was way too excited and fidgety to concentrate on controlling her motorcycle on the streets of Riverdale.

 

Cheryl sat in the driver’s seat, hands wrapped around the steering wheel in front of her, but she couldn’t help noticing Toni in her peripheral vision. The Serpent was fiddling with the rings she was wearing and couldn’t stop bouncing her leg up and down in the passenger seat, causing Cheryl to smile to herself and laugh ever so softly.

 

Toni was acting like a kid in a sweet shop, excited to see her Grandpa after so long and Cheryl thought it was adorable. She couldn’t help but have an ever so slight feeling of envy, she couldn’t imagine getting that excited about seeing any member of her family, except for Jason.

 

Cheryl had butterflies in the pit of her stomach, partly because of Toni’s overwhelming displays of happiness and partly because of the impending meeting with Thomas Topaz.

 

They eventually reached the Southside and Cheryl parked outside of Toni’s all too familiar trailer, like she had done a million times before now. They both sat and stared at the trailer, flickers of different colored light could be seen in the crack of the curtain, showing them the TV was on.

 

It all suddenly became very real that Cheryl was about to meet an actual member of Toni’s family that she liked. They were so used to getting to the trailer together and it being in darkness rather than having some life inside.

 

Cheryl placed her hand on the keys and turned them, bringing the ignition to a halt with a gentle hum of the engine. Toni shot out of the car, unable to wait to burst through the trailer door when she noticed Cheryl had not moved from her seat.

 

The red head took a deep breath, still nervous. She knew that there was nothing to worry about really, it was just hard to tell her head that. Cheryl was unplugging her phone from the aux lead when her door opened causing her to jump slightly.

 

Toni stood next to her, craning her neck to look at Cheryl, the excited grin on her face showing no signs of leaving.

 

“Are you ready?” Toni asked with a smirk, offering her hand for Cheryl to take.

 

“Ready, babe.” Cheryl said with a sense of confidence as she placed her hand in Toni’s, instantly feeling more relaxed.

 

“Omg Cher, don’t take this the wrong way but your hands are so sweaty!” Toni teased, but still not wanting to let Cheryl’s hand go.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows, pretending to look shocked and offended. She tried to release her hand from the Serpents, but to no avail, Toni held on and swung their arms together with a menacing grin on her face.

 

“I’m nervous, babe.” Cheryl defended herself in a soft tone of voice to make Toni feel sorry for her. “Don’t judge my abnormally sweaty palms.” She pleaded playfully.

 

With that, Toni pulled her closer and shut the car door behind them, pushing Cheryl against the car slightly. Cheryl looked down at her, hands still enlaced together.

 

“Don’t be nervous.” Toni whispered in sweetest and softest tone of voice Cheryl had ever head, melting her worries away instantly.

 

“I can’t help it.” Cheryl said with a wry smile. “This is a big deal, babe…how do I greet him? Do I shake his hand? Do I smile and nod my head? Is he a hugger? Do I hug him?” Cheryl rambled on quickly, wanting it all to go perfectly.

 

Toni laughed and shook her head at how cute and surprising Cheryl’s panicked rambling was. She knew Cheryl was nervous, but it made her see just how much it meant to her for this to go well. It made Toni’s heart melt.

 

“Just be yourself.” Toni whispered sincerely, meaning it exactly. To her, Cheryl was the literal embodiment of perfection, she knew her Grandpa would like her.

 

“Just be myself?” Cheryl asked with a scoff. “What kind of garbage advice is that?” She finished, trying to hide her smirk from the smile on Toni’s face.

 

“You can quote Brooklyn Nine Nine all you like, but you’re doing this and he’s going to love you just as much as I do.” Toni started with a laugh but got softer. “Well, maybe not as much as I do…because that’s a lot.” Toni corrected herself, earning a smile from Cheryl as her cheeks began to blush.

 

“I’m sorry for being so nervous.” Cheryl confessed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Toni’s ear. “I know how excited you are to see him but, you’re stuck out here trying to make me feel better.”

 

“Yeah, I’m excited to see him…but I’m even more excited for him to meet you…” Toni admitted, taking a small step towards Cheryl, closing the small gap between them even more. “The person who has made me the happiest I think I’ve ever been in my life.” She finished genuinely, placing her hand onto Cheryl’s cheek.

 

“You _think_ you’ve ever been?” Cheryl questioned playfully, only going to accept one response.

 

“The happiest I _know_ I’ve ever been.” Toni corrected herself as Cheryl leaned her head slightly into her hand, closing her eyes briefly. “I love you.” Toni finished gently, leaning upwards and placing a tender kiss onto Cheryl’s lips.

 

“I love you, too.” Cheryl replied as they smiled between kisses.

 

“A game of tonsil tennis is cute ‘n all, but these cups of tea aren’t going to make themselves!” A deep voice called out from near them, causing both girls to jump backwards quickly and look towards the trailer.

 

Thomas Topaz stood in the doorway of the trailer with a smile on his face, playfully shaking his head at the two loved up teenagers in front of him.

 

Cheryl grimaced slightly as Toni looked at her and laughed. She didn’t know whether to laugh or be mortified at the fact that the first time Toni’s Grandpa seen her, she had her tongue down her throat.

 

“Relax, that’s just his humour, I promise.” Toni whispered gently, noticing Cheryl’s mortified expression at them getting caught mid make out. “On it, Grandpa!” She called back out to him enthusiastically, grabbing Cheryl’s hand and leading her to the door way of the trailer.

 

\------

 

Toni burst through the door of the trailer, Cheryl in tow hand in hand. She wrapped her Grandpa in a tight hug, causing Cheryl to smile at the reunion between the two of them. She loved how happy Toni was to see him, it made her heart warm.

 

“I know the tea is obviously very important…” Toni stressed playfully as she pulled away from her Grandpa, looking at him in the eye with a huge smile on her face.

 

“But I have something that’s even better!” She declared as she turned to Cheryl and grabbed her hand again, pulling her towards them both gently. “Grandpa, this is Cheryl Blossom, my girlfriend.” She finished proudly, presenting Cheryl with a deep breath.

 

Cheryl watched on nervously as she noticed the slightest twitches in Thomas’ eyebrow at the mention of her infamous surname. Her feelings eased as she realized he didn’t seem to look angry about it, she just hoped it would stay that way.

 

“Mr. Topaz! It’s amazing to finally meet you.” Cheryl said in a slight haste, not wanting to blabber on and make a fool of herself with nervous rambling.

 

She looked at him with a smile unable to not notice that he was a little shorter than her, helping her realize that’s where Toni got her lack of height from.

 

“It’s great to finally meet you too!” He returned the compliment sincerely with a smile on his face. “Toni has told me a few things about you.” He finished with a discrete nod to his granddaughter.

 

“All good I hope.” Cheryl joked back, trying to put herself at ease about all the things Toni had potentially said about her.

 

“Of course.” He replied reassuringly with a smile and nod towards her. “Please! Make yourself comfortable.” He offered, gesturing to the inside of the trailer that Cheryl knew like the back of her hand by now.

 

The red head smiled back to him and sat at her usual place on the couch, with Hotdog jumping up and sitting right next to her instantly. Cheryl scratched the top of his head as she always did, as he nuzzled up closer to her.

 

“You’re saying that as if she hasn’t basically lived here for the last few months.” Toni pointed out to Thomas sarcastically, gesturing towards Cheryl and Hotdog with a smirk. “She knows the place pretty well.” She finished, poking fun at her Grandpa’s slightly old-fashioned nature.

 

“Keep your nose out and make us some drinks, would ya?” Thomas replied back unable to hide his laughter at his own expense.

 

Cheryl laughed to herself on the couch at Toni’s playful relationship with her Grandpa. It was clear that they got on like a house on fire, and it put her at ease.

 

“He clearly likes you.” Thomas said about Hotdog to Cheryl, watching as he enjoyed being stroked by the red head.

 

“I just bribe his love for treats.” Cheryl confessed slightly shyly. Hotdog’s head shot up at the mention of the word ‘treats’ causing Cheryl to laugh. “Not right now, boy…maybe later.” She cooed at him gently, as he rested his head back on her leg.

 

“Ah, that’s how he’s gotten fatter!” Thomas gasped looking at the scruffy dog with a slight chuckle.

 

“That’s what I said!” Toni interjected as she walked over to them both with the mugs of teas in her hand. “She spoils him.” She finished in a loving tone towards Cheryl.

 

Cheryl smiled up at Toni as she placed the mugs on the coffee table in front of them all and placed herself next to Cheryl on the other side of Hotdog.

 

Thomas leaned forward and grabbed his mug and wrapped his hands around the sides as it warmed them. He took a tentative sip, careful that it wasn’t too hot.

 

“Ahhh I’ve missed that.” He said with a relaxed sigh, appreciating the tea Toni made.

 

“I’m quite certain that Toni makes the best tea in the whole world.” Cheryl declared with a smile, giggling at Thomas’ reaction.

 

“It’s been said many times.” Toni joked modestly, earning a playful push of the arm by Cheryl.

 

Thomas smiled at them both as he placed his mug back down on the table. “So, tell me!” He started as he leaned back and got himself comfortable. “How did you guys meet?” He asked.

 

“Straight into the nitty gritty stuff, Grandpa?” Toni questioned with a small laugh at her Grandpa’s eagerness to know more about the two of them.

 

“There’s no time like the present!” Thomas said defending himself. “I’ve missed enough time as it is.” He said, with a hint of sadness at the fact he was away most of the time.

 

Cheryl and Toni exchanged knowing glances with each other, remembering that they didn’t get off to the smoothest of starts when they first met.

 

“I’ll admit, I was a slight nightmare when we first met.” Cheryl admitted with a laugh, wanting to be as honest as possible. “But Toni saw right through it.” She finished as her tone went softer, looking at Toni with a delicate smile.

 

“I basically did the unthinkable and tamed Riverdale High’s ‘It Girl’” Toni announced in a teasing tone, earning one of Cheryl’s infamous eye rolls.

 

“I wouldn’t say tamed.” Cheryl chimed in with a smirk, relaxing into the conversation slightly and giving Toni a discretely flirtatious smile. “I wasn’t that bad.” She defended herself, looking at Thomas hopefully as he laughed at them both.

 

“How long have you been together?” He asked them.

 

Again, the two looked at each other with smiles. Cheryl knew the exact answer to the day, but she kept quiet, hoping Toni would know. She didn’t want to look crazy obsessed in front of Thomas.

 

“Ummm, I think it’s around 5 or 6 months…right, babe?” Toni asked in a questioning tone towards Cheryl with the slightest of underlying smirks on her face. “Or…6 months and 23 days to be exact.” She corrected herself with a wink at Cheryl before turning her attention back to Thomas.

 

Cheryl smiled at Toni, even though she wasn’t even looking at her. She felt so happy at the fact that she paid as much attention to the specifics of their relationship as she did. Toni could feel Cheryl’s eyes on her, knowing the red head wouldn’t expect her to know the exact date and timescale.

 

“Color me impressed!” Thomas joked. “Surprised you’ve put up with this one for that long.” He teased, nodding towards Toni who pretended to be offended.

 

“It’s been hell of a ride so far.” Toni said. “I wonder what the next 6 months and 23 days will bring.” She finished with a cheeky wink towards Cheryl that earned her a smile and a blown kiss in response.

 

“Speaking of the wild ride…how’s your shoulder now, kiddo?” Thomas asked, his tone of voice changing to very compassionate and soft.

 

“It’s more or less back to normal if I’m honest, I don’t know why everyone is so dramatic about it.” She said as if getting shot was the most casual thing in the world. “I get a few twinges of pain now and again but-”

 

“Due to you insisting on carrying crates upon crates at the Wyrm.” Cheryl chimed in with a disapproving look to Toni. “I’ve told her to take it easy, you’d think she would love an excuse to shirk her work but nope!” Cheryl finished towards Thomas, hoping for him to agree.

 

“Omg babe you exposed me.” Toni teased, unable to contain her small burst of laughter.

 

“Cheryl is right, kiddo.” Thomas replied as he shrugged his shoulders, causing to poke her tongue out playfully at Toni in the glory of her being right. “You should take it easy and get your strength back.”

 

“You guys are so dramatic.” Toni scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

 

“And I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for you both when that was happening.” He said and Cheryl could tell he was being sincere. “I wish I could have been here with you.” He said slightly directed at Cheryl, after Toni told him how strong she had to be through it all.

 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Cheryl replied, brushing it off but secretly being very appreciative towards Thomas. “The guys were there a lot which really helped! Sweet Pea, Fangs and dare I say it…Jughead.” She finished with a laugh causing Thomas and Toni to do the same.

 

“They’re good kids.” Thomas replied about Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead. “I’m really glad that Toni has someone like you that’ll fight for her.” Thomas said genuinely.

 

“She was amazing.” Toni commented, as a rush of red shot to Cheryl’s cheeks as she blushed.

 

“I don’t know if the boys would have been able to handle what you went through, sitting in that hospital room everyday…thank you, Cheryl.” Thomas said gently.

 

Cheryl thought back to the time she spent at Toni’s bedside in the hospital, watching her asleep for hours until that fateful moment when she woke up. She would never forget the feeling she had in her heart when she was Toni open her eyes again, those beautiful brown eyes.

 

“I couldn’t leave her alone in there, I didn’t want to be anywhere else.” Cheryl replied honestly.

 

“You’ve got yourself a keeper here, Toni.” Thomas said with a big smile on his face.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Toni replied, reaching over Hotdog and taking Cheryl’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on the red heads knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! We're finally seeing some of Toni's family come into it which is super cool:) 
> 
> Let me know all of your thoughts in the comments below, I love hearing from you all!   
> Tumblr- @justbrowsingokay
> 
> Happy Monday xo


	42. Impromptu Introductions (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni asks her Grandpa what he thinks of Cheryl...

The group chatted about anything and everything for the next hour or so. Cheryl listened intently to the story of how Thomas was a part of actually founding and creating the Southside Serpents. Not realizing how big a part he played in it all, and playfully scolding Toni for not telling her sooner.

 

In return for not telling her girlfriend about how awesome her Grandpa was, Thomas dug out some old photo albums from when Toni was a kid. He proudly showed Cheryl every single photo in every album, much to Cheryl’s delight and Toni’s dismay.

 

“Omg you were literally the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Cheryl gasped at the photos of Toni, snapping photos of them on her phone for ‘safe keeping.’

 

“Were?” Toni asked playfully.

 

“I mean you still are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Cheryl corrected herself with a smirk. “Ohh look at you! This one makes my heart melt!” She gasped as she showed Toni a picture of herself holding her 6thbirthday cake with a baseball cap on that was way too big for her head.

 

“What happened to her ey?” Thomas joked.

 

“Very funny, Grandpa.” Toni replied sarcastically, secretly loving how much Cheryl was enjoying looking at the photo albums.

 

“Oh! Look at this one!” Thomas said pointing at a photo of Toni with pigtails in her hair, standing next to a bicycle with her arms around what looked to be Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

“I can’t take all this cuteness, I’m going to die.” Cheryl declared playfully, snapping another photo with her phone ready to poke fun at Sweet Pea and Fangs when she saw them next.

 

All three of them flicked through the photo albums until Cheryl came across a photo of Toni and two others that she didn’t recognize.

 

“Who’s in this one?” She asked innocently, pointing to the picture as Thomas glanced over to see.

 

“Oh, that’s Toni with her parents!” He said, causing Cheryl’s eyes to widen. “Louis and Steph.” He finished pointing to each of them with a smile.

 

Toni watched on with a gently smile, she could tell that Cheryl felt bad for asking about the photo, but she wasn’t to know who they were. Toni didn’t mind people asking about her parents, she would just tell them what she knew, which wasn’t a lot.

 

“Your mom is so beautiful, Toni.” Cheryl said barely above a whisper, eyes drifting between the photo and her girlfriend. “You’ve got her eyes.” She finished genuinely causing Toni to smile, she knew how much she loved her eyes.

 

“Thank you, baby.” Toni replied back softly, reaching out for Cheryl to pass her the photo.

 

“I’m just gonna go to go to the bathroom, excuse me.” Cheryl said as she placed the photo into Toni’s hand, leaving her hand on top of the Serpents for a lingering second.

 

“Oh, it’s right through-” Thomas stopped himself as he began to tell Cheryl where it was as both girls turned to him with raised eyebrows. “Never mind, you know where it is.” He finished with a laugh at his own expense.

 

Cheryl left Toni and Thomas in the living area and made her way to the bathroom. As she walked in she checked her appearance in the mirror that hung on the wall and fixed her hair, with a little nod to herself. She couldn’t help but feel bad that she brought up Toni’s parents on accident, but it was an honest mistake to make.

 

After a few minutes, she was just about to go back into the living area when she could hear Toni and Thomas talking faintly. She stood just inside the bathroom doorway, trying to catch what they were saying.

 

“So, what do you think?” Toni asked in a joyful tone, moving some hair off of her face.

 

“Think of what?” Thomas asked with a shrug, not really paying much attention as he continued to flick through the pages of the photo albums.

 

“Of Cheryl, obviously.” Toni replied, shaking her head light-heartedly.

 

“Oh!” Thomas gasped as he realized what Toni was asking him, putting the photo album to one side and looking at her. “I got to say Toni, when I heard the word ‘Blossom’ come out of your mouth, I feared the worst…” He admitted with a laugh in his voice.

 

Cheryl let out a small laugh to herself from the bathroom. She shrugged her shoulders, she didn’t really blame him for thinking like that given her family’s reputation.

 

“But I really like her, she’s great.” Thomas continued after leaving Toni in suspense. “You’ve done well, kid.” He finished with a smile, causing Toni to let out a sigh of relief.

 

Cheryl couldn’t see them from where she was in the bathroom, but she could just picture the goofy grin that was spread across Toni’s face at her Grandpa’s approval. It would be the exact same smile as when they both said they loved each other for the first time. Cheryl knew this because she had the same smile plastered on her face, she was so happy and relieved that Thomas liked her.

 

“It means a lot to hear you say that, Grandpa.” Toni said softly.

 

“Anyone can see how much you mean to each other.” Thomas admitted with a genuine smile. “I’m really glad that you’ve found someone that makes you feel that way, Toni.” He finished, placing his hand on her arm and giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Thanks, Grandpa.” Toni replied simply yet sincerely, it meant the world to her for Cheryl and her Grandpa to meet and get on so well. It was everything she could have hoped it would be.

 

Cheryl’s heart melted at the words she was hearing. It meant a lot to her to have Toni’s Grandpa’s approval, she was so used to having her mother be painfully bitter and rude towards Toni, it was a complete contrast.

 

Cheryl reentered the room, catching Toni’s eye and giving her a loving smile. “It’s getting late so I’d better head back to Thistlehouse.” Cheryl said as she took a breath, noticing Toni’s confused look.

 

“Babe, you can just stay here.” Toni replied as if it was obvious. “We made sure Nana Rose was okay for the night and had everything she wanted before we came over here.” She said in reasoning.

 

“I don’t want to intrude on you guy’s first night-”

 

“Nonsense!” Thomas interrupted with a wave of his hands. “This trailer is more yours than it is mine these days, stay!” He finished casually.

 

“Oh, only if you’re sure, Mr. Topaz?” Cheryl asked tentatively.

 

“Of course, I am!” Thomas replied again.

 

“Thanks, Grandpa.” Toni said towards him, supporting what she was saying to Cheryl.

 

“I’m gonna head to bed anyway, it’s been a long day travelling and what not.” He said as he got up off his chair and picked up the mugs from the coffee table. “Good night, girls.” He said as he placed the mugs into the sink and made his way to his bedroom.

 

“Good night!” The girls called back simultaneously.

 

Cheryl sat herself down beside Toni on the couch as the Serpent watched her with a beaming smile.

 

“What’s that beautiful smile for? Not that I’m complaining, of course.” Cheryl asked as she scooted closer to her girlfriend.

 

“I’ve had such a great night tonight.” Toni said as she relaxed her shoulders and let out a breath. “You’re amazing and I’m so glad we got to do this tonight.” She admitted, taking Cheryl’s hand into her own, gently stroking her knuckles with her thumb.

 

“Me too, baby.” Cheryl replied, watching Toni’s thumb trace shapes on her hand with a smile.

 

“He really liked you.” Toni told her with a proud smirk on her face.

 

“Oh, really?” Cheryl asked trying to hide the fact that she had overheard them.

 

“Obviously!” Toni replied with a laugh. “I knew he would, I told you, didn’t I?”

 

“You did, indeed.” Cheryl whispered back to her, looking into the brown eyes that she loved so much.

 

“You know…” Toni started with a smirk. “You’re really cute when you’re nervous.” She teased, poking fun at the red head beside her.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cheryl replied back, unable to hide her smile and small burst of laughter at Toni’s teasing of her.

 

“Don’t play dumb.” Toni joked, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Did I do okay?” Cheryl asked slightly nervously, she was happy that things had gone well but she had never met someone’s family before, she didn’t know how these things went.

 

“Did you do okay?” Toni asked back to her in disbelief that she was even asking the question. “You were perfect…you are perfect. You make me so happy, Cheryl Blossom.” Toni whispered back to her, giving Cheryl all the reassurance she needed as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

 

“I’m so relieved that he liked me.” Cheryl confessed as Toni’s lips lingered on top of her own.

 

“You’ve made quite the impression.” Toni replied with a laugh as she leaned back from the kiss. “I think he’s a little jealous that Hotdog likes you more than him, though.” She teased causing Cheryl to laugh and look over to where the dog was sitting by her feet.

 

“All this tonight kinda made me think of my mother again.” Cheryl admitted with a sigh.

 

“What do you mean?” Toni asked questioningly, not sure what Penelope had to do with all of this.

 

“Just how awful she’s been towards you…I’m so sorry for that, Toni.” Cheryl said softly, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

 

“That’s not your fault, babe.” Toni responded gently, grazing her fingertips over Cheryl’s arms.

 

“I know.” Cheryl admitted with a breath. “I just feel terrible about it. I mean, I was nervous enough tonight and your Grandpa is accepting of us. I can’t imagine how you must’ve felt when you first encountered my mother.”

 

Toni delicately moved a strand of hair from Cheryl’s face and caressed her cheek. “Honestly, baby…she doesn’t bother me. I’ve got you and that’s all I care about.” Toni replied honestly.

 

“You’re amazing.” Cheryl whispered back to her, leaning into the touch on her cheek. “And I’m sorry that I asked about the photo of your parents, I didn’t mean to upset you-” 

 

“Relaxxx.” Toni dragged out with a smile. “It’s totally fine, babe. I’m okay with everything, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“What were they like?” Cheryl asked her tentatively, wanting to know more but not wanting to make Toni upset or uncomfortable.

 

Toni sat and stared at the red head, taking a moment to think back on the little memories she had with her parents. “From what I can remember, they were awesome I guess.” Toni answered eventually. “I mean they took me out on their bikes, we went to the park, Sweet Pea and Fangs would come around our place and hang out.”

 

Cheryl smiled warmly as Toni thought back to her childhood. “Sounds like a lot of fun.” She said quietly. “I really am sorry.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like Archie apologizing all the time!” Toni joked as she shook her head. “Honestly, babe. I’m totally fine, I would tell you if I wasn’t.” She finished, trying to reassure Cheryl of her feelings.

 

“Promise?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I promise.” Toni replied simply with a smile.

 

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Cheryl asked again, smitten with the girl in front of her.

 

“I ask myself the same question every day.” Toni replied, moving her hand to the back of Cheryl’s neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss which was reciprocated.

 

Cheryl moved over closer to Toni and smoothly moved her leg to straddle her girlfriend, not breaking contact with the kiss. Her hands wandered until they reached Toni’s hips. She traced her fingers over the skin on show until she found Toni’s ticklish spot, causing the Serpent to wriggle and squirm beneath her.

 

In retaliation, Toni grinded her hips upward, causing friction for them both as things got more heated.

 

Cheryl pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looked down at a slightly flustered Toni. “We’re not really doing this, are we?” She asked with a laugh at their current positions and advances. “Your Grandpa is literally through that door.” She finished nodding towards the other end of the trailer.

 

Toni looked over to the door then back at Cheryl above her, biting her bottom lip. “Looks like you’ll have to be quiet then.” She flirtatiously warned as a devilish grin spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We got to see a little glimpse of Toni's parents as well, I totally made up the names lol! 
> 
> I'm swamped with assignments this month so I'm going to be taking a short break from posting, just to get all of it done! So please be patient with me :) I usually have a couple of chapters written in advance but atm I don't lol sorryyyy! 
> 
> Leave comments down below about what you like/dislike, or any suggestions/predictions about what's going to happen in the story :) it might help me with the next few chapters lol! 
> 
> Happy Monday xo


End file.
